


A Little WhiteRose

by Enigma434



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drama, F/F, Family, Fluff and Humor, Forced Marriage, Kids, Romance, Smut, True Love, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 94,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma434/pseuds/Enigma434
Summary: Weiss and Ruby have been together happily for almost a year now and it has been difficult keeping it a secret from everyone. Yang, Blake, JNPR, even families in order to stay together in fear of Weiss's father. However, as their second year of Beacon arrives, little do they know that a one incident will forever change their lives and cause their secret to be exposed...also available on fanfiction.net under same name.





	1. Start of A New Year

It was the start of their second year at Beacon and Weiss couldn’t be happier. She was prepared to learn new things, a new adventure, and best of all, she got to be with the love of her life and girlfriend, Ruby Rose. After spending a month apart during summer break, Weiss wasn’t ashamed to admit she missed the dolt. They had been dating ever since the dance the year before when they finally admitted their feelings for one another and every day since, her feelings for Ruby had only gotten stronger. She couldn’t imagine her life without the clumsy dolt and looked forward to time they spent together.

Summer break though, was rather hard for Weiss in retrospect. She knew her father would never approve of her relationship, especially one with another girl like Ruby. Things did get a little better though, ever since Cinder and the White Fang’s attempt to destroy Beacon failed, her father had been more “protecting” of her. Over break he had tried many times to get her to drop her schooling at Beacon, saying that he could do better and that it was for the best. She, however, saw through his lies. It was not to protect her but to protect his “investment” and the future of the SDC and Weiss hated him for it. Thankfully though, since her team had been instrumental in Cinder’s defeat, the media had claimed them “The Saviors of Beacon” and it had made her father’s grip on her loosen. Over interviews she would tell them how she wanted to become a Huntress to regain her family’s honor and how it was her duty to protect both human and faunus from evil. Her father knew how famous his daughter was becoming and he realized that if he forced her out of Beacon, then the media would catch wind and it would likely destroy the company, so he decided to let her continue her “little fantasy” as he called it.

Weiss didn’t care what he thought of it. It was her life and she was going to do with it as she pleased. It has been two weeks since year two of Beacon had started and she was already starting to feel more at home and quickly getting back into the routine of things. Even seeing Yang and Blake had made things better for her, though seeing Ruby was by far the best. She had missed her friends and even though they saw each other at a few interviews and events over summer, it was not enough. Now a new year began and she was going to make the most of it.

Weiss had gone over these thoughts for some time now as she listened to some music on her scroll and stared at her Grimm studies homework. Because of it, she didn’t hear her name being called over and over till she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw that it was Ruby behind her trying to get her attention. “What is it?” she asked as she took out her headphones. “There’s someone at the door for you.”

“Did they say who?”

“Nope,” Ruby replied as she made the P sound like a popping noise and jumped onto her bed, “Just said that he had a delivery for Weiss Schnee and said he had to give it to you personally.”

“Ugh. Alright. Though if it’s a White Fang assassin and they kill me for you not checking, I’m coming back to haunt you and destroy all your cookies.” Weiss then got up and couldn’t help but give a small laugh at the look of horror on her girlfriend’s face. ‘God, she’s so cute’ She then gave Ruby a quick kiss letting her know that she was kidding before she continued to the door.

Upon opening it, she stared at a man wearing a black shirt and khakis, “Are you Weiss Schnee?” he asked.

“Yes.” she said, nodding, he then handed her a clipboard and pen.

“Then I need you to sign here and here, and then place you right hand on the scanner.” She did just that and he proceeded to hand her a small black case before leaving.

Closing the door, she then made her way back to her desk and placed the case on top. “What is it?” Ruby asked as she jumped off her bunk and stood next to her.

“I have no idea.” She looked over the case and notice a sign on the side that said in red letters ‘Proceed with Caution. Property of the SDC.’ She then opened the case carefully and looked upon its contents. Inside were five small pink dust vials along with what looked like a letter taped to the inside of the lid. Grapping it, she opened it up and read;

_Weiss_

_I know you won’t listen to me to leave Beacon and wish to continue this ridiculous dream of being a Huntress, so I decided to make the best of it. Inside this case are five experimental new dust vials that the researchers here at the SDC have created and I have decided to let you be the first to test them. This dust is supposed to enhance your glyph sembelance for a short time and test so far seem positive of the results. I wish for you to test it out and record the results you find over the next several months and when you are finished, you will send them to me to be studied. Attached to this letter are the instructions and a list of items and abilities that you will need to test out. Do not waste them for they are expensive. I shall call in a month’s time to get an update on the test. Do not disappoint me._

_Your Father._

Weiss reread the letter to get a better grip and what her father was asking. _‘He wants me to risk my life and test out his stupid new dust? Doesn’t even ask how I’m doing or even tell me to be safe?!’_ She felt a hand lay on her shoulder. “Hey you okay? What did it say?” She turned to Ruby and noticed the look of concern on the girl’s face and gave her a small smile to help comfort her.

“Not much. Just that these are some new dust that my father wishes me to test out. Apparently, it is supposed to enhance my glyphs sembelance and he wants me to study the effects and send him the results.” She couldn’t hide the small amount of anger at the mention of her father and apparently Ruby had noticed it as she soon felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist from behind and her girlfriends head on her shoulder.

“Isn’t that dangerous though? I mean it’s kinda cool and all, to get some new dust to help fight Grimm and everything but shouldn’t it be tested by professionals?” Weiss smiled at the concern her love was showing for her and the small amount of her childish tendencies she couldn’t help but love. She turned her head and met her lips to the slightly taller girl’s. The kiss was short yet passionate but Weiss still felt the love the other girl had for her flow through her lips.

“I’ll be fine.” she said as soon as the kiss broke, never breaking eye contact with Ruby. “Besides, I know my father wouldn’t be stupid enough to give me something like this if there was any risk of me getting hurt. I’m too much of an “investment” to him.” She could feel Ruby’s anger at mention of the word “investment”. Weiss knew of how much Ruby hated her father and wished she could give him a piece of her mind.

“Come on. Let’s go to the training area and give one of them a test drive to see how it goes.”

After grabbing their stuff and leaving a note for Yang and Blake, who were stuck having to do kitchen duty because of a fight Yang got with team CRDL which Blake got stuck getting punished for through association, and made their way to the training area.

Upon arriving, Weiss noticed the room was empty. It was of no surprise to her, it was Friday after all and since classes were over for the day, most students were out and about enjoying their weekend of no classes.

Opening the case, Weiss got out one of the vials and switched it out with one of her own in her in the polished revolving chamber of her rapier, the infamous Myrtenaster, clicking it in place and went to one end of the room.

After getting into her fighting stance, she nodded to Ruby who proceeded to start the simulation. Suddenly at the end of the room, a robot resembling a Ursa appeared and made its way towards Weiss.

She immediately spun the chambers at her revolver making sure the new dust was in the chamber and infused it with a glyph under the mechanical beast feat. The beast was flown into the area several dozen feet where it encountered the ceiling with a heavy blow. It then felt the effects of gravity and fell back to the floor and was smashed into several pieces.

Weiss’s eyes and mouth opened in surprise by the effects of the dust and she then looked towards Ruby who had the same look on her face. She then called for another beast to be summoned and with this one she laid an explosive glyph in front of it. Usually this glyph would be enough to temporary stun the creature or at least injure it, but with the new dust, it was blown into several pieces that scattered across the room.

After several more test, she soon discovered that all her glyphs had increased dramatically in effect. From repulse glyphs that stopped any attack aimed at her, to her speed glyphs that caused her to move at speeds that rivaled even Ruby’s. Eventually she decided to try and use the new dust with others, to see if it could increase their effects as well. It worked well with the ice dust as it incased one of the fake Ursas within a massive wall of ice and even better with earth dust as it allowed her to fire massive boulders at it. When she attempted fire dust however, things did not go well. Spinning the chamber, she attempted to fire a shot at the Ursa but when she pulled the trigger, the chamber of her rapier exploded, covering her in the dust and effectively knocking her out.

Weiss fell to a world of darkness. She could not feel her body and nor did she remember what had happened or how she got there. _‘Am I dead?’ Is this what death feels like?’_ she thought. She made her way through the world, trying to find an escape, when suddenly, a voice rang out among the darkness. It was calling to her, _‘Weiss!’_ it shouted, _‘Weiss!’_ The voice felt, familiar, to her, like it was a part of her. _‘Ruby’_ she realized when she recognized the voice, _‘Ruby needs me’_ she then began to run towards it. As she ran, the voice got louder and louder, calling for her again. _‘Don’t worry Ruby. I’m coming. I will never leave you.’_ She soon saw a bright light and ran into it, allowing it to envelope to bring her back to the woman she loved.

“WEISS! WEISS WAKE UP!”

Weiss felt her body being shaken and her head ringing as she began to regain conscious. She was going to open her eyes to give whoever it was waking her, a good yelling, however, she immediately felt her body fire up in pain and instead, opened her eyes in response to this new feeling. Looking up, she saw Ruby’s face above her and noticed that it was covered in tears and she felt her body being pulled up into the younger girls.

“Oh, my god Weiss! Are you okay?!” the crying girl asked as she held Weiss tighter and stroked her cheek.

“Yes, I’m okay Ruby. Just a little shaken up is all.” Weiss answered as she lifted one of her hands to wipe away Ruby’s tears. “What happened anyways?”

“Your rapier exploded and you flew back several feet. I got over here as fast as I could and you were out cold.” The taller girl immediately started crying again. “My god I was so scared. You wouldn’t wake up and you were just covered in burns all over. I didn’t know what to do.”

Weiss looked down at her body and saw that some of her combat uniform was burnt and noticed a few burn marks on her hands that had begun to heal thanks to her aura. Looking back at her girlfriend she grabbed her head and pulled her into a tight embrace. “I’m sorry for making you worry about me. I promise you I’m okay see? My burns have already begun to heal and my head has stopped ringing. Please stop crying? I can’t stand to see you cry.”

Weiss then tuned her head to give her crying lover a kiss to help her calm down. The kiss went on for a full minute and yet the meaning behind it was loud and clear. She was okay. Seeing that Ruby was satisfied, she pulled herself up with Ruby’s help and looked over at her weapon. The blade was perfectly fine but the chamber was destroyed. She realized she was going to have to get it fixed and groaned at the coming workload that was going to entail.

Picking up the pieces and the case of experimental dust, the couple made their way back to their dorm to rest. Once they returned, Weiss placed the broken weapon into its case and the new dust under her bed so that the other half of the team wouldn’t find it.

“You know I can help you fix Myrtenaster if you want? It will probably be easier than having to send it in.” Ruby asked as she stood in the center of the room.

Weiss looked at her girlfriend and smiled at the girl’s kindness. “Thank you Ruby. It means a lot to me that you would offer to help.” She made her way to the taller girl and wrapped her arms around her waist in a loving embrace, who responded in kind. She then felt the girl’s breathing begin to hitch and her shoulder begin to get wet. Looking up, she saw that once again the love of her life was crying.

“What is it?”

“It’s just that…I was so scared and…and I couldn’t do anything. I was helpless and you needed me. When I saw the explosion and you fly to the floor, my heart just broke.” Ruby said between heavy breaths and falling of tears. “When I ran over to you and saw how hurt you were…. I-I thought you were dead.” Weiss pulled the girl into a tighter embrace and began to run her hand in a small circle on her back.

“I’m okay Ruby. I promise you that I’m okay.” She then pulled away to look at the girl’s face once again. “If I wasn’t I would tell you but I am. You don’t need to worry anymore.” Weiss then pressed her lips to Ruby’s in a kiss. The kiss started out small but soon grew to be more passionate.

Soon both girls had to break for a breath, a small line of saliva formed between them. Weiss looked into Ruby’s eyes and saw that they were filled with lust and love, all traces of sadness erased. Their lips met again, moving at a much faster rate yet no less passionate. Weiss ran her tongue along Ruby’s lips, asking permission to enter in which the younger girl responded by opening and meeting her tongue with her own.

Their tongues fought like swords, each claiming victory for a short time before the other responded in kind. Heaving breathing could be heard inside the room along with heavy moans that Weiss couldn’t identify as her own or not.

Throwing off her jacket, Weiss began stepping back until she reached the end of her bed where she fell down, pulling Ruby on top of her, yet their lips never separating except to take a short breath before meeting again. Their hands roamed each-others bodies as if trying memorize each and every part. She broke the kiss and looked up at the face the girl that had changed her life. She couldn’t believe that this girl, the one that literally exploded into her life, a girl who had somehow had melted her frozen heart and showed her the meaning of love. Weiss knew that Ruby was the one for her and she hopped, no knew, that Ruby felt the same. She looked at the girl’s silver eyes and felt the same feeling she always did when she looked into them, love.

“I love you.”

Ruby smiled at her. A loving smile. A caring smile that made Weiss feel like the happiest girl in the world whenever she saw it, because, in her own opinion, she was. “I love you too.”

Ruby then leaned down and Weiss then felt Ruby press her lips to her neck and begin trailing them down, biting and licking, to her collarbone. Weiss then felt the girl’s hands grasping at edge of her shirt and so she raised her arms, allowing the fabric to be lifted over her head. Weiss then proceeded to do the same with Ruby’s and in just a few seconds, both girls were left in just their underwear, still locked in a passionate kiss that filled Weiss’s mind with pleasure.

Keeping up with the ferocity of the kiss, Weiss couldn’t ignore the intense heat that was building in the center of her legs. Not breaking the kiss, she pushed herself up and took off her bra and did the same with Ruby’s. She then guided her girlfriends head to her breast and couldn’t stop the moan of pleasure from escaping her lips as she felt the girl’s lips make contact. Weiss knew that her breast were rather small, especially compared to the rest of her teammates, but was happy that Ruby still found them beautiful and that she made sure to show it each time they made love.

The pleasure Weiss felt was amazing and the gasp that escaped her lips each time she felt a set of teeth begin to gently bit down on her sensitive nipples and tongue as it flicked it only furthered her desire for her lover, causing her to rub her thighs together in attempt to quell the feeling.

“Ruby…please…I need you.” She moaned.

“What do you need me for exactly?” Ruby answered with a smirk as she continued to tease Weiss’s nipple with her tongue.

“You know what. Now stop teasing me.”

Smiling, her girlfriend began to make her way down from Weiss’s chest, kissing her way to her core. “Ask and you shall receive my princess.”

Weiss knew that Ruby loved calling her that nickname and, all though she personally wouldn’t admit it, she loved it as well. It reminded her how far they had come since first meeting a little more than a year ago. Each time she called Ruby a dolt, she knew that Ruby felt the same way as she looked into her eyes and saw her smile.

As Ruby made her way closer and closer to Weiss center, the older girl’s moans grew only louder and louder as each kiss lightened her body up with incredible pleasure.

Feeling the kisses stop, Weiss looked down to see her lovers growing smile as she looked at Weiss’s eyes, asking for permission. Nodding her head, she felt Ruby’s hands grab the bands of her soaked, lace white panties and pull them down her legs and throw them on the floor. Weiss watched as Ruby then spread her legs apart and began to kiss her way along her girlfriend’s milky white thighs, each on bringing her closer to her prize. When a kiss was planted on her center, Weiss couldn’t stop the loud moan from escaping her lips, she had no doubt that team JNPR from across the room could hear her.

“Wow Weiss. Want the whole school to hear what we’re doing?” Ruby asked as she lifted her head up.

“Shut up! It’s not like you would do any better!” Weiss quietly yelled, giving Ruby a with a glare as she her face turned a bright crimson that could match Ruby’s cloak.

Unable to hold it in, Ruby began to laugh. “Relax, its fine. Team JNPR is out on a mission this weekend anyways. I’m sure nobody heard you.” She then lowered her head and gave the pale girl’s center a long, slow lick, turning her glare into a face of pure pleasure.

Wrapping her legs and pressing her hand into the hair of her red-tipped lover, Weiss continued her thrills of pleasure. Each lap of tongue, followed by the insertion of a finger and then another, brought her closer to the edge. Her moans became louder and louder and her breathing was coming more erratic. “Ruby…I’m so close…please don’t stop.” She gasped out. She felt her lover’s fingers move faster and faster but it wasn’t until she felt a set of lips on her sensitive bud did she finally come in an orgasmic bliss, filling her girlfriends mouth with her juices.

“Ruby!” Weiss yelled as her orgasm consumed her. Her nerves on fire and her vision gone white.

She continued to say her lovers name as she finally fell from her orgasmic high and felt a tongue lap up her sensitive center and thighs, cleaning up whatever evidence remained. Next was a set of lips that latched onto her own, she tasted her own essence as the tongue that gave her so much pleasure met her own.

“So, how was it?” Her girlfriend asked as she laid down beside her, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulled her close.

“Do you really need to ask?” Weiss laughed as she looked at Ruby’s face. She then rolled over until she was on top and leaned down to take a breast between her lips as she used one hand to pinch and pull the other. Hearing Ruby’s moans caused her to smile in joy, knowing that she was the only one that got to hear them, and her core began to heat up once more.

After spending ample time on each breast, she made her way down to one of her favorite parts of the sythe-weilder, her abs. She was always fond of abs but Ruby’s took the cake. She traced the lines of each one and began laying kiss on them, reveling in the muscles she felt under them. When she first discovered Ruby’s abs last year during their day at the beach during winter break in Patch, she could never stop thinking about them. It wasn’t until they first made love a few months later did she truly get to drink in their perfection, much to her girlfriend’s enjoyment. She knew how much Ruby, got to tease her about it, and would often walk around in shirts that would show them off just to catch her drooling over them.

Finishing, she then made her way down to Ruby’s black and red panties. Rubbing a finger along the girl’s center, she couldn’t help but smile as the girl moaned just as much as she herself had during her turn. “My, my, wet, now are we?” Weiss smirked at Ruby as she continued to run her hands along Ruby’s toned thighs. Ruby could only moan and glare at Weiss in response. Smiling, Weiss then pulled down the red and black panties until they were completely off and began kissing the soft red bud that was exposed, each kiss sending gasp and moans of pleasure out of Ruby’s lips. Having enough fun teasing, she then inserted her tongue and lavished the inside of her lover’s core before finally inserting a finger, Ruby’s hips moving up to meet each thrust. This continued for several minutes before inserting a second, causing Ruby to scream in pleasure.

“Weissssssssss!” She screamed as her orgasm took hold and forced Weiss’s tongue even deeper inside. Feeling Ruby’s thighs loosen around her head, she looked up to see the smile grazing her face. “That…that was just…amazing.”

“Glad that I can be of service.” The heiress laughed as she looked down at the sweaty, yet, amazingly beautiful body of her girlfriend. Ever since they had returned to Beacon, Weiss couldn’t help but marvel at how much Ruby had grown over the summer. She was now taller the Weiss by only a few inches and her chest had grown by several sizes, both in which to the heiress’s jealousy and pleasure, and her hair’s length had fallen to her shoulders. Overall, Weiss loved the new mature look Ruby had and looking over her body only increased the returning desire that reside in her.

Grabbing one of Ruby’s legs and lifting it until the heel rested on her shoulders, she the lifted herself up until her core met Ruby’s, a moan of pleasure escaping both of them. Looking down at the younger girl, she met her eyes and proceed to slowing move her hips feeling Ruby do the same as well. They continued until the pace became overwhelming, their breaths becoming harder and harder and yet their eyes never left each other. Finally, they both cried out in pleasure as another orgasm took them over.

Weiss collapsed on top of Ruby, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and entwining their legs as she buried her head in the crevice of the neck that seemed especially made for her. They laid there for who knows how long before Weiss finally rested herself on her elbows on either side of the taller girl’s head. Leaning down, she met her loves lips and kissed her for several seconds before breaking away. “We should probably take a shower and change the sheets before Yang and Blake get back.” The heiress said.

“Yeah,” answered Ruby, “We don’t want them finding out about us just yet, especially like this.” Ruby then broke out in a hearty laugh that Weiss soon joined her in.

Looking down at her lover, she knew how much Ruby wanted to tell everyone, especially their teammates, that they were dating but knew they had to keep it a secret for now, at least. Weiss knew that if her father found out then she would be pulled from Beacon or possibly disowned. Soon though, she told herself, soon they would tell their teammates. She hoped Yang at least would be okay with her dating her sister and at the very least only beat her up a little bit for keeping it a secret for so long. “Listen, I know you want to tell them and I do as well. But just wait a little longer okay?” she asked, “I’m still not sure how your sister will take us being together, especially since she hates me.”

“Yang doesn’t hate you. She just...thinks that your mean to me and everyone else. She just doesn’t know you like I do.” Weiss then nuzzled her cheek to Ruby’s to help her soothing heart.

“Well besides all that, we still need to clean up. Oh, and open a window, it smells like sex in here.” Weiss then got up and grabbed her shower supplies as Ruby gathered up the sheets and placed them in a laundry bag. “Gee, I wonder why?” she giggled as she opened the window.

Sighing, Weiss made her way to the bathroom and took her shower, making sure to clean up her thighs extra to help wipe of the smell of her juices. She finished and after getting dressed, made her way out of the bathroom with Ruby soon taking her place. She then went to the laundry room and began to wash her sheets as well as Ruby and her clothes and made her way back to her dorm where she put a new set of sheets on her bed.

Ruby finished her shower just as Yang and Blake made their return from kitchen duty and told stories about Yang almost burning down the cafeteria while cooking and how Blake almost ate all the tuna they had in storage. Overall it was a good day in Weiss’s opinion, well besides her getting blown up but she wasn’t going to let that ruin it. After talking about their day, the two sets of team RWBY decided to make their way to bed. Shutting off the lights and getting into their bunks, they said goodnight and fell asleep. Though not before Ruby and Weiss could exchange a goodnight kiss after the Bumblebee pair fell asleep.

Weiss smiled as she felt the coming embrace of sleep, knowing that her life was forever changed by the brown, red-tipped dolt that she loved.

How right she was, as at that moment, both Ruby’s and her lives had been forever changed…


	2. Heart Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to change...

Two weeks went by since Weiss tested the new dust. She tried several times since, using it with both her sembelance and her glyphs, each resulted being greatly enhanced to the point that she felt unstoppable. The only problem was the burn and lightening dust. Both did not seem to work well with the new item and she compiled data on each one with ideas on why it didn’t work well together. She had several files of data to send her father later that week on her thoughts and the results each test brought as well as ideas that could improve the applications the dust held. 

One morning, she awoke early in the morning to several sets of strange sounds. Looking at the clock, she noticed that it was barley after six and that it was way too early for someone to be up. Getting out of bed she noticed the light in the bathroom was on and when she opened the door, she saw her girlfriend on her knees, vomiting profusely into the toilet. “Ruby, you okay?” she asked as she knelt next to the girl in question. Ruby groaned in response as she turned her head and Weiss noticed how bloodshot her eyes were and how pale her face look. Placing a hand on the younger girl’s forehead, she felt no fever and yet the girl was sweating. Ruby then turned her head back into the toilet and began vomiting once again. Weiss grabbed the girl’s hair and pulled it into a ponytail to keep it from getting in the way. 

Several minutes, and more vomiting sessions, passed before Ruby finally got up. “Water.” she croaked out. Weiss got up and hurried to the kitchen shared between teams RWBY and JNPR, grabbing a glass and filling it with water before returning. She gave the glass to Ruby and helped her hold it as she chugged it down. Finishing, Weiss grabbed the glass and pulled Ruby back into the room and placed her onto Weiss’s bed and wrapped her up in the covers.  
Kneeling next to the bed, she began running her hands through her lover’s hair, revealing in how soft it was. “So, what happened?” she asked.

“Ugh,” groaned Ruby. “I don’t know. I just woke up feeling nauseous and before I knew it, I’m making out with the toilet.” She chuckled lightly at her own joke causing Weiss to roll her eyes yet smile anyways at her girlfriend’s poor attempts at humor. “I’ve actually been feeling a little nausea the past few days and everything I smell just makes me sick but this is the first where I’ve thrown up.”

“Well you don’t have a fever but I still think you should stay in and rest for the day.” Weiss said as she continued running one hand through Ruby’s hair and grasping her hand with her other one. “I’ll ask Yang to watch you for a bit while I go to town and get you some medicine okay?” 

“But what about classes? I need to keep up or else I’m going to fall behind. Besides, you can’t miss any either.” Weiss looked at Ruby and brought her hand down to taller girls face and slowly ran it along her cheek.  
“It will be fine. I will ask Blake to take notes for us so we won’t fall behind. Your health is much more important to me right now than grades.” She then leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s lips, letting her know what is most important to her. 

Sometime passed and the remaining members of team RWBY awoke to find Ruby asleep in the heiress’s bed and herself sitting in the desk chair next to it, earning her questionable looks from both members.

“I awoke this morning to Ruby throwing up in the bathroom. I put her in my bed since it would be easier than putting her in hers.” Weiss said, answering the looks the bumblebee pair had. “I’m going to need you, Yang to watch her for a bit while I head into town to get her some medicine and you, Blake, are going to need to take notes for the both of us since I’m going to be taking care of her.” 

“Haha, I never thought I’d see the day where Weiss Schnee decides to skip classes to take care of her partner.” Yang laughed. Weiss gave her a cold glare as the blond made her way into the bathroom. “But yeah, go on ahead. I’ll watch her for yeah. Just make sure to get her the good stuff and not that nasty tasting medicine.”

“I’ll be sure to take notes for the two of you and I’ll let the professors know what’s going on so you won’t have to worry about getting in trouble.” Blake said as she grabbed her shower supplies and waited for her teammate to finish up in the bathroom. “Thanks Blake.”

Weiss then got dressed and grabbed her scroll. When Yang or Blake weren’t looking, she quickly bent down and gave her partner a kiss goodbye before heading out the door.   
As she was leaving she ran into Jaune who was sitting outside his dorm beside the door. _‘Great’_ Weiss thought. It wasn’t that she hated Jaune, it was more like an annoyance. During their first year at Beacon, he spent most of it constantly asking her out and yet the man never got the hint that she wasn’t interested. During the Battle of Beacon however, Pyrrah finally told him how she felt and the two got together giving Weiss a much-needed break. Things seemed to have been going well for the two at first but it was quite the surprise when everyone returned from break that they had broken up and decided to stay friends after realizing that it was more sibling love than romantic. To Weiss’s annoyance, it didn’t take long for Jaune to go back to his old ways and try to ask her out every chance he got. “Hey Weiss.” he said. “Where you going this early? Class don’t start for a while.”

“Ruby’s not feeling very well so I’m going into Vale to get her some medicine.” Weiss answered. She quirked a white eyebrow at him, “Why you sitting outside your dorm?”

“Oh, Pyrrah and Nora needed to change and Ren was in the bathroom. Kind of sucks when two members of your team are girls and the other half is guys. Makes having space a little difficult.” Jaune answered as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“Things still a bit awkward between you and Pyrrah?” 

“Yeah a bit.” Jaune, seemingly more nervous than before, began to fidget with his hands. He clearly didn’t feel comfortable talking about this with her, Weiss noticed. _‘It’s probably because I, the residential Ice Queen to everyone here, is thought to have never been in a relationship. Haha if only they knew.’_ A smiled crossed her face as that thought crossed her mind.

“Ah. Well,” things clearly having gotten awkward between then, Weiss decided to make her escape, “I better get going. Can’t keep Ruby waiting too long.”  
She waved goodbye to Jaune and continued her way out of the dormitories. Checking her scroll, she noticed was going to be late for the airship to Vale and quickly broke out in a run. Stopping to catch her breath, she made it on time for the airship and got on, noticing that it was rather empty considering it was still early in the morning, she picked a seat in the back next to the window in hopes of avoiding any attention. 

Once the ship took off, she looked out the window and enjoyed the beautiful site of Vale as it traveled towards the city. _‘Not as beautiful as Ruby though’_ the heiress thought, _'nothing can compare to her. Not the sunset, not the moon, not even me. She is by far, the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. I just pray to never lose her.'_ As the trip continued, so did Weiss thoughts about her and Ruby. She thought about how they first met, about how they ended up being partners, and finally so much more. It made her smile. Her thoughts then went to the future, how they would graduate together, confront her father, and become Huntresses. She felt her heart surge with love for the clumsy dolt and she knew it would never leave her.

The pilot then announced that they were landing and Weiss made sure she was buckled in. Once setting down, she made her way off the airship and into the city. It was a rather nice day she thought as she made her way through the streets that had yet to be crowded with people. She continued down the street till she come to a pharmacy and made her way inside. As she entered, she made her way to the front desk to ask for medicine. “Excuse me but I was wondering if you can help me?” she asked the elderly looking woman in a white lab coat.

“Of course, dear. How can I help you?” the lady kindly asked.

“Well my friend has been feeling nauseous the past few days and this morning she was vomiting pretty bad. She also said that her sense of smell has gotten worse as everything seems to make her want to vomit though like I said, this morning was the first time.”

“Hmm,” the older woman thought for a bit. “What was her temperature?”

“That’s the thing, she didn’t have one yet she was covered in sweat.”

“Odd.” Thinking, the older lady looked at Weiss before her eyes widened in realization. “Oh, I know what’s wrong with your friend.” she exclaimed.

“What? What is it?” Weiss asked rather curious to find out what was wrong with her teammate/lover. 

“Why she has morning sickness.” The woman said. Weiss immediately went wide eyed and started at the woman.

“That’s not possible.” She said.

“Well of course it is. She has the symptoms from what I can tell and I makes sense with the sensitive smell and no fever. Why wouldn’t it be?” the lady asked.

“Well for one. I’m her girlfriend.” exclaimed Weiss rather a little angry.

“Oh. Well I’m sorry if I upset you. I didn’t mean anything by it, it’s just that it seemed to make sense but then again. Maybe she just has a light cold or flu.” 

“Where can I find those?” asked Weiss. They lady told her where and Weiss made her way to them. Looking over a few of the brands and what each one does she grabbed a few and made her way back to the front desk to pay for them. Once she was done, she made her way out. However, before she left she made sure pick up a pregnancy test, her fears were getting the better of her.

She made her way back to the airship after picking up some breakfast and some coffee and her thoughts about what the lady said wouldn’t leave her. Quickly she pulled out her scroll and looked up the symptoms of morning sickness, _‘Nauseous, vomiting on occasion, sensitivity to smell, fatigue, and sweating,'_ Weiss read. As she continued to read, her heart began to heart under the thought that Ruby had betrayed her. _‘Did…Did Ruby cheat on me? Is she carrying some’s baby?'_ She began to cry under the pain she felt, her thoughts and fears growing the closer she got to Beacon.

Once the ship landed she made her way back to the dorm, stopping once to clean up the evidence of tears on her face. Once she entered, she saw Yang sleeping in the desk chair she sat in earlier while Ruby continued to sleep on the heiress bed. Walking over to Yang, she shook her awake, “Hey get up.” 

Yang opened her eyes and blinked several times before looking at the snow-white haired girl in front of her. “Oh, your back. What took ya?” she asked as she stood up from her seat and stretched out.

“Well it took me a while to find which brand would work best for her, plus the woman at the front desk wasn’t being very helpful.” Weiss grumbled as she made her way into the bathroom to put away the medicine. While she was doing that, she quietly put the pregnancy test under the sink to hide it from prying eyes and made her way back into the room where Yang was gathering her school supplies.

“Well Ruby has been doing well. She got up a while ago just to get a drink of water but has been sleeping most of the time.” Weiss looked at her girlfriends sleeping face and could stop the look of betrayal from appearing on her face. She felt a hand grasp her shoulder and looked to see Yang with a concern look upon her face. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Weiss lied. “Just worried about Ruby is all.”

“Don’t worry. I sure it’s just a cold or a little flu. She will be fine after a few days, especially after that medicine you give her.” Yang then gave Weiss a small smile. “Well I got to get to class so take care of my sister okay?” 

“Of course, I will.” Weiss then waved goodbye to Yang as she left and then took her spot on the chair next to Ruby’s sleeping form.  
Several hours pasted and Weiss was able to finish off a few assignments for class before she heard Ruby stir awake. “Ugh. What time is it?” the red head asked.

“Just a little after 11. You’ve been out for some time now.” the heiress answered, quieting her anger. “Here I got some medicine for you to take.” She then got up and went to the bathroom and grabbed one of the bottles she purchased that morning. Reading the directions and filling the plastic cup to the required dose she handed it and a bottle of water to Ruby. “Here drink this. It should help.”  
Ruby grabbed the plastic cup and looked at it hesitantly before downing it and a look of disgust plastered her face before quickly grabbing the water bottle and draining it in hopes of washing the taste of her mouth. The heiress couldn’t help but smile and laugh at her girlfriend’s antics. “Ugh that was disgusting.” The young girl said as she wiped her mouth. “Thank you though. It means a lot to me that you would help me out and stay with me while I’m sick.” She then leaned over and wrapped her girlfriend in a hug. “I love you.”

Those three words brought pain instead of joy to the older girl’s heart. The thoughts she had been having since she left the pharmacy would not be quelled. “Ruby, I need you to do something for me.” She said as she pulled away from her possibly cheating girlfriend. 

“Sure. What do you need?” Ruby curiously answered.  
Weiss then stood up and walked a towards the bathroom. “When I went to the pharmacy earlier the lady at the front desk asked me to describe your symptoms. I did and…and she had a rather interesting and yet upsetting idea of what was wrong with you.” Weiss walked out of the bathroom with the pregnancy test hidden behind her back.

“Well what is it? I’m not dying, am I?” 

“No, you’re not dying. Though what might follow next might change that.” The heiress couldn’t help but start crying a little bit at the thoughts plaguing her mind.

“Weiss, what’s wrong? Please you’re scaring me?” Ruby said as she got up and walked in front of her girlfriend.

“She said, “sniff”, that you might have morning sickness.” By this time, Weiss was clearly crying.

“What?! How the hell could I have morning sickness?” Ruby exclaimed as she grabbed Weiss shoulders.

“That’s what I thought though I did grab this just in case. I think you should try it.” Weiss then pulled her hand from behind her back and handed it to Ruby. “Please Ruby. I need to know.”

“…. Weiss, you have to know. I am not pregnant. I swear to you. I am not cheating on you and you are the only person I will ever be with. Plus, I find guys disgusting so it is literally impossible.” Ruby looked her girlfriend straight in the eyes as she said this yet no matter how much Weiss believed her, she still needed to know. “Ruby just please take it. Prove me wrong then.”

“Fine.” Ruby then took the box and went into the bathroom and slammed the door. 

A few minutes went by before the door opened again and Ruby stepped out. “Well?,” Weiss asked while wiping away her tears and walked to Ruby.  
Ruby looked at her, tears clearly streaming down her face and her eyes bloodshot. She held up the test and showed it to Weiss. A small + was on it. 

“I’m pregnant.” 


	3. Shocking News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizations are made and things are forever changed for our favorite couple...

Weiss felt her heart shatter. Her Ruby, the love of her life, was pregnant. There was only one way for that to happen and Weiss couldn’t help but feel betrayed by her love. Tears began to stream down her face at renewed speeds as she struggled to come to grasp with what had occurred. After Ruby had delivered the news, Weiss ran out of the room towards the roof, ignoring Ruby’s please for her to stop. She didn’t want to listen to her now ex-girlfriends lies anymore. She wondered who it was that destroyed her life. Was it Jaune? Was it Ren? Maybe it was Neptune? Or Sun? Maybe even Cardin?

Weiss couldn’t stop the thoughts from appearing, each one faster than the next. She tried to remember happier times. Like when Ruby and her first announced their love for each other at the dance, or when the spent winter break at Ruby’s home in Patch, or even after defeating Cinder where her and Ruby spent the night holding each other after spending much of the day fearing the others death. These memories didn’t help but fuel the fire in her stomach, the pain in her heart. Her first real friend. The love of her life, had betrayed her. She felt like she could die right then and there and that nobody would really care.

 _Father was right. Beacon is nothing to me now,_ she thought, _maybe I should leave. Just return to Atlas, to home and stay there. Away from team JNPR, away from Yang, Blake, and the others, and most of all, away from Ruby._

Weiss stayed on the roof for what seemed like hours, though her decision was made. She was to leave Beacon, and Ruby, forever.

** ……………………………………………………………………………………………………… **

 

Ruby couldn’t believe it. As she stood there in her dorm, looking at the test in her hand, tears on her face, she couldn’t believe she was pregnant. _‘It’s impossible,_ she thought, _I never cheated on Weiss. I love her far too much to do something so stupid and yet the test…. No! NO! I would never cheat on her. Unless._ She soon realized a small possibility that it was somehow possible.

Quickly she got out her scroll and shot off a text before taking the test and hiding it under her bed. About fifteen minutes later, her sister stepped inside the room. “Hey Ruby feeling better? I knew Weiss would take good care of you. Wait, where is the Ice Queen?” Yang asked as she looked around the room.

“She’s gone. Yang I got one question to ask you.” Ruby barley croaked out, the evidence of her tears still there, as she was looking away from her sister.

“Sure, but Ruby what’s wrong? Did you do something to Weiss? Did Weiss do something to you?!” Yang’s eyes turned red at the thought of the heiress hurting her sister.

“No, she didn’t. Yang did you take us drinking at any time the past few weeks. Anytime where I might’ve gone overboard and had forgotten?” She now looked over at her sister, pleading for the answer she hopped would come from her.

“Well no we haven’t. Well except the first day back but you didn’t really drink. You spent most of the night taking care of Weiss, who was completely wasted.” Yang laughed. “What’s this about?” Yang pulled her sister into a hug in hopes that she would feel better.

“Nothing. Not yet anyways. Listen, I’m going to the infirmary to get looked at. You can go ahead and head back to class but if you see Weiss just, take it easy on her, okay? She’s not very happy with me right now.” Ruby pulled away from the hug and proceed to get dress as Yang said goodbye and went back to class. As she got dressed, she noticed one of Weiss’s sweatshirts laying under her bead. Picking it up, she threw it on, it hopes that it might bring her some comfort as she made her way to the infirmary.

It was a long walk, Ruby spent most of the time thinking about her life and how it was forever changed. How something as stupid as peeing on a stick ruined the greatest relationship she ever had, how it destroyed and made her lose the love of her life. She hoped that the visit to the infirmary would fix things for her and hopefully shed some light on her situation. As she arrived, she was too busy lost in thoughts before she ran into someone, falling backwards onto her butt. Looking up, she saw that it was Headmaster Ozpin with his signature cane and cup of coffee.

“Oh, I’m sorry Headmaster.” Ruby said as she picked herself off the floor and brushed off her clothes. “I wasn’t watching were I was going and again I’m sorry.”

Taking a sip from his coffee, the Headmaster looked at the young Ruby Rose. “It’s quite alright Miss Rose. Now is there a reason you are heading to the infirmary in such a rush? If I recall, no of your teammates or friends are inside and you don’t look too sick to need to be here.”

“It’s just…I can trust you? Right?” Ruby asked as she stared at her Headmaster.

“Of course, I’d like to think that all my students can trust me when needed. Now what’s the problem?”

Ruby began nervously scratching her head and staring at her feet as she swayed back and forth. “Well you see sir…I um...didn’t wake up very good this morning and I was throwing up and everything. Weiss woke up and helped me and then she went to town to get me some medicine from the pharmacy and when she came back she was rather upset and when I asked her what was wrong she said that the lady at the pharmacy had told her what was wrong with me and when I asked what it was she said something ridiculous and had me take some test to prove her wrong and now that I took it she is incredibly mad at me and I came to the infirmary in hopes they might help find out what’s wrong but right now all I want to do is die.” By now Ruby had begun crying again and her tears it seemed would not stop.

Ozpin walked over to the young girl and placed a hand on her shoulder to help comfort her. “What was the issue if I might ask?”

“I…I-I’m pregnant.” Ruby whispered. She then looked up at Ozpin and saw that his eyes were opened wide, clearly not expecting that answer.

“Ah. Well, that can be a problem. Who is the father?” Ozpin stared at the red cloaked girl firmly.

“That’s the thing sir, there is no father. There can’t be. For one, I’m not even into guys and now Weiss is mad at me!” Ruby yelled.

“Well then how can you sure that your pregnant? It could’ve been a false test. Why is Miss Schnee mad at you anyways?” The old headmaster asked as she took another sip of his coffee, though a rather longer one than usual.

“Well, you see…the thing is…we’re, kind of dating. We have been since the dance last year and she thinks that I cheated on her with some guy and now she’s probably going to break up with me even though it’s not true.” Ruby felt that she was on the verge of tears again, she just wanted everything to over with. She wanted Weiss back in her arms, telling her repeatedly how much she loved her.

“Well let’s go inside and get you a check-up. I’m this is all just a big misunderstanding.” Ozpin then lead Ruby inside and towards one of the exam rooms. A nurse came by and Ruby had to once again try to hold back her tears while she explained what was going one. The nurse had Ruby go into the bathroom and pee in a cup so they may run some test. _‘Why does everything that has to do with this involve peeing? Can’t they just look inside and see what’s going on?’_ The red-haired girl thought as she made her way out of the bathroom and gave the nurse her cup. Ozpin and her waited for what seemed like ages where he gave her comforting words of advice and even told a few stories about her mother when she went to school at Beacon.

_‘Mom. What would she think about all this? About me having a kid?’_

A while later the nurse came back with a folder in her hand. “I’m sorry Miss Rose but all the test came back positive. You are indeed pregnant.”

Ruby couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She knew it was impossible and yet she had heard it and had medical proof that she was indeed carrying a child. “We can run a DNA test to find out who the father is if you want. We just need a strand of their hair or some skin to run a test on.”

Suddenly Ruby’s mind started to work and she reached onto her sleeve and pulled a strand of white hair off it. “Here will this work?” She asked.

Taking the stand, nurse looked it over before nodding her head. “Yes, this will work. Just give us a couple of hours to run the test and check for matches.” The nurse then took her leave and left Ruby once again alone with the headmaster.

“Ruby,” he began, “who’s hair was that?”

“Weiss’s”

“You do know that there is no way that this is her child.” Ruby looked at her headmaster with a face of pure sadness and sorrow. “I know. I just…there is no way that I cheated on her headmaster. I could never do that to her.”

They sat together in silence now, waiting for the nurse to return. After a few hours, the nurse arrived again with a folder in her hand. Ruby then heard two words that would forever change her life in ways she couldn’t possibly imagine.

“It’s positive.”

** ……………………………………………………………………………………………………… **

****

Weiss arrived in her dorm to find it empty. No Ruby. She was glad she wouldn’t have to see her face. She wouldn’t be able to bear it. Making her way to her closet, she pulled out her suitcases and started to pack. Grabbing all her clothes from her dresser, her make-up and other supplies from the bathroom, and finally her broken rapier, Myrtenaster. After she finished, she wrote a note explaining why she was leaving and how the past year had been fun but now she was to return home, never to see them again. Signing her name and taking one last look at the room where she had made so many memories in, she grabbed her stuff and made her way to the door. As she made her way however, the door then blew up and in front of her stood the one person she hoped to never see again. Ruby Rose.

“What. What’s going on Weiss? Where you going?” The red-cloaked girl asked as she stared at the heiress.

“I’m leaving Ruby. There is nothing left for me here and I don’t think I can stand to be on the same team with you. Not after what you’ve done.” Weiss voice began to croak as the words left her mouth and tears began to fall down her pale face.

“Weiss. I told you. I did not cheat on you. I love you and I would never do such a thing.” Ruby made her way forward and reached to wrap Weiss in a hug, but the older girl stepped away from the embrace.

“How can you say that?!” she shouted. “You are standing here pregnant with some assholes baby and yet you tell me that you never cheated?! That you didn’t betray me!”

“Yes Weiss. I am pregnant. I was just at the infirmary with Headmaster Ozpin and got it confirmed. I am 100% pregnant.” Ruby said as she looked down at her feet.

“If you loved me at all, the least you can do is stop lying to me and tell me who the father is?” the heiress exclaimed as she took a step towards Ruby.

“…”

“Well?” Weiss further questioned. Taking another angry step towards her ex-girlfriend.

“It’s you.” Ruby answered as she looked up and stared Weiss in the eyes.

“Wait. What? That’s not possible. That’s bullshit!” she yelled, no, screamed as her eyes digging a hole into Ruby trying to find the truth.

“It is. They did a DNA test and I had a strand of your hair that I found on your sweatshirt and had them test it because there was no way in hell that I cheated on you. Somehow though the test came back positive. It’s yours Weiss. It’s OUR baby.” Ruby handed Weiss a folder and looked at the now mother of her child and smiled as she started to cry. Weiss was not faring as the shock remained on her face. She would not take the folder, still thinking that Ruby still lied to her.

“I don’t believe you. Your lying to protect yourself!” she yelled as she threw her bags towards Ruby.

“No Weiss, I’m not! Ask Ozpin! He was with me when I was given the results!” she cried as she tried to get Weiss to understand. “I don’t know how it is possible but it is. I am carrying your child. Just look at the folder, all the results say so.” She once again thrust the folder into Weiss’s arms, forcing her to take it.

Weiss went through the folder thoroughly and read every piece of data she could find. No matter where she read or what she thought, it all said the same thing; that the child was hers. Both hers and Ruby’s. Looking at the taller girl, she started to cry. “But, how? How is this possible?”

“I-I don’t know. Ozpin was just as surprised and said that he wants to see us tomorrow to help us figure out how it happened.”

“So. We’re going to be mothers?” Weiss asked as she felt tears stream down her face.

“Yes Weiss. We are going to be mothers.” With that, they met in an embrace. Tears streamed down both the girl’s faces and their grips on each other grew tighter. Weiss couldn’t believe it. She was, somehow, going to be a mom. A mom. With the girl of her dreams no less. Then it suddenly realized on her. She, Weiss Schnee, was going to be having a child with Ruby Rose.

Pulling away from the embrace, Weiss looked at Ruby with sad eyes, “Ruby first I want to say I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for not believing you. I should’ve listened but my mind wouldn’t let me. I love you Ruby and I know that we may be young and have only dated for several months but I am happy that I am having a child with you, though it does frighten me terribly. Like, how are we going to keep going to school? What about being Huntresses? How are we going to do that with a kid? What will my father do when he finds out? All these things are running through my head and I can’t stop them.” Fear evident in her voice as she looked down and tears continued from her eyes, the fear of the future had taken a hold of her and she couldn’t stop it. A soft hand raised her chin and she felt a pair of warm lips press against it. She knew then that she was forgiven, that no matter what, they would make it through it, together.

Breaking away from the kiss, the couple looked at each other’s eyes. “I’m scared too Weiss. I mean, I’m only 16 and I never thought I would be having a child. One thing I do know is that whatever happens next, if I’m with you, I will be okay.”

Picking up Weiss’s luggage and putting them back in her closet, Ruby then grabbed Weiss and helped her to bed where she laid down beside her and wrapped her in a warm embrace. Weiss turned around so that they were facing each other and wrapped her own arms around the woman that was carrying her child and looked at her eyes.

“I love you Ruby Rose. So very much.”

“I love you too, Weiss Schnee. More than I can ever put into words.”

They then leaned into each-others embrace, words of love being spoken between the two. Ignoring the fears they felt and instead focused on the love that brewed between them. They both soon started to feel the effects of the coming sleep.

“…”

“…”

“Yang is going to kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the baby is Weiss’s and Ruby’s. I wanted to do a story where we explore the difficulties they could face when having a child at a young age. They will face a lot of those over the course of the story, the first being Yang of course and it will be an interesting conversation. Once again, I know that the it is literally impossible for two girls to have a kid that way but I will try and make it make sense later on but like I said earlier, it isn’t the focus of the story. See you again soon!!


	4. Secrets Are Out Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other half of team RWBY discover Ruby and Weiss's secret...and not just their relationship..

 

The next morning, Ruby had woken up sick again and Weiss helped her in the bathroom, just as the day before. When Yang awoke, she wanted to stay behind and take care of her sister but Weiss told Yang not to worry about her and that she would take care of her again, which made the blonde a little angry at the heiress for keeping her away from her sister. Ruby understood that Yang had a right to be worried but didn’t have the heart to tell her what was wrong, not yet anyways. Not afraid about what she would do to her but what she would do to Weiss.

After waiting for Yang and Blake to leave for classes, the couple got dressed and made their way to Ozpin’s office. Both were still in shock about the news of the day before but hoped that today may reveal some answers. They didn’t talk much on the way; which Ruby was grateful for as she still had to come to terms that she was going to be a mom. Once they arrived at the headmaster’s office doors, Ruby turned to Weiss and noticed the hesitation on her face. Reaching down and taking her hand, she spoke softly, “Hey. Everything is going to be okay. I’m going to be right here beside you.”

Weiss turned and a small smile was on her face, “I know. It’s just…I never thought I would be in this type of situation. Now here I am and I don’t know what to do. I’m scared.” The heiress sniffed out as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Ruby pulled her frightened girlfriend into a warm embrace and began running her hand along her back, “I know. I am too, but I know that we can get through this. Ozpin will help us figure out what to do. As long as I have you, I know that I will be fine and I hope that you feel the same.”

“I do.” said Weiss as she looked up at the silver eyes of Ruby’s. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Princess.”

Ruby pulled away from the embrace and gave Weiss a kiss before taking her hand again. “Ready?”

“Ready.” The pair opened the doors and went inside.

As Ruby looked around, she noticed that the office hadn’t changed much since the last time she was in here. Besides a few new plants, it was the same office she had visited as before. Looking ahead, she noticed Ozpin at his desk and surprisingly his assistant and their combat instructor, Glynda Goodwhich, at his side. Ruby could tell that Weiss noticed this as she felt her hand be squeezed so she squeezed back to let her know that everything was alright.

“Please take a seat.” the headmaster said as the pair stopped in front of the desk. After they sat down, hands never separating, he continued. “Now, we all know why we are here and I hope you two can understand and forgive me but I had to let Ms. Goodwhich in on it because she will be helpful on discussing the matter.” Both students nodded their heads in understanding. “Good now, I would like to say that this is not the first time that a student has ended up with child here at Beacon and I doubt it will be the last so there are options and steps that we can take to help.”

“Like what?” Weiss asked.

“One option is abortion. We can terminate the pregnancy when it is still early and you two can continue as Huntresses-in-training. Nobody will know what happened besides the four of us.” Ozpin stated as he interlocked his hands and set them on his desk. “Now if that is an idea that the two of you would want to do that is, of course, yours to discuss.”

Taking a sip from his coffee mug he continued, “Another is adoption, where you will have the child and we can give it to a family for them to raise. You will still have to deal with the pregnancy of course but at the end you can go back to your lives. People would find out most likely though as hiding a pregnancy at a school like this is not very easy. Skipping so many combat classes and being removed from missions gets students talking and eventually the truth does come out.”

“There is a third option, the obvious one.” Ozpin went on. “You two can keep the child and still attend here at Beacon, though you Miss Rose will be kept from going on missions that could result in your injury. You will also be forbidden from participating in combat classes and you will have to make up some of the training over the course of the summer before the third year to help you be prepared.”

Ruby stared at her headmaster and glanced momentarily at Glynda to try and get an understanding about what she thought of the situation. She noticed that her face said nothing but that her eyes spoke of sorrow for what Ruby and Weiss were going through. She then turned to Weiss and saw her face remain almost emotionless as her mind worked through facts and outcomes that each option gave them. Ruby herself wasn’t sure about what to do.

 _‘Abortion? Can I really do something like that?’_ she thought. _‘No. I can never take a life, especially one that I am helping create. What about adoption?’_

As her mind continued to think about her options, she didn’t hear her name being called until she felt her hand being squeezed. Turning to the source, she saw Weiss staring adamantly at her. “Ruby, what do you want to do?” she asked.

Taking a deep breath Ruby answered, “Honestly, I’m not sure. This is our child Weiss so you have just as much say as I do. That being said, I don’t think I can do an abortion. I can’t take a life. Even one that has yet to have a heart to start beating. I just can’t.”

Weiss stared at Ruby for a few seconds before nodding her head in conformation. “Same. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself afterwards.” Both looked at their headmaster letting them know that decision was mutual.

“What about the second one? Adoption?” he questioned as he looked at the two girls.

“Honestly,” Ruby spoke, “I’m not so sure about that one either. I mean, it is still a lot to think about you know? And I still don’t know what the rest of my family will think. I don’t want to make this decision without letting them know first.”

“Agreed.” the heiress stated, turning from Ruby back to Ozpin. “I’m still not sure what my family will do either, though, I can say that my father would not be very happy about it since the press would most likely have a field day if they ever found out. Even the fact that I’m a lesbian would set him off and the rest of my family, “she sighed, “they will either support me or just right out disown me for something like this.”

Ruby couldn’t believe what Weiss was saying. She knew that her family, especially her father, would be upset over the fact she was going to be a mother but to disown her? She could hardly think that a family could do such a thing, even Weiss’s but her girlfriend seemed quite sure that it was a possibility. She squeezed her hand to let the girl know that she was still there for her. Looking at her headmaster, the lower part of his face was hidden by his mug as he took a drink but she could see the smallest hint of sadness in his eyes as he stared at Weiss.

Finishing his mug, he took a deep breath and looked at Glynda next to him before looking back at the couple. “Well you two do still have time to make a decision, just let me know and I will do all that I can to help. You have the full support of Beacon behind you with whatever decision you make.”

“Thank you, sir.” They both said.

 “Headmaster, how can this be possible though? We are both girls and yet…this happened.” Weiss asked looking quizzically at Ozpin.

Resting his head on hands as he placed his elbows on his desk he thought for a moment. “Truth be told I have no idea. The nurse yesterday said that the conception had to of taken place two weeks ago, so tell me, was there anything that might have happened to of caused this?” He asked as his eyes shifted between both girls.

“Well my father did send me a case of new dust for me to try. He said that it was supposed to enhance my glyphs to make the stronger and more effective in battle. I used it for the first time two weeks ago, and I tried mixing it with other dust to get a better understanding of its effects but when I mixed it with burn dust, it exploded and coated me in it.”

“Hmmm…do you have any of this dust left? We could take it to the labs and test it to see its effects first hand.” Ozpin asked.

Weiss looked hesitant for a moment about turning over something her father entrusted her with before nodding, “Yes I do.” She reached into her bookbag that she brought with her along with the files that Ruby gave her the day before and pulled out a small vial of pink dust. “Here it is. I only have a couple left and I kept this one on me just in case I felt like testing it again.”

Handing over the vial, Ozpin grabbed in and began to look over its contents. “Thank you, Miss Schnee and I promise you that it will be handled with the utmost care. I do think however, that we should go to the infirmary and run some test on you to see if the dust affected you in anyway when it exploded.”

“Of course.”

“Now, I must inform the rest of the staff of the situation so that as to help them understand any instances where Miss Rose or Miss Schnee here will be missing classes or must leave rather abruptly. They will also be there to give you any advice or stem any accusations that other students might convey at you. For now, I suggest that the two of you continue as if everything is okay until you make your decision, though I do suggest that you tell the rest of your team so that they can assist you as well.” Both girls nodded their heads in understanding before standing up from their chairs. “I do wish you both the best of luck and once again, I will support the two of you in any way I can, regardless the decision you make. Two amazing Huntresses as yourselves should not let this come between you and your dreams.” Glynda smiled and nodded at the couple to show them her support as well.

The four then left to the infirmary where they ran several tests on Weiss from blood test to MRIs to get every bit of data on what could’ve caused this situation. Afterwards, Ruby and Weiss thanked the teachers before heading out the infirmary and making their way to their dorm, stopping only once to go to the cafeteria to pick up some food as Ruby was feeling quite hungry. Once arriving, both girls headed inside and after Ruby stuffed her face with cheeseburgers, chocolate covered fries, and pickles dipped in ketchup, which to her tasted fantastic while Weiss looked on in disgust, they sat down on Weiss’s bed to discuss what they should do about their teammates.

“So…how are we going to tell your sister and Blake?” Weiss asked.

“Honestly, I don’t know, but I do know that we have to and that they won’t be very happy. I mean we dated for 8 months without telling them and now that we are pregnant…it’s only going to make things worse.” Ruby knew how difficult this was going to be and knew that her sister wasn’t going to take it very well, on both counts.

“She’s going to kill me you know? Blame me for all of this?” Weiss half-croaked out. Ruby looked to Weiss to see her move back to lean against the headboard and wrap her arms around her knees, pulling them to her chest as she started to cry. “No. No she won’t.” Ruby said as she made her way to her scared girlfriend and wrapped both her arms around her in a tight embrace, leaning her head onto Weiss’s. “Keeping our relationship a secret was both our decision and there is no way in hell that we could’ve thought I would get pregnant.” She kissed Weiss’s temple and began to slowly stoke the heavenly white locks of hers. “I don’t blame you and I know that Yang will be mad at first but she won’t blame you either. Give her sometime and she will be right beside us, giving us support whenever we need it. Blake too.”

Looking down, she was met by a pair of bloodshot baby blue eyes. She leaned down to give the heiress a soft kiss on the nose and then another on her lips. “I love you Weiss and I will always stand by you. If it’s against Grimm, your father, or even Yang. I will be right here.” She smiled at Weiss, who gave her a small in return before moving her own head so that her lips met Ruby’s. “I love you too.” was whispered between the kisses that only made the younger girl smile.

They kissed for several minutes before hearing the clicking noise of the dorms locking mechanism, meaning that the B and Y pair of the team had returned from classes. Quickly separating but still sitting side-by-side on the edge on the bed, feet on the floor, they watched the pair enter.

“Hey guys! How was the trip to the infirmary? You find out what’s wrong with you Rubes?” asked Yang as she threw her bag onto her bed before jumping onto it herself, legs dangling off the edge.

“You guys were there for quite some time. You missed a whole day of classes, same as yesterday so hopefully you got it all sorted out and it isn’t anything terrible.” Said Blake as she laid down on her bed before pulling out a book.

Ruby looked to Weiss, who looked at her in turn, as to silently ask her if they should tell them. After several seconds, the heiress nodded her head and took Ruby’s hand. “Actually, there is something we have to tell you two if that’s okay?”

“Sure. What is it?” Yang said as she dropped off her bed and sat beside Blake, who moved to a seating position as well after feeling the seriousness of the coming conversation.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby looked back at Weiss and gave her a comforting smile before looking at her sister and then looking down at the floor. “Over the past 8 months…Weiss and I…have been…kind of…dating. We kept it a secret from the two of you.”

An uncomfortable silence enveloped the room for what seemed like an eternity to Ruby. She felt her hand being squeezed by Weiss and she squeezed in return before looking up at her sister. She immediately noticed that her sister’s eyes were a blood red and that flames seemed to slowly rise off her. “WHAT?!” she shouted as she jumped to her feet. “You two have been dating for almost a whole year behind our backs?! What the hell?!”

It was Weiss turn to speak up. “Listen Yang, we kept it a secret for obvious reasons. When we first started, we didn’t know if it will even last because of the differences between us but once we knew that it didn’t make any difference we just didn’t know how to tell the two of you. We were afraid of what you might do knowing that I’m dating you sister and we didn’t tell Blake because we didn’t want her to have to keep it a secret from you.”

“That’s bullshit!” yelled Blake. “You didn’t tell us because you didn’t trust us! We were supposed to be teammates and now you go behind our backs and lie to us! Remember last year when I ran off because you found out that I used to be a part of the White Fang and you said that we should come to each other with stuff like this before it got worse! It didn’t just apply to me but to all of us as well!”

“We didn’t lie!” shouted Ruby as she stood up from her seat. “We didn’t lie to you. We knew that Yang didn’t like Weiss and that she would’ve thought she wasn’t good enough for me but guess what?! She is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love her.” This caused the blonde to stand back in shock as her sister continued to yell at her. “Besides, we didn’t keep it a secret from you because we wanted to, it was because we had to. We couldn’t let Weiss’s family find out.”

“Why the hell does that matter?!” shouted Yang as she looked at Weiss.

“Because if my father found out that I was dating a girl, especially a girl like Ruby, then he would more likely force me out of Beacon or worse, have Ruby hurt. I couldn’t let that happen.” Weiss looked up from the floor and tears were present on her face as she spoke. “We are sorry Yang. We thought it was for the best but now we know that it wasn’t. It was a stupid decision that could’ve destroyed our team and I don’t want that. This team has been more of a family to me in the past year then my real one has been all my life. When I fell in love with Ruby, I was scared. I was afraid of losing it but when I found out that she loved me too, I was overjoyed. Not only had I found a family but the love of my life here at Beacon. I just didn’t want to lose you guys.”

Ruby looked on as her girlfriend continued to cry before returning to her seat beside her and wrapping her in her arms. A few seconds later she felt a set of arms wrap around her and looking up she saw that it was Yang and Blake, coming to comfort the two. After several minutes, the crying stopped and Yang spoke up. “I can’t forgive the two of you but I understand why you did what you did and Blake and I will help keep your secret.” Ruby turned to Blake who nodded in agreement.

Blake and Yang then got up and returned to their side of the room as Ruby leaned in and pressed her lips to Weiss’s ear. “Should we tell them the rest?” she asked. “Yes, it’s best to get it all out now before they start asking questions and find out later. Just…” stalled the heiress as she looked back to Ruby. “Just tell me you love me once more before your sister kills me.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t let her remember? I will always protect my princess.” Ruby let out a small chuckle as Weiss gave her a small scowl for the use of the nickname. “But yes, I love you.” She then gave Weiss a small kiss on the forehead before the pair once again looked back at the bumblebee pair.

“There’s one more thing we have to tell you.” Ruby stated as the other pair turned back to her. “I’s about what’s been wrong with me the past few days and why me and Weiss have been gone as well.”

“Okay. What is it?” asked Blake.

Ruby turned to Weiss who once again nodded her head in confirmation to continue before turning back to the pair. “What I have is morning sickness……I’m pregnant.” She finally let out.

The room was silent once again. Both sides say nothing and Ruby felt her fears at what her sister and friend say increase with every second. Finally, someone speaks up.

“WHAT THE FUCK RUBY?!” shouts Yang at her sister causing Ruby to flinch in fear. “First I found out that you and the Ice Queen have been dating and now I found out that you cheated on her?! And got pregnant in the process?! What the hell?!”

“I got to say Ruby. I never thought that a sweet and kind girl like you would do something as stupid as this!” Blake shouted. “Betraying Weiss like this and what the hell were you thinking?!”

“The baby is mine!” Weiss yelled as she jumped to her feet the first time in the either argument, surprising Ruby.

Both Blake and Yang opened their eyes and mouths in shock at what had been revealed. “What?” they both whispered.

“The baby is mine.” Weiss repeated.

“How? How the hell is that possible and if you’re just trying to protect Ruby...”

“She didn’t cheat on me! The baby she is carrying is mine.”  Weiss took a deep breath before continuing. “I thought she was too when she told me. I was read to leave Beacon but before I did, she caught me and told me that the child was mine. Of course, I didn’t believe it, thinking that she was just trying to cover up her mistake but then she showed me the test results from test that were ran in the infirmary.” Ruby watched as Weiss went over to her bag and pulled out the folder she gave her just the day before and handed it off the Blake and sat back down next to Ruby. “Just read it.”

Ruby looked on as Blake read the folder and went through page after page before she looked up. “Well?” asked Yang as she looked at her partner. Blake turned to her. “It’s true. The baby is Weiss’s and Ruby’s. It’s their child. All the data and the facts are concrete.”

Ruby watched as her sister soaked up the information and was surprised by what happened next. Yang suddenly leapt up and grabbed the heiress by the throat, picking her up and carried her before throwing her up against the bathroom door. “YOU BITCH!! You got my sister knocked up! You ruined her life!” Weiss’s face was turning purple then blue almost immediately as Yang increased her grip.

Both Ruby and Blake jumped up and each grabbed one of Yang’s arms to pull her off the heiress. Seeing as they wouldn’t be able to get her off with their strength, Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose and unfolded. Using the back side of her weapon, she slammed into her sister causing her to drop Weiss. Ruby then rushed to her girlfriend’s side as Weiss took several deep breaths and began to regain her color. “Weiss! Oh, my god, you okay?” Ruby grabbed Weiss head, tilting it side from side to take in the damage. She unclipped the top few buttons of Weiss’s uniform and noticed the large red mark and massive bruising that covered her neck.

As she looked at her girlfriend’s neck, she heard the door behind her slam shut and turned around to see that Blake remained meaning that her sister was the one that left.

“Go get her.” Ruby turned to Weiss. “I will be fine. Go to your sister and make this right.”

“Okay. Blake, can you take care of Weiss?” Blake nodded before helping Weiss up and into the bathroom to help her with her wound. Ruby then left to go after her sister.

She walked down the halls and out the dormitories doors. She spent several minutes before finding her sister sitting at a fountain and approached her with caution. “Hey.” She said as she stood in front of her sister. “You could have killed her you know?”

“I know but she ruined your life.” Yang said as she looked up at her sister.

“No, she didn’t. There was no way of knowing that I would get pregnant, hell it’s impossible and yet I did. It is a shock and it does cause a bump in the road for my career but I don’t blame her.”

“How?! How can you not blame her?”

“Because I love her.” Ruby said as she sat down next to Yang. “She means the world to me. Ever since we started dating, I’ve been happier than I’ve ever been.” Ruby then took a deep breath. “I never told you but before I was pretty depressed. Losing mom, the whole thing going on with Torchwhick, and the White Fang, I was really starting to lose it. I didn’t want to face the world as it was, I wanted to see the world I read about in fairy tales that mom used to read me but I knew that they were only that, fairy tales. I had a crush on Weiss since just about the beginning of the semester and I firmly believed that she wouldn’t feel the same for me, but you know what?” Ruby then turned to her sister and smiled. “I was wrong. At the dance, I met her on the balcony outside and we talked. Mostly about school, combat, and other random things but whenever I looked at her, my heart just wanted to jump out of my chest. I just kept staring at her and then she stared at me, next thing I know, she leans in and kisses me. Kisses me! To say I was shocked would be an understatement but afterwards we talked and I finally told her that I loved her. She told me she felt the same and at that moment I was the happiest I had ever been in a long time. Ever since then I have only gotten happier and now that we are going to have a baby, I honestly don’t think that it will change how I feel about her. Nothing will.”

Yang was silent for a few moments before turning to Ruby. “Does she really make you happy?”

“Yes.” stated Ruby as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and to her, it was.

“Then okay. I will do what I can to help you. The both of you.” Yang smiled at her sister.

Ruby smiled at that and leaned in to hug her sister who proceeded to crush her. “Yang…stop…the baby…need air.”

“Oh shit! Sorry I forgot. Going to have to calm down on the hugging for a while huh?” she laughed.

The two sisters made their way back to the dorm and continued their conversation. “So, what you and snow-cone going to do about the kid?”

“We’re not sure yet. We talked to Ozpin earlier and he gave us options. We turned down abortion because we both just can’t deal with taking an innocent life but we have thought about adoption. This way we can continue on with our careers and Weiss’s father won’t find out.”

“I guess that’s a good idea but know that whatever you choose. I will be right beside you.”

“Thanks Yang.” Ruby smiled as she gave her sister a one-handed hug. They continued for several minutes and finally reached their dorm before Yang spoke again.

“I wonder what dad’s going to think about this.”

“…”

“…”

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you thing or if anything can be improved on!! Thank you!


	5. A Peaceful Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby deals with the pregnancy meets an old friend. Her and Weiss have a nice moment together after a long day of classes.

“HUUUURGGEHH"

Ruby was really starting to hate mornings. A few days had gone by since her and Weiss had revealed their relationship and the fact that she was pregnant with Weiss’s child. Yang had acted predictably, getting upset and threatening to kill Weiss but thankfully she was able to calm down and Ruby had explained everything, though she still noticed the flicker of red every so often when Yang spoke with Weiss. Blake took it a bit better, she was still pissed of course for being lied to but understood their situation and both her and Yang offered their support for the couple. Ruby was happy that they could understand and that they stood by their side but still dreaded the future conversation she would have to have with her father.

It wasn’t that Ruby didn’t want to tell her dad but rather feared what he would think about the fact that she was a lesbian and was having a child with her girlfriend. She knew she would have to do it eventually but after a long discussion with her team, she decided to wait until winter break so that she could tell him in person with Weiss right by her side. They also discussed the idea of telling team JNPR about it but both Ruby and Weiss decided to wait until it was necessary. Both didn’t want to have to deal with Nora and her big mouth and they also didn’t know how the team would feel about the situation but they knew that they would have to tell them eventually.

“HUUUURGGEHH” Ruby was currently on her knees, heaving into the toilet of the ladies’ bathroom after having to abruptly leave Professor Oobleck’s class.

“You okay, Ruby? You need any water or anything?” Weiss asked as she held up Ruby’s hair to keep vomit from getting in it. Ruby was very thankful that Weiss had been very supportive of her since they discovered the pregnancy. No matter what was happening, whether it was needing a massage, her strange food cravings, or dealing with her morning sickness, Weiss was always right by her side. Though, Ruby could tell that all the stress was getting to Weiss.

“I’m fine, Weiss.” Ruby stated as she spits into the toilet. “Just need a few minutes to rest.” She then slumped onto her bum and rested her head against the wall of the stall they were currently in. Thankfully, classes were still going on so they didn’t have to worry very much that someone would walk in on them.

Ruby gazed up at her loving girlfriend and couldn’t help but marvel at her beauty. Even after almost a year of dating, she still couldn’t get over how beautiful she was. Her pure white hair that Ruby loved to run her hands through, the smooth pale skin that gave Ruby the tingles whenever she touched it, and the scar that resided over her left eye. It reminded Ruby of how strong and determined her Weiss could be. But what Ruby’s favorite thing about Weiss’s looks, besides her amazingly perfect butt, was her eyes. Those pale-blue orbs just took all the pain and worry that Ruby felt away whenever she stared into them. _‘Seriously. How did I get so lucky to get her? HER? I must’ve saved a lot of orphans in a past life or something’_ Ruby thought. It was after a few seconds of that same staring did she realize that Weiss was talking to her.

“I-I’m sorry what?” Ruby said as she shook her head to release herself from the hold that those eyes trapped her in.

“Dolt” Weiss gave her an eye roll, though, the small smile on her face betrayed any meaning the roll gave. “I said do you want to go back to class or should I help you back to the dorm?”

Ruby slowly stood up with Weiss’s help and made her way to the sink to wash off her face and rinse her mouth. “I can go back to the dorms myself. I think I can use a nap. You can go back to class. I don’t want you falling behind because of me.”

“Ruby, no. You are not going alone.” Weiss stomped her foot to emphases her point. “You need to have someone with you at all times just in case something happens.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Besides, I’m already at the top of the class and Blake is taking notes for the both of us so we won’t have to worry about falling behind.”

“I know Weiss but if your dad finds out that you have been missing class so much then he will begin to suspect something.” Ruby turned around and wrapped her stubborn girlfriend in a hug. “I will be fine. I promise. Just go back to class and keep your scroll on just in case. Pleeeeeeease”

Ruby could feel the resistance failing in Weiss as she pleaded. After a few seconds, the heiress let out an annoyed huff. “Fine. But. I will be returning to the dorm after class to check up on you and you will keep your scroll right next to you at all times. Got it?”

Ruby giggled at her stern but caring girlfriend. “Got it.” She pulled back from the hug a bit and leaned down to meet her lips to Weiss’s soft ones. The kiss was rather short but Ruby could feel the calming effect it had on Weiss. “Now get back to class.”

Releasing Weiss from her hold, Ruby couldn’t help but give her lover a small slap on the ass as Weiss left.

“Ruby!” Weiss yelled but Ruby just gave her a small smirk in return.

After Weiss left the restroom and Ruby finished getting the taste of that mornings breakfast out of her mouth, she made her way back to her dorm. Ruby was happy to be able to skip classes from time to time thanks to Headmaster Ozpin’s permission and with the fact that all the teachers at Beacon knowing of her situation, they had privately offered their support to both herself and Weiss and were more than willing to allow than to leave class when needed. They only class she was rather upset about having to miss was combat training with Professor Glynda. Both her and Ozpin decided it would be best to not take any unnecessary risk in sparring sessions but she was allowed to do some training with her sweetheart, Crescent Rose, on occasion but only if she had one of her teammates present.

As to explain to Ruby’s fellow classmates as to why she was exempt from sparring, Professor Glynda had told them that she was taking some special training course specifically designed for her by her Uncle Qrow. While she had noticed some of the questionable looks that she was given by some students, while others like team JNPR just gave her a pat on the back considering they knew of the stories she told them about her Uncle Qrow and his strict training.

Distracted and still feeling rather tired from the day, Ruby failed to notice the person in front of her before she ran into them, causing them both to fall to the ground.

“Ouch” groaned Ruby as she picked herself back up. She looked to see who it was she had run into and was surprised to see who it was. “Kathy?” In front of her was an old friend of hers from Signal. The girl was around her height with short purple hair that just barley reached her shoulders and a pair of emerald green eyes.

“Ruby?” the girl, Kathy, said as she stared back at the red head. “RUBY!”

Both girls jumped up and hugged, happy to see one another. “Kathy! When did you get to Beacon?” Ruby questioned.

“I had initiation just a few weeks ago,” Kathy stated with a grin, “but I must say Ruby, it is great to see you again. It has been too long.”

“It has. I’m sorry for not seeing you over summer break but I was rather busy.” Ruby sheepishly stated.

“Haha yeah well saving all of Vale from Grimm and the White Fang will get you a certain level of fame. I watched you on the news a few times when they had interviews with you and your team.”

“Yeah. I got to say though, being famous sucked. I have no idea how Weiss can deal with being an heiress half the time,” chuckled Ruby.

“Oh, yeah that’s right. Your partnered up with the SDC Heiress, aren’t you?” Ruby nodded. “Must be tough having to deal with all that peppiness and having to deal with be so stuck up all the time.” This earned a glare from Ruby.

Now Ruby was glad to see an old friend of hers from Signal, especially Kathy, and even though nobody really knew that her and Weiss were dating, she still didn’t like it when anybody talked bad about her princess. “Hey now, she really isn’t that bad,” Ruby firmly stated, “I mean yeah at first she was rather mean but she really has changed since then. She is rather nice and caring, plus she is my best friend.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. I just thought that with her being a Schnee and everything…”

“She is nothing like her family.” Ruby interrupted.

“Okayyyy~. Sorry. Well I got to get going. I have to study for a test tomorrow. It was nice seeing you again Ruby. Maybe we should hangout this weekend? Maybe get some coffee or something?” asked Kathy as she stared at the ground.

“Sure. That sounds like fun,” grinned Ruby. The two then exchanged numbers on their scrolls.

“Alright. Awesome. Bye Ruby.” Kathy then made her way past Ruby and towards the library. As she went past, Ruby couldn’t help but notice the small blush on the girl’s face. Thinking that it was because of the summer heat, she shrugged it off. “Bye!” Ruby yelled back as she continued her way to her dorm.

Once she arrived, she immediately opened the door and made way to her bed. Well, her and Weiss’s bed technically since their relationship was now known to Blake and Yang, they could share a bed much to Ruby’s excitement and Yang’s grumbling. She knew that Weiss would be upset with her for not changing out of her uniform but right now Ruby was too tired to care and the second her head hit the pillow, she was out.

** ……………………………………………………………………………………………………… **

****

“Ugh” groaned Weiss. She was really starting to get tired of Professor Port’s lectures. Now it wasn’t the idea that she disliked the man, far from it really because if it wasn’t for him and the talk they shared at the beginning of her first year, she probably wouldn’t have tried becoming friends with Ruby in the first place which would eventually evolve into being best friends, then girlfriends, and now two soon to be mothers. The problem she had with the professor was that his stories were rather ludicrous and had no helpful information whatsoever on their current subject.

Ignoring the professors current story about how he defeated a deathstalker with just a frying pan and spatula after it had showed up while he was making breakfast, Weiss took out her scroll and decided to shoot of a quick message to Ruby to ask her how she was doing. Finishing the text, she put her scroll away waited for a reply. Five minutes went by. _‘What is that dolt doing? I specifically remember telling her to always keep her scroll on her.’_

Ten minutes went by. Weiss took out her scroll again, texting Ruby asking her to reply. _‘Stupid dolt. She’s probably asleep already’_

Another ten minutes went by and Weiss couldn’t help but begin to worry. She sent out another text, furiously saying that if her red headed girlfriend did not pick up that she was going to destroy her entire cookie stash. _‘Calm down Weiss, just calm down. Ruby is fine. She did say she was tired after all’_ but Weiss’s worrying mind was starting to get the better of her, _‘What if she fell and got hurt? Or my father found out and she’s been kidnapped? Or..’_ Weiss was done. Quickly getting up from her seat, she grabbed her school supplies and began to make her way out of the room, though not before walking up to Professor Port and telling him where she was going, only receiving a nod in reply. Ignoring the odd stares from her classmates, Weiss hurried out the classroom and made her way to her team’s dorm while firing off a quick text to Yang and Blake, letting them know that she was going to be with Ruby and asking if they could take notes for the next class. Once she arrived at the dorm, she quickly unlocked it and made her way inside. What she saw made her sigh in relief.

In their bed curled up in a ball, was her rather adorable looking girlfriend. Smiling, Weiss made her way over to her desk and put her supplies away after which she took off her shoes and set them underneath the bed. She then lifted the covers of the bed and slide herself in, face to face with Ruby and wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s waist which earned a cute smile and a small amount of grumbling from Ruby.

Weiss laid there for what seemed like hours, just watching Ruby sleep peacefully. Her thoughts began to roam over how lucky she was to have her, how somehow this bumbling, clumsy, energetic dolt was able break down her icy walls and fill her heart with love. Over the course of their relationship, the two did have their problems, the occasional fight or giving one another the cold shoulder but it was moments like this that made Weiss realize how Ruby was truly the one and only one for her.

Weiss then began to think about their current situation and how she had somehow gotten Ruby pregnant. She could still remember the pain she felt when she believed that Ruby had cheated on her and how broke she was but all that was changed when Ruby revealed the results of a DNA test that was taken and how it showed that she, Weiss Schnee, was the mother of the child. The feelings of pain, sorrow, and anger were quickly changed with ones of fear, panic, and guilt. She knew that it was all her fault. That she had destroyed Ruby’s life and taken away from her the joy of having her first child and how Ruby was now going to possibly fail at achieving her dream of becoming a Huntress. Deep down, Weiss began to doubt that Ruby still even loved her, the she was secretly beginning to hate the heiress and was just going to toss her aside when it was all over. Weiss closed her eyes to try and stop the tears but several of them escaped and fell down her face. She cried for several minutes before she felt something smooth and soft begin to brush the tears off her face. Opening her eyes, she saw a pair of beautiful silver ones filled with sorrow looking back at her.

No words were exchanged as Weiss let Ruby wipe the tears away. They laid there in silence for several minutes, just looking into one another’s eyes before Ruby leaned in and gently left a trail of soft kisses across Weiss’s face, reminding her that she was loved and that she was no longer alone.

“R-Ruby….I-I’m, I’m sorry.” Weiss finally said as she buried her head into Ruby’s chest.

“For what?”

“For ruining your life. For getting you pregnant and destroying your dream of being a Huntress.” Weiss softly cried out. Silence lingered once again, Weiss feeling hated before she felt a hand gently grasp her chin, lifting it up and she was met by a pair of lips meeting her own. The kiss was short but Weiss felt the amazing amounts of love and caring that flowed through it. Breaking off, Ruby stared at her and smiled. “Nope” she said, popping the ‘p’.

“But…but I…” Weiss tried to say something before her thoughts were once again stolen by a pair of lips enveloping her own.

“Nope. There is no need to be sorry, Weiss. This is not your fault in anyway.” Ruby said as she pulled away the kiss and used her hand to lightly stroke Weiss’s cheek.

“How? How can you say that? I got you pregnant Ruby. You’re only 16 and trying to become a Huntress and I ruined it all for you. You have every right to hate me and I wouldn’t blame you for leaving me when you have the chance.”

“Weiss. Yes, I know that I am only 16 but my own mom was only a few years older than me when she got pregnant with me. I know how difficult it will be going through this but I don’t blame you for any of it. There is no way in hell that I would consider it.” Ruby firmly stated. She rolled onto her back and Weiss felt herself being pulled with, so she pulled herself closer to her lover and rested her head in the crook of Ruby’s neck. Ruby hummed as she did so. “I understand that you feel guilty Weiss but you have to stop thinking as such. I love you and I promised you many times that I would never leave you and I don’t break my promises. Certainty ones to you.”

“Why?” Weiss mumbled into Ruby’s neck.

“Why what?”

“Why do you always have to be so forgiving? Why can’t you just be mad at me and yell at me like you should?”

Ruby chuckled. “Because I love you. And because that I would have to be mad at you in the first place. Like I said Weiss, this isn’t your fault and I won’t let you blame yourself for it. Remember, this is my kid too so I obviously had something to do with it. That is unless you somehow did something “science-y” with you DNA and had a turkey baster handy and …” Before Ruby could finish her rather lewd train of speech, Weiss reached up and flicked her on the forehead.

“Shut up dolt. I did no such thing.”

“Ow….well then there you go. Not your fault.” Ruby said as she rubbed her sore spot.

“Fine.” Weiss groaned.

Weiss continued to lay there, content with falling asleep for the day before Ruby spoke up again. “Hey I got an idea to help you feel better.”

This got Weiss’s attention. She lifted up her head and stared at her silver eyed girlfriend with curiosity, “Oh? And what might that be?”

Looking back at the heiress, Ruby grinned. “How about this Friday, we have a date night. You and me just going out to dinner and movies or something, just to relax.”

“Hmmm…that does sound nice. Plus, it has been awhile since we went out on a date.”

“Good. Besides, I owe you for taking suck good care of me the past few days.”

“It’s a date then.” Weiss smirked as she leaned in for a kiss which Ruby gladly gave.

“I can repay you in other ways right now if you want?” Ruby seductively spoke as she wiggled her eyebrows as to emphasize her point.

Instead of answering, Weiss rolled over until she was straddling Ruby’s waist and continued their heated exchange of kisses and trailed her hands under Ruby’s shirt. She silently prayed that Blake and Yang would not be returning anytime soon.


	6. A Special Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss go out on a nice date. Some fluff minor smut ensure...

Friday had finally arrived and Weiss was very excited for her date with Ruby that day. Classes had thankfully ended for them early that day so they had enough time to do whatever they wanted. Weiss was currently in the bathroom changing into her swimsuit as Ruby had decided that a good start for their date would be to go to the nearby beach before heading to get some dinner. Weiss was a bit hesitant to go but thanks to Ruby’s constant cuteness and pleading she had finally relented but on the condition, that she gets to pick the restaurant the two will eat at later. Though, Weiss had to admit that part of the reason she had changed her mind was the image of Ruby in a two-piece bikini.  She herself was changing in her own white two-piece bikini that had her families crest snowflake over the left breast that she hoped will get Ruby’s attention.

As she looked over herself in the mirror, her eyes couldn’t help linger on her breast. She wasn’t exactly flat, per se, but with her roommates, especially Yang’s, compared to her own she couldn’t help but feel inadequate. Even her sister, Winter, was several sizes bigger than her by the time she was Weiss’s age. Ruby, however, seemed to love her chest and had no complaints whatsoever, though, it didn’t stop Weiss’s thoughts of disappointment in her size. Letting out a small sigh, she continued dressing herself before she heard Ruby shout on the other side of the bathroom door.

“Weissssss~! Hurry up! We got to get to the beach before all the good spots get taken.” Weiss’s energetic girlfriend shouted.

Sighing, Weiss quickly finished putting on her light-blue tank top and short jean shorts before opening the door. “I’m done okay? Jeesh, calm….down…d-d-dolt.” Weiss stuttered as she saw what Ruby was wearing.

Ruby was wearing her red bikini top out in the open, her own rose crest over her left breast, and a pair of black short-shorts that could barely contain the tush that Weiss secretly had a thing for. Ruby herself, it seemed, was in awe at Weiss’s outfit as the pair just stood still, just taking in each other’s bodies. “Wow Weiss. You look…gorgeous.”

“T-thank you, Ruby. You look amazing yourself.” Weiss blushed. Even after dating for almost a year, she still wasn’t used to Ruby’s compliments.

“Pretty sure you would rather see me out of this instead, huh princess?” Ruby smirked.

“Shut up you dolt! Now grab your things and let’s get going.” Madly blushing, Weiss quickly moved past Ruby, who was giggling at her girlfriend’s embarrassment, and grabbed her bag that held her beach supplies and clothes for after the beach, of their shared bed with Ruby doing the same. Since Yang and Blake had discovered their relationship, the red and white pair were allowed to sleep in the same bed, much to Yang’s disagreement, but Ruby had skillfully argued that her sleeping on her own bed wasn’t safe with the baby with the added factor of being able to fall off causing Yang to agree. “Ready?” Weiss asked.

“Yep. Now let’s get this date started. Wooooooo!” Ruby shouted with her arms in the air. Rolling her eyes, Weiss grabbed her crazy girlfriend’s hand and pulled her out of the dorm.

Letting go once they got outside, both her and Ruby not yet wanting to be public about their relationship, the two walked towards the airship landing station. Along the way, they ran into team JNPR who had recently completed their mandatory monthly mission. “Hey guys!” Ruby shouted as she waved to the group.

“Oh, hey Ruby. What you two up to?” Asked Pyrrha, the battle goddess of team JNPR.

“Not much. Just heading to the beach and probably get some dinner before returning later tonight.”

“The beach?! Wow how fun!  Maybe we could join you later or something?” asked Nora, the crazy lady with the hammer, the only person who could compete with Ruby’s energy after a case of cookies in Weiss’s opinion. Ren had a hold on the girl’s shoulder to keep her from bouncing up and down and possible blowing the place up. Weiss had to admire the man’s patience.

“I don’t know. It’s supposed to be a partner’s day for the two of us. Probably be a bit counterproductive if there were more people.” Ruby quickly stated to cover up the fact that they were actually on a date.

“Oh, well how about next time we get some dinner, just the two of us?” Jaune asked Weiss as he threw an arm around the rather uncomfortable heiress. Weiss took one look at Ruby and could tell that Jaune was rather lucky that she didn’t have Crescent Rose on her as the girl probably would’ve broken several of his bones. Say what you will but Ruby was very protective of Weiss.

“Uhhh no thanks Jaune.” Weiss said as she quickly pulled herself from his grasp and stepped closer to her jealous girlfriend. “We should get going. See you guys later.” Grabbing Ruby’s hand, Weiss quickly walked the two to the landing pad and got aboard the airship before takeoff.

Once in their seats in the back of the ship, Weiss looked at Ruby and could tell the girl was still steaming at Jaune’s lousy attempt at asking the snow-white girl on a date. Taking a look around the ship and only seeing a few people sitting in the front, Weiss took a hold of her disgruntled girlfriend’s face and pulled her towards her until their lips met in a passionate kiss. The kiss was only supposed to last for a short time but apparently Ruby had other plans as Weiss felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck as Ruby pushed her tongue into her mouth, seeking out her own which Weiss gladly met.

They broke the kiss once they heard on the intercom the pilot telling them they were taking off. The two look at each other, both breathing heavily before Weiss smirked. “A little jealous, were we?”

“I was not jealous.” Ruby huffed but not never broke eye contact.

“Liar.” Weiss teased. “I could tell you were ready to almost kill him when he put his arm around me.”

“I wasn’t going to kill him. Maybe break some bones but not kill.” Ruby mumbled.

“See? You were jealous~” Weiss sang before leaning down and placing a quick peck on her girlfriend’s lips.

“Well how can I not when he keeps making the moves on you. Jaune is a good friend and all but the guy seriously needs to learn how to take a hint.”

“I agree. It has been more than a year and yet the fool can’t seem to figure out I am not interested.” Weiss sighed as she leaned back in her seat and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Exactly.” Groaned Ruby as she rested her head onto Weiss’s shoulder. Weiss opened one of her eyes to look around airship to make sure that nobody was looking their way, just to safe. “And when he put his arm around your shoulder, I swear I almost grabbed you right there and kissed you just to prove that your mine.”

Weiss laughed at Ruby’s jealousy. “Well that would’ve shut him up but that kind of defeats the purpose of keeping this a secret.”

“True but what better way to tell people that you’re my princess.” Smiled Ruby.

“And you’re my dolt.” Replied Weiss before kissing the top of Ruby’s head.

They rode for several more minutes in silence before Ruby spoke with a question. “Hey Weiss?”

“Yes, my energetic dunce.” Giggled Weiss.

“I know we have to keep this a secret and I completely agree with it but…how much longer do you think we have to?” Ruby asked looking up at Weiss.

  Weiss thought for a moment. To be honest, she hated having to keep their relationship a secret. She would love to able to hold onto Ruby and kiss her in public, partly to keep guys from constantly from hitting on them both, especially since Ruby has matured quite well the past year. She knew, however, that they needed to keep it on the downlow to keep her father from discovering it because if he did, either he himself will come to Beacon to get her or he would quite possibly have Ruby killed. It scared Weiss how her father could do such things but she knew that it would hardly be the first time he has had someone “taken care of”. “Honestly Ruby, I don’t know. Hopefully I can figure something out to keep us both safe but now you being pregnant and everything, it kind of complicates things.” Weiss rested her own head on Ruby’s before continuing. “I don’t blame you, if anything I blame myself for all this.”

Ruby picked her head up so she was looking Weiss straight in the eye. “Weiss, none of this is your fault. I understood the problems that would come with being with you and I accepted them gladly because I love you. Nothing, not your father, not me being pregnant, not even me possibly not being able to be a huntress could stop me from doing so. I will wait however long needed to be able to show you my love in public if that means that I can stay with you. I love you Weiss Schnee and I will fight all the Grimm in the world and even your father just to be with you.”

No matter how many times Weiss heard it, whether it was in the mornings when they wake up, a text, over the phone, at any random point in the day, or when they say goodnight. No matter how many times, Weiss’s heart always flutter whenever Ruby said those three words as if it was the first time. Tears began to fall from her face as she smiled at her loving girlfriend’s words. “And I love you Ruby Rose. Without you, my life has no meaning so you can be sure that I will fight no less just to be with you.” With those words, the whiterose pair once again gave each other a short yet no less love filled kiss before stopping as they felt the airship slow down for its decent.

Moments later, the airship came to a stop and landed down onto the landing pad in the city of Vale. Weiss and Ruby soon made their way off and headed towards the beach. While they may not have been able to hold hands in public like they would’ve liked to, the pair still stole several smiling glances at each other along the way.

Finally arriving at the beach, Weiss having to stop the sugar loving redhead from going into every bakery on the way, they noticed that there was only a few dozen people at the rather large beach. Finding a spot that would allow them to have some form of privacy, Weiss set up her umbrella from her bag while Ruby laid down their towels underneath it. “Hey Weiss you got the sunblock?” Weiss nodded before throwing it to her.

Ruby opened the bottle and started rubbing it over herself, Weiss doing all she could from staring. “You done yet Ruby?”

“Yep. Do you,” Ruby paused as Weiss raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Do you want me to help you put it on?” Now both Ruby and Weiss turned into a shade of red at the question that anybody could’ve easily mistaken for a bad sunburn.

“D-d-dolt! We’re in public, remember?” Weiss stammered out.

“True but nobody can really see us over here and I have seen other girls do it for each other before.” Ruby stated.

“Fine.” Weiss said after several seconds of deciding. She laid down onto the towel on her stomach and she soon felt the coldness of the sunblock as Ruby squirted some of it on her back. Not long later, she felt Ruby’s hands begin to move across her the back of the body as she spread the sunblock, her embarrassment at the act quickly disappearing as she relaxed under her lover’s touch.

“Okay. Turn around.” Ruby asked. Complying, Weiss rolled over so that she was looking up and gazed at Ruby as the girl began to spread more sunblock on her body. Weiss was just melting under her touch and was doing all she could to ignore the growing urge in between her legs. She was silently praying that Yang and Blake would be gone later today when her and Ruby returned.

“Done.” Ruby said with a wide grin as Weiss then sat up. “So, was it as good for you as it was for me?”

Rolling her eyes and ignoring the burning sensation on her face, Weiss leaned over and flicked Ruby’s forehead. “Ow” the girl said a she rubbed her the spot in pain.

“You deserved it.” Smiled Weiss. Ruby stuck out her tongue in return before standing up. “So, you ready for a swim?”

“Not yet. I want to wait a bit to give the sunblock sometime to dry before doing so.” Weiss really hated her ghostly pale skin for several reasons. The easiness at her ability to get sunburnt was one of them.

“Okay. Don’t be too long okay.” Ruby said before running off towards the water as Weiss opened her bag and pulled out a book to read for a bit. She only read about two sentences before she felt a presence in front of her. Looking up, she was greeted by a pair of silver eyes before she felt a pair of warm lips kiss her own. “Forgot something.” Ruby giggled before happily skipping back down to the water.

“Dolt” Weiss said with a smile as she turned back to her book. She read a few chapters before hearing voices not far from her. Taking a look, she saw that Ruby was speaking to a short, purple hair girl. Weiss couldn’t help but feel a ping of jealousy as the girl said something that caused Ruby to laugh. What really got Weiss’s fire going was when the girl kept touching Ruby’s arm and moved a little to close in Weiss’s opinion. Getting up, she made her way to the laughing pair, intent on figuring out who this stranger was.

“Oh, hey Weiss.” Ruby greeted as she walked up to the pair and stood next to her girlfriend.

“Hey Ruby. You going to introduce me to your friend?” Weiss asked.

“Oh, sorry. Weiss, this is Kathy. She is an old friend of mine from Signal. We were partners and in the same class before I got jumped up to Beacon. She was able to skip a year at started Beacon just a few weeks ago.”

“Impressive.” Weiss said as she gave the girl a look over. To anyone else, Weiss had to admit, Kathy would’ve been very attractive and one hell of a knock out, but, when you are dating Ruby, nobody compares really.

“Kathy, this is my partner and best friend, Weiss Schnee.”

“Hi” Kathy said with a wave which Weiss returned. “So, Ruby what are you doing at the beach?”

“Weiss and I are taking a partner’s day. Gives us a chance to get closer and learn about each other. You?” Ruby said, keeping up with the lie that she told JNPR earlier.

“Ah. I’m just taking a look around Vale, getting used to the sites. Kind of difficult when you don’t know the place very well.”

“How come you don’t come here with your team?” Weiss asked.

Kathy looked at Weiss and Weiss was sure she could see a hint of annoyance on the girls face before she spoke. “My team doesn’t really want to spend time exploring. They would rather spend time studying or training.”

“That sounds like Weiss sometimes.” Ruby said with a small laugh. “Thankfully, though she has changed since our first year and is a bit more out-going.”

“I guess but I’d rather not wait a year before getting to look at Vale. M-m-maybe you could s-show me around?” Kathy asked with a small blush as she brushed her some of her hair behind one of her ears. _‘Ruby if you say yes. You are going to be in so much trouble.’_ Weiss thought.

“Sure. Maybe then we could go to the arcade.” Ruby exclaimed. _‘If we had a couch, you would sooooo be sleeping on it tonight.’_ Weiss thought as she glared at her secret girlfriend.

“Great! Well I will text you and let you know what day will work best for me. I got to go so I will talk to you later. Bye Ruby.” Kathy said with a smile. She then turned to Weiss and shot her a short glare. “Weiss.”

“Yep. See you later.” The two girls waved goodbye as the purple haired one walked off into the city.

Weiss only glared at Ruby until the girl turned her head and say the look on her rather upset girlfriend’s face. “What?” she asked.

“Really Ruby? What?” Weiss said as she crossed her arms and leaned sideways. A clear tell to anyone who really knew her that she was beyond upset. “You really couldn’t tell that that girl was flirting with you?”

“What? Kathy? No way. We are just friends”

“Yeah to you maybe. To her she seems more interested in something more.”

“Come on Weiss. You are just overreacting.” Ruby said as she waved off Weiss’s allegation.

“Overreacting? Ruby, she pretty much asked you out on a date and you said yes to her! Right in front of me!” Weiss shouted as she angrily made her way to their spot with Ruby following.

“It is not a date Weiss! She just needs someone to show her around Vale.”

“Ruby. When she asked, you did you not notice how she acted?”

“Not really no.”

“She was acting a lot like me when I asked you on our first date. Remember? I kept stammering and brushing my hair over my ear?” Weiss waited as Ruby stood in silence, trying to remember. Her face became one of realization as her eyes and mouth widen. “Oh. Shit.”

“Now you see that she was flirting with you.”

“Oh, my God Weiss. I didn’t know I swear.” Ruby wrapped Weiss up in a hug. “I really didn’t. You know how naïve and how much a dolt I can be.” She mumbled into Weiss’s bare shoulder before trailing small kisses along it, pleading for forgiveness. “Forgive me?”

Weiss groaned. “Fine but you have to clearly let her know that you are not interested. Got it?”

Letting go, Ruby grinned at Weiss. “Yep. I will be sure to tell her that I am not interested and that my heart already belongs to someone else though I will not be specific who.”

“Good. Now it is getting a little late. Want to go for a quick swim before heading to dinner?” Ruby didn’t say anything in response. Instead, she grabbed Weiss’s hand and pulled her along the beach and straight into the water, much to the heiresses’ protest.

They kept swimming until it started to get dark but Weiss enjoyed her time. Ruby kept trying to scare her while hiding underwater to which the proclaimed Ice Queen started to freeze the water in return. Though, following several water fights and some underwater kisses, the whiterose pair decided it was time to go and got out of the water and dried themselves off before heading to the nearby changing stalls to put on their clothes for dinner.

** ……………………………………………………………………………………………………… **

 

Once finished, Weiss led Ruby to a nice restaurant called _Le Rose Garden._ Getting inside, Ruby could clearly tell why it was named such. All along the windows and in the center of the restaurant lied rows of rose bushes. The beauty of the place just took her breath away. “Weiss~ You didn’t have to go all out or anything.”

“Silence dolt.” Weiss said as she approached the greeter and told him of her reservations. They followed him to a table at the far edge of the restaurant that kept them out of the view of a majority of the people inside. “It has been a while since we have been on a date and I wanted to treat you to something special.” Weiss said as if it was the simplest thing in the world as she looked over the menu.

Ruby smiled at her girlfriend’s modesty and took her hand in her own and pulled it up to her lips for a kiss. “Thank you. You look great by the way.” Looking Weiss over, she was in a red sundress that had white rosés gracing the bottom of it. Her hair was flowing freely instead of her usual ponytail, Ruby knew it was because she believed Weiss looked more beautiful that way.

“Thanks. I must say, that look suits you. I never imagined you in a tie.” Weiss giggled. Ruby herself was wearing a blue long sleeve dress shirt and black tie and dress pants. She had a conversation with Yang the day before on what to wear and she was very adamant on not wearing a dress.

“Neither did I. I’m glad you like it. I was a bit nervous on what you would think.” Ruby said as she scratched the back of her head.

“Dolt. It doesn’t matter what you wear. You are always beautiful to me.” Weiss smiled.

Grinning, Ruby looked down at the menu and decided on what to eat. Moments later the waiter arrived and took their orders, Ruby with a steak and potatoes dinner and Weiss with a chicken salad. As they waited, Ruby got a sinister idea to repay her girlfriend for treating her so well and to apologize for earlier.

Taking off one of her dress shoes, she stretched out her leg until her foot encountered Weiss’s leg and began moving it up and down. Smirking as Weiss’s head shot up in response, Ruby continued her movements.

“Ruby. Stop.” Weiss muttered sternly.

“Stop what?” Ruby said innocently.

“You know what…”

All Ruby did was smile at her lover’s frustration. She didn’t even stop when the waiter returned with their food and drinks as the two then started eating. Feeling bold, Ruby decided to move her foot up further, inching closer to Weiss’s center. Receiving a stern glare for the act, Ruby stopped for a sec, considering the consequences before smiling and continuing her plan. She moved her foot at a slow back and forth pace along Weiss’s thigh, each time moving closer and closer. Watching Weiss, she saw the girl close her eyes and open her mouth slightly as a low moan escaped her lips. Ruby continued such actions throughout the meal, only barely touching Weiss’s center at times.

Finishing their meal and paying, the pair soon left the restaurant with Weiss walking several steps ahead of Ruby who could tell that Weiss was a little upset at her teasing. Trying to apologize but only receiving silence, Ruby followed her angry girlfriend back to the airship.

Getting on board the rather empty airship and sitting in the far back once again, Ruby sat next to Weiss in silence. After taking off however, she felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning, she was met with a pair of cold lips attacking her own. Breaking free after several seconds to breath, Ruby gazed into Weiss’s eyes and saw that they were filled with lust and love. Smiling, Ruby leaned back into another kiss. She soon felt Weiss’s tongue run along her lips and could only moan as she opened her own mouth to allow access.

The kisses only grew more heated as the flight went on. Breaking the kiss, Weiss looked at Ruby with pleading eyes, “Please Ruby…please.”

“Anything for my princess.” Ruby smirked. She then pressed her lips back to Weiss’s as her hand reached down and began to run along the snow-white haired girl’s thighs. Weiss moaned into her mouth as she reached her goal and pulled Ruby into a deeper kiss as Ruby rubbed the thin fabric that covered her prize. Pulling the fabric aside, Ruby began to run her fingers along the wet folds of Weiss’s center.

“Ruby.” Weiss moaned as she placed her head into the girl’s neck. Getting the message, the red-tipped brunette put two fingers into Weiss’s center and began to rapidly move them in and out. Eventually Weiss’s moans began to get too loud the closer she got and Ruby felt the girl bit down into her neck to try and silence them.

Realizing that they were going to arrive at Beacon very soon, Ruby activated her sembelance and began to move her hand in an even faster motion. Not long after she felt Weiss bite down even hard into her neck to try and contain the scream as she climaxed into Ruby’s hand. The two sat there for a few moments, trying to contain their breaths before they felt the airship begin to slow.

“That…that was just…amazing.” Weiss breathed out.

“It was my pleasure princess.” Ruby giggled as she rubbed noses with her lover. “Sorry for teasing you by the way.”

“I was originally just going to scold you for it but it seems that I changed my mind.”

“I didn’t mind. Just be sure to return the favor later.” Ruby said with a wink.

“Of course, my little rose.” Weiss smiled as she gave Ruby one final kiss before they got up and made their way off the airship.

Since it was so late and that nobody was outside, the pair could properly hold hands like a couple as they made their way to their dorm room. Ruby pulled out her scroll once they arrived and held open the door for Weiss who gave her peck on the cheek in return before heading into the bathroom to change. Looking around the room, she noticed that Yang and Blake were gone. Opening her scroll up she sent a text to her sister to find out when they would return.

**_Yang: In the training room with Blake. Be back in like an hour or two._ **

**_Ruby: Okay._ **

**_Yang: You two better be decent when we get back._ **

Ruby felt herself blush at her sister’s text, knowing full well that her sister was spot on with what Ruby had planned. Changing into her sleepwear, Ruby sat on her and Weiss’s bed, waiting when said girl exited the bathroom in her nightgown.

“So,” Ruby spoke. “Yang and Blake are going to be gone for a couple hours.”

“Oh, really?” Weiss smirked as she made way to the bed and sat down next to Ruby.

“Yeah” Ruby moved closer to her girlfriend and began to slowly lean down.

“What shall we do then? I’m not really tired.” Weiss was soon mimicking Ruby’s movement.

“Ready to return the favor?” Ruby smirked as she stared into Weiss’s eyes.

Weiss kissed her in response. They kissed passionately for several minutes before Ruby felt herself being pushed down onto her back with Weiss straddling her waist. She could feel Weiss’s hands begin to roam over her body causing her to moan. Before Weiss could go any further, a loud ringing filled the room. Weiss broke off the kiss and sat herself up with Ruby closing her eyes and groaning in frustration.

“Really? Now?” she stated as Weiss reached over and grabbed her scroll off her dresser. “Whoever it is, just tell them off.” Receiving nothing in reply, Ruby opened her eyes and saw Weiss looking at her scroll in fear as it rang. “Weiss? What’s wrong?”

“Its…its...” Was all Weiss could say.

Sitting herself up, Ruby put a hand on her upset girlfriend’s back and slowly rubbed it. “It’s okay Weiss. I’m right here. Just tell me. What’s wrong?”

Weiss turned her phone so that Ruby could see who was calling and felt her heart skip a beat as she read the name. Weiss spoke up to confirm what Ruby had read.

“It’s my father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnnnn!!!! Father Schnee is calling and who knows why. Well I do but I’m keeping that to myself. I hope you all liked this chapter as I wanted to make it super fluff and I think I got that spot on. The smut kind of added itself as I wrote and I hope that it turned out okay since it is only my second time doing so. If not, then let me know and I will try to adjust if need be. Also, what do you all think of Kathy? Any ideas for her or anything? I got something planned and I guess you all can get an idea for it but before you think it…no Ruby will not cheat on Weiss nor Weiss on Ruby or anything like that. That is a for sure thing.  
> Thank you for reading and if you liked this story then read A New World that is also a WhiteRose fic. It is very good from what I have been told by some readers and I hope you enjoy it as well as A Little WhiteRose.


	7. A Fathers Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss's father calls and things start to get even more complicated

Weiss was scared. ‘ _Why was her father calling her?’_ she wondered? ‘ _Was it because of the dust he had sent or was it something else? Something worse.’_ She truly hoped that he had not somehow her and Ruby’s relationship. She continued to look at the scroll as it rang when she felt a hand fall on her shoulder. Looking up she stared at Ruby who gave her a small encouraging smile and a nod. “I will be right here beside you Weiss.” The red head then let go of Weiss’s shoulder and reached down to take her hand and gripped it tightly. “Always”

Even after almost a year of being with her, Weiss still couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have someone like Ruby. Her energetic girlfriend was everything she wasn’t and Weiss was glad for it. Giving Ruby a smile in return, Weiss took a deep breath before answering the scroll. “Hello Father”

“Weiss. What took you so long to answer?” Her father grumbled.

“My apologies. I was in the shower when I heard my scroll going off.”

“Hmph. Whatever the reason just don’t let it happen again. Now, I called to get an update on the dust test. What have you discovered?”

While Weiss honestly hasn’t done much testing with it as she should’ve because it more than likely had a hand in getting Ruby pregnant. She did some and had enough data to hopefully please her father. “The test were rather well. My glyphs were indeed stronger and lasted longer. The downside was that it caused my aura to drain much faster than it should’ve. After just a few glyphs I felt rather exhausted and my aura was dangerously low.”

“Anything else?” her father asked. _‘Of course, he doesn’t care about what happens to me or how dangerous the dust actually was. Bastard.’_

“No. Nothing else.” That was a lie, she obviously couldn’t tell him about the pregnancy.

“Alright. Send me whatever data you have over it and anything else on it.”

“Yes father.” Weiss quickly did as she was told and sent him the data in an email.

“Good. Now for the other thing I have called for. I will be arriving at Beacon in a couple weeks.”

“What?!” Weiss exclaimed. “Why?!”

“Weiss. Shut up and don’t yell. I have someone for you to meet. As you know, I will be retiring soon and you have been my chosen successor, however, that was only for media purposes.”

“W-what?”

“I have been looking for my true successor for the past year while you have been wasting time at that _school_ ,” he says school as if it leaves a disgusting taste in his mouth, “and I have finally found him. We are currently working out the contract and the negotiations will take a while but by the end of the year, this man is to be your chosen fiancé.”

Weiss was in shock. Her father…Her FATHER has lied to her, her whole life and now he has decided to decide whom she was to marry. Marry a man she has never met and only for the sake of the company.

“I will..” Weiss started to say before her father interrupted her.

“Weiss.” He stated with an aggressive voice. “You will be at the landing pad waiting for our arrival in two weeks. You will be nice and respectful to your future fiancé and you WILL obey me. Now, I will see you then.” With that, he hung up, without even saying goodbye.

Weiss remained silent for a few seconds before screaming in anger and tossing her scroll against the wall, shattering it. “That SON OF A BITCH!” she yelled.

“W-Weiss?” a small voice said.

Turning to the source, Weiss saw a frightened and concerned Ruby. “I-I’m sorry Ruby. It’s just…that man thinks he can do whatever he wants just because he has money and…and” before she could continue, Weiss began to sob into her hands.

She soon felt Ruby’s arms wrap around her shoulders and pull her close until she was resting her head on the younger girl’s chest where she continued to cry as Ruby rubbed her back and kept telling her that everything was okay. “Why?” she managed to cry out between sobs. “Why does he hate me so much?”

“Weiss. He doesn’t hate you.” Ruby said with a soothing voice.

“If he doesn’t then why can’t he just let me be happy. He always has to have me do things HIS way and it always has to be perfect, no matter what.”

Instead of answering her, Ruby kept quit and pulled Weiss down until they were both laying on their bed, with Weiss resting her head in the crook of Ruby’s neck. A few minutes later the door to the dorm opened and the other half of team RWBY walked in.

“Hey lovebirds! You two better be decent or,” that was as far as Yang got as she walked into the room and saw the situation before her with Blake soon following in behind her. “God what happened?”

“My father happened that’s what.” Weiss answered as she picked her head up and laid it down on Ruby’s chest so that she could look at her two teammates. She could tell that she must look terrible as remnants of dried tears covered her face and her eyes were probably bloodshot.

“What did he do?” asked Blake as her and Yang sat on the formers bed.

“He called. At first I thought that he had somehow discovered Ruby and I’s relationship,” this caused Ruby to tense up and her arms to embrace Weiss even tighter, “but that wasn’t it. Instead he called to discuss the dust that he sent me and wanted the data on it. I didn’t tell him everything of course since it may of have something to do with Ruby getting pregnant so I kept quiet on that.”

“Well that doesn’t sound too bad. Unless he got all upset about the data you sent them then I don’t see why you are all upset?” Yang said.

“It wasn’t the data or the dust that we talked about that got me upset. It was….something else.” Weiss whispered the last part but the rest of the room was still able to hear it but just barely.

“What?” her girlfriend asked. Weiss looked up into her lover’s silver eyes and feared what she was about to say. She wasn’t quite sure what Ruby would do with this news.

“He, he is coming to visit in two weeks and he is bringing someone for me to meet.”

“Oh. Well, that’s going to make things rather difficult. Who is he bringing?” Yang said.

Weiss took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “He is bringing my “future fiancé.” Silence followed for a few seconds after she spoke. Opening her eyes and looking up at Ruby she saw that her usually rather calm and happy partner now had an expression of pure anger and rage on her face.

“YOUR WHAT?!” she yelled. Weiss was confident that team JNPR across the hall probably heard it. That, and the rest of the yelling that Weiss did earlier.

“My future fiancé.” Weiss repeated.

“What does that mean?” Blake asked before Ruby could yell again.

“What it means is that my father has lied to me ever since I was named heiress to the SDC. Apparently, he only did it for media purposes and that he has actually been looking for someone else to take his place. That someone is to become my husband so that he could take control of the company and it can stay in the family. They are still negotiation the terms of the contract for the marriage but according to my father, that should be taken care of by the end of the year after which I am to sign it and marry the man.” Weiss croaked out. She wished that she could cry but her eyes would not let her as they were still empty from earlier.

“Who the hell does he think he is?!” Ruby exclaimed. “What kind of father would force their child to marry someone just for the betterment of some stupid company?!”

Yang spoke up next. “I got to agree with Ruby. That is not a father, that is a fucking dictator right there. He has no right to decide who you are to marry and it will definitely not be some rich asshole.” Weiss looked at Yang and noticed the hints of redness in her eyes as she spoke.

“I got to say the same. Besides, couldn’t you just not sign it and tell him off?” Blake asked.

“Ha. You don’t know my father. If I don’t sign it willingly then he will either force me to do so or just forge my signature and have his army of lawyers back him up.”

“So, you’re going to sign it?” Ruby asked. Looking back Ruby, Weiss could see the glistening of tears starting in the corners of her eyes. Leaning up, Weiss took Ruby’s lips with her own and put every ounce of love she had for the red head into the kiss and tasted the strawberry lip balm that coated her lips. It was soon mixed with a salty taste that Weiss soon recognized as tears. Her Ruby was crying and in response she wrapped one of her arms around the girl’s neck and ran a hand through her hair. She didn’t care that Yang and Blake were in the room with them, all she cared about was Ruby.

Breaking the kiss after several long seconds, Weiss placed a hand on her crying girlfriend’s cheek and rubbed the tears face as she spoke. “No, Ruby. I will not sign it. My father does not control my life and will not tell me who to marry just for the sake of his god damn company. My life is for me to decide and I decide that my future will be with only one person and that person is you Ruby Rose.” Weiss smiled as she spoke her lover’s name.

Ruby had on the widest grin that Weiss had ever seen, her tears all but forgotten as she pulled Weiss down into another love filled and passionate kiss. Their lips moved in sync and Weiss’s mouth was soon invaded by Ruby’s tongue which she had met with her own. A forced cough forced them back to reality and the two looked at the black and yellow pair on the other side of the room.

“Forget that we were here?” Yang smirked while Blake looked away, clearly embarrassed by the whiterose couple.

“Ummmm,” was all that the two could say as their faces held a bright red blush. “Yes, well, sorry about that.” Weiss awkwardly stated as she sat up on the bed with Ruby joining her and grasping her hand still wearing the huge grin on her face.

“No problem. Just remember that I may be okay with you dating my sister but I still don’t want to see the two of you playing tonsil hockey or anything.” Yang said as she held her hands up.

“Yeah, again sorry.” Weiss said. “But like I said, I will not marry who my father wants. I don’t care about the company in anyway.”

“So, what are you going to do then? Like you said, if you don’t sign it willingly then he could just forge your handwriting?” Blake questioned.

“Honestly, I don’t know. I will have some time figure it out but the only thing I can think of is faking my death or hiding away for the rest of my life.” Weiss let out a small chuckle at how grim her options seemed to be.

“Hey. Nothing like that will happen. Like I said before, I will do anything to be with you and that means fighting against your father. I don’t care about whatever money he has or the connections he’s made. I. AM NOT. LETTING. YOU. GO.” Ruby stated forcefully. “If you need to run away and hide to escape him then I will be right beside you the entire way.”

Weiss smiled at her girlfriend’s determination and willingness to change her life in an instance just to be with her. “Ruby. Thank you but you can’t do anything like that. Remember, you’re pregnant and if things were to get that bad then I don’t want to endanger both you and the baby.”

“The baby will be fine. Plus, I am sure that my Uncle Qrow could be of some help and maybe your sister, Winter, could as well. She is in the military after all.”

“I don’t know Ruby. My father has a lot of connections and if they were to help me then he will undoubtedly do whatever he could to destroy their lives. I don’t want that on my concisions.” Weiss sadly stated.

“Hey. I am sure that our Uncle Qrow wouldn’t give two shits about what Mr. Schnee could do. Plus, may I remind you that you also have both Blake and I to back you up and we will do whatever we can to help you out. Even break a few faces if need be.” Yang smashed her fist together to emphasize her point as Blake placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m with Yang. You have us to help you out too.”

Weiss was sure that she could never ask for any better friends. No. They weren’t her friends now that she looked at it. They were her family, just like Winter. Even after hiding that Ruby and her had been in a secret relationship and even getting her pregnant, though to Weiss credit it was accidental, Yang still stood at her side. They had a rough time for a bit but it was clear now that Yang had forgiven her. Even Blake, who Weiss had a rough time with at the start of their first year, was now one of her closest friends and Weiss was proud to call her such. “Thanks guys.” Weiss cried out. Yang stood up and pulled the heiress in a hug with both Blake and Ruby joining the embrace.

“We are a team Weiss and I know that we have had our differences and I will never repeat this but I am happy that you are with my sister.” Yang pulled back from the embrace but kept her arms around her. “Looking at Ruby I can see that she is happier then she has ever been and it is all thanks to you and if your father is threatening to break the two of you up then he has to get through me first.”

“Thank you. It means a lot Yang and I am sorry for lying to you about everything.” All Yang did was shrug and wave away the snow-white girl’s apology.

“Eh. I know why you did it. Ruby explained it all to me.”

Weiss looked to her now blushing girlfriend and could only smile at how caring she was. Keeping the smile, she pulled Ruby in a light hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you Ruby. You really are good at this girlfriend thing you know?” Weiss giggled out.

“Haha well that’s only because I have the best girlfriend to try and impress.” Ruby smirked.

Letting out a small chuckle, Weiss spoke. “Well you do a very excellent job and I’d like to think that I have the best girlfriend to be honest.”

“You guys aren’t going to make-out in front of us again, are you?” Yang asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ruby and Weiss blushed at the blonde’s comment as that was what the pair were very close to doing, once again forgetting that they weren’t alone. “R-right well. Let’s go to bed. It is getting late and we need to do some training tomorrow to prepare for Goodwitch’s test on Monday.”

The group nodded and took their turns showering and changing until they were all ready to go to bed.

As Weiss laid in bed with her head laying on Ruby’s chest and humming as her girlfriend ran her hand through her snow-white hair, Ruby spoke up. “You okay Weiss?”

Weiss looked at Ruby and noticed the hint of concern in her eyes. “Honestly, I don’t know. I hope that I can figure something out about my father but I aren’t sure.”

“Maybe we can go see Ozpin about it and get his opinion on it. He has been supportive about the baby and I am sure that he will be the same with this.”

“That sounds like a clever idea. We can do it after class.”

Ruby hummed in confirmation and pulled Weiss closer to her so that their legs tangled together as Weiss wrapped her arms around the red heads waist and nuzzled her head deeper in her chest. “I knew the only reason you dated me was for my natural pillows.” Ruby chuckled.

“Totally. It isn’t for the kisses, hugs, or your undying love. No sir. I’m just in it for your boobs.” Weiss laughed out.

“Thought so.” Ruby leaned down and kissed Weiss’s temple. They laid there in silence, both enjoying the silence, except for Yang’s snoring.

“Hey Ruby.”

“Yeah?”

“Besides the stuff with my father, I had a wonderful time tonight.” Weiss said with a smile.

“Me too.” The pair met their lips in a slow and passionate kiss.

“Goodnight Weiss. I love you, my princess.”

“Goodnight little Rose. I love you too. Now and forever.” Weiss laid there and soon felt Ruby’s chest slow to soft breathing as sleep over took her. _‘I will never lose you Ruby. No matter what my father has planned, he will not take you away from me. I love you.’_ She then looked down at her lover’s belly and hesitantly placed her hand on it. A strange feeling began to form inside her. Ignoring it for now, Weiss soon felt the exhaustion of the day over take her and let sleep’s embrace in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i know that Weiss being forced into a marriage is a little 'cliche' but it is important for the story.


	8. Secrets Are Out Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team JNPR discovers what is going on and we find out how Ruby got pregnant.

 

Ruby hated being pregnant. It wasn’t because of the morning sickness or the slight change in her hormones or even the strange cravings she keeps having for chocolate covered pickles and nachos. ‘ _Mmmm…nachos.’_ She thought with a smile. It wasn’t even the whole ordeal of carrying a baby around for nine months. No. The problem she had with it was the fact that she wasn’t even allowed to spar or train anymore thanks to the insistence of Weiss and both Professor Glynda and Ozpin. She was happy that she was allowed some light training but even then, she had to be very careful on how much aura she used and how she moved. If she was being honest with herself she mostly missed just being able to have her weekly sparring sessions with Weiss. She truly loved it when the two clashed as it felt as if they were truly one, being able to anticipate each other and move so gracefully that it was as if they were dancing, not fighting.

Currently she as sitting in the stands of the combat arena watching Blake and Yang go up against Ren and Nora as a part of their combat exam. She wasn’t able to partake in the combat form of the exam and instead Professor Goodwitch had given her a written one because of her pregnancy. Weiss was also exempt from taking it and was instead to join Ruby in a private session with Goodwitch to help them carefully learn what they couldn’t in actual class. To help avoid suspicion, Glynda told the rest of the class that Weiss was to join Ruby in her own training regiment made by her Uncle Qrow.

Looking to her right, her girlfriend and partner, Weiss, was quietly focused on the match before them and looking for any flaws either side had. Ruby knew that she may been team leader but Weiss was the team’s strategist and if you had a flaw, she would find it. If it wasn’t for Weiss, Ruby doubted that she would be as good of a leader as she was or would’ve even been able to pass their first-year exams. They had spent of their weekend studying to prepare for their exams, any talk about Weiss’s conversation with her father was quickly hushed by the heiress and it was honestly starting to scare Ruby.

The fear wasn’t because she believed that Weiss would leave her to just please her father, she was 100% sure that Weiss would never do such a thing. What scared her was what would happen when Mr. Schnee discovered their relationship and what would happen to them. According to Weiss, several things could happen and none of them good. The worst, in Ruby’s opinion, was her father kidnapping her and forcing her in the marriage and taking her away so that Ruby would never be able to see her again. Ruby silently swore to herself and to whatever gods that existed that she would never let anything happen to Weiss. Not while she was around.

The problem they were currently facing was the contract that Weiss’s father was making for the marriage. Apparently, it was to be ironclad, as were all SDC contracts and that the only loopholes in them were ones that her father would purposely create for his own needs. Weiss was still adamant on getting a copy as soon as she could to search but doing so would be rather difficult. Negotiations were still ongoing but it was really just for money, titles, and rights that the groom would get once the marriage was finalized.

Ruby could feel her heart ache at the thought of her Weiss being forced to marry someone else. Looking at her girlfriend, she noticed that Weiss was no longer paying much attention to the fight in the arena but that her thoughts seemed elsewhere. Her expression was one of sadness.

Having a good idea on what she was thinking about, Ruby reached out with her hand and grasped a hold of one of the older girls own. Weiss slightly jumped at the sudden contact that brought out a small smile from Ruby as she held back a small giggle. When her girlfriend turned to her with a look of shock, all Ruby did was give her an even bigger smile and her hand a small squeeze just to let her know that she was with her and that everything was going to be okay. Weiss looked down at their joined hands and a small smile formed on her face and a small tear fell as the meaning of the action came to her.

“Thank you.” She whispered so that Ruby was the only one to hear it. Ruby ran her thumb in a small circle to tell her that no thanks was needed.

Not letting go, the pair turned back to the battle before them just as Yang was able to block one of Nora’s hits and deliver a final blow, giving her and Blake the win. Both Ruby and Weiss jumped up and clapped at their teammates success earning a bow from the black and yellow pair.

“Alright class. That will be the last match of the day. I will have the results for your exams next week. Miss Rose, Miss Schnee.” Professor Goodwitch called their names gaining the pairs attention. “You two are to head after class to the headmaster’s office immediately. Dismissed”

Ruby was confused as to why they were being taken to Ozpin and looking at Weiss, she could see that she was as confused. Following their instructions, the two made their way out of the arena and said their goodbyes to the other half of their team and told them they would meet them at their dorm later.

“Any idea as to why Ozpin wants to see us?” Ruby asked her girlfriend.

“Not a clue. You didn’t break into the cafeteria again to steal more cookies, did you?” Weiss asked with a raised white eyebrow.

“What?! No! Besides, I did not break in. I simply fell asleep inside and they locked the door on me. The only way out was through the window.” Ruby said while looking slightly embarrassed at the incident.

“Of course, that doesn’t explain why all the cookies were eaten.”

“I got hungry, okay.” Ruby mumbled out while poking her index fingers together. This earned a healthy giggle from her older partner.

“You are such a dolt. A cute one at that.”

“Yes, but I am your dolt.” Ruby grinned.

“Yes. My dolt.” Weiss grinned in return before planting a small kiss on Ruby’s cheek as they walked into the elevator and made their way to the headmaster’s office. The two made their way to the door and gave it a quick knock to let Ozpin know of their arrival. “Come in” they heard shouted through the door and they made their way inside to see their headmaster behind his desk, ever present mug in hand, and Glynda standing beside him.

“Ah. Miss Rose. Miss Schnee. Nice of you to come. Please take a seat.” The headmaster gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk which the whiterose pair took. “Now. You two are probably wondering why I called the two of you up here.” The two nodded in confirmation. “The reason for such is because I have finally gotten the results on the test they did a few weeks back on Miss Rose’s pregnancy.” This news quickly got Ruby’s attention.

“Is it anything bad?” she asked.

“No. Nothing like that. It mostly about how the pregnancy came to be. Now, I will leave this to Glynda here to inform you as I have a meeting with security and because this conversation is more appropriate coming from her.” The headmaster stated as he stood from his desk and made his way out.

Looking at Professor Goodwitch, Ruby couldn’t help but feel a small tingle of worry build up in her chest. She was still getting used to the idea of her having a child and now she was about to learn about how it was even possible.

“Well, the test we took covered many different possibilities but each one of them came back inconclusive. Only two things were made clear with the results.” the blonde professor stated as she walked in front of the desk and sat on the edge. “One was that you Miss Schnee and indeed the mother of the child along with Miss Rose. The other is that the dust that you had allowed us to exam that your father gave you did indeed have a hand in the child’s creation.”

“How is that even possible?” Weiss questioned.

“Considering that the test was taken two weeks after conception and that the data was rather minimal at best we can only guess. The theory is that while your body was exposed to the dust, it changed something.”

“And that would be?”

The professor was now clearly getting flustered at whatever it was she was about to say as her cheeks turned a hint of red and she refused to look at either of the two. Letting out a small cough she spoke, “First I must ask what the two of you did while…having…intercourse.”

Ruby turned a bright red that matched the cloak on her back. “Uh, uh, what? Why?”

“That is a little private. Don’t you think?!” Weiss exclaimed.

“We have a theory on how it might’ve played in the conception. Just what did exactly happen?”

“Well uh…” Ruby stammered out. “The uh, basics really. That and well…” Ruby then did a scissoring motion with her hands. Her face felt as though it was going to melt off any second and her eyes decided that the floor was the most interesting thing in the world.

“RUBY!!” Weiss yelled, her face matching her partners.

“Ah. Well that might explain it.” Glynda spoke, ignoring Weiss’s protest.

“How is that?” Ruby questioned, still refusing to look at anyone, especially her girlfriend.

“The theory is that the dust was somehow able to reconstruct some of Miss Schnee’s DNA and create some sort of artificial seamen that was able to merge with your egg. How it could do such a thing we aren’t sure but it is the only thing we can think of. Without solid data, we can’t really be sure.”

Ruby sat silent as she processed the information before her. “So, it was because of the dust?” Weiss spoke up.

“Yes. Best we can guess is that when it exploded when you attempted to mix it with other dust and because of its unique ability it had temporarily altered your DNA to a point where Miss Rose here could get pregnant.”

“Ah.” Ruby turned to Weiss and noticed the sad look on her. Ruby knew that Weiss still blamed herself for all of it and this only made the feeling worse. Reaching over, she gently grasped the heiress cold hand from her lap and wove their fingers together. Weiss glanced at Ruby and gave her a small smile to thank her for the comfort from which Ruby gladly returned with a smile of her own. Turning back to the professor, she noticed a small smile on her face as she had watched Ruby comfort her girlfriend.

“Thank you, professor, for helping us with this.” Ruby said, a little embarrassed at getting caught.

“It is really of no trouble girls. As Ozpin told the two of you last time, we both will support you the best we can. Now, I had taken the liberty of making an appointment with the doctor’s office for an exam to check and see how the baby is progressing. You two have been given a day off from classes for the examination and a small extension on any assignments that were originally due then.” Glynda spoke and received a nod from both girls. “One finally thing is that Ozpin and I have started looking for suitable families that would be willing to adopt your child once he or she is born. That is what you two still wish to do, yes?” she asked, looking back and forth between the pair.

Ruby hesitated a bit. Her and Weiss haven’t really talked much on the adoption portion of having the baby. To be honest with herself, she still wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to do but she knew that having to take care of a child and go to school as a Huntress would not be easy. Plus, she wasn’t sure she was ready to have a kid and even if she did, she had to understand that Weiss herself might not be ready for such a thing. Looking to her girlfriend, she noticed that Weiss herself was being a bit hesitant to answer. Eventually the snow-white haired girl turned to her and after a moment, nodded. “Yes. It still is.” Ruby answered her professor.

The professor was quiet for a few moments as she watched the whiterose pair, noticing their hesitation. “Alright then. We will let you know on the possible candidates as this is your child and you do have the right to know the process as it updates. Is there anything else that I can help you two with? Any problems with dealing with the pregnancy?”

Ruby shook her head and stood from her seat. “Nothing right now. Thank you again professor for your help.”

“Yes, thank you. It really is rather nice having someone stand by us during this…situation.” Weiss said with a small smile for her professor.

“Again. It is no trouble girls. You two aren’t the first couple at this school to have a child so young. Now, I will see you two later tomorrow so that we can go through some lessons and assist you with your combat portion of the exam.” Smiled their professor.

Smiling with gratitude, both girls said their goodbyes and head out of the office before heading down the elevator. It was a quiet ride as they made their way down and it was quiet still as they continued towards their dorm room. Ruby wasn’t quite sure what to say. Once they arrived at their room, she took out her scroll and unlocked it before opening and making her way inside with Weiss behind her, the latter whom took a seat on their bed.

It was silent for several minutes before someone spoke up. “R-Ruby…I am so, so, sorry.” Weiss cried out as she leaned back against the wall and pulled her legs to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. “It’s all my fault. All of it.”

Ruby was having none of that. Quickly she made her way to her lover’s side and wrapped both arms around her as she buried the crying heiress head into her chest. “No, no it is not. No matter how many times you say it is, it never is and it never will be.”

“But…the dust and if it wasn’t for me then...”

“No! Ruby interrupted with a shout as she pulled back from the embrace but kept her arms firmly on her girlfriend’s shoulders as she stared into her baby blue eyes. “Weiss. Listen to me. IT. IS NOT. YOUR. FAULT. None of this is. Not the pregnancy. Not the shit with your dad. None of it.” She once again wrapped Weiss in a warm embrace. “I love you. As I have said many times and I will say till the end of time. I love you and nothing will ever change that. I will never blame you for this and I won’t let you blame yourself.”

Ruby and Weiss sat there for almost an hour, the heiress cries long ago ended and the two fell into a comfortable position. It wasn’t until they heard a knock on the door did they finally move as Ruby groaned as she got up to answer it. Before she could get off the bed however, Weiss had grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her into a passionate embrace as their lips met in a firm kiss. “Thank you, my little Rose. For everything. I love you.” Ruby smiled and returned the gratitude with another peck to the lips before the knocking on the door once again grabbed her attention.

“Coming!” she yelled. Reaching the door, she opened it up to see the members of team JNPR standing outside it. “Oh, hey guys! What’s up?”

“Hey Ruby.” Jaune spoke up. “We were wondering if we could talk to you if that is okay?”

“Uh…sure. Weiss is here with me if that is okay?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ruby instantly noticed Jaune perk-up with a smile at the mention of Ruby’s secret girlfriend causing her stomach to churn a bit. “Of course. It will actually work best if we spoke to the both of you actually.”

“Alright well come on in.” Ruby stepped aside as JNPR made their way inside and shut the door once Ren, the last one, entered. Turing around she saw that Jaune had taken her spot beside Weiss while Ren and Nora sat on Blake’s with Pyrrha sitting at the desk. Looking at her girlfriend, she saw a look of annoyance on her face, clearly aimed at the blonde boy next to her. Keeping her anger in-check, Ruby stayed standing and walked to the edge of the bed with her arms crossed in front of her chest. “What did you guys want to talk about?”

Jaune looked to each member of his team, seemingly hesitant to speak but after a nod from each member he turned back to the red-head. “We have noticed that you and Weiss have been acting weird the past few weeks. You haven’t even participated in any combat training and skipped our sparring sessions.”

 _‘Ah. Shit. I should of know they would’ve gotten suspicious eventually.’_ “Well that is because Weiss and I have been taking special training lessons from my Uncle Qrow. He doesn’t want us participating in any sparring sessions because he doesn’t want us to wear ourselves out so much.” She quickly lied, keeping up with Professor Goodwitch’s excuse.

“If that was true then we would of see the two of you at some point and time in the training room. Jaune and I spend most of our evenings there and we haven’t even see you once.” Pyrrha stated. “Plus, you two seemingly disappear every so often during class for no reason. One second you two are there and the next you just grab all your things and leave. You don’t even tell the teacher you’re going. They don’t even seem to care about you leaving from what we can see.”

“That is because...” Weiss tried to say before Nora interrupted her.

“Come on guys. Don’t lie to us. We know that something is going on.” She said with a sad look. “Whatever it is you can tell us.”

“Exactly. We are friends and you can trust us with anything.” Jaune said. He then looked at Weiss next to him and placed his hand on her knee with a smile. “We are always here for you. Always.”

Now Ruby was getting pissed. Clenching her fist, she almost walked up and punched him in the face until Weiss grabbed his hand and threw it off her leg before standing up and walking next to Ruby. “Everything is fine guys and Jaune seriously, stop it.”

“What did I do?” he questioned.

“You keep hitting on me and flirting whenever you get a chance. Even now you are trying.” Weiss stated rather pissed off.

“All I did was try and comfort you. You seemed upset.” He defended himself. _‘Bullshit.’_ Was all that Ruby thought.

“Bullshit.” Weiss copied her girlfriend’s thoughts. “It has been a year and you still can’t seem to understand that I am not interested.”

“Come on, Weiss. Just give me a chance. Just one date.” Jaune pleaded as he stood up from his bed.

“Jaune stop. She isn’t interested in you and you need to just take the hint.” Ruby came to her lover’s defense.

“All she has to do is go on just one date with me and I promise that you will have a great time. Just one chance, Weiss. Please?”

The blonde leader of team JNPR was starting to really get on Ruby’s nerves and test her patience. “Jaune no.” The shorter girl of team Ruby said.

“Why? Just tell me why?”

“Because I am not interested. Okay?!” Weiss almost shouted.

“Why?!” he once again asked.

“Because she is mine!” Ruby yelled. Silence enveloped the room as everyone else began to realize what she had said. “What?” Jaune whispered but loud enough for everyone to still hear.

Looking at her distraught girlfriend, Ruby gave her a pleading look. She was tired of keeping it a secret from team JNPR and wanted Jaune to stop with his useless attempts. After a moment of hesitation, Weiss gave her a small smile and a nod. With a grin that threatened to tear her face in half, Ruby place a hand on the heiress’s petite wait and the other on her pale cheek. Leaning forward, she captured the girl’s cold lips with her own in a deep kiss.

This was the scene that Yang and Blake walked into as the entered the room. Both were in complete shock at the whiterose couple making out in front of their friends. Clearly not caring at the fact that their secret was now out to the group.

The kiss lasted for almost a minute before the girls broke it to catch their breaths. Smiling, they turned to the now shocked members of team JNPR, their mouths hanging open.

“See? Mine.” Ruby stated with a smile, wrapping her arms around Weiss’s waist as the heiress wrapped her own arms around her neck and rested her head onto Ruby’s shoulder.

“Damn Ruby. Didn’t know you were the aggressive type.” Yang chuckled as she walked past her sister, whom she patted on the back and jumped up onto her bunk with Blake following her.

 “So, you two are…together?” Pyrrha asked after regaining her senses.

“Yes.” Ruby stated.

“How long?”

“Almost a year. We kept it a secret from everyone because we weren’t sure what you guys would think. We also needed to keep Weiss’s father from finding out because if he did then he would pull her out of Beacon.”

“Oh. I can understand that I guess. I won’t lie though, it hurts a bit that you guys didn’t trust us.” Nora said.

“It wasn’t that we didn’t trust you.” Weiss calmly spoke to the energetic member of JNPR. “It was that my father has spies everywhere and we couldn’t risk someone slipping up and revealing us. We are sorry for betraying your friendship but it was the only thing we could do to stay together.”

“So,” Jaune spoke up. “I never even had a chance?”

“No. You should’ve realized that a year ago but you kept trying. You should consider yourself lucky.” Weiss spoke up from her position on Ruby’s chest.

“Why is that?”

“Because there were several instances that Ruby almost broke every bone in your body for your constant flirting.”

“Oh.” Gulped the blonde. “Well thank you Ruby for not doing that.”

“Don’t thank me. Weiss was the one who held me back. Though if you even try it again, not even she could stop me.” Ruby said with a glare and clear warning.

“Wait. What about Yang and Blake?” Asked the Greek warrior.

“Yang and Blake didn’t find out until several weeks ago.” Ruby spoke up about the other half of team RWBY.

“Yep. It was an even bigger surprise to the two of us. I almost killed Weiss if it wasn’t for Ruby stopping me.” Yang stated earing a scowl from the said heiress in which Yang only grinned in return.

“Wow. And you are okay with it now?” Nora questioned.

“Not completely but yes. There were extenuating circumstances so that I have no choice to be okay with it. Plus, I have started to get a better understand the Ice Queen here.” Yang gave a small nod to her teammate.

“Like what?”

“Nothing you guys need to worry about. Now, if you will please. Ruby and I have had a long day and would like to go to bed.” Weiss sighed. Ruby had to agree. Classes had taken forever today and everything else was starting to take its toll on her.

“Of course, but you guys still never answered why you have been missing classes and stuff?” the usually silent member of team JNPR asked.

“You will find out all in due time. We do have the right to keep some secrets.” Ruby answered.

The disgruntled team nodded in agreement. After giving the pair their congratulations on their relationship in which Jaune apologized for his actions and hoped that they would forgive him, and promising not to tell anyone about it, they left and head back into their own dorm.

Team RWBY then made way with their nightly rituals of preparing for bed. “You guys okay with JNPR knowing?” Blake asked as she laid in her bed.

“I guess. They were bound to find out sooner or later and I would rather it be from us then someone else.” Ruby said as her and Weiss laid in their own bed, the heiress’s arms around her waist and head nuzzled into her neck.

“I agree. Plus, it will finally get Jaune to keep his hands to himself and move on.” Weiss said with Ruby humming in agreement.

“Well if you guys are okay with it then so are we. Maybe they could help with the shit with your father.” Yang spoke from her bed.

“Maybe. Oh, and Ruby and I found out how she got pregnant.” Weiss spoke up, remembering the conversation with Professor Goodwitch earlier that day. This obviously got the back and yellow members of the team’s attention.

“Really?! How?!” Both girls yelled.

Ruby and Weiss then went on to repeat everything Professor Goodwitch had told them, though, keeping some details of how exactly the conception took place to themselves. Finishing up, she looked at the faces of her sister and friend to see their reactions. Both were silent for a few seconds before Yang spoke up. “Damn. Dust is some weird ass shit.” Ruby chuckled at her sister’s profanity. She was happy that her sister was taking the news rather well, or at least better than when she found out that she was pregnant anyways.

“Yang. I just wanted to say that I am sorry. It was my dust that caused this and if I hadn’t been so careless with it…”

Weiss was once again interrupted before she could speak bad about herself. This time by the blonde oaf of a woman that was her girlfriend’s sister. “Weiss, I don’t blame you for this. I mean, I did at first but I have had some time to think about it and it isn’t your fault. It took you months to even stand a hug from any of us so I doubt that having a baby right now would be something you would do on purpose.” Yang stated with a small laugh, earning a smile from her younger sister.

It still amazed Ruby how her sister could go from being the pun-making-brawler that everyone knew to the big caring sister that only her and her father got to truly see. “Thank you, Yang.”

 Yang waved off her sister’s thanks. “No need. Now let us gets some sleep. You two may not have had to take that combat exam but Kitty-Cat and I did. We are pooped.” To emphasize her point, she collapsed onto her bed and passed out. Her snores filling the room.

“Haha well goodnight Blake.” Ruby said, earning a goodnight in return. She then laid her head to rest and tightened her embrace on her loving girlfriend. “Goodnight Weiss. I love you.” She leaned down and planted a kiss on the snow-white locks below her.

“Hmmm…goodnight Ruby.” Weiss yawned. “I love you too.”

Smiling, Ruby laid still as she felt her partner’s breathing begin to slow as sleep overtook her. Closing her eyes as she too began to fall asleep, she was suddenly jolted awake as she felt something lay across her stomach. Looking down, she noticed that Weiss had subconsciously laid her hand on it rather protectively. She then noticed that a small smile graced her lovers face and couldn’t help but hum with a smile at the look. For some reason, deep down she knew that no matter whatever the future held for them, she knew that as long as they are together, everything will be okay. Resting her head back onto her pillow, Ruby once again closed her eyes and prepared for sleep to take over.

Ruby had happy dreams that night. Dreams of a future. A future with Weiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i know that the science isn't really there but it is a world full of magic and strange stuff so a girl getting another girl pregnant through the magical dust is possible id say.


	9. Jealousy and A Sisterly Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby goes to hangout with Kathy and Weiss gets jealous. Yang shows what it means to be a big sister and not just to Ruby...

Things had gone quite well for Ruby and Weiss following the reveal of their relationship to team JNPR. The day afterwards, both teams met together at breakfast and the only thing that really seemed to change was Nora asking the pair dozens of questions concerning their relationship. If it wasn’t for Ren, Ruby was concerned that Nora would’ve talked her ear off. Besides Nora, Jaune was the only other person that was changed. He had been quiet during the meal and tended to avoid talking to Ruby or Weiss. She understood why he was acting as such with discovering that the girl you had a crush on for a year was already in a relationship and was a lesbian. Ruby wondered how he would take finding out that Weiss and she were also having a baby and had to make a note to herself to take a picture when or rather if they found out.

It was Saturday morning and the energetic leader of team RWBY was busy getting changed for her outing to Vale with her friend Kathy. She wasn’t really changing into anything special as this was only just the two of them hanging out. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, she looked over herself and hummed in acceptance with the outfit. She was wearing a pair of gray cargo pants and a black t-shirt with her emblem sowed on the breast that Weiss had gotten her for Christmas last year. Taking one final look, she stepped out of the bathroom to see Weiss sitting on their bed with her arms and legs crossed.

“You’re still going to go see this girl?” the heiress asked seemingly rather upset.

“Yes Weiss. I already agreed to hang-out with her and I will look like an asshole if I just cancel on her for no reason.” Ruby explained as she walked over to their shared dresser and unplugged her scroll that was charging.

“Fine.” Weiss huffed. “But you better let her know that you aren’t interested in her. You do remember to do that. Don’t you?”

“Of course. It will be one of the first things to do once we get to town. I will simply tell her that I am not interested and that my heart already belongs to someone else.” Ruby stated. She took a seat on the bed next to her upset girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the check as to say that she was the one that owned said heart.

The heiress’s usual pale complexion was now compromised with a bright red on her cheeks. “You better or so help me I will find every box of cookies from your stash and burn them in front of you.”

Ruby gasped in fake horror and the girls threat. “You wouldn’t?!”

“Try me.” Weiss said with a smirk. After a moment of silence the couple broke out in a laugh at their antics. “What will you be doing then while in town?”

“Hmm…probably go to the arcade or something and then head to some place to eat. Not much.” The red head answered. “Why?”

“Just curious.” Weiss quickly answered. Ruby looked at her with an arched eyebrow. “What?”

“Nothing. What about you? What you going to do while I’m gone?”

Her white-haired girlfriend let out a deep sigh. “Probably going to do some research to try and figure out what to do about my father and this marriage bullshit.”

Ruby could tell that Weiss had been pretty stressed out since the talk with her father and it was only growing worse as the day of his arrival grew closer. It hurt her seeing the love of her life have to go through such pain and to know that it was the girls own father that was causing it made Ruby pissed. “Don’t worry Weiss. We will figure something out.” Ruby said as she wrapped her arms around her distraught girlfriend. “You want me to stay and help?”

“No. You should have your day of fun and I trust you enough to know that you will behave. Besides, I don’t want my mood to bring you down and ruin everything.”

Letting out a small chuckle, Ruby nuzzled her head into her lovers never and took a deep breath, loving the smell of mint and vanilla that always calmed her down. “You would never ruin my day. You brighten it up whenever you’re in it.”

“Wow that was rather cheesy.” Weiss laughed. “Been hanging out with Yang lately?”

“Well she is my sister. Just be happy I’m not making puns.” Ruby smiled.

“You’re right. Small victories.” Weiss returned the smile before placing a hand on the back of Ruby’s head and pulling her into a slow and chaste kiss. A buzzing from the team leader’s scroll caused the two to break the kiss. Leaning over, Ruby saw her friend Kathy’s name and a text appear on the screen.

**Kathy: On my way. Be there in 5 min. SUPER EXCITED!! ;)**

Hearing a rather frustrating sigh from over her shoulder, Ruby turned around to see her girlfriend looking at the scroll. “Really? ‘Super Excited’?” she said in a mocking voice.

Ruby let a small smile graze her face. “Awwww. Is somebody jealous?” She teased.

“I am not jealous. Schnees don’t get jealous. We get even.” The short heiress stated standing up and crossing her arms in a huff.

Ruby stood up behind her lover and wrapped her arms around her waist, the older girl instinctively leaning back into it. “True but I still know jealousy when I see it. Remember. I had to deal with Jaune and Neptune for how long.”

“Good point.” Weiss said with a peck to her girlfriend’s lips. It didn’t get any further than that as a knock at the door alerted the couple that Kathy had arrived.

“You better get going. Now remember to tell her that you two are just friends.” Weiss reminded her as Ruby pulled out of the embrace and made way to the door.

“Yeah I will.”

“And don’t eat any spicy foods.” Ruby waved a hand acknowledging the statement. “And try to keep your cravings in check.”

“Yes, Weiss I know.” Ruby laughed at her girlfriend’s concern before opening the door. “Hey Kathy.” She greeted her friend.

“Hey Ruby. Ready to go?” Kathy was wearing a purple sundress that went well with her hair, which had a green ribbon that tied it into a nice ponytail. She had on a little make-up to enhance her natural beauty. Ruby had to admit that she did look rather stunning but lacked a lot compared to Weiss.

“Yep.” Turing back to her girlfriend she noticed a sad smile on her face as she watched Ruby about to leave to hangout with another woman. Sensing Weiss’s distraught, she turned back to Kathy. “Hey, can you give me one sec? I got to go grab my scroll.”

“Sure. I will be right here.” Kathy seemed to switch from looking at Ruby to Weiss and was giving the snow-white haired girl a glare.

Shrugging it off, Ruby closed the door after saying her thanks and walked over to Weiss. “What are you doing? You have your scroll right...” Weiss didn’t get to speak any further as she was pulled into a passionate kiss and her with both of Ruby’s hands caressing her cheeks.

Breaking off the kiss, Ruby looked deep into her lover’s baby blue eyes and smiled. “Trust me?”

“Yes.” Weiss breathed out. “Always.”

“Good. I will be back later and we can watch a movie on my scroll if you want.”

“That sounds great. Thank you Ruby.” Smiled Weiss as she ran a hand through the other girl’s hair. It had started to get longer since the pregnancy started and was now reaching down past her shoulders. Ruby hadn’t failed to notice that Weiss was loving her now long flowing locks.

“See you later princess. Love you.”

“Love you too dolt.”

The pair gave each other one last kiss before breaking the embrace. Ruby then made her way out the room to meet up with her friend but not before silently mouthing her three favorite words back to her partner.

“That took a little long.” Kathy said as Ruby closed the door and made her way over.

“Yeah sorry about that. Weiss wanted to remind me not to stay out so late so that we can study a bit before bed.” Ruby lied.

“Ah. Does she usually force you to study on the weekends?” Kathy asked as the two made their way out of the dorms and towards the airships.

“Sometimes. It was worse during our first year but she has gotten better.” Ruby shrugged. “If it wasn’t for her though I probably wouldn’t have passed my end of the year exams.”

“Please. I’m sure you would have been fine. You are pretty smart after all. That was clear to me at Signal.” Kathy stated with her cheeks lightly turning pink.

“Nah. I wasn’t that smart.” Ruby laughed. The pair finally arrived at the airships and made their way towards Vale. It wasn’t a long trip and they spent most of the time talking about their times at Signal and some of the classes they were taking that year.

“So, what are we going to do?” the purple haired teen asked.

“Hmm…I was thinking of heading to the arcade and play some games like old times and then after that maybe grab a bite to eat.” Ruby suggested.

“Sounds good. As long as I get to hang-out with you, I’m good with anything.” Kathy whispered the last part but Ruby was able to barely catch it. Remembering her talk with Weiss, Ruby knew that now was the time to act.

“Hey Kathy?” Ruby asked as the two walked down the sidewalk. Kathy had her hands behind her back as Ruby kept hers in her pockets.

“Yes, Ruby?”

“T-this isn’t a date, now is it?”

Kathy’s face turned a bright red and turned her head away from Ruby’s eyes. “N-no. But would it be so bad if it was?” She then turned back to Ruby with a small pleading look in her eyes.

“Kathy.” Ruby stopped in place and turned so that she was fully facing her friend. “I’m sorry but I just don’t see you that way.”

“Oh.” Kathy lowered her head and just stared at her feet.

“Again, I am sorry but to be honest my heart belongs to somebody else.” Ruby spoke.

“Who?” Kathy looked up to stare into the red heads eyes. Ruby could see the glistening of tears starting in them.

“I can’t tell you. But what I can tell you is that they mean a lot to me.” Ruby couldn’t help but smile at the thought of her girlfriend. “But hey, we can still hangout as friends.”

“Okay. Well let’s just make sure we have some fun.” Kathy said with a nod and a small smile. The two then continued their way towards the arcade and eventually started to have a fun time together as friends should.

** ……………………………………………………………………………………………………… **

 

Weiss was getting bored. She had spent the last hour since Ruby had left searching online and researching marriage laws in both Vale and Atlas. She hadn’t been able to find much except for what qualified as common knowledge. In both Atlas and in Vale, the marriage age was 18 years old and anything younger required the approval of the person’s parents. Sadly, Weiss had been 18 since last year and her father was the one who wanted this marriage. Next, she looked up the procedures of being married in both and found out that in Atlas that it was common for parents to arrange marriages for their children and it was rare for a child to get out of it. The only way she could find was by having either side of the marriage call it off or if she was able to get the courts do so. Seeing how her father wouldn’t likely do so and that he pretty much owned the council except for General Ironwood and her sister, Winter, she found the courts wouldn’t be much help either.

Letting out a deep sigh, the heiress closed her scroll and dropped it back on her desk before making her way towards her bed and flopping down face first. “Rough day Weissy?” someone asked.

Looking up, Weiss saw her girlfriend’s blonde oaf of a sister standing by the door, grinning. “Shut up. What are you doing here anyways?” she asked.

“Just got done with a sparring session with Pyrrha and I got to say, she is a beast with that sword of hers. I swear I almost lost an arm at one point.” Yang laughed as she walked to her bed and jumped up top. “What’s got you so uptight? Also, where’s Ruby?”

Taking a deep sigh, Weiss spoke. “If you must know Ruby is out with an old friend of hers from Signal.”

“Who?”

“Some girl named Kathy.”

Weiss noticed Yang’s eyes widen in shock at the mention of the name. “Kathy? Like with purple hair and green eyes? That Kathy?”

“I guess?” Weiss quizzically said.

“Uh, Weiss. I don’t know how to tell you this but that chick has a massive crush on Ruby. She practically followed her around everywhere at Signal before Ruby skipped ahead a few years to attend Beacon.”

“Yes, I know. I got the crush idea after I met her at the beach with Ruby the other day. She was clearly flirting with her and I had to practically spell it out to Ruby what was going on.” Weiss stated with a huff as she remembered her girlfriend’s naïve nature.

Yang chuckled at the girl’s statement. “Yeah. That’s Ruby alright. So, why did you let her go hangout with the girl?”

“Because I trust Ruby and made sure to remind her to let Kathy know that she isn’t interested.”

“Hmm…where they go?” Yang hummed, deep in thought.

“Vale. Why do you ask?”

All Weiss got in response was a grinning Yang who had jumped off her bed and began franticly searching her dresser. After a few seconds, she shouted. “AH-HA. Found it.”

“Found what?” Weiss questioned as she stood up and made her way to the blonde’s side.

“What do you say Weiss that we have some potential-future-sister-in-law bonding?” Yang turned around with a smirk on her face as she waved a pair of binoculars in her hand.

“Huh?”

** ……………………………………………………………………………………………………… **

 

“This is by far the stupidest thing you have ever made me do and I remember that time you tried to have us go Ursa riding with Nora over the summer.”

Weiss and Yang were currently sitting at a table at a café in Vale. Yang had decided to take them both out to town to have some fun and her idea of fun was to spy on her sister with her sister’s girlfriend.

“Come on Weiss. Lighten up for a bit. All were doing is spending some quality time together to get to know each other better. Getting to spy on Ruby is just a bonus.” Yang said as she stared eating a few of her French fries while looking out of the binoculars towards the restaurant that Ruby and Kathy were currently eating at. “Besides, I got to make sure that my baby sis doesn’t do anything stupid and mess things up for the two of you.”

“Why would you care about what happens between us? I would’ve thought that if her and I were to break up that you would be the first to break out the balloons and streamers.” Weiss said as she sipped her tea.

Yang put the binoculars down and turned towards the heiress. “That would’ve been true a few weeks ago but to be honest, I think you are probably the best thing to ever to of happened to Ruby.”

Weiss looked at her friend with a surprised expression. “Really? What brought about this change?” she asked.

“Simple. You make her happy. I’ve noticed it even before finding out that you two have been together. Whenever you’re with her she is just full of joy and can never seem to stop smiling, no matter what.”

“You do realize that she was like that even when we first met.”

“True but what you didn’t know was that deep down she was actually depressed. Ever since losing her mom she has had this sadness brewing inside of her that she never truly expressed and she used her cheerful attitude as a bit of a cover.” Yang sadly stated. “Even at Signal she never truly had any friends except for a few like Kathy there but that was it. She spent a lot of her time at home training with Crescent Rose and Uncle Qrow.

Weiss felt a ting of pain hit her heart at the thought of her Ruby being so alone, hiding from the pain of losing her mother. She silently vowed to herself to make sure that the girl would never be alone again and to be there for her. “I didn’t know. She never really spoke much about her past except for her training with her uncle and just about how awesome her mom was.” Weiss let out a small chuckle as a memory passed her mind. “She once told me of a story about how when she was little that she tried making cookies by herself and instead filled up the house with smoke, almost burning down the house.”

Yang laughed at the fond memory. “Yeah and when Summer got home later she found the local fire department pretty much turning our kitchen into a swimming pool. Summer wasn’t even mad for a sec and when she had the chance she made Ruby her own batch of super chocolate cookies.”

“Every time I hear of her she sounds more and more like an awesome woman. Makes me a bit jealous that you two got to have a mom like that.”

“I don’t mean to pry but what is your mom like? I mean, I already got a good idea about your dad and he is an asshole but you haven’t ever said anything about her.” Yang questioned.

Weiss looked at her and to be honest she did not want to speak about her mother but only realized that Yang was only trying to have a heart-to-heart with her and trying to help. Letting out a deep sigh she spoke, “My mother, if you can even call her that, is not that different from my father. While she isn’t as racist as he is or diabolical but she is still rather cruel.” Weiss could feel the start of tears tingle in her eyes as she continued. “When I was just a kid I had gone to the kitchen and just like Ruby had done wanted to make my own set of cookies as a gift for my mother for her birthday. I had some help from the staff and when I brought them out to her, she took one bite before spitting it back out, telling me that they were terrible. She kept telling me that I was a disappoint me to the Schnee name if I couldn’t even make a simple batch of cookies and that I would never be a proper wife to anyone.” A few tears have now freed themselves from their binds and flowed down her cheeks. “I yelled at her and told her that I didn’t want to marry some strange man and that I didn’t care about the Schnee name. You know what she did after that?”

Yang shook her head no and reached across the table and took ahold of one of Weiss’s hands as the heiress spoke. “She slapped me across the face. Told me that she was ashamed to have me as a daughter and that all I was good for was just to carry on the family name. She was already upset with Winter leaving and I guess that my disobedience was the final straw.” She wiped away the tears and turned to look at Yang. “That is my mother for you Yang.”

“I’m sorry Weiss. If I had known about any of this then I wouldn’t have been so hard on you over the years.” The brawler stated.

“It’s okay Yang. You wouldn’t have known. I was a bitch because that was who I was.” Weiss left out a laugh. “It’s funny you know. Ruby has really changed me for the better ever since I have met her. You and Blake too. Just being here at Beacon for more than a year has already been better than the 17 years I spent at home in Atlas.”

“I got to admit. You really have changed. You yell a lot less then you did before.” Yang smiled earning a glare from Weiss.

“Hush.” Weiss couldn’t help but let a small smile grace her face.

“Anyways, I am sorry for your family but now you have something better. You have me, Blake, team JNPR and yes maybe even Jaune, but you especially have Ruby. She loves you more than anything, that much is clear to me and she sure as hell won’t give you up to some asshole your father is trying to set you up with and nor would I. We may not be blood but we are a family.”

Weiss smiled at her friend and squeezed the hand she still had in her grasp before letting go. “Thanks. Hopefully I can figure something out soon.”

“I know you will.” Yang then turned back towards the restaurant and looked through her binoculars again. “Oh shit.”

“What?”

“Kathy just laughed at something Ruby said and reached across the table and took her hand.”

“What?!” Weiss yelled as she grabbed the binoculars from Yang’s hands before looking threw them herself. “Oh, that bitch better not get any ideas.”

“Don’t worry Ice Queen. Ruby won’t let her do anything.” Yang stated in defense of her sister.

“She better not.” Weiss said as she continued to look at her girlfriend. She stealthy reached over and took a couple of Yang’s fries while she wasn’t looking and stuffed them in her mouth letting out a small hum.

The white and yellow pair continued to watch as Ruby and Kathy had finished their meal and made way towards the airships. What made Weiss curious was the bag her red headed held in her hand as they walked.

“Quick Weiss. We have to get to the airships before they do.” The brawler stated as she got up from her seat and pulled out a few lien.

“There is no need for that Yang. I will pay.” Weiss reached into her purse to grab her credit card.

Yang waved a finger at the heiress. “Nope.” She said as she popped the ‘P’. “Take it as a thank you for making my little sis happy. Now let’s go!”

Weiss let out a small grumble but made her way after her teammate. They were soon able to arrive at the landing pad and it seemed to be just in time as Ruby and Kathy had yet to arrive. The pair made their way on board the ship and headed towards the back far corner to better hide. Soon after they watched as the other pair arrived and sat in the middle seats of the ship. Weiss watched as Ruby looked around the ship and she thought for a second that she was seen but let out a deep sigh of relief as the girl’s eyes roamed over her without stopping. The ship soon took off and Weiss spent the trip watching as Ruby spoke with the purple haired girl. She could feel her jealousy brew inside and if it wasn’t for Yang being next to her, she was certain that she would’ve gotten up and kissed Ruby right then and there to prove that Ruby was hers and nobody else’s. She probably would’ve slapped Kathy for good measure too for touching her girlfriend.

Soon arriving back at Beacon, her and Yang waited until everyone was off the ship and a few minutes after to make sure they wouldn’t get caught before making their way back to their dorm. “I got to thank you Yang.” Weiss spoke up as they walked.

“For what?” the blondie asked with a raised eyebrow. She clearly wasn’t used to receiving the girl’s gratitude.

“For listening to me back there about my mother. I haven’t told anyone about that story before, not even Ruby.”

“Why haven’t you told her?”

“Like you said earlier. She has been through a lot and now with the stuff with my father and her being pregnant, I just don’t want her to start to worry even more. For one it won’t make things any easier and two it will only make things harder for her and the baby.”

“Hmm…I guess I can understand that. By the way, I got a question for you.”

“Sure.”

“Are you sure that this is what you want?”

“What do you mean?” Weiss asked rather confused by the girl’s question.

“What I mean is are you sure that giving the baby up for adoption is what you want? I know that having a kid, especially at our age and going to school, would be difficult but you have to remember that you aren’t alone in all this. Like I said earlier, you have a lot of friends that will be happy to help.”

Weiss took a moment to thing. Was she sure? Is this what she wanted? Sure, she loved the thought of having a child with Ruby but she hadn’t planned on that happening for several more years and after that had been married for a while. “To be honest. I don’t really know what I want. Having a child with your sister is something that I have thought of and I have thought what it would be like to keep the child but, I don’t think I am ready. Worse, I am afraid that I would be like my own parents.”

“Weiss. You will not be like them. What to know why?” Weiss was silent as she waited for her friend to continue. “I will give you a hint. She is 5’6 with red tipped hair and has an unhealthy habit of eating every cookie she sees.”

“Ruby.”

“Yep and I know that with her around that you could never be like your folks. If anything, you would probably spoil they hell out of your kid like you do with Ruby.” Yang laughed.

Weiss couldn’t help but blush at the comment. “I don’t spoil her.” She grumbled.

“Please. Whenever Ruby mentions she is hungry you burst right out of the room, towards the cafeteria, and grab her trays upon trays of whatever she wants. You even massaged her feet the other day after she complained about walking up the stairs after classes since the elevator was broken.” Weiss was sure that her face couldn’t get any brighter as Yang continued to speak. She silently prayed to whatever god was listening that lightening will strike her right then and there to save her from further embarrassment.

“I never once thought that I would see the SDC heiress giving Ruby Rose a foot massage.” Yang laughed.

“Shut up you oaf.” Weiss mumbled.

Yang threw an arm around the distraught girl. “Relax Ice Queen. I actually appreciate all you seem to be doing for her. If anything, it just proves that you truly do love her and will never hurt her. For that you have my thanks and my 100% support for the two of you.”

“Thank you, Yang. That really means a lot to me.” Weiss smiled.

“But if I ever catch the two of you bumping uglies then I will not be afraid to break a few bones here and there. That’s just a big sister rule.”

Weiss eyes opened at the threat of being pumbled by her girlfriend’s older sister. “Understood.”

Yang patted her on the back and as the two finally arrived at their dorms and headed upstairs. Arriving at their floor, they turned the corner to see Ruby and Kathy standing in front of their dorms door just in time to see the purple girl lean over and place a kiss on Ruby’s face. Weiss was quickly grabbed by the brawler, hand over her mouth and pulled behind the corner as the heiress struggled in her grasp.

** ……………………………………………………………………………………………………… **

****

“Thanks for going out with me today Ruby. I had a wonderful time.” Kathy said as the two reached the team RWBY dorm.

“Thanks Kathy. It was fun. We should hangout again sometime.” Ruby smiled.

“Yeah that would be fun.” The girl nodded with a smile.

“Maybe we could bring Weiss with. I’m sure that given some time that you two would get a long.”

“Uhh…sure. Sounds great.” Ruby failed the notice the distasteful expression on the girls face.

“Well I better get back inside. Weiss is probably going to be a little upset for me arriving late and all.” Ruby grumbled but with a smile on her face at the thought of her girlfriend. As she turned to open the door, she felt a pair of lips make contact with her cheek, clearly missing their intended target as it only happened a split second after she turned her head. Looking back at her friend with her hand gracing the recently kissed cheek, she stared in shock. “Kathy! What was that?”

“Well it was supposed to be a kiss goodbye but I guess I missed.” Kathy chuckled. “I guess I better try again.” She smirked as she leaned forward before puckering up her lips. Her lips were soon met with Ruby’s hand.

“Uh don’t you remember what I said earlier? I explicitly stated that this wasn’t a date.”

“I know but I thought that it was because of Weiss.”

“Why would it be because of Weiss?”

“Well she has been following us since we got to Vale."

“She what?” Ruby almost shouted in shock.

“Yeah. I saw her and some blonde chick sitting outside of the restaurant earlier and they were watching us with some binoculars. I figured that you knew and that only said that because it was what Weiss wanted you to say.” Kathy stated, looking a little confused that Ruby didn’t know.

 _‘Well she isn’t wrong about that’_ Ruby thought. She had to admit that she was rather upset with her girlfriend and sister spying on her through-out the day but right now she was more upset about Kathy trying to kiss her. “No. I didn’t say it because of her. I said it because it is the truth and that I only came out with you as friends, nothing more.” She noted the look of sadness pass across her friend’s face. “I’m sorry but like I said, I have feelings for someone else.”

“But...”

“No buts about it. I don’t feel that way towards you. I’m sorry.” Ruby said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

Kathy was silent for a few moments before she spoke up. “I understand.” She turned towards Ruby with a sad smile. “Can we still be friends?” she asked.

“Of course.” She then embraced Kathy in a small hug. “Now I better get inside. See you later Kathy.”

“Bye Ruby.” The two-waved goodbye as Ruby unlocked her room and headed inside. As expected, her girlfriend was nowhere to be see and she obviously knew why. Taking a deep breath, she sat down on her and Weiss’s bed and patiently waited for her lover to return. She didn’t have to wait long as soon later the door threw open and a rather angry looking Weiss Schnee entered. “Ruby Rose! You have some explaining to do?!” she shouted.

“About what?” the red head asked.

“I saw! I saw that, that bitch kiss you!” she yelled. Yang was standing behind her with her arms crossed as she leaned against the door.

Ruby’s eyes opened in fear as she realized the amount of trouble she was in. She looked to her sister for some aide but only received a shake of the head at her misery. “Sorry sis but you done fucked up.” The brawler now got off the door and opened it. “I’m going to go find Blake. Weiss’s don’t hurt her too bad.” She smirked as she closed the door behind her.

Ruby was now on her own and alone in the room with her rather pissed of lover. “Uh…” she stammered.

“Well? What do you have to say for yourself? Did you even tell her you weren’t interested?!” Weiss yelled as she crossed her arms and leaned towards her side, a clear indication that she was angry.

“Of course, I told her. It was the first thing I said to her once we got to Vale. Apparently, she thought I was lying for you since you and Yang were following us across town.” Ruby accused as she jumped to her feet and pointed a finger at the heiress.

“You knew?” Weiss eyes opened in shock as she was caught.

“Not until she told me just a few minutes ago. Why were you following us? Don’t you trust me?” Ruby asked sadly.

“Of course, you dunce. I just didn’t trust her and I was right in that regard as she tried to kiss you. And as to why, it was Yang’s idea. It was as she said, “potential-future-sister-in-law bonding time.” 

Ruby blushed at that statement. The idea of her and Weiss being married was definitely a dream of hers that she really wanted to make a reality but she knew that they were still rather young for such but then again, they were still too young to have a kid and yet here they were. “Ah. Well I told her no to the kiss and that I didn’t see her that way. I think she got the idea finally and we decided to still be friends.” Weiss let out a huff at that.

“I’m sorry for spying on you.” Weiss sadly admitted. Ruby walked up and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and gave her a peck on the head.

“It’s okay. I know that you only meant to protect me.” She then perked up as she remembered something. She let go of Weiss and grabbed the bag she had been carrying around since earlier. “Oh, and I got you something.” She then opened the bag and pulled out a small black and gray stuffed wolf and handed it to her girlfriend. “I won it for you in the arcade earlier. Took me ages but I finally got it.”

Weiss was standing there rather silent before reaching over and grabbing the wolf with a smile on her face. “Thank you, Ruby. This is very sweet of you.”

Ruby started rocking back on forth on the balls of her feet as she was embarrassed by Weiss’s comment. “Ahh it was nothing. It just reminded me of you is all.”

Weiss raised a white eyebrow. “Really? How so?”

“Well for one. Wolves are fierce, strong, and clever animals. They are all angry and mean at first but once you get to know them they are all cute, adorable, and sweet. Just like you. You both even love to cuddle.” Ruby laughed.

Weiss’s face turned a bright red at the comparison made between her and the animal. To Ruby it made her even more beautiful and it made her heart flutter at the thought that she could still make her girlfriend blush like such with such a simple comment.

“Thank you.” Weiss mumbled. She then placed the stuffed wolf down on their bed and crossed the few feet between them before capturing Ruby’s lips with her own and pulled her into a slow and loving kiss. “We still watching that movie?” she asked.

“Why of course princess.” Ruby smirked.

“Good. We should probably shower and change into something more comfortable then before we start.” Weis then pulled from her lover and made way towards her dresser to grab her nightgown.

“Okay. I will get the move ready.” Ruby turned around to get started before she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Turing around, she saw Weiss standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a seductive look on her face.

“When I said ‘we’ should take a shower, I did mean we.” She then turned around and continued into the bathroom while adding a sway to her hips that seemed to memorized Ruby into a hypnotic state.

Quickly shaking her head, Ruby smirked as she ran to her dresser, grabbed her pajamas and burst into a group of petals before disappearing into the bathroom after her girlfriend.


	10. A Needed Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby takes Weiss on a much needed vacation to help her deal with the stress of her father and someone discovers their secret...

Ruby had a plan. It was the final weekend before Weiss’s father was due to arrive with her “future finance” and Ruby could tell that the stress was getting to her girlfriend. She was concentrating less and less on her school work and seemed to be spending a lot less time with Ruby or anybody else for that matter. When Ruby asked her if anything was wrong or if that if there was anything she could do to help, Weiss would only reply that everything was fine.

Ruby knew that it was not. She knew Weiss more so than she knew herself, Yang, or even her beloved Crescent Rose. Whenever Weiss Schnee was getting in trouble in class for not paying attention than things were not okay. Eventually, Ruby brought her problem to the only person that she knew would be able to help. Yang.

It was earlier during the week and Weiss was off in the training room as she seemed to do lately whenever she had any free time while Blake was off in the library. Ruby took the opportunity of some alone time with her sister for some well needed advice.

“Well, have you tried talking to her about it?” Yang asked as she lazily hanged of the edge of her bunk.

Ruby herself was sitting on her and Weiss’s bed. “Yes. Several times but she keeps telling me that she is fine and that I don’t need to worry but Yang, I know that something is wrong. I know that it has to do with her father arriving soon and the whole baby thing isn’t making it any easier on her. She just hasn’t been acting like herself lately.” Ruby mumbled sadly.

“True. She has been acting a little less Ice Queenly lately and I have noticed that she has ignored my puns more so than usual.” Yang hanged silently on her bunk, taping her chin as she thought. “Well, she has been feeling upset about her dad, yes?”

“Yes.”

“And having to worry about taking care of you and the baby is just adding on extra pressure as well. Right?”

Ruby nodded in confirmation.

“Well than it is simple. You two need to take a vacation.”

“A vacation? Yang, it is in the middle of the first semester and I doubt that we could really go anywhere or that Weiss would even agree to it in the first place.”

“Well you don’t have to go anywhere fancy or anything. Just take a few days off and head off to I don’t know, just find a hotel and just spend a few days together just the two of you.” Yang then hopped off her bunk and made her way to take a seat beside Ruby. “You two haven’t really spent a lot of time together recently except for a few moments here and there when Blake and I are gone.”

“I know Yang and I am trying but Weiss just doesn’t seem to want to spend time with me all that much.” Ruby cried out as tears fell down her cheeks. Yang reached over and wiped them away before pulling Ruby in side hug.

“You just need to show her that you are there for her Ruby. She is going through a lot and the fact that there is a chance to lose you is scaring her and just that idea that her own family is the one that is doing so just makes it worse. You just need to show her that she isn’t alone in this.”

The sisters sat silently for almost half an hour before realization struck Ruby. “I got it!” she jumped to her feet with a grin on her face.

“Really? You got a plan there baby sister?” Yang smirked.

“Sure do.” Ruby grinned. They then spent the rest of the day planning her and Weiss’s little getaway with Yang’s help.

 Waking up, Ruby looked over at the clock beside the bed and saw that it was time to put her plan into action. Slowly getting out of bed and prying herself for her girlfriend’s grasp, she crept over to her and Weiss’s closet and pulled out two duffel bags’ full of clothes plus a set of clean clothes for Weiss before changing into a pair of light blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a red and black, long-sleeve flannel shirt over top.

She made her way to her girlfriend’s side, she gently placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her awake. “Weiss. Oh, Weiss~ It’s time to get up~” she sang.

Groaning, Weiss turned over on her side and faced Ruby as she wiped the sleepiness from her eyes. Yawing she spoke, “R-Ruby? What are you doing? It’s 6 in the morning. We have classes in a few hours.”

“Nope. You and I got the next few days off and we are going to be taking a little trip.” Ruby answered with a smile.

“What?” Weiss asked with a confused look.

“A trip princess. Now get up. I got your clothes out for you and we need to hurry if we are going to make it to the airship on time.”

“But Ruby…” Weiss was silenced as Ruby had placed a finger on the other girl’s soft lips.

“Nuh uh uhhh. All questions will be answered later but for now you need to get your cute little butt in to the bathroom and get ready.”

Reluctantly, Weiss finally got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to change but not before receiving a light pat on her rear from Ruby who responded to the heiress’s glare with a goofy smile. Once Weiss had finished getting ready, Ruby grabbed their bags and they made their way outside towards one of the docks where an airship was standing by and waiting for them

“Okay Ruby, what is going on? How did you get permission to get an airship and allow us to miss classes?” Weiss asked with a stern glare. Ruby was unfazed and simply smiled at her lover.

“It’s a surprise~” She sang as her and Weiss made their way inside the airship and took their seats.

It was a quit ride with only a few instances of Weiss once again asking Ruby where they were going but the energetic red-head only answered the same way each time. Eventually, the pilot announced over the intercom that they had arrived at their destination and asked them to prepare for landing.

“Come on Weiss. Let’s go!” Ruby happily yelled. She grabbed Weiss by the hand and pulled the heiress off the airship with their bags, ignoring her girlfriend’s call to slow down.

They stopped outside the docks and Ruby scanned the area, looking for a familiar image. “What are you looking for?” Weiss asked.

Before Ruby could answer the sound of a horn honking gained her attention. Turing to the source she saw whom she was looking for. “Daddy!!” she yelled as she used her sembelance to race over to her father and embrace him in a loving hug which he happily returned.

“Hey sweetheart! It’s so good to see you.” He said as he hugged his daughter. Weiss made her way to their side and he then let go of his daughter and pulled the heiress into a surprised hug. “Good to see you to Weiss.”

“You too Mr. Xiao Long.” Weiss hesitantly hugged the taller man back.

“Please Weiss. It’s Tai.” The man chuckled.

Breaking the embrace, Weiss turned to Ruby. “Visiting your father? That was the surprise?”

“Yes and no. That is part one of the surprise. The next one won’t be till later. I just thought that with all the stress and everything that you might want to have some fun and relax for a while. Figured that we could visit my dad and we could do somethings here in Patch.” Ruby smiled as she walked to Weiss’s side and wrapped her in a side-hug.

“Fine. I guess it won’t be so bad. Just as long as when we get back we put in some extra studying to make up for what we have missed.” Weiss groaned.

“Deal.” Ruby agreed with a giggle. Her father then grabbed the girl’s bags and threw them into the back of his truck before opening the door and allowing the girls to take a seat in the back. Ruby saw the hint of surprise when instead of hoping in the front seat, Ruby had joined Weiss in the back.

The group then made their way out towards the outskirts of town and eventually arrived at a small two story house. Ruby was glad to see her home even though it had only been a few months since she was last here. She had to admit that she had felt a small tinge of homesickness during her first week back but that only lasted for a bit.

Exiting the truck once they arrived, Ruby’s father grabbed their bags and headed inside with the girls in tow. “I will set your guy’s stuff up in your room if that’s okay Ruby?” he asked as he headed upstairs receiving an okay from Ruby.

“Are you sure that us staying in the same room is a good idea?” Weiss asked hesitantly.

“It will be fine Weiss. We stay in the same room at Beacon so I’m sure that he won’t suspect anything.” Ruby assured her partner.

“Okay but we should try and keep the touching to a minimum.”

Ruby pouted at the idea of her not being able to properly show her love for Weiss. “Can we at least kiss when we are alone.” Ruby put her puppy eyes on full effect.

Groaning, Weiss conceded. “Fine.”

“You guys hungry?” Tai asked as he walked back down the stairs. Both girls nodded considering that they left early and hadn’t had a chance to eat breakfast. “Great. I will whip us up something quick. You two go ahead and make yourselves comfortable.”

“Hey dad! Where is Zwei?” Ruby noticed how Weiss perked up at the mention of her favorite dog.

“He is out with your uncle doing some clean up out in Mistral. Some Grimm were able to overrun a town there and so he was dispatched along with a few others to clear it out.” Her father yelled form the kitchen.

“Awwww.” Weiss moaned. Ruby walked over to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips to help brighten her mood. Her father wasn’t in the room at the moment so she took a chance and was rewarded with a small smile from her girlfriend.

“Want to watch some TV?” Ruby suggested.

“Sure, but none of that anime that you and Blake watch.” Weiss said as the whiterose pair dropped down on the couch with Weiss snuggling up to her.

“Awwww Weiss.” Ruby pouted but her girlfriend’s glare was too much. “Ugh, fine.” Ruby grabbed the remote and did some channel surfing before finding a show that they both agreed on. It wasn’t ten minutes later that her father called saying that the food was ready.

One thing that Ruby loved about being home was her father’s cooking. Raising two girls by himself got him to try cooking and after several dozen failed attempts he seemed to have perfected it. Once they had finished, Tai had said that he needed to head into town to pick up some more groceries for them as well as other supplies.

“So, what do we do now?” Weiss asked as they finished doing the dishes and cleaning up.

“Well, we could go into town and do some exploring, or we could go up to my room and watch a new movie I picked up just for the occasion.” Ruby suggested.

“A movie sounds nice. I’m still a little tired from getting up early this morning and the flight here didn’t help.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I would’ve given you a heads up on what we were doing but I wanted it to be a surprise.” Ruby felt a little guilty keeping the vacation a secret from her girlfriend.

“It’s fine Ruby. It was very nice and I admit that a vacation does sound very nice right now.” Weiss said as she wrapped her arms are Ruby’s neck before pulling her down into a deep kiss.

“So, about that movie?” Weiss asked as the kiss broke.

“Right!” Ruby grabbed the other girls hand and pulled her upstairs towards her room. Once entering she made her way towards their bags and went searching as Weiss decided to take a seat on the bed. Finding the movie Ruby went to her TV that sat on its own entertainment center just across from her bed. Her room was something that you would expect from a 16-year-old weapon nut. The walls were covered with unique designs for scythes as well as other weapons. Scattered around the room were weapon parts and various pieces of clothing. Ruby felt a little embarrassed about the mess and wished that she had asked her dad to clean it up for her before they arrived.

“What’s the movie?”

“It is an action/comedy called Rundown. It is very good and was one of my favorites growing up.” Ruby said as she crawled onto the bed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, pulling her close as they leaned against the wall next to her bed.

“Oh, by the way, how did you get us out of classes?” the snow white haired girl asked a few minutes into the movie.

“Oh well I just talked to Ozpin about all the stress that you have been dealing with as of late because of the me, the baby, and your father. I told him my plan of us taking a small vacation and he agreed. He said that the last thing he would want to do is allow one of his best students fail because of stress.”

“That was very nice of him. I got to say, he really is living up to his promise to support us in any way he can.”

“That he is. Just goes to show you how many people really care you know?”

“Yes. It does.” Weiss said with a warm smile. Ruby felt her heart beat increase with every second. It wasn’t that often that Weiss would smile but she had been doing it much more often now that they were dating and each time Ruby saw it, it just reminded her how much the heiress had changed since they first met. Ruby leaned down and pressed her lips to her lovers. They kissed passionately for a few moments before she decided to press it further. Running her tongue along the other girl’s lips, begging for entrance which was gladly accepted. She felt her lips vibrate as a moan escaped her lovers mouth.

Ruby felt herself get pulled forwards and she soon found herself laying on top of Weiss yet the kiss was not broken. The kiss grew to more heated, more loving, more passionate as it lasted longer and longer. Bringing her hands up, she ran them along the smooth pale thighs of her girlfriend, earning a loud moan for her actions. Breaking the kiss, she looked down at her, asking for permission and she found it as she was quickly brought back down to resume. She soon found her jacket being pulled off and her shirt being tugged upwards.

Ruby lifted herself up and was going to pull off her shirt when she heard the front door open and shut downstairs, causing her to jolt back to her senses and remember that they were at her home in Patch and that her father could catch them at any moment. Weiss seemed to of remembered it as well as she pushed herself up and rested up against the wall.

“Ruby! Have you seen my wallet?!” her father shouted from downstairs.

“You put it on the dash in the truck!” she replied.

“Oh. Thank you! Be back soon!” With that the door opened and shut again, leaving the girls alone.

“That was close.” Weiss breathed out.

“Yeah. Don’t think I want my dad to find out about us like that. Would make the following conversation much more awkward.” Ruby said with a chuckle earning an eye roll and smile from Weiss.

“True. How about we just finish the movie and keep the touching to a minimum for now.”

“Yeah, that is probably for the best.” Ruby said as she scooted closer, wrapping her arms around Weiss and pulling her down so that they were laying down in a spooning position, facing the TV. “Not my fault though that you are so beautiful.” She mumbled into the other girls neck before placing several kisses along the smooth surface.

“Tease.” Weiss laughed as she moved wiggled closer to Ruby. The pair laid there throughout the movie. Ruby had noticed that Weiss had fallen asleep at some point as her breathing had slowed and she grew more relaxed. Smiling, she nestled closer to her girlfriend and she too soon felt herself grow tired and enter the land of dreams.

She was eventually woken up by the smell of something cooking and, thanks to her pregnancy, she was immediately starving and wanting something smothered in chocolate and possibly even some gravy. Damn was she hungry.

Feeling something move and press down on her chest, she looked down and noticed a field of white fill her view. She reached out with her hand and weaved it through its long locks. It felt as smooth as silt and she deemed it to be one of her favorite things about her lover. Being able to touch something so precious felt like a privilege and she took advantage of being the only one allowed to do so.

Eventually her actions must have done something as Weiss soon began to stir awake. Her head turned and her eyes gaze upwards meeting Ruby’s own. Smiling down, Ruby reached out with her other hand and used it to caress her cheeks earing a smile in return. Leaning down, Ruby placed a kiss on the other girl’s lips. The kiss was meant to be short but her urges said otherwise as the kiss deepened. Her stomach though ruined the moment when a loud growl let itself be heard.

“Someone hungry?” Weiss laughed earing a pout from Ruby.

“Yes. The little one and I are starving to be honest.” Ruby grumbled.

“Well than from what I smell your father must be cooking something good. Hopefully that will be enough to satisfy you both.” The heiress got up from the bed and stretched. “What time is it anyways?”

Ruby leaned over to her dresser and looked at her scroll. “Wow. It’s a little after five in the evening.”

“So, we pretty much slept the day away.”

“Yep.” Ruby said as she hopped off the bed. “It’s fine though. We still got a few more days to stuff before we have to head back anyways.”

“I suppose. I just don’t like to waste time.”

“I know princess but you have to admit that it was a good nap.”

“Any nap with you is good.” Weiss said with a grin. The pair soon made their way downstairs to find Tai just finishing up setting the table.

“Oh, girls. I was just about to go upstairs and tell you that supper was ready.” He said.

“It’s okay. Ruby’s stomach let us know.” Weiss said, earning a hearty laugh from the older man and a pout from her girlfriend.

“Well, let us eat.” The three of them took their places at the table, Tai sitting on the end with Ruby and Weiss sitting next to each other to his right.

Ruby was so hungry that she pretty much had a mountain of food on her plate and was about to get more before she noticed her father looking at her rather suspiciously causing her to slow down a bit.

They continued their meal with Weiss and her father talking about various school assignments while Ruby most kept to adding a few comments here and there while eating.

“So, Ruby. I have a question for you.” Her father said.

Ruby took a sec to swallow her food before replying. “Sure dad. What do you want to know?”

He looked at her with a smile. “How long have you and Weiss been dating?”

Ruby looked at her father wide eyed as Weiss, who was taking a drink of her water at the time, spit her water across the table.

_‘Ah, shit.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tai knows!!! Wonder how he will react?


	11. A Father's Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tai reacts to Ruby and Weiss dating and much more.

Ruby was in shock. How did her father know about her and Weiss? Did Yang tell them? Were they not being secret enough? Does that mean Weiss’s father might know? Ruby couldn’t help but fear the worse.

“W-w-what?”

Her father smirked at her. “You really think I wouldn’t have caught on. You two aren’t that sneaky. I can see the tell-tale signs that this is something more than just friendship. Plus, I’m a professional hunter honey, so hiding things from me is harder than from anyone else and who am I kidding, you have a hickey on your neck!” He said before bursting into laughter and pointing at Ruby.

Ruby instantly brought a hand up to her neck and she could feel the bruised skin that was a hickey. She looked at Weiss, who was hiding herself in shame by resting her head on the table and wrapping her arms around it. “Weiss?”

“I’m sorry! I got into the moment and forgot!” She yelled, slash, mumbled into her arms.

Tai burst out into another fit of laughter at the heiress’s misery. “You two are adorable.” He said as he wiped away a tear.

“So, you’re not mad?” Ruby asked a little hesitantly.

“Mad? For what?” Tai asked a little surprised by his daughter’s question.

“For me falling in love with a girl.” Ruby said as she lowered her head.

“Ruby.” Her father then leaned over and rested a one of his hands on her own. “You can date whoever you want regardless of who they are. Guy or girl, it doesn’t matter to me. What matters is if you are happy. Are you?”

“Yes. More so than I have ever been.” Ruby answered without hesitation, a smile on her face.

“Then I am happy.” Tai then leaned back into his chair and looked between the pair. “So, how long have you two been together?”

Ruby was a little hesitant to answer. She knew that even though her father was okay with them dating that he would probably be a little upset that they had kept it a secret from him for so long. “Uhhhh since last winter.”

“W-what?” The older man spoke, his eyes widened in shock. “You kept this a secret for almost a year?!”

Ruby let out a nervous chuckle. “Yep.”

“Why did you keep a secret for so long?”

“That would be my fault Mr. Xiao Long.” Weiss said as she looked at the man. “I wanted to keep it a secret because I was afraid of my father finding out and I knew that he would instantly disapprove of our relationship and would do anything to destroy it.” Weiss then looked over at Ruby and took her hand. “I love Ruby far too much to let him do anything that could jeopardize our relationship so I asked Ruby if we could keep it a secret. Until, that is, I could find a way to get his approval or at least until we graduated and I became the new CEO of the company. Then I could reveal our relationship and he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.”

Ruby watched as her father sat silent, looking at the two of them in turn. He took a deep breath before speaking. “I guess I can understand that. I only met your father once Weiss and I know how much of an asshole he can be.” He looked at Weiss who only nodded in agreement. “I won’t lie though, I am hurt that you had to keep it from me for so long.” Ruby felt her heart grow heavy with guilt at knowing that she did this to her father. “But, like I said. I understand and I am happy for you. Both of you.” He then took one of each of their hands into his own and gave them a small squeeze. “Love is love and nobody can tell you who to love.”

Ruby smiled at her father’s words and couldn’t help but run to the other side of the table and hug him. “Thank you, dad.” She cried into his shoulder.

“Anything for you honey.” Tai smiled as he rubbed a hand up and down his daughters back. He then looked at Weiss who was sitting and smiling at the family moment. “Hey, you’re a part of this family now too so get over here.” He couldn’t help but smile even wider as he held out an arm for the heiress to join the embrace.

Weiss was a little hesitant to do so but Ruby just smiled at her to let her know that it was okay. She then made her way over and was greeted with the comforting embrace of both Ruby’s father and Ruby herself. They stayed like that for some time before separating. “Well, now that the truth is out. I must say that I am a bit relieved.” Tai said as Ruby and Weiss went back to their seats.

“Why is that dad?” Ruby asked a little confused. She took a look at Weiss to see if she had any idea as to what her father was talking about but the heiress seemed just as confused.

“Well I was worried when that when you were admitted to Beacon two years earlier and with you having to deal with guys that were several years older, I was worried that they might try and take advantage of you.” Tai stated a little worried as he weaved his hands together in front of him. “Thankfully though I don’t have to really worry about that now and I can sleep peacefully at night not having to think about you coming home one day pregnant.” He then let out a hearty laugh, grasping his stomach as he leaned back in his chair.

Ruby lightly chuckled with her father as she glanced at Weiss with a scared look on her face. The heiress’s face mirrored her own and Ruby noticed that she looked like she was about to die right then and there. Tai soon noticed the lack of laughter from the other two girls and stopped his laughter. “Ruby. Something wrong?”

“Uhhhh…”

“Ruby Rose. What aren’t you telling me?” Tai asked in a stern voice.

Ruby looked to her girlfriend and after a few seconds of silence, Weiss closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning back to Ruby, grasping her hand in her own before nodding. “Dad. There is something I need to tell you.” Ruby took a very deep breath and looked her father straight in the eye. “I’m pregnant.”

A tense air filled the dining room for what felt like forever to the leader of team RWBY. Ruby could feel Weiss trembling through her hand and gave it a firm squeeze to try and quell her fears. Unable to take the silence anymore she finally spoke. “Dad?”

Her father’s face was completely unreadable as he looked down at the table. After some time, he finally looked up at his daughter. “How. How did this happen?” 

“W-what?” Ruby asked a little surprised at the lack of anger in his voice.

“How did this happen? Did…did you cheat on Weiss?” His voice was filled with sadness. Ruby understood why. His daughter had just come out that she been in a relationship with another girl for almost a year and now has just revealed that she was pregnant. Obviously, there is really only one way that that could happen and that is what he is thinking.

“No. I would never cheat on Weiss. She is the love of my life and even thinking about such a thing is just sickening to me.” Ruby clearly stated.

“Then how?! How is this possible? Whose child is it?” Tai almost yelled.

“It’s mine.”

Tai turned to Weiss with a look of shock/confusing taking a moment to grasp what she had said before speaking. “What?”

“The baby is mine. Both Ruby’s and mine.” Weiss spoke as she turned to Tai.

“How is that possible?”

Weiss took a breath and started to explain to him about the dust that her father sent her. Leaving out a few bits and pieces, she told him about how the dust had somehow allowed her to impregnant Ruby with her own DNA and told him about the talk they had with Ozpin. By the time she was finished, she was almost in tears as the guilt of what she had done took to the surface. “I-I’m sorry Mr. Xiao Long. It is all my fault.”

Ruby felt pain in her heart at watching her girlfriend almost break down in tears as she explained and apologized for something that she had no control over. She moved her chair until it was right new to Weiss’s own and wrapped her arms around the girl’s shoulder and buried her head in to her chest to soak up her tears. “It’s okay Weiss. It wasn’t your fault.” She placed a kiss on the girl’s head and ran a hand through her snow-white locks. “I don’t blame you. I can never blame you.” Ruby looked at her face to try and get a sense of his reaction. He just sat in his chair, not taking his eyes of the pair.

“I. I need some air.” Her father then got out of his seat and headed to the front door, grabbing his coat as he did so before leaving. Ruby heard the sound of an engine and a truck backing up before driving away.

She couldn’t believe what had happened. She didn’t plan on her father discovering her relationship with Weiss and while she mostly believed that he would be okay with it but the pregnancy was the wild card. Ruby truly didn’t know what to expect from him discovering it and while this is one of the scenarios that ran through her hand when she thought about it, it still hurt her to the fullest extent.

Tears started flowing down her cheeks and she buried her head into Weiss’s hair a she cried. They sat like that for several minutes, just holding each other as they cried before Weiss pulled away and stood from her chair. “W-Weiss?” Ruby whispered as she stared at her girlfriend, both with still fresh tears on their faces.

Wiess didn’t speak but gave her a smile pulled on her hand. Ruby followed and was silently lead upstairs and into her own room. Still not getting what Weiss was thinking, she was a little surprised when Weiss started changing into a pair of pajamas that wasn’t much different from her own except the tank top was blue and the pajamas had snowflakes pattern on the pants. Weiss then handed Ruby her own and went to one of her bags.

After she finished changing, Ruby sat on her bed and waited to see what Weiss was doing. When she finally found what she was looking for Weiss walked back to the bed with a silver brush in her hand and sat down on her knees behind Ruby. She started to gently brush the girl’s hair as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. Ruby instantly felt at peace at her lover’s gentle touch. She closed her eyes and relaxed as the gentle and loving stokes went through her hair.

She soon started thinking about how her own mother used to do the same to her when she was little before she had passed away and at how her father would start to do it as well. _‘Dad. I’m sorry.’_ Ruby started to silently cry as her thoughts went back to her father. She started thinking about all the amazing moments she had growing up. Her father teaching her how to cook, how to hunt her first Beowolf, even the moment when they adopted Zwei. She smiled as she remembered how hesitant her father was at adopting a dog as taking care of two girls by yourself was difficult enough but when Ruby used her famous ‘puppy eyes’ he finally relented. After the first few days, he warmed up to the dog and took to the new family member, even taking him on a few hunts.

Weiss must have noticed the tears as she stopped her movements and placed the brush down onto the dresser next to the bed. Ruby soon felt a pair of thin arms wrap around her and Weiss bury her face into the crevasse of her neck. “I’m sorry Ruby.” She mumbled.

Ruby reached up and placed a hand on her lover’s head. “I told you. It isn’t you fault. Never will it be.”

“But now because of me, your relationship with you father…” Weiss started but was interrupted by Ruby turning in her spot so that they were face to face and pressed her lips to Weiss’s own.

“Stop.” Ruby said as she broke the kiss. She reached up with her hand and placed in on her girlfriend’s cheek who nuzzled into it. Ruby could see the tears as they fell from her eyes. “This whole ordeal, the pregnancy, my father, anything, is not your fault. I love you Weiss and not anything will change that.” Weiss took some time to think before finally nodding in acceptance.

Ruby then pushed Weiss down back onto the bed and straddled her waist. She then leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips as she brought her hands her sides and rubbed them up and down. She then lifted her head so that she was only a few inches away from Weiss’s own. Getting an idea, she gave the heiress a smirk which caused the girl to look at her in confusion before realization struck her.

Moving her fingers, Ruby started tickling her girlfriend on her sides causing her to burst out in uncontrollable giggles. Weiss started thrashing around to try and break from the embrace but Ruby was not ready to give up just yet. “R-R-Ruby! S-s-stop!” She said in between breaths.

“What’s the magic word~?” the red-head teased.

“P-p-please!” Weiss managed to giggle out. Ruby then stopped her movements. She lowered her body and wrapped her arms around her lover’s waist and rested her head on her chest. “Your…pure…evil.” Weiss stated through her heavy breathing.

Ruby giggled as Weiss tried to regain her breathing. “You love me~”

“God knows why.” Ruby looked up from her spot and saw the smirk on the snow-white girl’s face. Said girl then placed a kiss on her nose with Ruby yawning soon after. “Tired?”

Ruby nodded. “It has been a long day.” Ruby then rested her head back onto Weiss’s chest and closed her eyes and relaxed as Weiss started to run her hands in her hair.

“That it has. I’m surprised your father found out about us so fast.”

“Well if someone was feeling so frisky earlier and left me a hickey.” Ruby said with a smile.

“True, but I think it is for the best. One less person to lie to.”

“Yeah. Plus, I think he would’ve found out anyways since he is a professional Hunter and can probably pick up the subtle tells between the two of us.”

“Good point. I just hope that he can come to terms with you being pregnant.”

Ruby took a breath and nuzzled further into Weiss’s chest. “Honestly. I don’t know. I think he will come to terms with it and support us but he has thought of me just being his young innocent daughter for so long that I don’t know what to think.”

“He was probably expecting Yang to be the one to come home pregnant instead. Probably wouldn’t have been such a surprise then.” Weiss said but Ruby could hear the smile in her voice.

Ruby looked up at Weiss and gave her playful glare. “Hey now.”

“I’m kidding Ruby.” Weiss then gave her a small kiss to the cheek.

“I know.” Ruby smiled.

The loving pair then closed their eyes and waited for the coming embrace of sleep. Both tired out from the day’s events and just wanted to relax in the other’s embrace.

“I love you Ruby.”

“I love you Weiss.” They exchanged one final kiss before finally falling asleep.

** ……………………………………………. **

 

Ruby awoke in the middle of the night as she felt a nearby presence in her room. Jolting up, waking Weiss up in the process, thinking that somehow had broken in she noticed that the presence was that of her father.

“Hey, hey it’s okay. It’s just me.” He said with is hands raised in front of him in an effort to calm the pair down.

Calming down, Ruby sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “Dad? What are you doing here?” she yawned.

Tai grabbed a nearby chair from Ruby’s desk and placed it down a few feet away from the bed before taking a seat. “I wanted to apologize for earlier. I shouldn’t have just left like that. I was just…in shock, you know?”

Ruby and Weiss sat on the edge of the bed and look at Tai. “I understand dad. It is a lot to take in all in one day.”

“Agreed. Finding out that your daughter was in a year long relationship with another woman and said woman somehow got her pregnant is something that nobody can really expect.” Weiss said.

“That is true.” Tai spoke as he looked at the pair. “I always thought it would be Yang.” He laughed out.

“Told you.” Weiss smugly looked at Ruby who only rolled her eyes in humor in response. “But yes, we don’t blame you for how you reacted.”

Tai smiled. “Thank you. I took some time to think and I want you two to know that I support you. Both of you throughout all of this. I accept your relationship and I will do whatever I can to help you with the baby.”

Ruby couldn’t but start crying at her father’s statement but this time, it was tears of happiness. She got up from her bed and wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. “Thank you.” She managed to say through her tears.

He started gently rubbing her back. “Hey. Hey. It’s okay honey. You’re my daughter and I love you. There is nothing that you can do that can change that.” Tai then looked at Weiss who was crying herself at the touching family moment and smiled as he opened his arms. Getting the message, Weiss once again walked over and was happily welcomed in the embrace. “And Weiss, like I said earlier, you are a part of this family now and I will be there whenever you need me. You and Ruby may not be married…yet” Ruby and Weiss blushed at his statement. “But I want you to know that I think of you as my daughter just like Ruby.” He then gently placed a kiss on her head to let her know that he means it.

“Thank you.” Weiss said with tears in her eyes.

They stayed in that embrace for several minutes before Tai stood up and the two girls let go of him. “Now, I should probably let the two of you get back to sleep. It is late and I got to be up early to get some chores done before my hunt tomorrow.” Both girls nodded and with one final hug they made their way back to Ruby’s bed and laid back down. Tai himself walked to the door and took one last look back at the loving couple. “Goodnight ladies.”

“Goodnight.” They both replied.

He then left, closing the door behind him. Both Ruby and Weiss were almost asleep before he once again opened the door and poked his head back inside.

“Oh, and no funny business.” He laughed out.

“Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get better for our favorite couple! Tai accepts them and pretty much takes Weiss as family. Next chapter things will get much better but prepare much feels. Much.


	12. Thus, Kindly I Scatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss discovers the meaning of the sudden vacation and has to make a very important decision regarding her life, relationships, everything in this single moment....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another awesome and exciting chapter of A Little WhiteRose! This is a chapter that I have been preparing to write since day one and it is pretty much the whole reason I started this story in the first place. Now, I knew the main point of the chapter but I honestly had no idea how I was going to get there but as I started writing it, as usual the story basically wrote itself. I am very happy with this chapter and all the moments in it considering that I really had nothing ready but it came out sooooo much better than I thought it would.
> 
> Be prepared for some laughs, some tears, and some super gay moments between our WhiteRose couple.

Weiss smiled awake as she listened to the soft sound of music and smelled the aromas of someone cooking in the kitchen below. It quickly brought her mind to how hungry she felt as her stomach growled. Sitting up and stretching out her limps, she moved around to give the other bed’s occupant a kiss good morning, but her smile turned into a frown as she noticed that the bed was empty except for her.

She got out of bed and head downstairs towards the kitchen to find her girlfriend standing at the stove in her pajamas with an apron on and dancing the music coming from her scroll. Letting out a giggle, Weiss leaned back against the wall at the entrance of the kitchen and watched as Ruby made a complete fool of herself not knowing that anybody was watching.

After several minutes of watching and feeling a little brave Weiss got off the wall and walked behind her energetic girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Ahhh!” Ruby shrieked at the sudden contact. She turned her head to only see Weiss laughing at her causing her to pout. “That was mean Weiss.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think that I would scare you like that.” Weiss said after her laughter calmed down. She then pressed a gentle a kiss to Ruby’s lips. “Forgive me?”

“Maybeee~” the redhead teased. Knowing what she was playing at Weiss gave her another set of kisses to the lips before moving down to her neck.

“Forgive me now?” she asked in between kisses.

“Oh~” Ruby moaned. “Most definitely.”

“Good. Now what you doing down here? I was a little upset not to wake up with you next to me this morning.” Weiss questioned as she placed her chin onto Ruby’s shoulder as she went back to cooking.

“Well I woke up and decided that a certain someone deserves a nice breakfast in bed this morning as a surprise. Since the bed portion of the plan is currently ruined I hope just breakfast is enough.” Ruby grinned as she grabbed a plate and started piling on a few eggs and slices of bacon on it.

“Considering you made it then it is definitely enough.” Weiss smiled and kissed Ruby’s nose before taking the plate and sitting at the table. “You better be eating too.”

“Oh I am. I’m also making dad something as a thank you for yesterday.”

“Is that why you are in such a good mood this morning?”

Ruby hummed and nodded as she finished making two more plates of food and setting them down on the table and taking a seat across from her. “I knew that him finding out about us would be difficult but I knew that he would accept that but what I wasn’t so sure about was the pregnancy.” Weiss watched as Ruby’s face fell sad as the memories of the day before took hold. “When he left I was scared that he wouldn’t come back or that if he did then he would tell me that I couldn’t see you again.” A single tear fell down her cheeks. “But when he came back and told me that he approved and supported us, I was so happy.” She said with a slight laugh and a grin.

“I know how you feel. I had the same fears when he left but when he came back and declared his support for us and even said that he would treat me like I was his own daughter. It felt really nice knowing that even though my own father didn’t see me as his daughter that your own was willing to do so.” Weiss cried a little bit but a smile on her face proved that the tears were ones of happiness. She reached over and grasped Ruby’s hand in her own and squeezed. “Thank you, Ruby. For this trip. It really is turning out to be as great as you said.”

“Well don’t worry! It isn’t over yet!” Ruby shouted with a grin.

The two shared a nice before they were interrupted by a smiling Tai. “Well I am glad to see you two in such good spirits this morning.” Weiss watched as he walked over to Ruby and gave her a kiss on the bed of hair before scuffling it into a mess.

“Daaaaaaaaaad” Ruby whined as she swat at his hands to stop.

“Sorry honey.” Tai said with a chuckle.

Weiss giggled at the touching family moment but was surprised when Tai went to her side of the table and did the same thing again causing her to blush and Ruby to fall out of her chair laughing so much that her sides hurt.

Tai laughed at both of their reactions. “Like I said, even though you and Ruby may not be married, I would still treat you like my daughter.” He then moved and took his seat at the head of the table and started eating. “Alright. Who cooked?” he asked with a slight glare at the two girls.

“Uhhhh. Me?” Ruby stated nervously as she slowly raised her hand.

“Hmmm…” He then looked at Weiss. “Did pay for her to have cooking lessons or something cause, I swear that she couldn’t cook this well last time she was home.” Weiss broke out in a fit of giggles along with Tai as Ruby buried her head into her arms in embarrassment.

“As much as she needed them I did not. Our other teammate Blake, you met her right?” Tai nodded. “She gave Ruby and I some crash course cooking lessons ever since she got pregnant so that we could cook up whatever strange craving this little dolt….had…that…day.” Her attention started to move elsewhere before she finished.

As she spoke, Ruby was happily pouring on a pile of chocolate sauce and topping it off with blueberries all over her eggs. She scooped up a fork full and shoved it in her mouth before noticing the strange looks on the face of her girlfriend and father. “What?” she mumbled a mouth full of food.

Weiss shook her head and reached over with a napkin to wipe off the trace amounts of food on the edge of Ruby’s lips and chin causing the redhead to beam a grin. “Dolt.”

“You two are something else.” Tai chuckled. “I must say Ruby. You really got lucky with this one.”

“I’d like to think that I was the one who was lucky, Tai.” Weiss grinned earning a smile from the man and a shake of his head.

“I think I’m going to die from the level of adorableness in this room and Ruby hasn’t even used her superpower yet.” Tai then stood up from his seat and put his now empty plate away into the sink. “Well I got a hunt to get too and I think that you ladies have something better to do than keep an old man like me company. What are you two doing today anyways?” He asked.

“I was actually thinking of taking Weiss out into the woods later for a walk if she didn’t mind.” Ruby spoke with a smile but Weiss could see the tell-tale signs of nervousness behind it.

“Sure. It would be fun.” She said, a little curious to what her girlfriend had planned.

Tai hummed. “Alright then. Just be safe, okay?” He said as he moved to the living room and grabbed his things.

“Yes dad. You be safe too.”

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid.” Weiss smirked earing a playful glare from Ruby.

“Haha, well, just have fun. I will see you two later tonight. Bye ladies.” Ruby and Weiss watched as he left out the door and moments later the sound of a truck driving away filled the room.

“So, what exactly do you have planned for us?” Weiss asked as she place her and Ruby’s dishes into the sink and started cleaning them.

“It’s a surprise.” The cookie loving redhead grinned.

“What is with you and surprises lately?”

“I just love surprising you is all. Is that such a terrible thing?” Weiss soon felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a tender kiss being placed on her cheek.

“Not really no. As long as it isn’t you jumping out of a cake like you did for my birthday last year.” Weiss laughed as she could feel Ruby’s face burn with shame as she buried her head in embarrassment.

“I thought it would be sexy.” She grumbled.

“It was but with Yang and Blake walking to see you only in your bra and panties covered in cake made for an awkward explanation about us having a food fight and that you were just changing.”

Cleaning up the last plate and turning around in her lover’s arms, Weiss gave her a long kiss. “But I appreciated the thought all the same. Gave me a nice idea for your birthday anyways.” She winked.

“That it did.” Ruby grinned at the fond memory of finding a cookie, and _only_ cookie, covered Weiss back at the dorm. Thankfully Yang and Blake were out on a mission that weekend so the pair had the dorm all to themselves.

“So, what do you want to do before we go and take that walk?”

** ………………………………….. **

“God damnit!!” Weiss yelled in frustration and almost threw her controller.

“Ohhh, just bad luck there princess.” Yang’s voice spoke out over the headset.

Ruby had suggested to play a video game together and thanks to the internet and a few headsets, Yang and Blake could play all the way at Beacon as well. The problem was that Ruby had chosen a game that could destroy friendships, make those you once trusted with your life into enemies, and make even the most honest hearted of people turn evil.

That game….was UNO.

“I swear this game just hates me!”

“Weiss stop yelling. I don’t know how much more my ears can take it.” Complained the Faunus as she threw done a simple green 2.

“I’m sorry but if Yang throughs down anymore Draw 2s then I’m just going to…”

As she spoke, Yang threw done another Draw 2. “Here’s look’n at you kid.”

“GOD DAMNIT YANG! I swear that I will reach through these headsets and strangle you!”

While Weiss was exposing her more competitive side, Ruby was on the floor holding her sides in pain as she laughed.

They had been playing the game for more than 3 hours and if Ruby hadn’t set the points so high and add all the ridiculous rules it had then they would have been done already. “I know that this is fun and all but I think we should call it quits before Weiss breaks the tv.” The redhead said after she calmed down.

“Your probably right. That reminds me, welcome unofficially to the family Ice Queen.” Yang said.

Weiss ignored the slight jab with the nickname. After her last talk with Yang at the café, she had grown more…accepting of the blonde’s attitude and if she was being honest with herself, even saw her as a sister. Blake as well. “Thank you.”

“I must say, while I am not surprised to see that dad had accepted you two both relationship and pregnancy wise, I am surprised that he didn’t tell Uncle Qrow yet. I have no idea how he would take it.”

“I hope he hasn’t told him. I don’t know how he would take it considering how he feels about your family.” Ruby agreed with her sister.

Weiss had only met the sibling’s uncle on a few occasions and not one of them had he been sober or said anything remotely nice about her or her family. “You don’t think he would take it that bad, will he?” she hesitantly asked.

“I really don’t know.” Yang spoke up through the headsets. “He is the one that has been more supportive of us growing up like with becoming Hunters while our dad was more reluctant to let us into that life. Dating a Schnee and having a kid? That isn’t a combo that he could ever have prepared for or even thought of for that matter.”

“Maybe we could get him like super drunk and tell him, that way he would act a little less crazy.” Ruby mumbled.

“I’m not completely against the idea.” Weiss said with a slight shrug.

“Guys. You can’t him like that. I’m sure that he will be accepting and only try to kill Weiss a little.” Blake said with a slight chuckle.

“Blake!” Yang shouted.

“What? I was kidding.”

“Well that is a problem for another time. Weiss and I got to get going so we will talk to you guys later.”

“Alright. Bye sis. Bye Queeny.”

“Have fun on the rest of your vacation and don’t worry Weiss, I have taken plenty of notes for the two of you.”

“Thank you. See you later.” Weiss and Ruby said their goodbyes and disconnected the game before shutting it off.

“Ready to go?” Ruby asked as she stood up and stretched her tired limps.

“Yeah. Let’s just change and then we can head out.” Ruby nodded in agreement and the pair headed upstairs to change.

Weiss opened one of her bags and started searching for a decent outfit. It was in the middle of October so the weather was much chillier than she would’ve liked so she eventually decided on a warmer set of cloths. Heading into the bathroom, she put on a nice white long sleeve, thin shirt and a pair of light blue jeans and to help with the cold she decided with a white peacoat and a red and black beanie with her white snowflake emblem that Ruby had given her for her birthday last year. She decided to keep her hair down since Ruby it likes it so much that way and put on a pair of light blue sneakers to finish the outfit.

She then exited the bathroom and headed back to their room believing that her girlfriend had more than enough time to change. Once she opened the door and walked inside, she stopped in her tracks and couldn’t stop a gasp escaping from her lips.

Ruby herself wore a simple white t-shirt with a long sleeve, red and black checkered flannel shirt, jeans, and a white beanie with her own red rose emblem that she got to mirror Weiss’s own. The outfit may have been simple but it had Weiss almost drooling considering how hot Ruby looked. She had half a mind to push Ruby back down onto the bed and cancel the walk, preferring to ravish her lover instead.

“Hey Weiss, you okay?” Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow as she sat on her bed and tied one of her red sneakers.

Turing her head and blushing in shame for getting caught staring, Weiss stuttered. “Y-yes. Just a little warm.”

“Oh really?” Ruby smirked. She got up from her bed and did a little twirl in her outfit. “Sure, you just didn’t see something you like?”

“Shut up dolt!”

Ruby giggled and made her way to Weiss’s side and kissed her cheek. “I’d take that as a yes. Now come on, we better get going. We have a long walk ahead of us.” Ruby then grabbed the heiress hand and dragged her downstairs and out the backdoor towards the woods that sat at the edge of the property.

“You still haven’t told me where we are going?” Grumbled Weiss.

“Like I said, surprise~” This response only earned a groan from the rapier wielding huntress.

“Fine. At least tell me how long till we get there.”

Ruby hummed in thought. “At least three hours.”

“Three hours?!”

“Yep but don’t worry it will fly by in no time.”

“Ugh. You’re such a dolt.” Weiss sighed and rubbed her eyes with her free hand.

She then felt her hand being dropped and an arm sneak around her waist, pulling her closer to the said dolt. “But I’m your dolt.”

“Right.” Weiss grinned. “My dolt.” She then leaned down and placed a loving kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.

They walked together, arms wrapped around each other as they enjoyed the walk-through nature. The trees were changing color, some leaves orange, others red and the ground was littered by what had already fallen. The sky was clear and the sun was bright but the slight chill from the wind kept the temperature low enough for jackets to be needed. A few birds remained, their chirps being heard, before they left for warmer climates down south. While the light melody they sang was beautiful, Weiss found her girlfriends voice to be much more pleasant to listen to.

“So, a million dollars but, you have to replace one of your hands with your weapon?” the redhead asked. She had the idea of playing a game she had heard in a video that was to see what stupid things people would or wouldn’t do for a million dollars. Considering that she was already rich it meant that she was less willing to do things for the money but she played along for Ruby’s sake.

“Does it matter which hand?”

“Nope.” Ruby smiled, popping the ‘P’ as she answered.

“Hmmm…I don’t think I will. Be very difficult to do anything with my rapier as a hand. Plus, I would need to spend that money on band-aids for all the times I’d probably cut myself.”

“I got to agree. I love Crescent Rose and all but with her as a hand? That would mean one less hand to eat cookies with and that is a no-no.”

“Of course, eating less cookies at once is why you won’t.” Weiss giggled.

“It would also make cuddling with you much more difficult.” Ruby grinned.

“That it would.” They kept on walking and eventually reached an opened area with a cliff.

“We’re here.” Ruby said. Weiss couldn’t help but notice that her voice seemed…hesitant and a little sad.

Taking a look, she noticed that the area was empty besides one thing. At the edge of the cliff sat a slap of stone. As Ruby pulled her closer, she was able to read an inscription on it.

_‘Summer Rose’_

_‘Thus, Kindly I Scatter’_

_‘Summer Rose? But that’s…’_  The dots click in her head as Weiss turned to Ruby who had tears flowing down her cheeks. “R-ruby?”

“I wanted you to meet my mom.” The redhead cried but with a smile as she turned to Weiss. “I know that with everything that is going on with your dad, school, me being pregnant, and everything. I noticed that you have been carrying everything on your shoulder as if you didn’t then it would all come crashing down on you. I watched you day after day deal with everything and even take time to take care of me no matter if I need you to hold my hair as I threw up or just go to the cafeteria to get whatever weird food I craved that day. I just couldn’t stand to watch you almost destroy yourself every day. It hurt to see you suffer so much.”

Weiss started to silently cry as her girlfriend spoke and placed a hand on her cheek. “Ruby.”

“I know, I know. Your Weiss Schnee and you are more than capable of handling it all yourself,” Ruby took a deep breath and let out a small chuckle before gazing back into Weiss’s eyes, “but the thing is Weiss, you are not alone. You have Yang and Blake who think of you as a sister. You have my father who has already accepted you as a part of my life and into the family. You have our teachers like Glynda and Ozpin and you even have your own sister who I am sure would stand by your side no matter what.” Weiss let out a sniffle as the tears flowed freely down her face. She looked to the ground in shame but was lifted by her chin with a gentle finger and looked back at the smiling, tear soaked face of her girlfriend. “But most of all. You have me. You will always have me. Now and forever.”

“You may think that you don’t have a family besides Winter but like I said me, Yang, Blake, my father, and probably my Uncle Qrow after he freaks out a bit,” both Ruby and Weiss let out a small chuckle at that, “and I am more than sure that if my mom was here right now that she would embrace you with almost as much love as I hold for you. She would treat you like a mother should treat a daughter and stand by your side throughout everything.”

Weiss couldn’t hold back anymore and pressed her face into Ruby’s chest, the shirt underneath absorbing her tears. Ruby rested her own head into the snow-white locks and rubbed a hand up and down the girl’s back as she pressed several gentle kisses into the hair.

After crying for so long, Weiss’s eyes soon ran dry and so she leaned back slightly and pressed a light kiss to Ruby’s lips. “Thank you. Thank you, Ruby.”

“No problem princess.” The younger girl smiled. “But that wasn’t everything.”

“Oh?” Weiss questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Coming here, thinking about my mother brought up a lot of memories.” She turned to the stone. “Like the time she played hide-n-seek with me in the woods, or the times she would read all those tales about hunters and huntresses to me before I went to bed, or even when I told her I wanted to be a Huntress like her and she helped me come up with a weapon. You should’ve seen how excited and proud she was.” Ruby laughed as she brushed the tears from her eyes. “It made me just think about how awesome she was and about how I hope that I could be just as awesome as her to my first kid.”

Ruby turned to Weiss. “I realized that I have a chance for that.” She placed a hand on her stomach. “Right here. Right now. To be a mother just like my own. A-and I know that you already have a lot to deal with right now and that you are scared that you would be like your own mother but Weiss,” Ruby brought a hand up to the girl’s cheek and Weiss nuzzled into it but her eyes never left the redheads.

“You are nothing like your mother and certainty nothing like your father. You are kind, sweet, caring, and slightly pushy but for all the right reasons. You are loyal to your friends and loved ones and strive not to be the best just to be so but to prove yourself. There are so many reasons as to why you are so different than your parents that I could stand here all day and tell you.” Ruby took a deep breath. “I guess what I am trying to say is, I want to keep the baby. I want us to be parents, to love this child to the fullest and to prove that we are strong enough to do so no matter what anybody else says. With the support of our friends, our family, I know that we can do it.”

Weiss stood silent. She was taken aback from Ruby’s words and even more so from her confession on wanting to keep the child that currently resides in her belly. While Weiss wouldn’t lie and say that the thought did cross her mind, she was scared and didn’t believe that she was worthy to be a mother. But, after Ruby’s words…

Her thoughts raced a thousand miles a second, her gaze never leaving the ground at her feet. After so long. her silence must’ve worried Ruby as she took a set closure. “Weiss?” her voice laced with worry.

Weiss took a very deep breath, having reached her decision. She looked up to see the worried and slightly scared expression on her lover’s face, her own lacking any expression. She stayed silent for a few more moments before wrapping her arms around the taller girls next and pulling her into a passionate kiss, even though she was doing so only a few feet away from her girlfriend’s mothers grave she knew, deep down, that the woman would mind.

Breaking the kiss once she felt the need to breath, she smiled. “I agree.”

“W-what? Really?”

“Yes. Let’s be mothers.”

Ruby shouted in excitement and picked Weiss up off her feet in a hug before spinning her around. While she usually would just shout to be put down, this time all she did was laugh and pull herself closer to the future mother of her child.

“Are you sure?” Ruby asked once she placed the older girl on her feet.

“Definitely. You were right. I was scared but like you said, I’m not alone in this. I don’t care what anyone thinks, most of all my father or my mother. Thanks to you, I have a new family now. I love you, Ruby.” Weiss smiled with her arms still wrapped firmly around Ruby’s neck.

“And I love you Princess.” They once again embraced in a passionate kiss.

As they kissed, they both failed to notice the fading image at the edge of the cliff, a woman dressed in a white cloak. As she faded, one could see a smiling crossing her face as she watched the two women embrace. _‘Thank you, Weiss. Thank you for loving my daughter. You may not know it, but I love you just as much as I love her and I will always be there for you both. Stay safe my daughters. Stay safe.’_ The image finally faded into a pile of white rose petals before flowing away in the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sniff*Sniff* That was much more heart felt than I intended it to be. It was supposed to be a touchy-feely moment but as I wrote it the words and emotions for it all just poured out and damn did it turn out good. I wasn’t planning on the moment with Summer at the end but I saw it made this chapter just so much better and more meaningful.   
> Yes, Ruby and Weiss have finally agreed to keep the baby and to be mothers! Please leave a review and thank you all for reading!! See you next chapter!!


	13. Hello Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Ruby get a check up on the baby and prepare for Weiss's fathers arrival. Yang and Blake have some explaining to do and Kathy gives Ruby a choice...

Ruby laid down on the cold and yet surprisingly comfortable hospital bed. Her and Weiss were currently waiting in the school’s infirmary in a private doctor’s office considering that her pregnancy was still a secret. They were to get an examination and an update on the baby’s condition and Ruby could tell that Weiss was incredibly nervous. The problem was that she didn’t know if it was because of the baby or because of the fact that her father was to arrive at Beacon with her “future fiancé” in tow later that day.

“You okay Weiss?” Ruby asked her girlfriend. Weiss was sitting right beside her, holding onto her hand but her attention seemed elsewhere. Ruby’s question jolted her back to reality.

“Huh? Oh, yes Ruby I am fine. Besides, I’m not the one about to get a checkup about a baby currently growing in our belly.” Weiss let a small smile cross her face as she caressed her thumb over Ruby’s hand.

“I know but, with all that is happening today, I just worry about you, ya know?”

Weiss leaned over and gave Ruby a light kiss on her cheek. “I know and I thank you for that, but for right now let us just concentrate on you and the baby.” Ruby nodded her agreement and moments later the doctor entered the room.

“Hello Miss Rose, Miss Schnee. How are you two holding up?” he asked.

“We’re good. Just a little nervous.” Ruby answered as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. She was dressed comfortable for the appointment in just a pair of baggy shorts and t-shirt.

“That is to be expected. Now all that we will be doing today is taking an ultrasound. This will allow us to get a good image of the child and see if there are any complications or anything.” He sat down in his chair and wheeled himself to Ruby’s side and turned on the machine before grabbing a bottle. “This here is just some gel that will help me get a clearer image. It will be a little warm.”

Ruby lifted her shirt just enough for him to place enough of the gel and spread it around. Ruby giggled, “It is warm.” Weiss just rolled her eyes while smiling at her girlfriend’s childish behavior.

The doctor placed the wand onto her belly and began moving it around. It took only a few moments but soon an image came into view. It was gray and white but one could see the outline of a small infant moving around. “And here is your baby.”

Ruby looked at the image and couldn’t help but let a few tears fall as her heart filled with joy. She turned to look at Weiss and noticed that the heiress herself was crying. “It’s, it’s our baby Weiss. Our baby.”

Ruby watched as Weiss turned to her and gave her a beautiful smile. “That it is Ruby. You are doing an amazing job.”

“And this,” the doctor started to speak as he turned a dial on the machine, “is your baby’s heartbeat.” Soon a small thumping noise filled the room and Ruby felt her hand gripped tighter with each beat. She pulled Weiss in closer and allowed the heiress to cry into her shoulder as she did the same. She couldn’t believe it, just a few months ago something like this seemed impossible to her or at the very least in the distant future and now it was all a reality.

“Your baby’s heartbeat is incredibly strong and everything looks perfect. You will need to come back in at the 16 to 18 weeks marker to check up on any organ or developmental issues and if you wish you could find out the baby’s sex at that point.” The doctor said with a smile as he turned off the machine and put everything away.

“We will be sure to be here.” Weiss said as she pulled away from her girlfriend and took back her seat.

“Good. I wish you both the best of luck and look forward to seeing you again.” He bowed his head slightly and left the room.

“Ready to head back to the dorm?” Weiss asked after Ruby had gotten herself cleaned up and the two left the infirmary.

“Yep!” the redhead grinned and so the pair made this way towards their dorm.

It had only been a few days since they had returned from their vacation in Patch. Ruby considered it the best vacation ever and it was pretty much all because of Weiss. After a little bump in the beginning, her father had accepted their relationship that made her Ruby and they had even agreed to keep the baby. They had decided to keep it a secret from everyone, except for Ozpin and Glynda as they were going to have to cancel the adoption process, but would tell them eventually. It was Ruby’s idea to make it an announcement at Thanksgiving at her home with everyone, including team JNPR, being invited and Weiss agreed seeing that as a much easier way then telling everyone at different points.

They finally made it back to their dorm and walked in on an interesting sight. On her bed, Yang was in the middle of a lip locked, make out session with Blake.

“What the fuck?!” shouted Weiss while Ruby turned away and stared at one spot on the wall.

The bumblebee pair quickly separated, well separated isn’t quite right for it, more like Blake freaked out and kicked Yang right off the bed and onto the floor resulting in a loud thud. The blonde quickly rose to her feet and smiled awkwardly at the shocked couple. “Oh, uhhh, hey guys. How was the doctor’s appointment?”

“Fine. He said that the baby was okay and that we had to return in a few months for another check-up.” Weiss stated. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her two teammates. “What exactly is going on here?”

Well, you see, uhhh…” Yang stammered out.

“Yang and I are dating.” Blake finally spoke up as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed with her legs dangling.

“When did this happen?” Ruby asked. She still hadn’t turned around as she was, at the moment, unable to look at her sister and teammate after catching them in such a position.

“While you two were on vacation. Since it was just the two of us for a while we started talking more things just kind of progressed from there. We were going to tell the two of you I swear, we just didn’t know how to.” Yang said as she chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

“Plus, with all you two already have going on we just didn’t want us dating to be something else to pile on.” The cat Faunus voiced in concern. “Are you two…okay with this?” she hesitantly asked.

The room was silent for several moments. Weiss just stared at her two teammates, who shifted around nervously, and Ruby just went through her thoughts.

To say that it was all a surprise for her was an understatement. While she knew that her sister had a more, free spirited, sexuality and that Blake was about the same, she never would have picked them out as an item. She had always thought that Blake would end up with Sun like many people did as the monkey Faunus clearly had feelings for her, but Yang was a different story. She dated whomever she pleased and Ruby had grown up seeing her going out on dates with several different people but no relationship lasted longer than just a few months at the most. Ever since they had arrived at Beacon though, she had not once dated, just the occasional flirt. Maybe after all this time she had finally started to mature and was looking for something more long term.

“Okay.” The heiress stated as if it was the easiest decision ever.

“What?” the black and yellow duo said in confusion.

“I’m okay with it. You are my teammates, my friends, and hell, ever since you two have found out about me and Ruby and the baby, you two have been nothing but supportive the entire time. You two are basically sisters to me and if being together makes you two happy then I am happy.” Weiss smiled at them before moving to take a seat on her and Ruby’s bed.

“Aww, I knew that my sister had melted that frozen heart.” Yang said as she wrapped Weiss in a hug before she could sit.

“Put me down you brute!!”

“Yang!” Blake said.

The brawler finally dropped Weiss, who mumbled things like brute and idiot several times as she smoothed out her clothes, and turned to her sister. “So, Rubes, what do you think?”

Finally turning to her sister, Ruby looked at them for a moment. “Are you happy Yang?”

“Yep.” The girl grinned.

“You too, Blake?” the Faunus only nodded. “Then I’m happy.” Ruby grinned.

“Really?” Yang asked, a little in surprise at how easily her sister had accepted them.

“Of course. Like Weiss said, we aren’t just a team anymore, we are a family and I just want you two to be happy. If being together gets that done then I’m 100% for it!”

Yang ran up to hug her sister but was stopped by a glyph forming in between them causing her to run in head first. “Ow! What the hell Weiss?”

“You were about to hug your sister and we know how your hugs are and I rather not have you harm her or the baby!” Weiss sternly yelled as she walked up to Yang with her hands on her hips.

“I was going to be gentle.” Yang mumbled causing Ruby to laugh.

“I don’t think you know how to hug like that.” she said.

“Ha ha ha. Very funny.” Yang mocked. “But anyways sis, thank you for your approval.”

“No problem.”

It was a that moment that Weiss’s scroll went off. Ruby watched as her girlfriend’s face fell fearful. “He’s here. My father is here.”

“Where?”

“At the landing pad. His airship is landing and he wants me to meet him there.” Weiss started breathing heavily. “What am I going to do? What am I going to do?!” she stated as she started pacing.

Ruby quickly ran to her side and place her hands on her cheeks making the heiress look right at her. “Hey, hey. I am right here. Everything will be okay.” Ruby placed a kiss on Weiss’s lips. “Blake, Yang, and I will go down to the landing pad with you to help you okay?” She then looked to her teammates who nodded in agreement.

Weiss’s breathing calmed down thanks in part to Ruby rubbing her arms up and down her own. “Okay. Okay. Let’s go.” Ruby smiled and placed another kiss on her lips and the group then made their way out of the dorm to meet Weiss’s father.

As they got to the landing pad, Ruby could see a massive airship with a large snowflake symbol on the side and immediately recognized it as the Schnee family crest. Standing in front of the ship stood who she could only guess was Weiss’s father, Jacques Schnee as he stood dressed in a white suit matching his white hair and mustache. His piercing blues eyes matched Weiss’s but unlike her girlfriends, his eyes were cold and calculating. Standing next to him was a man that was probably at least half a foot taller than her and at least ten years older. He had short brown hair that matched his brown eyes and wore a suit that was not much different than Jacques except for it being black. Just from the one look at him, Ruby instantly didn’t like him and just by seeing the smug look on his face and his eyes watch them as they walked, she knew that he was going to be a problem.

“Aw. Weiss. It’s about time you arrived.” Jacques stated with a clear line of disappointment in his voice as he spoke to his daughter.

“Hello father.” Weiss said with a curtsey.

“And who are these people?” he asked with a look of disinterest and as if they were a pile of bugs.

“These are my teammates if you remember. This is my partner and team leader, Ruby Rose, her sister Yang Xiao Long, and her partner Blake Belladonna. I will appreciate it if you treated them with respect.” Weiss firmly stated. Ruby was a little surprised that Weiss would talk to her father so…forcefully.

“And what have they done to deserve that?” the man huffed. “A stupid little girl that only got into this school because of luck and can barely keep up in her studies. Another that dresses like a whore and barely has any brains to spare or the Faunus that was once a part of the White Fang and threatened my company. All I see is a waste of space and nothing else.” Ruby was shocked at how brutally honest Weiss’s father could be even with all the stories that she had told them. Turning to her girlfriend, she could see that Weiss was almost fuming with anger at his words. She was about to speak up before he stopped her. “Now Weiss, I want you to meet your future fiancé This is William Hendrix.” The other man, William, walked forward and slightly bowed. He seemed to eye Weiss as a sort of prize to win and Ruby wanted nothing more than to whip out Crescent Rose and smash his face in.

“Hello.” Weiss said with no emotion but the distain was present on her face.

“Now, show let us walk. We have much to discuss.” Without even waiting, he brushed past team RWBY and started walking with William in tow.

“I will be back later. Okay?” Weiss said as she walked in front of Ruby.

“Okay. Just be safe and remember, I am always here for you.” Weiss smiled and kissed Ruby on the cheek before smiling at her teammates and proceeding to follow her father.

Ruby watched as Weiss left and couldn’t help but worry for her. She has been living under her father’s thumb for so long that it had made her life extremely difficult not because of the constant threats on her life or anything. Rather her difficultly in making relationships of any kind. Their first meeting was a perfect example of that but thankfully, she had slowly changed into the loving, caring, and more open version of herself over the past couple of years. No small in part to Ruby slowly chipping away at her icy walls.

“You going to be okay, Rubes?” Yang asked as she walked up to her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah. I think I am going to go for a walk. Just to think.”

“Alight. Call us if you need anything or just want some company. Okay?”

Ruby nodded and soon started walking through the halls of the school. Her thoughts were filled with worry about Weiss. Scenarios where Weiss was taken away from her and forced to marry that slime filled her mind. Just the idea of losing her was enough to make Ruby want to be sick and she honestly didn’t know if she could live without her and at the very least raise their child without its mother. She must’ve been walking for some time as the sky had changed from sunny to a bright orange signaling that the sun was setting. She was so lost in thought that almost didn’t hear someone calling her name until they were right in front of her.

“Ruby!”

“Kathy?” Ruby said a little surprised to see her Signal friend. “Oh, hey. What are you doing here?”

“I was looking for you. You okay?” she asked with concern and placed a hand on her arm.

“Huh? Yeah, yeah. Of course.” Ruby lied with a fake smile.

It seemed that Kathy didn’t believe it. “Don’t lie to me Ruby. What’s wrong? Does it have to do with Weiss?” Ruby remained silent. “It does, doesn’t it? God. I don’t know why you date that girl if she gives you so much trouble.”

“It’s not her fault and…” Ruby paused as she realized what Kathy had just said. “Wait…what did you just say?”

“Yes. I know that you and she are dating and I honestly don’t see why. She treats you like dirt and just orders you around.” Kathy stated as she placed her hands on her hips.

“She doesn’t treat me like that and how do you know?” Ruby almost yelled.

“Please. It was obvious since the two of you never left each other’s side and how possessive she acts over you. If you were anything like the Ruby I know then you wouldn’t stand for it and would hardly be dating her willingly. Especially with how much of a bitch she is just because her family is rich.”

“I am dating her willingly and the reason she is like that is because she loves me just as I love her and I don’t appreciate you calling her a bitch.” Ruby was now fuming at the ears as she clutched her fist in frustration.

“Come on Ruby!” Kathy pleaded. “Why can’t you see that she is just using you? She doesn’t love you! I do! And I know that you love me too!”

“She is not using me and I sure as hell don’t love you. I liked you as a friend and only as a friend!” Ruby tried to walk away but was quickly grabbed by Kathy and the purple haired girl tried to kiss her but luckily Ruby was able to push her off. “What the hell Kathy?!”

“Ruby please! You love me and I know it!” she once again tried to grab at her.

“No, I don’t!” the redhead yelled as she pushed Kathy off her.

“You will or else I will tell Weiss’s father everything!” Kathy then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small folded piece of paper.

“What is that?”

“This,” Kathy started unfolding the paper. “This is a little proof of your relationship with Weiss. Proof of everything that you have been hiding these pasts few months.” She then smugly smiled and held up the paper just enough so that Ruby could see it.

Ruby instantly recognized the paper as the one that she had hidden in her desk months ago. It was the paper that had changed her life in more ways than one. On it was the DNA test results that proved that Weiss was the mother of Ruby’s child.

“H-How did you get that?” Ruby stammered out in surprise.

“This?” Kathy grinned. “Well it was rather simple. I knew that something was going on between you and Weiss so I followed you two for some time. It wasn’t until I heard you two talking about a baby and you being pregnant did I really get curious. Thanks to my semblance I was able to walk into your room without anyone knowing and I found this in your desk.”  She let out a laugh. “Imagine my surprise to see Weiss’s name and yours as the parents.”

“Kathy.” Ruby calmly walked closer to her friend. “Give that to me. If you cared about me, cared about me at all. You would give that to me and forget that you ever saw it.”

The purple haired girl hummed in thought as she tapped her chin with her finger. “Nope.” She ginned smugly. “I’m going to give you a choice. Either you break up with Weiss or a certain CEO will find this so neatly in the mail and with that…bye bye Weiss.”

‘SLAP’

Ruby stood there with her arm outstretched and palm extended and with a rather pissed off look on her face. Kathy had a look of shock on her own along with a giant red hand print on the side of her face. “W-what?” she stuttered out in surprise.

Ruby walked closer until she was nose to nose and eye to eye to her now former friend. “You don’t dare threaten me, least of all Weiss. You are extremely lucky that I am unarmed or else you would have more than just a bruise. If you even think about telling her father about anything, I will personally make sure that you get kicked out of this school.” She threatened.

She then roughly grabbed the piece of paper that showed the test results out of Kathy’s hand and stormed off.

As she walked away, Kathy shook off the shock of being slapped and her plan falling apart. She then reached into her other pocket and pulled out another piece of paper that was an exact copy of the one Ruby had taken. “Good thing I made a copy.” She then walked away, a promise she still intended to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Kathy is now a creepy ass bitch just as I had planned! She was originally going to be a part of the story in a way like this one earlier on but I decided not to do it. Thankfully I was able to figure out a much better way to use her character and I gotta say that it turned out very well. Oh, and her semblance allows her to walk through solid objects like Kitty in the Xmen. 
> 
> I also decided to make bumblebee a part of the story so that I can include them a bit more into the story plus to make things more interesting.  
> Please review!! Next chapter should be out soon and shit will really hit the fan for the two. 
> 
> Also, Winter is coming.


	14. The Secret Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss's father finds out what she has been hiding from him all this time. A ally shows up just in time to help.

Weiss was getting sick and tired of her father’s constant criticism on everything about Beacon. The food, the library, her fellow students, even the way it was built was being thought of as a piece of garbage. She desperately missed Ruby being by her side and was waiting for the right moment to disappear on her father and William. She was in the middle of showing them fighting arena when her father’s scroll started ringing.

“I got to take this. Weiss’s be nice and entertain your fiancé.” Her father said without looking at her.

“He is not my fiancé.” Weiss angrily grumbled and clenched her fist. Her father just turned his eyes to her and glared. She felt as if he was holding a knife to her heart under his eyes before he turned and walked away while answering her phone.

Weiss was now left alone with William and while she knew next to nothing about the man, she couldn’t help but feel very on edge with him. He kept staring at her as if she was a prize to win at some contest and that he had won. “So, why is a pretty heiress like you doing at a place like this?” he asked.

“Training to be a Huntress obviously.” She scoffed at him.

He moved closer to her and Weiss could smell his foul breath and whatever cologne he was wearing. She had to resist the urge to vomit right then and there. “And why would you do that? You have money, fame, and could have anything you want? Why waste time training to fight monsters? It’s just an outdated way to fight.”

Weiss was starting to get furious and she turned to him with it clearly evident on her face. “Because it is an honorable cause. Plus, it is the only way I can regain my families honor with how they have treated the Faunus and those they deem lesser than them.”

William laughed at that. “Those animals are less than nothing in my opinion. I am even surprised that you would let one on your team.”

Okay, she was beyond pissed now. “You would be smart to stop talking like that about my friends.”

“Haha, friends. You won’t need friends once we get married.” William then wrapped an arm around Weiss’s waist and pulled her much closer than she definitely would have liked. “You can spend less time hanging out with those teammates like yours,” he said that as if it left a bad taste in his mouth, “and you will be spending more at home. While I am out running MY company, you will be taking care of our kids.”

Never has she felt the urge to just throw up more than right now. “Get off me!” Weiss shouted as she pushed the disgusting man off her.

“Hey. I’m just trying to get to know my future wife.” He grinned and moved closer to Weiss.

“I will never BE your wife. I will never HAVE your children. And if you ever touch me again, I will run my rapier right through you and make you a kabob.” Weiss threatened through her teeth and gave him a glare that could scare grimm.

All he did was laugh. “Please baby. You wouldn’t dare do anything to me. Our marriage is practically in the bag as is my future role as CEO.” William said with a sadistic grin as he roughly grabbed a hold of Weiss’s arms. “Now be a good little bitch and behave yourself in front of your soon-to-be-husband.”

He started to move closer to her and Weiss almost screamed for help but thankfully help came in the form of her energetic girlfriend and the future mother of her child. A burst of rose petals filled her vision as Ruby appeared in between her and William. “Hey! Nobody touches or talks to Weiss like that! Nobody!” she shouted.

“And do you think you are to tell me what to do?!” he shouted at Ruby. “You’re just some poor, rag wearing, hick that probably cheated her way into this school. Now why don’t you be a good little whore and run off to play with some farm animals.” He scoffed at her with a wave of his hand.

Weiss grabbed his hand as he waved it and twisted it so that it was at an angle behind his back. A crack was heard as she applied more pressure. “I thought I told you to watch what you said about my friends.”

“Let me go you bitch!” William shouted and groaned in pain.

“Not until you say you’re sorry!”

** ……………………………….. **

Ruby watched as her girlfriend pulled the creeps arm behind his back and told him to apologize. While she would usually be unsettled by this sort of thing, she couldn’t help but feel like he deserved it. She wondered where Mr. Schnee was and took a look to find him and what she found was not good.

There, standing just a few feet in front of the CEO was Kathy and she grinned as she noticed Ruby watching them.

“Uhhh Weiss. We should probably get going.” Ruby said as she started walking backwards towards the exit.

“Why?”

“Weiss.”  Ruby grabbed her girlfriend’s arm and pulled a bit.

“What?” Weiss finally turned to Ruby with a look of confusion until a loud voice rang in the air.

“WEISS SCHNEE!!!” Ruby and Weiss turned to see Mr. Schnee almost running towards them with Kathy skipping behind them.

“Oh no.” Ruby looked on in fear.

“What? What is it?” Weiss asked but her father interrupted her.

“Weiss! What is the meaning of this?”

“Meaning of what?”

“This!” he shoved a piece of piece of paper in her face. She grabbed it in both hands and Ruby watched as her eyes looked about the face and turn to complete and utter shock at what it said. “Is this true?!”

“This? Of course not! How can two women just magically have a baby, this is absurd!” Weiss shouted.

“Is it? This girl here clearly told me that you have been hiding a relationship with this, this, peasant! And even worse, you are having an abomination with her?!” he pointed at Ruby. “And you are going to stand here and lie to me!”

“Father there is a reasonably good explanation for all this!”

“And that would be?” His cold eyes burned with anger.

Weiss was silent. Ruby felt each second as if it was an eternity as she waited for her girlfriend, the mother of her child, and the love of her life to speak. It felt as if everything about their relationship, everything they had been through together had led up to this moment.

“Yes. Yes, I am dating Ruby. And…she is having my, our, child.” Ruby felt her heart leap in joy and Weiss’s confession. She could only stare at her girlfriend in awe as she stared daggers at her father with a conviction that she had never seen before.

‘SLAP’

Everything seemed to slow down to a stand-still as she watched Weiss’s head move to the side, her face in a contortion of pain, her own fathers backhand moving back away from her. Ruby moved in a second as she slammed into Mr. Schnee with her shoulder, causing him to go flying across the arena more than a dozen feet. He slowly got to his feet and stared at the couple in anger. “YOU DARE LAY YOUR HANDS-ON ME YOU FILTH!!!”

“YOU DARE SLAP YOUR DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!!!” Ruby yelled back at him.

“I will do what I wish to my daughter! She belongs to me and me alone!”

“She belongs to nobody! She is her own person and can do what she wants!”

“Ha! You honestly believe that she can do anything without my money? She is nothing without me. Nothing!”

“You are wrong! She is strong,” Ruby turned to look at her girlfriend and gave her a smile. “The strongest person that I know. She is smart, incredibly so, amazingly talented with a rapier, and is the most loving, caring, and beautiful person that I know and I am glad to be with her and carry her child.” She then turned back to the CEO and glared. “You will never understand her.”

“She is mine and you have no right to take her from me!”

Ruby smirked. “Watch me.” She then grabbed a hold of Weiss and lifted her up bridal style and used her semblance to burst away from Mr. Schnee and the creeper William.

“Ruby stop!” Weiss yelled. Ruby did so and put Weiss back on her feet as she tried to regain her breath. “You dolt. You are not supposed to using your semblance so much or else you may hurt the baby.”

“I know. I...used…only…a little.” Ruby breathed out. “Damn I used to be much better than this. This baby is taking a lot.”

Weiss chuckled. “Come on. I doubt that my father will just stop looking for us just because you got a head start and I doubt that we can go back to the dorm.”

“Alright. I think I know where we can go.” Ruby grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and lead her down a nearby hall.

They kept running and avoided the popular spots of the school filled with people to keep themselves from being discovered. It wasn’t until they were mere minutes from reaching their goal where they discovered but luckily, by a friend.

“Miss Rose! Miss Schnee! What is this I have hearing about you assaulting Mr. Schnee earlier?!” Professor Goodwitch yelled at the pair as she angrily paced towards them.

“Oh professor! Thank God it is you!” Ruby lead Weiss and her towards their teacher. “You got to help us.”

“And why would I do that? You assaulted Mr. Schnee and…”

“Ruby did it to protect me. My father found out about our secret, about us and the baby and slapped me in response. Ruby attacked him to protect me.” Weiss interrupted.

“He did what?!” the professor yelled. She took a quick look around before turning back to the pair. “Quickly. Follow me.”

 Glynda led the pair towards the elevator that led to Headmaster Ozpin’s office. “We are going to see Ozpin?” Ruby wondered.

“No. He is busy trying to keep Miss Schnee from tearing apart this school at the moment. What we are doing is getting you two someplace safe.”

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Glynda led them out in a hurry and stopped the pair in front of a wall with nothing on it. “Stand here.” She then moved to Ozpin’s desk and placed a hand underneath it. Ruby heard a click and soon enough the wall in front of them slide open, revealing a large room.

“Wow.” Ruby stood in awe at the amazing room in front of them. It was smaller than the office they stood in but still quite large for a hidden room. A small kitchen was set up in the corner and living room set with a large tv on the wall sat in the end of the room. Two doors rested at the far-right end and Ruby guessed that one led to a bathroom while the other led to a bedroom.

“Well come on, get in.” Glynda said as she walked past the pair an into the room.

“What is this place?” Weiss asked.

“This is a panic room that we had installed after Cinder Falls attack on Beacon last year. I figured that Ozpin would be too stubborn to ever use it but I knew that it would still have its uses.” She smiled. “Now I want you two to stay in here until I get back. There is plenty of food in the fridge and cabinets just in case but I shouldn’t be gone for more than a few hours. I am going to see if your father has left yet and if not,” the professor started to say. “He is going to wish he had.” After she left, the door slide closed behind her and left the whiterose pair alone in the room.

“So,” Weiss moved to sit on the couch. “Why exactly was Kathy speaking to my father? You seemed very worried when you saw him with her?”

“Yeah.” Ruby nervously rubbed the back of her head and moved to sit next to Weiss. “She confronted me not long before I ran into you and that asshat.” Ruby took a deep breath. “She showed me that she knew about the pregnancy because she had snuck into our room and stole the test results. She used it to threaten me, she kept saying how she loved me and that I loved her and a bunch of other bullshit. She said that I had to break up with you and that if I didn’t then she would tell your father everything.”

“What did you say?”

Ruby let out a small chuckle. “What do you think?” she said as she waved her arms around her to show the current situation they were in. “I slapped that bitch in the face, told her to fuck off, and took the paper from her before storming off. I guess that she made a copy since she gave your father another one.”

Weiss sighed. “Well I very much appreciate how you handled that but it would seem that friend of yours might have just ruined our lives.”

“Oh, she sure as hell isn’t my friend anymore. That bitch can rot in hell for all I care.” Ruby grumbled.

“Well, I just hope that Ozpin and Glynda can keep my father from doing anything stupid, though, stupid is what he specializes in.” The heiress laughed. “So, what do you want to do while we wait?”

“I got one idea that we can do.” Ruby scooted closer to her girlfriend and smiled seductively.

“Hmm…cookies and strawberries?” Weiss asked with a grin.

“Cookies and strawberries!” Ruby raised her arms in excitement before running to the kitchen with Weiss chuckling after her.

The pair spent the next the next couple of hours preparing a few dozen batches of super chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies along with a bowl of cut strawberries. They finally finished and sat on the couch, Ruby laying down on her back with her head resting on Weiss’s lap as her princess fed her strawberry and cookies with a giddily smile.

“How is the baby doing?” Weiss asked as she munched on another cookie before giving one to Ruby.

“I think that he or she is doing okay. No fusses yet so I think they are enjoying the food like I am. Especially, when it is being fed to me by my absolutely beautiful girlfriend and its mother.” Ruby smirked.

“Well then, I just might have to do this more often, that is, if you are willing to switch places with me every so often.”

“No problem.” Ruby soon found that instead of her lips meeting a tasty strawberry they instead were met by a tasty pair of lips. She moaned as her lips were soon parted and met Weiss’s tongue with her own. She was about to go further but was interrupted when she heard the door to the room being opened. Ruby groaned in annoyance. “What does a lady have to do get laid by her hot girlfriend around her?”

She pushed herself off the couch and looked to see who had interrupted her sexy time with Weiss. What she saw had completely surprised her.

Standing in the room was now Glynda, Ozpin, and a newcomer. The newcomer Ruby would’ve guessed was Weiss if she was currently sitting next to her. The woman stood up straight with her arms grasped behind her back as she wore her usual military uniform and had the same expression on her face whenever Ruby saw her. Which by the way, was none.

“Hello sister. It seems you have gotten yourself in quite a situation.” Winter smiled.

“Winter! What are you doing here?” Weiss said as she sprang up from the couch and embraced her sister.

“Well I was nearby and your headmaster called me and told me of your…situation...with father.” Her gaze moved from Weiss to Ruby for a sec before returning to her sister. “So, I naturally came to help.”

“How are you going to do that?” Ruby asked which earned a glare from the older Schnee but only for a sec.

“I’m going to take you some place safe. Some place where father and his people won’t be able to find you.”

“And that is?” Ruby moved closer to Weiss and weaved her hand into hers, ignoring the look from Winter.

“Simple.” She smiled. “I am taking you to my home.”


	15. Approval and Acceptence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter discovers Ruby and Weiss's relationship and the baby as do Team JNPR. With their help they must escape Beacon.

“Wait what?” Weiss raised an eyebrow at her sister. “Your place? Why are we going there?”

While she was surprised to see her sister especially now of all times, she was happy for the help. Thanks to Kathy things were now worse off than ever and her and Ruby were hiding in Ozpin’s panic room in his office to escape her father. 

“Because I know for a fact that father wouldn’t be able to find you there. I hardly even think that he even knows that it exists.” Winter explained.

“Where is it?” Ruby asked.

Winter turned her head and Weiss watched as her eyes seemed to examine Ruby as if she was an obstacle of some sort or even a problem. “I don’t see how this concerns you. I’m sorry Miss Rose but I am taking Weiss. I am sure that your headmaster and Professor Goodwitch here will be able to protect you from whatever my father does but for now I must get my sister to safety.”

Weiss was stunned that her sister would just write Ruby off like that. Then again, she really didn’t have a firm grasp on the situation. “Winter,” the eldest Schnee turned to her sister, “this does concern Ruby. A lot more than you think.”

“And how is that?”

Weiss took a deep breath and looked to her professor. “Miss Goodwitch, can you give us some privacy for a second?”

“Of course.” The professor smiled before leaving the room to the three girls.

“Sister. What exactly is going on?” Winter looked at her questionably.

The room sat in silence for a moment. Wiess really didn’t know how to break the news to her sister. How to tell her that she had been in a secret relationship with another woman and that that woman was her partner and team leader. She especially didn’t know how to explain how her and Ruby were now five months pregnant thanks to some strange dust that her own father sent her and somehow allowed them to have said baby.

She truly loved her sister and knew that no matter what she would always be by her side just like Yang will always be by Ruby’s. Trust and love was not the problem. The problem was that she was unable to convince her own mind that her sister won’t just up and abandon her even though she knew she wouldn’t.

A gentle squeeze of her hand awoken her from her thoughts. She looked to her side and saw Ruby give her a kind and calming smile. Somehow her dolt of a girlfriend always knew when she was struggling with her thoughts and knew just want to do. A gentle touch and smile and her anxiety and fear were washed away with the love she felt for this woman at her side. She knew that deep down, no matter what her sister thought or did, Ruby will always be by her side and never leave her. Even after all this crap with her father, the redhead scythe wielder will always be with her.

Filled with new refined courage, Weiss smiled at her girlfriend and turned to her sister. “Winter. The reason father is so upset at me is because of…”

“Yes, yes I already know of how he had made plans for you to meet your fiancé today.” Winter said the word fiancé as if it left a terrible taste in her mouth. “That is why I am here. I knew that you would not be very blessed with him making such choices for you so I wanted to be by your side just in case anything rash happened. Looks like I was a little too late.”

_‘So that’s how she got here so fast. Even if Professor Goodwitch messaged her after hiding me and Ruby away it still would’ve take hours for her to of gotten here. She was already on her way.’_

“Thank you, Winter. I must say that things may have gone better if you were here but at last, they didn’t and that isn’t exactly why father was so displeased in the first place.”

“Oh? And why is that?” Winter looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow.

Weiss took one last look at Ruby who simply smiled and nodded. “It is because of my relationship with Ruby.” She took one last deep breath and looked to her sister. “Winter. I am gay. Ruby and I are in love and have been dating for almost a year now.” She stated and gave a firm squeeze to Ruby’s hand who returned the gesture.

The eldest Schnee was silent but a small look of shock was evident on her face. The silence in the room lasted for only a few seconds but to Weiss it felt like hours and every beat of her heart made her mind inch closer and closer to the idea that her sister would be not accept the fact that she is with Ruby.

“Okay.”

“I know that you might be upset at me for dating a woman but…” Weiss started to explain, clearly not hearing her sister.

“I said it is okay.”

“I love Ruby and I will do anything to be with her no matter what and…” The youngest Schnee continued to ramble.

“WEISS!!” The shout of her name got her to finally stop rambling and she looked to her sister. “I said it is okay.”

“Wait?” Weiss was surprised at her sister’s quick acceptance. “Really? You’re not upset that I am dating a woman?”

Winter smiled. “Of course not. Your sexual preferences have never been an issue with me and even if you are gay you are still my sister and I love you not matter what.”

Weiss was over joyed and ran to hug her sister who returned it happily. “Thank you. Thank you, thank you.” She cried into her sister’s chest. “I love you too.”

“I know you do.” Winter said. Weiss soon felt a gentle hand move through the strands of her hair as she cried. The feeling calmed her and after a few moments her sobs finally subsided. “Now, we better get going.”

“Wait.” Weiss spoke up before her sister let her go. She looked up at her sister and took a few steps backwards out of the embrace. “There is more.” Winter was now clearly confused as she clearly wasn’t expecting more. “Ruby and I…are having a baby.”

Winter stumbled where she stood in surprise. “What?” she whispered.

“Ruby and I are having a baby. Ruby is pregnant with my child.”

“H-how?”

Weiss took a deep breath. “Father sent me a case of some new modified dust a few months ago that was supposed to enhance my glyphs. A vial exploded and it somehow allowed for me to get Ruby pregnant. She is currently a little over three months along and father found out about our relationship and the baby thanks to a student name Kathy that somehow got the test results that revealed Ruby to be pregnant and me to be the other parent. Obviously, father didn’t take it very well and that is how we got here. Only Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, Ruby’s father, and our teammates know of it.”

Weiss watched as her sister seemed to take it all in. She was silent for a moment before she turned a glare to Ruby. “So, you are holding my sisters baby?” Ruby nodded. “And what exactly do you two plan to do with the child?”

“Put it up for adoption.” Weiss stated. Her and Ruby agreed some time ago that it would be best kept a secret or at least a surprise for the others for now. With everything that was going on they didn’t want to add to the growing pressure of having to take care of a child afterwards onto everyone’s shoulders. The only ones who knew besides them were Ozpin and Glynda.

Winter seemed to be locked deep in thought for a moment before answering. “Ugh. Fine. She can come with us to my home.” She sighed and placed a hand on her face and waved the other in front of her.

“Thank you, Winter.” Weiss lightly smiled.

“Where is that exactly?” Ruby asked as she walked to Weiss’s side.

“That will have to be a secret for now just in case someone may be listening. Now follow me.” With that the eldest Schnee turned on her heel and started to make her way out of the room before Ruby semblance to get ahead of her.

“Wait! We got to say goodbye to my sister and our friends before we go.” Ruby pleaded.

“We hardly have time for any…” Winter started but was soon interrupted.

“No. This is something that we need to do. We can’t just suddenly leave without any sort of explanation.” Weiss firmly stated as she walked up and stood next to her girlfriend.

Winter seemed to think on it for a moment. “Fine but we have to make it quick. I am sure father probably has some of his own men looking around the school grounds looking for you and more than likely is watching your dorm.”

Ruby spoke up. “Thanks okay. I can send out a message and ask them all to meet us here if that works for you.” Winter nodded and Ruby pulled out her scroll and sent off a group message to team JNPR and her own team asking them to meet her at Ozpin’s office.

“Weiss.” Winter said.

“Yes Winter?”

“Can you give the room to Ruby and me? I need to speak to her privately.” Winter spoke of it as a command rather than a question.

“S-Sure.” Now Weiss knew that her sister wouldn’t harm Ruby, pregnant or not but leaving them alone still didn’t sound well but her sister clearly left no room to argue. She looked to Ruby and gave her a kiss on the cheek and smile to let her know that everything will be alright before heading outside the office, leaving the two, or rather three most important people in her life alone.

** ……………………. **

“So, Miss Rose, how exactly did you and my sister come to be together romantically?” Winter asked as she paced the headmaster’s office with both hands behind her back in a military fashion.

Ruby stood still in the center of the room and watched the elder Schnee as she walked. She had only met Winter a few times and each on she had barley said two words to the Atlassian Specialist. It wasn’t that they didn’t like each other or anything it was just that they really didn’t know one another. Weiss talked about her sister only a few times since they had been partners and while it was never anything ill towards her, Weiss didn’t not give any specifics about her life except for she was older by ten years, was in the military, a very capable fighter, and the fact that both sisters had the same quality love for blueberry ice cream. That last fact was given to Ruby accidently by a drunk Weiss at the girl’s eighteenth birthday party that was thrown by Yang. After that, let’s just say that Ruby bought a whole lot of ice cream for her snowy haired lover and earned many so called “points” with her for the future.

“What do you mean?” Ruby asked with a puzzled look and her head cocked to one side.

“I mean how did you convince my sister to date you? Obviously, you aren’t from money or any high-class family so you must’ve done something. Drug her? Blackmail? Which is it?” the soldier continued her line of questioning with a threatening glare at the young huntress.

Ruby stated waving her hands in front of her franticly. “Nothing! I did nothing and certainty not stuff like that! I was just me.” Winter raised an eyebrow as to ask her to continue and Ruby lowered her head so that she was looking at the floor. “Honestly I have no idea how I got her to go out with me much less fall in love. I was just…well…me.” She said with a shrug of her shoulders.  “Our whole relationship started out probably in the worst way possible and just the idea of us being together would’ve been hilarious. How it came to be? I don’t know.”

She then picked up her head and fixed her gaze so that she was staring Winter straight in the eyes. “All I can tell you is that I love Weiss and I will do anything and fight anyone to be with her. She is everything to me and I know that having a kid with her especially now was not exactly what we had planned at least for some time,” Ruby placed a hand on her slightly enlarged belly and smiled at it before returning her gaze to Winter. “but I am happy that we are. If anything, it means that a part of Weiss and a part of me will exist somewhere in the world in the future as proof of how much I love her and if you think that you can threaten me or do anything to get me to leave Weiss then you got another thing coming.”

Winter seemed to take it all in for a moment. Her eyes studied Ruby before she spoke. “You do understand that because of this and if it continues, Weiss will never become CEO of the SDC, she will no longer have the vast amount of money that she is used to, and that she will probably no longer be a Schnee itself?”

“Yes. I don’t care about the money and Weiss never really cared about being the CEO. All she has wanted is to be free and I know that being on the run and hiding from her father isn’t exactly free,” Ruby let out a small chuckle, “but she will be in a way. She can make her own decisions and no longer be in her father’s grip. As for being a Schnee, well,” Ruby looked to the ground for a moment, lost in her thoughts before jointing her head up and grinning like an idiot to the elder Schnee, “I guess I will have to make her something else.”

Winter looked at Ruby for a moment before she walked forward until they were standing in front of one another. A small smile formed on her face and she struck her hand out in front of her. “I approve Miss Rose.”

“Call me Ruby if you will.” Ruby smiled and shook the hand.

“Well Ruby, I must thank you for taking such loving care of my sister than. It may have been only for a few moments but I can see how much she cares about you.”

“Thank you. Maybe if we can stop by my dorm later we can pick up some blueberry ice cream.” Ruby gave her a smirk.

“Really?” Winter looked at her with wide eyes and a smile but they soon turned to a playful glare. “Wait. Who told you?”

“Weiss though in her defense she was a little wasted.”

“Ugh. Why am I not surprised?” Winter let out a laugh that Ruby soon joined in before the door opened and Weiss, Yang, Blake, and team JNPR walked in after her.

Weiss looked at her with a puzzled look and raised eyebrow. “Did I miss something?” she asked ass he looked between Ruby and Winter.

“No. Nothing at all. Just getting to know my potential future sister-in-law.” Winter teased.

“Winter!” Weiss shouted with a huge blush on her face and a small one on Ruby’s.

Winter let out a small laugh and gave her sister a small hug that Ruby couldn’t help but smile at. “Relax sister. I was only talking to Ruby. I also gave her my blessing.”

“Really?” Weiss looked at her sister in shock, their arms still wrapped around each other.

“Yes. Now, we must hurry up so you better say your goodbyes fast. I will go see if our airship is ready.” Winter gave both Ruby and Weiss one more smile before heading out the doors, leaving team RWBY and JNPR alone in the office.

“Ruby! What the hell is happening?!” Yang yelled as she ran up and hugged her sister, lightly.

“Yeah. All Weiss told us was that you two will be going away for a while and staying with her sister?” Blake asked with her arms crossed and a look of confusion on her face.

“Yeah. Does it have to do with all the SDC men running around?” Jaune asked with concern.

“Guys! Guys! Just calm down and Weiss and I will explain everything.” Ruby took a deep breath and Weiss moved to her side and took her hand.

“As you guys know, Ruby and I have been dating for the past year.” Everyone nodded. “You also know that we have kept it a secret so that my father would not find out until we were ready or so that there was nothing that he could do about it.” Weiss took a breath. “Well, he knows.”

“Wait. WHAT?! How?!” Yang yelled.

“Kathy.” Ruby murmured. She was still hurt by the fact that someone she trusted and thought of as a friend would betray her like that. “She told Mr. Schnee about Weiss and me because I didn’t return her feelings.”

“That bitch! Wait until I get my hands on her I will…” Yang growled under her teeth.

“Break her legs!” Nora shouted.

“That.” Yang let out a small smile and pointed at Nora who nodded in agreement.

“Wait. Who is Kathy?” Ren questioned.

“She is or rather was an old friend of mine from Signal. We ran into each other a few months back and started hanging out again. I found out about her feelings about me rather quick so I made sure to make her understand that I had them for someone else,” Ruby turned to Weiss and smiled who smiled in return, “I thought she accepted it but earlier she confronted me and told me that she would expose us to Weiss’s father if I didn’t break it off and date her instead. Of course, I refused and so she went ahead and told him.”

“I can’t believe that she would go ahead and do something like that to you.” Jaune stated a little surprised at how people can betray those they consider friends like that.

“I’m not that surprised. Always thought that that girl was a little,” Yang spun a finger near her ear in the universal crazy sign, “loco if you ask me.”

“That isn’t all.” Weiss said as she looked to the floor. “He knows Yang, Blake.”

“Knows?” Blake was puzzled.

“Yes. He knows.” Weiss looked at her teammates and add more emphasis to her statement to get the message across.

The bumblebee pair’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh shit. H-how?”

“Kathy. She somehow got the test results and I thought I was able to get them back but she must’ve made a copy just in case.” Ruby stated. She was a little ashamed that it was her former friend that was causing all this pain to her and Weiss and that while she did try to stop her, it wasn’t enough.

“I. Am. Going. To. Kill. HER!!” Yang screamed and her semblance activated in her rage as her entire body went up in flames for a moment and her eyes turned a bright red.

Thankfully, Blake was able to calm her down with a simple hand on her shoulder. “Hey. Hey. Calm down or else you’re going to burn down Ozpin’s office and I don’t think he will like that very much.”

“Fine.” Yang closed her eyes and they returned to their normal iliac. “but I am still going to kill her.”

“And I will help you hide the body.” Blake stated with a smile causing Yang to let out a chuckle.

“Okay one second. What does your father know exactly besides the fact you two are dating?” Jaune stepped forward and raised his hands slightly in front of him.

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other and nodded. They were going to have to tell them sometime obviously but they both thought it would be under better circumstances.

Ruby turned to team JNPR. “I’m pregnant.”

Silence engulfed the as everyone seemed to absorb the surprising news. It was Pyrrha that spoke up first. “Wait, you’re pregnant?” Ruby nodded. “With who’s baby?” she turned a questionable glare to Jaune.

“Wait, what? No! It sure as hell isn’t me!” Jaune yelled and took a few steps away from his ex-girlfriend.

“Well it definitely isn’t Ren.” Nora spoke up.

“What makes you say that?” Pyrrha questioned.

“Please. It took him months just to be able to kiss me just in privacy. Sex is a little out of his ball park at the moment.” Nora smirked.

“Nora.” Ren groaned and placed his head in his hands in embarrassment.

“Then who’s baby is it?”

“It’s mine.” Weiss stated. Everyone looked to her now. She went on to explain everything from the dust her father sent her, to the morning sickness that got them to realize that Ruby was pregnant in the first place, the test results, and how it was because of the dust that they were able to have a baby in the first place. Once she was through, everyone besides the members of team RWBY had confused looks on their face.

“So, some engineered dust was the reason that Ruby got pregnant? Not from cheating or anything like that?” Jaune asked. Weiss and Ruby nodded. “Well, I guess anything is possible with magical dust in a world of people with superpowers basically.” This earned a nod of agreement from everyone in the room.

“Well, I guess the only thing left to say is congratulations.” Ren said as he stood and gave the whiterose couple a hug with a smile.

“Agreed.” Pyrrha said as she mimicked Ren’s movements. Each member of team JNPR gave Ruby and Weiss a hug and offered them their congratulations. Nora started bombarding them with questions such as the baby’s gender, what they are going to name him or her, the godmother or father, among other things but thankfully Ren was able to put a stop to that.

“To honest you guys, we are putting the baby up for adoption.” Ruby sadley stated. She hated lying to her friends but it was for the best at the moment.

“What? Why?” Nora almost cried.

“Because it will be extremely difficult for Ruby and me to take care of a child while still attending Beacon as well as going out on hunts more often once we reach our third and fourth year.” Weiss stated. Team JNPR, mostly Nora as she seemed really excited at the idea of being an aunt.

“So, is all this why you two are going away for a while?” the cat faunas asked to try and get back on track.

“Yes. My father is no doubt looking for me right now so that he could take me away back to Atlas and marry me off to that disgusting guy he has with him.” Ruby tightened her grip on her girlfriend’s hand and made a disgusted face at the thought of Weiss being with him. The white-haired huntress must’ve noticed it as she placed a comforting kiss on her cheek causing Ruby to blush and a collective ‘Aww’ to be spread around the room. “Anyways, my sister Winter, who you all saw when you entered, will be taking us to her home which is in some place secret and away from my father. I don’t know how long we will be there but Ruby and I wanted to say our goodbyes before we left.”

“Yeah. You guys have been our friends for so long and we have been through so much together. Leaving without saying goodbye just didn’t seem right.” Ruby said as a few tears started to form in the edges of her eyes.

“We’re going to miss you.” Pyrrha said. Her and the rest of her team moved and pulled Weiss and Ruby into group hug. “We wish you two the best of luck and please, do keep in touch the best you can.”

“Of course.” Weiss mumbled into the hug. Team JNPR moved away and before Yang or Blake could move in to replace them, Winter barged into the room with Glynda next to her.

“We have to get going. Now.” Winter stated.

“Why? What happened?” Weiss asked.

“Father is calling in more of his men and called in a favor of Ironwood to close down the airspace surrounding Beacon so that no airship can leave. Ironwood called me and warned me so we only have a few minutes at best before he does so. Now let’s go.” Winter turned and started moving quickly to the elevator with Ruby, Weiss, and the others in tow.

“We are going to have to be quick and try our best not to attract attention before we get to the airship. If we get discovered, we are going to have to make a run for it.” The older Schnee spoke as they exited the elevator once it reached the ground floor.

“Understood.”

The group moved almost as one with Ruby and Weiss hiding in the middle, Glynda and Winter in front, team JNPR taking up the left and rear while Blake and Yang took the right side. They were only halfway to the airships before they were spotted.

“Hey! Over there! Stop!” A blue and white man in a SDC guard uniform shouted at them. Several more appeared out of nowhere and ran to the group.

“Run for it. Me and my team will cover for you.” Jaune said as he pulled out his weapon and the others did the same.

“Wait. You guys are going to get in trouble.” Ruby started to say.

“Hey. We are friends. This is what friends do for each other. Besides, I owe you one for not breaking my neck after how many times I asked Weiss out in front of you when you were dating. Now go!”

Ruby nodded and Weiss grabbed her hand before nodding and saying thank you to the blonde leader and the pair took off towards the airships.

Once they arrived, they found Winter in the cockpit already getting everything set up for take-off. “Wait, we can’t just leave Yang and Blake here?” Ruby exclaimed.

“I am sorry Miss Rose but the rest of your team can’t go with. It will be easier to hide the two of you for the time being if your sister and teammate stayed.” Glynda explained.

“Yeah sis. Besides, someone needs to stay behind and teach that Kathy bitch a lesson.” Yang smirked while slamming her fist together.

Both Ruby and Weiss rolled their eyes at the blonde gesture. “Don’t worry. I will keep her in line. Sometimes.” Blake said with a laugh. They all joined in and a group hug ensured.

“I’m going to miss you guys.” Ruby cried.

“I know sis. I will too. Even Ice Queen here.”

“Hey!” Weiss almost yelled but you could tell there was no venom or hate in it.

“Oh hush. You’re going to miss us too.” Yang smirked.

All Weiss did is mumble but everyone could clearly hear a yes.

“Hey guys we got to get going, now!” Winter yelled from the cockpit.

“Don’t worry. Ozpin and I will make sure that nothing happens to your friends and after some time maybe we can get a visiting schedule for them.” The blonde professor said with a smile.

“Really?” Ruby said with wide eyes. Then she did something that nobody ever dared to do. She hugged Professor Goodwitch. “Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“Yes, yes, yes. Now I believe you have a ride to catch.” Glynda said as she softy pushed Ruby off her.

“Right.” Ruby nodded. “Goodbye Yang. You too Blake and you better take care of my sister.” Blake nodded with a smile.

“Goodbye sis. You too Weiss.” Yang said with a laugh as her and Blake held hands.

The group hugged one last time and said their final goodbyes before Ruby and Weiss made their way into the airship with the door closing behind them. They looked out the window next to their seats to see Yang and Blake waving goodbye.

“You better take good care of my sister and niece or nephew princess!!” Yang shouted as she cupped the side of her mouth with one hand. “Love you guys!”

Ruby and Weiss gripped each other’s hands as tears spilled from their eyes as they waved goodbye to their teammates. Soon enough the airship started to rise and with one final look, Yang, Blake, all their friends, and even Beacon started to disappear in the distance.

Ruby leaned over and rested her head in Weiss’s neck as she cried, the former heiress doing the same but was able to keep herself in control. They held each other closer.

“Everything is going to be okay Ssssh. It will be okay.” Weiss whispered in her ear and moved a hand through her hair as she cried.

A small flutter of movement in her belly got Ruby’s attention. “W-Weiss.” She started to say as she looked down and rested a hand on her belly. “The baby. The baby moved.”

“What?” Weiss whispered. She moved a hand and placed it next to Ruby’s and not a moment later did she feel movement from inside. “Oh my God. Oh my God! The baby moved! It moved!” Weiss cried out. Both her and Ruby’s faces were now covered in tears but this time it was not tears of sadness at the loss of their friends.

No. Now it was tears of joy. Joy that their child was with them and alive and almost ready to enter the world.

As they airship flew towards an unknown destination, deep down, they both knew that as long as they were together, everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter and hope that little baby whiterose kicking for the first time will have pleased you. I really hope that I got everyone’s reactions right but if some of you have any suggestions as to how I could’ve made them better please let me know and I will do what I can.  
> Next chapter we will finally see Winter’s home and things will start to change even more for our couple. (Hope you got the hint earlier) And I know how much you all want me to get Yang to beat the hell outta Kathy but that won’t be for a while but I promise. It will be worth the wait. Also, check out The Awakening if you can. It is a rewrite of my previous Guardians story and I really hope it can be something you all enjoy as it will be more action and lots of romance.  
> Thank you and please review!! I love reading how much you all love my stories!!


	16. A New Home

The ride in the airship was quiet. They had been in the air now for almost five hours and according to Winter it was still going to take a few more before they reached their destination. Weiss just remained sitting still in her seat while Ruby continued to look out the window, a small smile on her face as she rested a hand on top of Weiss on her belly.

The heiress, well, former heiress as she highly doubted her father would ever let her be a part of the SDC again whether or not she would end up marrying that slim he introduced her to. Just thinking about him made her cringe.

The past day had gone by rather fast and she couldn’t help but feel an immense weight of guilt rest upon her shoulders. Because of her, because of her father, Ruby was now forced to run away with her and had to leave behind her friends, family, and school just so Weiss didn’t have to marry the man her father had chosen for her.

She knew deep down that that wasn’t the real reason, she knew that Ruby loved her and would run away with her regardless. That’s just the way she was. Always willing to sacrifice everything for the sake of others, regardless of the cost. If someone with a bald head were to ask her to shave her head so that they could have a wig, she would return just minutes later with a freshly shaved head and a bag gull of her hair. While she actually doubted that she would do that and instead just go buy a wig, it still proved how helpful and caring she was. Not that Weiss, had a problem with it as it was one of the thousand reasons why Weiss loved her in the first place. It was the was part of the reason the redhead wanted to become a huntress in the first place. The other was her mother.

After their vacation to Patch and the visit to Summer’s grave, Weiss had gained a much more understanding to why exactly Ruby wanted to become a huntress. It was all because of her mother. She wanted to be the hero from the dozens of stories her mom would read to her at bedtime. She wanted to save lives of humans and faunas alike and slay Grimm. Overall, she wanted to be just like her mom. Her mom was her idol and according to her, the bravest, smartest, and most kind woman anyone would ever meet. In Yang’s words, she was super mom and losing her was the single worst moment in her life.

Ruby then had to grow up most of her life without her mom and Yang had taken up the mantle in a way. It allowed the two of them to become even closer and it was part of the reason why the redhead had such a problem making friends. Yang had once told Weiss that Ruby had only a few friends, counting that bitch Kathy, at Signal and once she was accepted to Beacon, her group of friends only include Blake, herself, team JNPR, and a few others. And now, because of her selfishness, Ruby had had to leave them all behind.

Weiss couldn’t stop the tears as they slowly fell down her cheeks. She had ruined her girlfriends dream. Ruby would now have to spend who knows how long, on the run with her as they try to escape her father’s grasp. A life like that is not something Weiss could put on her and definitely not on their child.

“I’m sorry Ruby.”

This got the redhead attention as she turned from the window to look at Weiss with a curious look. “For what?”

“For all this.” Weiss cried. “Because of me, your pregnant and now on the run to God knows where just to escape my father and so I don’t have to marry some heir he had chosen for me. Now you probably won’t be able to become a huntress and who knows how long it will be before you can talk to your family or even our friends again.” Weiss wiped away some of her tears before she continued. “And I understand if you want Winter to take you back and leave me so that you can…”

Her words were interrupted by a firm kiss to her lips. Her eyes were wide in shock as Ruby kissed her but only for a moment as she started to return the kiss. A gentle hand rested on her cheek and both her lips and Ruby’s moved in tandem. She didn’t know how long they kissed and didn’t care but it was eventually broken to her disappointment.

As it was broken, Weiss’s eyes remained closed, her lips in a pucker as she was still mesmerized by the kiss, just as she always was when Ruby kissed her. A giggle and a light kiss on the lips brought her back to reality and she opened her eyes to see Ruby smiling at her, a glimmer in her own silver eyes.

“Nope.” Was all she said and Weiss could feel the honesty and love just pouring out in that one word. Somehow, in just that one word, she felt forgiven even though she was never blamed. She felt joy and happiness just wash all the guilt away like a flood and it just amazed her. It always did when it came to Ruby. Just how this one sixteen-year old, energetic, and weapon/cookie crazed redhead always seemed to know how to pick her back up and just love her no matter what. It just proved to Weiss that Ruby was the one and only one for her.

Weiss just smiled the tears fell down her face. Ruby placed a kiss on her head before getting up from her seat. She moved to a nearby closet of sorts and rummaged through it for some time until she pulled out a thick red wool blanket. She then returned to her seat and took both her arms and wrapped them around Weiss’s shoulders. The former heiress pressed her face into the redhead’s neck and took a deep whiff of the girl’s familiar rose scent. She then felt an encompassing warmth cover her as Ruby threw the blanket over them.

Weiss realized that she was more exhausted than she originally thought and she relaxed into Ruby’s embrace. Before sleep could take her, one last kiss was placed on her head, another on her cheek, and finally another on her lips.

“I love you. I always will Weiss and there is nothing that will stop me from doing so.” Ruby whispered in to her ear.

“I love you too.” Weiss then moved her head and placed a kiss on Ruby’s belly causing the redhead to giggle. “Love you too little rose.”

“Aww. Look at you. Being all motherly.” Ruby smiled.

“Shut it dolt.” Weiss mumbled as she returned her head back into its previous position.

“Yes princess.” Ruby said as she laid her head onto Weiss’s. The snowy haired woman smiled as she started to fall asleep. Her girlfriend’s persistence with that nickname used to annoy her but now, every time she said it, a wave of warmth filled her heart.

** ………………………… **

****

Weiss felt herself being shaken awake, much to her displeasure. She opened her eyes and saw her sister standing over her and then shake her once more. “I’m awake! I’m awake!” she groaned.

Both her and Ruby sat up as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked over to her girlfriend and had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep a chuckle from escaping as she saw the mess of hair on her head.

“What?” the messy redhead asked as she wiped away a string of drool from her lips.

“Nothing.” Weiss said with a smile and a shake of her head. She looked up to see a wide smile on her sisters face as she looked at her. “What?”

Winter rested a hand on her head as she shook it. “Before you laugh at her, you should take a look at yourself.”

“Huh?” Weiss asked with a confused look. Winter took out her scroll and used the mirror app before turning it to her. Weiss looked and saw a large line of dried drool going down her cheek. “Ahhhh. Ew, ew, ew, ew.” Weiss said as she got up from her seat and went straight to the airships bathroom. She grabbed a wash cloth, wet it down, and viciously scrubbed the dried drool from her face.

Winter’s laughter filled the airship as Weiss exited the bathroom. Ruby had a guilty smile on her face as Weiss glared at her. “Sorry.” The redhead winced under her girlfriend’s glare as she rubbed the back of her head.

The former heiress sighed and rubbed her temple. “It’s, it’s fine you dolt, just…just don’t do it again.” She knew however that it definitely would happen again. Probably tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that.

“Where are we anyways?” Ruby asked as she sat up and stretched. As she did so, Weiss could see a small bump forming on her stomach and she couldn’t help but smile.

“Come with me and put these one.” Winter said. She handed the pair a set of thick coats and led the pair towards the rear of the airship and pressed a button next to the door. It slowly opened yet a burst of frigid air caused Weiss and Ruby to shiver where they stood hand in hand. Once the door finally opened, their mouths opened in awe at what they saw.

Standing before them was a small, two story log-cabin. To Weiss it looked like a smaller version of a ski resort in Atlas. In the front was a small wooden deck that matched the homes brownish red type color. It had a swinging bench perfect for two and along with a few comfortable looking deck chairs with a small table in between them. The front door was double wide and looked to be hand crafted with the Schnee symbol covering the entire thing.

A few feet next to the doors and past the end of the deck seemed to be a portion of the home that was pushed out were three large and tall windows that were each at an angle like half a rhombus. Each one was so dark tinted that you would half to right up next to them in order to get a glimpse inside. Above them were a much smaller set of windows yet equally as dark which Weiss had to guess was a second-floor bedroom.

“What is this place?” Ruby asked with her mouth hanging open in awe. Weiss pushed it closed for her with a slight eye roll.

“This is my home away from home or more exact way to say it, it is my personal safe house. Nobody but me and only me know of its existence.”

“What about the people who built it?” Weiss asked with a glance at her sister as they walked to the home.

“Prototype mind-wiping technology courteously of a friend of mine in weapons and development.” The elder Schnee simply stated.

“Ah.” The three continued their way to the home and Weiss took a moment to look at her surroundings. They seemed to be in a snowy mountain area but where exactly she couldn’t not say. Next to the home seemed to a small lake of sorts that had yet to be frozen by the cold mountain area and a small dock was attached to a set of steps that led to the back of the cabin. The many pine trees that surrounded the air were covered in a good inch or two of snow as was the ground they walked on as it crunched beneath their feat. Weiss was ever so glad that she was wearing her combat boots and not a pair of heels or else her feet would have been frozen by now.

They walked up the small set of steps that was attached to the deck and stood in front of Winter who had a hand on the doors handles. “Welcome to my home.” She smiled as she opened the doors and once again both girls were in awe and Weiss had to close Ruby’s mouth.

Inside Weiss first saw a set of blue carpeted wooden stairs that led to the second floor. The stairs seemed to separate the two bottom halves of the home as one half held a welcoming area of sorts before becoming dining room with a large table that could fit ten people easy and had a small chandelier above it. Next was the room with the large windows from outside and it seemed to be the living area. It had a large, white carpeted cross-sectional couch with several blue pillows covering and an equally white faux fur rug underneath it and a large chandelier much nicer than the one in the dining room handed above it. Several feet to the side of the couch was a white lazy boy chair with a wooden table and lamp sitting next to it. In front of the couch was a glass coffee table with a large tv attached to the wall in front.

To the left of the living room was a large kitchen with an island in the middle that had every pot and pan imaginable handing above it and a sink and dishwasher in the center. Behind it was a large window where one could see the lake outside and underneath it was two ovens along with cabinets and a fridge expanding around the rest of the room before reaching a door that she had to guess led to the outside deck and steps that led to the lake.

“Holy shit.” Ruby mumbled.

“Ruby. Language.” Weiss harshly whispered.

“Yes mom.” The redhead giggled.

“This is where the two of you will be staying for the time being until we can figure out what to do with your…situation. Or at least until father gets too angry, has a heart attack, and you take control of the company but I doubt we will be that lucky.” Winter said with a shrug as she gave the couple a tour of the house. With that last part Weiss couldn’t tell if her sister was joking or not but it was difficult since Winter rarely joked. “Upstairs is the master bedroom that has its own bathroom, which you two can use if you like and don’t worry about any of my things as I will be moving them all out momentarily, and two other bedrooms that can used for guest such as your friends once they get the chance to come visit you from time to time.”

“Wait, they can visit?” Ruby asked with excited eyes.

“Yes.” Winter said with a smile. Weiss couldn’t help but feel a little jealous that Ruby’s personality was affecting Winter just as it did her but truly she didn’t have anything to worry about as Winter had a boyfriend of her own, at least, if that hasn’t changed since they last met. “Hopefully things will calm down around Beacon and occasionally, I might be able to send a few of your friends down for a visit for a day or two but not very often or else father might get suspicious. In between visits though you can use the office I have set upstairs next to the master bedroom and its computer to video chat with them as well as receive emails and updates from teachers so that you can stay caught up for classes. Oh, and the computers are military grade and I had a friend update their firewalls and software so they are practically hack-proof.”

“Thank you, Winter. It will at least give us something to do while we are here.” Weiss was honestly glad that they would be able to keep up with their studies. She loved Ruby very much but an out of control Ruby equaled a very irritated and annoyed Weiss so hopefully homework and some studying will be able to calm her down. “What about food and other supplies?”

“Your Professor Goodwitch will be making deliveries every few weeks with enough food and supplies to last you some time. If there is anything specific that you two needs, like for cooking or even stuff for the baby, just send her an email with a list and she will pick them up for you when she can. She will also be bringing along the doctor once the time is right to check up on Miss Rose here and the baby. For now, you have enough supplies already to last you till her visit in few days where she will bring you your clothing and school supplies from Beacon.”

Weiss nodded and the trio continued their tour the home. Apparently, Winter had this place armed and secured personally in case of any unwanted guest. In the forest were several hidden turrets along with motion sensors. If the alarm was ever set, the house would immediately go into lock down which would entice the doors and windows being secured with steel plating and a beacon being set off to Beacon and Winter herself just in case. As for Grimm, Winter had already cleaned up any traces of them for several miles surrounds the area only a few weeks ago and had done so regularly beforehand so they won’t be returning any time soon.

Winter had also shown them that in the back deck, overlooking the lake sat a large hot tub. Once Winter left back into the house and left the pair alone for a sec, Weiss took a look at Ruby who merely smirked and waggled her eyebrows. Weiss quickly understood what her girlfriend was implying and she felt her entire face burn up from the lewd suggestion before grabbing the redheads hand leading her back inside. Still, though, she didn’t say no exactly.

“I believe that is everything.” The eldest Schnee stated as the trio stood in front of the front door. “Now I must hurry back and try and contain father and hope that he hasn’t done anything too stupid.”

“Must you really go?” Weiss pleaded. She was upset that she had only got to see her sister for such a short while and that it took a terrible situation to get her to visit as she rarely did so in the first place.

Winter sadly smiled. “Yes Weiss. I am sorry but I promise to visit you here when I can and do so more often. Besides, I have to make sure that Miss Rose here is taking proper care of you and my future niece or nephew.” She said with a happier smiled at Ruby.

Ruby through an arm around Weiss’s waist and pulled her close. “Don’t worry. I promise not to let anything happen to my princess here or the little Rose.”

Winter raised eyebrow. “Princess?” she said with a chuckle.

“Ruby!” The former heiress yelled with a blush but only got a laugh out of the two girls.

“What an adorable nickname. Might have to remember that.” Winter smirked. “Now I best be off.” Winter moved and wrapped both her arms around Weiss who returned the gesture. “Good-bye Weiss and take loving care. I love you.”

“I love you too and make sure to call when you can.” Weiss mumbled into her sister’s shoulder.

“Of course.” Winter pulled away from the embrace and looked at Ruby. “Miss Rose. While I must say that this meeting was shorter than I would’ve liked especially given your relationship with my sister and that you are not exactly who I would’ve picked for her.” Weiss watched Ruby slightly from at her sister’s words. “But, after getting to know you a little better and seeing how happy my sister is around you I have to say that there is no one better suited for her.”

Ruby immediately perked up at her words and Winter placed a hand on her shoulder. “Thank you for being there for her, even now when things are darkest you still remain by her side. You even have taken the responsibility of carrying your first child and raising it together and it still has not weakened your resolve to be with her. She has chosen very well and is very lucky to have you.” Winter smiled.

“Actually, I think I am the lucky one.” Ruby said with a chuckle and nervously rubbed her arm.

“Regardless. Thank you and please do inform me of the wedding.” Winter laughed as the pair blushed. Once Winter removed her hand, Ruby moved and took Weiss’s in her own. “Goodbye now.”

“Bye.” The pair said as they watched Winter leave. The door closed and moments later they could hear the sounds of an airship taking off, after that, they stood in silence.

“So, that was one hell of a day. Right?” Ruby asked as they stared at the door.

“Yep.” Weiss said, popping the ‘p’ as she did. Ruby was definitely rubbing off on her.

“Hmm. Wanna go in the hot tub now?”

“Definitely.” And with that, the pair quickly moved to the hot tub, not caring that they didn’t have the needed swimsuits.


	17. Miss Goodwitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss has a heartfelt conversation with Glynda and her father makes an interesting announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and it is time for another exciting chapter of A Little WhiteRose! This chapter will have a nice backstory for Miss Goodwitch and a nice moment between her and Weiss. I hope you enjoy it and let me know if you see any mistakes or anything!  
> Also, I am sorry that this chapter isn’t that long or really has much. I am dealing with a lot of depression and I just recently lost my job because of it but hopefully things will get better. With my free time I should be able to write some more lol but I am also working on a couple more stories for the future after I finish this one and A New World.

Weiss sat back and watched as Ruby ran around outside with Zwei, both jumping around and dancing in the Fall leaves. It was the start of November and had been a few weeks since her and her dolt of a redhead girlfriend had to leave Beacon to escape her father and hide thanks to the help of Winter. Over that time, they had been in contact with their friends over the computer and have been getting their assignments done thanks to their professors. Besides a few SDC guards patrolling the school grounds and the surrounding area, not much has happened which surprised Weiss. She was half expecting the army or something to come searching but so far, her father has only done so little. The only explanation she can think of is that her father must be trying to figure out how to explain to the media about her disappearance. According to Winter, he is keeping it a very closely guarded secret.

Weiss laughed as she watched Ruby get chased around the yard by the small corgi. Ruby’s father, Tai, had sent him as a gift to bring some comfort to them while they hide. Of course, they were both very happy to take care of the dog and made taking care of Ruby much easier given that she now had someone with almost as much energy as her to play with.

It was surprising that she even had that much energy considering the pregnancy. She was still going through her morning sickness but only once or twice a week and her craving have only increased with how big the baby is getting. Even under the wool red sweater along with a pair of black jeans she wore while she was running outside, Weiss could still see the small outline of a belly on the petite teen. Ruby at first thought that the belly was making her ugly to Weiss all thanks to the crazy number of hormones pumping in her system but Weiss constantly reminded her how beautiful she is and how she can never look ugly. Overall, besides a few complaints about her back hurting and the occasional moments of exhaustion, Ruby was doing very well and was just happy that each day brought them closer and closer to the birth of their baby.

Just watching the crazy pair of dog and owner play a ridiculous game of tag made Weiss imagine what it would be like if it was their child outside with Ruby and Zwei. Just running around, jumping into piles of leaves that Professor Goodwitch was kind enough to use her semblance to put into piles, and just being goofy all around. Just thinking of a boy or girl with red or white hair, or blue or silver eyes, brought a smile to her face. She honestly didn’t care if it was a boy or girl as long as the child was both her and Ruby’s, she was happy. Though, they do have the chance to find out in a few weeks so she would be lying if she said she wasn’t excited.

“Weiss, where do you put the boxes of cookies?”

The snowy haired woman turned away from the window where the little corgi just tackled his laughing owner into a pile of leaves. She was standing in the kitchen along with Professor Goodwitch who had just arrived to deliver their bi-weekly groceries and was helping Weiss put them away which surprised Weiss with how helpful her teacher has been. Considering how cold it was getting, she was wearing a white wool sweater not much unlike Ruby’s but was dressed in a relaxing pair of blue sweatpants. During the past few weeks she had surprisingly felt a new sense of freedom which is odd considering her situation. Her professor on the other had was wearing the same thing she usually wore which made Weiss wonder if the older woman ever felt cold.

“Just put them in the cabinet on top of the fridge. This way Ruby won’t be able to get them and ruin her meal unless I allow it.” Weiss said as she started putting stuff into the cabinets.

“What about the dog treats?”

Weiss thought for a moment. “Same place. They are basically both treats. Just be sure to keep them separate as I do not want to find Ruby eating out of a box of dog biscuits by accident and Zwei eating cookies.”

Her professor let out a small chuckle and Weiss would’ve sworn that she was hearing things. It still surprised her how helpful and kind the woman had been to them since they were told about the pregnancy. Whatever they needed whether it was food or just some advice she was always there to help them. It wasn’t that she wasn’t grateful, she incredible was, it was just that she was surprised every turn by her professor.

“Professor.” Weiss started to say.

“Glynda. You may call me Glynda since we are no longer at Beacon for the moment and for now I am not your teacher.” The old woman said as she waved her crop stick in the air and the assortments of cookies flew up and into their assigned space.

“Glynda.” Just saying her name felt strange to Weiss. “Might I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Glynda said with a smile that help relax Weiss’s nerves.

Weiss moved to sit on one of the stools next to the counter and rested her both her arms crossed, on top. She was silent for a few moments as she watched her teacher put a few more items away. “Why?”

“Why what?” Glynda questioned as she turned to face her student.

“Why are you being so kind to Ruby and me? I understand that we are your students and that we are in a strange predicament but you are taking a much more helpful approach then even Ozpin or my sister in some ways. It is not that I am being ungrateful, far from it actually as it makes taking care of Ruby much easier but I am just curious. Usually you are stern and strict but lately you have been a lot nicer and less…” Weiss searched for the word.

“Bitchy?” Glynda said with a raised eyebrow as she took a seat across from Weiss.

“No! No! I was going to say, less demanding.” Weiss said with a little wince. She was expecting Glynda to start yelling at her or even give her more homework but instead she got a small chuckle from the woman.

“It is fine Miss Schnee. I know I am not the kindest teacher out there but I am what I am because it helps push my students to be more and there is nothing more important to me than the wellbeing of my students.”

“But Ruby and I aren’t your only students so why are you taking such an interest in us?”

Glynda was silent for a few moments and Weiss was just about to try and change the subject before the teacher spoke up and stopped her. “Do you want something to drink?” Weiss nodded and the combat teacher went to work making them a few cups of tea. After a few minutes and they got their drinks did she answer the question. “Ruby didn’t tell you, didn’t she?”

“Tell me what?”

Glynda smiled. “I should’ve known. Very trustworthy that little girlfriend of yours.”

“That she is.” Weiss returned the smile.

“Well, it is a long story actually.” Glynda took a drink of her tea. “Remember when Headmaster Ozpin told you that you and Ruby were not the first couple to have a child during their school year?” Weiss nodded. “Well, that other couple…one of them was me.”

Weiss was shocked. Never, in a million years will she of thought that Professor Glynda to have been in the same situation as her and Ruby. “W-what do you mean?”

The professor took a deep breath. “Years ago, I was in a relationship and I was happy. We had been going out for a few years and I thought that after graduation that we would get married. However, after one night I ended up pregnant and…he left me.” Weiss watched as a small tear fell down her teacher’s cheek. “He said that his career as a hunter was much more important than that of being a father. He decided to finish up his training in Atlas and he was gone and I was three months pregnant. Just a few days later…I lost the baby.”

Weiss couldn’t stand it so she got up from her seat and didn’t hesitant to hug her teacher. It was odd but if her teachers tear said anything, she needed it. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Weiss finally let go.

“Thank you Miss Schnee.” Weiss walked back to her seat but grabbed a hold of her professor’s hand and smiled. “No problem. What happened next?”

Glynda smiled before looking out the window and watched as Ruby and Zwei rolled around on the ground as the corgi attacked her. “Ruby’s mom. Summer. She was only a first year when I was a senior. She found me one day after I discovered that I lost the baby and while I rebuffed her at first, she was incredibly helpful. For such a young woman, she was very smart and if it wasn’t for her, I don’t know where I would be right now. After I graduated we kept in touch and when she was pregnant with Ruby, I did my best to return the support she gave me.” Glynda finished her cup of tea and look back at Weiss. “And when she died, it was if I lost a part of myself and I promised that I would do my best to watch over her daughter. I never really got the chance until she came to Beacon and now that she is the same situation I was in, I knew that this is how I am to repay Summer.”

Glynda reached over and took both of Weiss’s hands with her own. “I told Ruby all this when she came to me several weeks back before she took you on that vacation. She was having doubts about it all and was scared about keeping the baby. I told her what I just told you and I told her that I would do anything to get my child back and that she has the chance to do what I couldn’t. The chance to be a mother and to be just like her own mom.” The professor looked Weiss straight in the eyes. “She has you, her team, her friends, and her family. She has me and Ozpin. I was alone but Ruby, she has all of you.”

Now it was Weiss with tears in her eyes. “Thank you, Prof…Glynda. It means a lot that you told me this and helped Ruby. I guess you should be the first to know then since it was thanks to you that we came to this decision.” Weiss took a deep breath and smiled. “Ruby and I are going to keep the baby.”

Today has been one hell of a day full of surprises. The newest one is seeing a wide smile form of her combat/dust teachers face and then her teacher embracing her in a hug. “I am very happy for you two. I’m glad that you are moving forward and I know that you both will be wonderful parents.”

They pair hugged for a few more moments before returning to their seats and talked about several things from classes to several types of dust combinations. After some time, Ruby came back inside with Zwei and Glynda said her goodbyes as she was needed back at Beacon. Weiss soon found herself sitting on the couch and watching tv with Ruby cuddled up with her, Zwei laying on the floor in front of them. They watched when suddenly a news station interrupted their show.

“Coming to you live from the Vale SDC Headquarters is the CEO of the SDC, Jacques Schnee is to deliver a report on the rumors of his daughter and heiress to his company, Weiss Schnee’s disappearance from Beacon Academy a few weeks ago.” A reporter said. In the background was the front offices of the SDC building and groups of other reporters and people of the SDC. “Here is the CEO now with Miss Schnee’s fiancé, William Hendrix, the heir to the Helix Corporation, one of Remnants leading weapons and arms manufacturing companies.”

“What the fuck?” Ruby said as she watched in shock.

Weiss watched as her father walked up to the podium in the middle of the stage with William next to him along with her mother, Winter, and brother behind him as they took seats in the back.

“Ladies and gentlemen. I am here to address the rumors and allegations that have occurred the past few weeks about my daughter, Weiss Schnee. The sad fact is that my daughter was kidnapped and forced to leave the school by force so that she could not marry her fiancé, Mr. Hendrix right here.” He waved a hand to said man. “I tried to save her but it was too late.” Her father made a sad expression and Weiss watched as a fake tear fell down his face.

Weiss’s father moved away from the podium and William took his place. “My dear Weiss. My love. Please come back to me. Every day without you is as if my heart is being torn from me. I miss you. Please, whoever you are, please bring her back to me.” William shed tears as he spoke.

Mr. Schnee patted William on his back and embraced him in a small hug before taking back his place on the podium. “To everyone out there. I am offering a ten-million-dollar reward to whoever can help me find my daughter. Please, help me bring her back to me. Please bring back my snowflake.”

During his speech, Weiss noticed that her mother and Winter seemed disgusted by what he said, how they knew that it was all lies. Winter was an expected one to do so but her mother? The woman who barely spoke to her, barely even acknowledged her existence the past eighteen years? That was surprise and Weiss had to wonder why the older woman wasn’t up there acting just like her father.

“I say once again, what the fuck?!” Ruby yelled as she got up from the couch and waved her arms in anger. “How the hell can he go and do that? Just…just lie like that on tv!”

“That is exactly how he is. He can’t find us himself so he is using everyone else to do it with the promise of money that I am positive he won’t deliver. But,” Weiss stood up from the couch and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, “he won’t find us and I am sure that Winter will figure something out soon. I promise.”

Ruby snuggled herself further into the embrace. “I know. Besides, isn’t it every woman’s dream to spend days on end with the love of her life up in the mountains, all alone?”

“Well it sure is one of mine.” Weiss smiled. “So, we just got a new batch of ingredients for some cookies. Want to help me?”

Ruby immediately perked up and looked at Weiss with wide eyes. “Really?! Yes! Yes! And oh, can they have marshmallows and asparagus and oh! Maybe some nachos with chocolate sauce and maybe some…”

Weiss laughed as she wrapped an arm around Ruby’s waist and led her to the kitchen. “Yes, yes. Whatever you want dear.”

** …………………………………………… **

_One Week Earlier-Justice Pt. 1_

“Hello everyone.” Professor Goodwitch said as she walked into the combat arena and stood in front of her class. “Today, we are going to do some sparing and will be using the roulette system to determine your opponents. This class as well as the rest of the week will include first years to try and show how much they can improve on in just a years’ time. Now, it can be anything from one on one, to two on one, or even teams against one, or teams against teams, and so on and so forth. Let’s, begin.”

Everyone watched as the system worked and their names spun around, each excited for their match. It finally landed on its first name. “First up is Kathy Roades.” Kathy stood from of her seat and walked to one end of the arena. The machine spun again and landed on two names. “It will be Kathy Rhodes versus…. Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long!”

Yang jumped to her feet along with Blake and head to the other end of the arena. Kathy watched the agile blonde as she jumped side to side like a boxer and slammed her fist together. “Where’s your sister and that Schnee whore?” she said low enough that only her and her opponents could hear with a smirk.

This got Yang seriously pissed. “What did you say you bitch?” the blonde gritted her teeth.

“You heard me. Maybe that bastard child of theirs will be better off in Mr. Schnee’s hands.”

“Oh. Your fucking dead!” Yang slammed her fist together and her entire body lite up in flames. “Mind if I go first kitten?”

“Be my guest…but...” Yang looked to her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. “leave some for me.” Blake smirked.

“You got it babe.” Yang evilly smirked that sent chills down Kathy’s spine. Just a second later, the bell rang and Yang used her gauntlets to blast to the other end of the arena in a split second, her eyes blood red and flames coming from her mouth.

In that second, Kathy had never felt more scared of her life and honestly felt sorry for whatever Grimm faced the rather of Yang Xiao Long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only part 1 of Kathy’s punishment and I promise that there will be much more soon. I hope you all enjoyed Weiss and Goodwitch’s conversation and explains why she has been so kind to the couple. Also, I hope that Mr. Schnee and Hendrix’s speech got you all pissed like it was meant to and don’t worry, they will get what is coming to them as well.  
> Overall, we are getting one step closer to a major part of the story that I have been wanting to write for some time and I am very excited. If you have any questions or see any mistakes please let me know and I will do my best to fix it.  
> One quick question; Do you all want a sequel for this story or no cause I got an idea for one if you want?  
> Thank you very much for reading and please REVIEW!!


	18. Thanksgiving Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss hold a Thanksgiving dinner at their home and have a big announcement for everyone.

“You do know how to cook a turkey don’t you?” Winter asked as she looked at her sister.

“Of course, I do!” Weiss shouted as she stared at the giant bird that sat on the kitchen counter.

Ruby had only watched as the Schnee sisters bickered back and forth. It was early Thanksgiving morning and Winter had just arrived the night before to help Weiss and Ruby prepare. They had cooked the several various kinds of pies and salads the night before but now it was time for the main attractions of the annual Thanksgiving meal. Which was going to be a lot of work considering that her father, Yang, Blake, along with team JNPR over to visit.

While Winter and Weiss were working on the turkey, she was peeling potatoes while sitting at the counter opposite of the sisters. Since it was the end of November the weather was turning to freezing temperatures, she wore a comfortable, oversized blue hoodie that Weiss owned along with a pair of baggy pair of black cargo jeans. She was wearing much looser clothes as of late considering the increase in size of her belly and both Winter and Glynda have been nice enough to bring her a new set with the last visit. Even with the new clothes, she preferred to wear Weiss’s clothes on occasion because both the comfort and the minty smell that followed the former heiress around. It also seemed to make the baby happy as well as it seemed more, happy, whenever Ruby did or whenever she was around her girlfriend.

Weiss as well as Winter were dressed more fancy with the former wearing a black sundress with a small red ribbon around her waist and white heels while Winter wore a white woman’s suit without the jacket.

“Are you sure?” Ruby asked with a small smile as she peeled a potato and looked at her girlfriend.

Weiss glared at Ruby before looking back at the turkey with such intensity that Ruby though it could be cooked under such fire.

“You could always let my dad do it when he arrives, which should be” Ruby looked at the clock on the wall, “in just a few minutes.”

“No. This is our Thanksgiving we are hosting with everyone and we should be able to make them a proper meal while they relax. It is what a good host does. Now,” Weiss grabbed the turkey baster and held it up. “what do I do with this?”

“I’m not sure but it does make an excellent squirt gun.” Ruby grinned and Winter let out a chuckle while Weiss rolled her eyes but smiled.

Before anything else could happen, Ruby heard a knock from the front door. “I got it!” she shouted as she hopped off the stool and ran to the door.

“Ruby Rose! How many times have I told you not to run in the house?!” Weiss yelled and Ruby slowed down immediately.

“Sorry Weiss!” the redhead shouted as walked through the living room. She finally reached the front door with Zwei popping up next to her. Upon opening it, a huge smile formed on her face. “DAD! YANG!” Ruby jumped up and embraced her father and sister.

“Hello Ruby. Long time no see.” Yang chuckled as she embraced her sister.

“Yeah.” Ruby’s father looked down at his daughter. “It may have only been a month but you sure have changed.”

Her father wasn’t lying. Besides the small bump on her belly, her hair has grown much longer with it almost reaching the middle of her back. Weiss seemed very pleased with her new hair and just loved waving her hands through it when she can but she also was very pleased with another growth on her person.

“Yeah sis. By the time this baby of yours pops out you might be the same size as me.” Yang smirked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Ruby huffed and crossed her arms in front of her new sized B cups. “Weiss likes them.”

“RUBY!” the former heiress shouted from the kitchen.

“I’m sure she does.” Yang wink while her father groaned and the father and daughter headed inside.

“Hello Weiss.” Tai said.

“Hello Tai.” Weiss smiled and embrace the blonde man. Weiss then looked and saw Yang standing. “Brute.”

“Ice Queen.” Weiss simply rolled her eyes and embraced her friend and Ruby felt all giddy watching her girlfriend and sister getting along. “Taking care of my sister?”

“Of course, though, she is becoming more and more of a handful ever since Glynda brought us that blender. Now all she wasn’t is everything in smoothie form from strawberry shakes to steak and potatoes.” Weiss laughed with Yang joining her.

It is true. The new blender allowed her to eat much easier and allowed much more delicious meals. Just thinking about using it later with some turkey, gravy, maybe some corn, and whipped cream just got her drooling.

“Where is Blake?” Ruby asked as she wondered why her cat faunas teammate didn’t arrive with her sister and dad.

“She had to finish up some school work and said that she will arrive later with JNPR.” Yang answered. She then turned around and saw Winter standing at the kitchen entrance. “Hello Winter. Thanks again for allowing my sister and Weiss to stay here.”

“It is my pleasure. Besides, I can’t let my sister and her girlfriend be separated by my bastard of a father, now can I?” Winter smiled.

Tai laughed. “No, you can’t.”

After a quick greeting between Tai and Winter, the older man headed into the kitchen with the Schnee sisters to help them prepare the meal while Ruby headed outside with Yang.

“So, how have you been? We really can’t catch up with five-minute video chats every so often.” The brawler asked as the pair stood side by side on the deck.

“Pretty great. Weiss has been taking amazing care of me and the little rose.” Ruby smiled as she looked down and rubbed her baby bump. “Besides her father issuing that reward and all that acting, which almost made me go down there and show him Crescent Rose first hand, it’s been great.”

“That’s good.” Yang said with a pat on Ruby’s back. “I’m happy that you and Weiss are getting even closer. I was afraid that you two spending so much alone time together that you would get tired of one another.”

“Nope.” Ruby said with a pop. “Being able to spend so much time with her has been like a dream come true. I can honestly say that besides the stuff with her father that this has been the best month of my life. Weiss is just so kind and caring and so is so smart and in bed she is…”

Yang put her hands in the air. “Whoa, whoa, I don’t need to know how the Ice Queen is in bed.”

“Sorry.” Ruby mumbled with a blush.

“Its fine Rubes.” Yang chuckled. “Anyways, with all that you are telling me, you and Weiss should be married by now.”

“Maybe we should.” Ruby muttered.

“Huh?”

“Nothing. How are you and Blake doing?” Ruby tried to change the subject.

“Great. I took her on our first date just a few days after you left and I got to say that she is just amazing.”

“I’m happy for you. Did you tell dad yet?”

Yang blushed and let out a cough. “Uh kind of. He sort of walked in on me and Blake doing something that no father should see when he came to meet us at Beacon.”

Ruby busted out laughing and ended up falling to the floor, clutching her stomach as she rolled around.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up prego-s.”

While Ruby was laughing, an airship appeared and landed several dozen feet from the house. Once Ruby got up, she saw a few people exiting the ship and noticed that it was all members of team JNPR including one cat faunas and one more surprise guest.

“Professor Goodwitch?” Yang raised an eyebrow as she watched the Beacon combat teacher walk towards the house. “What are you doing here? Not that it isn’t welcome.”

“Weiss invited me. Something about an announcement that you two had.” Glynda said as she stepped in front of Ruby on the deck.

“A surprise Ruby?” Yang asked.

“Oh yeah. Weiss and I are going to tell all of you over supper.” The redhead grinned.

“Really? No telling your favorite sister before everyone else?”

Ruby shook her head. “You will have to wait just like everyone else. Hey Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren.” Ruby said each other their names along with a small hug to everyone. “I am glad that you all could come.”

“It was no problem.” Pyrrha smiled.

“Yeah. We haven’t been able to talk to you guys in ages and it is nice to get away from Beacon.” Nora said as she jumped up and down with one arm clinging to Ren who just smiled and nodded to Ruby.

“How have classes been by the way?” Ruby questioned as she leads the group inside and into the living room and they all took seats.

“Not so bad. Nobody has been asking that many questions about where you are since I told them you were on a sanctioned hunting trip with Uncle Qrow to help with Weiss being taken.” Yang spoke up. “And Kathy hasn’t been having the greatest of times since you have been gone either.”

“What do you mean?” Ruby inquired.

“Yang didn’t tell you?” Jaune asked. Ruby shook her head.

“Oh, little sis. You are in for a treat.” Yang said as she wrapped an arm around her sister.

_ Start of Narrative _

_It had been one week since Yang and Blake went against Kathy in combat class._

“Why are you speaking in third person?” Ruby asked.

“Shut up Rubes. You’re ruining the it.”

_The young huntress had spent a several days in the infirmary and was back in combat class for the first time. She was sitting with her team and waiting while Miss Goodwitch once again used the roulette machine to determine opponents. It landed on the first person._

_“Nora Valkyrie.” The teacher shouted._

_The giddy huntress jumped up and ran straight into the arena with her giant hammer swinging around. The machine ran again and it landed on the unhappiest of people. “Kathy Roades!” The purpled haired girl was clearly pissed that she was chosen to fight as she tried arguing with the teacher but was quickly silenced._

_Though, it was all going according to plan._

“Plan?”

“Yes Ruby. A plan.”

“What plan?”

“Well if you can just be quite I will tell you.” The older sister grumbled.

_“The plan was designed to get revenge on Kathy for running the fabulous huntress pair of Ruby Rose and her beloved Ice Queen and baby mama,”_

“Yang.” Ruby sternly spoke.

_“Weiss Schnee!” Yang said, ignoring her sister. “The creators of said plan were the beautiful and amazing other half of team RWBY, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna as well as team JNPR and the feared Professor Goodwitch._

_First part was to allow the other half of team RWBY to go against the vile woman in combat class. Second part was to allow the hammer loving member of team JNPR to break said girl’s legs, which she was unable to do as Nora got too carried away and destroyed the arena.”_

All eyes turned to Nora who just laughed and smiled at them.

_“Anyways. Next part of the plan was created by the surprisingly creative minds of Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc. One day, Kathy walked into the cafeteria and grabbed her meal, thinking that today would be a normal one, how wrong she was. Little did she know that thanks to a certain amazon woman’s sembelence, the young girl was constantly followed around by all sorts of items. From knives and spoons to people’s weapons. These objects followed her around all day, terrifying the girl, even the school lockers would suddenly open and close rapidly to scare her. For several days, she was haunted by an unknown force._

Ruby laughed. “I can just imagine Kathy being chased down the halls by silverware.”

“After just a few days of being “haunted”, Yang said with air quotes, “she just holed herself up in her room and it took Goodwitch here to get her out just so she can go to classes.” Yang laughed with her sister. Soon enough everyone else joined in.

“Well I am glad that she is getting what is coming to her. What she did was just,” Ruby clenched her fist to hold in the anger she had at her former friend. It still hurt that Kathy would betray her like that just because she didn’t return her love. At least though, she had good friends that backed her up.

“We know and hopefully she will realize what a big mistake she made.” Pyrrha said.

The group remained in the living room, talking about random things from classes to combat strategies to Ruby’s pregnancy. Glynda decided after not long to help in the kitchen and it wasn’t long after that Tai yelled that the food was ready.

Ruby used her speed to quickly set the table, though she received a stern talking to from Weiss for being so careless but the former heiress faltered under the younger girl’s puppy dog eyes. Once the table was set up and everyone took their seats, the front door opened again to reveal one more surprise guest.

Staggering in was a grown man with a gray shirt, black pants, and a tattered red cape on his back. His face was scruffy and his hair was slightly graying plus he smelled like stale whiskey.

“UNCLE QROW!” Ruby shouted as she ran to hug her uncle. “I’m glad you could make it!”

“Well I couldn’t pass up a free meal, now could I?” the older man joked.

Winter and Weiss groaned with the latter getting up to her feet and walking towards the man. “Mr. Qrow.”

“Just Qrow please. Mister makes me feel old.” Qrow said as he started to unclasp his flask but got it quickly taken away by Weiss. “Hey!”

“No alcohol is allowed in this house! Understand?” Weiss said with her full on icy glare before walking away with the flask and dumping it down the drain. Ruby knew why Weiss was acting as such, not wanting any form of alcohol near the redhead considering the baby and Uncle Qrow had yet to be informed.

“Why not?” the scruff hunter groaned.

“You will find out in a bit now sit.” Tai said and pulled up a chair for his brother in law to sit.

Qrow took his seat but he was clearly not happy. Everyone sat and started to enjoy the meal. The next hour was filled with laughs and the sounds of forks and knives hitting plates. Ruby was happy that everyone was enjoying the food considering how much time and effort Weiss spent of making it. Once the food started to disappear and everyone was full, Ruby looked to Weiss who took her hand and smiled.

“Everyone. Ruby and I have an announcement to make.” Weiss said as she stood with Ruby by her side.

All their friends and family remained silent and watched as the pair stood at the end of the table, waiting for whatever they had to say.

The excitement was too much for Ruby as she started almost jumping up and down with a huge smile on her face. “Weiss and I have decided and…. we are keeping the baby!!”

The room was silent for a few moments before a loud squeal was made. Yang jumped to her feet and gently hugged her sister and then Weiss, who’s back was almost broken by the hug. Ruby watched with tears in her eyes as everyone got up from their seats and embrace the couple, wishing them congratulations and asking if they knew if the baby was a boy or girl. They did have the chance to find out a few weeks ago when Glynda brought their doctor to perform an ultrasound but decided to keep it a surprise when the baby was born.

“And that isn’t it.” Ruby said as she pulled away from a hug from Pyrrha.

“What do you mean?” Winter asked.

“Well, Ruby and I have talked about it for some and decided that our little rose will need a godparent and that a certain someone has more than enough proved that they are right for the job.” Weiss then moved to her professor with Ruby at her side. “Glynda, will you be willing to be our child’s godmother?”

The older woman was in tears when Weiss asked, much to the surprise of everyone else in the room. “W-what?”

“We want you to be the godmother. We realized how helpful you have been to us and the baby since the beginning and we know how you never did get the chance to have a child of your own, so, we want you to be a part of our family and help us raise our child.” Ruby smiled and place a hand on her teacher’s shoulder. “So what do you say, Grandma Glynda?”

Glynda smiled and nodded, accepting the offer much to the joy of Ruby and Weiss. The three hugged and welcomed the new member of their family while everyone cheered.

“Wait, what baby?” Qrow asked with a drunken slur in his chair as everyone surrounded Weiss and Ruby.

** ………………………… **

“So, you two are going to keep the baby?” Winter asked as her and Ruby stood out on the deck while everyone else was inside cleaning.

“Yep.” Ruby said with a smile.

Winter nodded. “Good. I always wanted a niece or nephew, though the circumstances could’ve been better.”

“No kidding.” Ruby chuckled. “but I honestly wouldn’t have it any other way.”

It was Winters turn to chuckle. “I’m sure.”

“I think I have a way to allow Weiss and I to go home.” Ruby said as she took a drink.

“Really? How?” Winter asked a little surprised.

A wide grin formed on Ruby’s face and there was a twinkle in her eye. “You know how it’s Weiss’s birthday in a few weeks?” Winter nodded. “Well, let’s just say that I will need your permission…and a little help.”

Winter smiled. “Anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I feel like there could’ve been more but I couldn’t figure anything out besides them playing games and such but it felt rather unneeded. I finally got to introduce Qrow and got to have Ruby and Weiss reveal to everyone they are keeping the baby. The reason I didn’t do it before is because they were too caught up in keeping everything secret and stuff plus I really wanted to do the reveal like this.   
> Overall, I hope that you all enjoyed it and please let me know if you think there is something else I could’ve added. I also hope that you enjoyed the fact that I am making Glynda the godmother as it is something I had planned since the beginning.  
> The next chapter will be a great one and I will hopefully have it and others done soon. Thank you for reading and please REVIEW! They help me feel better when I am down and I love seeing them!


	19. Together Forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it is about damn time huh? I finally got the chapter done and I really hope that it lives up to your guy’s expectations. I apologize for taking so long but life has been killer and, well, video games too lol 
> 
> Heads up, it is a long one. Please enjoy!!

Weiss was getting suspicious. For the past few weeks, her redhead and pregnant girlfriend had been acting rather strange. While she had originally just dismissed it as Ruby’s usual behavior, things changed when just last week Winter had randomly showed up. Now it wasn’t that she was unhappy to see her older sister but Winter was not known for random visits so it came to a surprise when the reason she visited was to take Ruby out for a “future-sisters-in-law” kind of visit.

It was odd seeing her sister and Ruby leaving for God knows where on the airship. She was worried that them being seen together would give her father an idea where they were but Winter assured her that everything would be fine. They were only going to visit a small town a few miles away and everything there was low tech so no cameras to spot them.

When they came back it was with smiles and laughs as they departed the airship which made her wonder what exactly happened. Ruby was mum when Weiss asked her what went on, just said that they went shopping and had some lunch. That didn’t stop the snowy haired girl from trying to figure it out but even Winter didn’t offer much of an explanation.

That is what lead Weiss to her current position. She was in the office room of the house talking to a particular blonde on the computer.

“I don’t know what is going on Yang.” Weiss started to say to her friend. “I know she is keeping something from me but I have no idea what it is.”

“Just calm down Weiss. I am sure you are just over reacting.”  Yang chuckled.

“Maybe but I know when Ruby is keeping something secret. She is terrible at it and always fidgets when I talk to her or try to bring it up.”

“Maybe she is planning a big surprise party for you on your birthday.”

“I doubt it. You and Blake will still be busy with finals and Winter is stuck doing a mission for Ironwood.”

“Maybe it’s a party for you, her, and Zwei?” The dog in question barked at Weiss’s side as Yang mentioned his name causing Yang to laugh.

Weiss leaned down and pet his head for a moment before he then bolted out the door. “I sure hope not. I don’t think I have the energy for any kind of party at the moment.” She said with an exhausted sigh.

Yang raised a blonde eyebrow at Weiss’s words. “Whys that?”

“Nothing!” Weiss said quickly and hoped that Yang wouldn’t notice the bright red blush on her face. “Nothing just that Ruby and I…. have spent a lot of our free time…. training. Yeah training.”

It would seem that the universe was not at her side as at that moment a certain redhead decided to walk into the doorway. “Weiss~” her voice sang.

Weiss turned her head, blocking a portion of the computer and her mouth dropped at what she saw. Ruby was dressed in a lacey black bra and panties with a see through red nightgown over top, the large baby bump did nothing to diminish how sexy she looked. Her hair had grown to reach her lower back and had a few roses stemming from them as she smiled seductively at Weiss. The rapier wielding huntress could feel her body react to her girlfriend as she looked at her.

She had seemingly forgotten about Yang on the computer as the blonde moved into view and waved at her sister with a large smile. “Hi Ruby.”

“YANG!!” Ruby shouted as she tried to cover herself up and ran from the room as her sister burst out in laughter.

Weiss shook herself out of her trance and groaned. “You dolt!” she yelled.

“So, training huh?” Yang smirked.

“Shut up and it isn’t my fault. Because of the pregnancy Ruby’s hormones are going crazy and she is in the mood at almost all times of the day.”

“Aw come on. It can’t be that bad. Just doing it a few extra times a week isn’t terrible.” Yang said with a wave of her hand. Weiss mumbled something as she looked down and away from Yang. “What was that?”

“Twelve times! This week!” Weiss yelled with a mad blush.

Yang’s mouth hung open in shock, not quit realizing how sex crazed her sister had become. “Twelve times? Well damn. You guys got me and Blake beaten by a mile.”

“I know! It’s that she just keeps somehow seducing me and it is so hard to resist and with no classes to go to we…. wait,” Weiss paused in her rambling and looked at Yang with shock. “you and Blake are…sleeping together?”

Yang let out a nervous chuckle and started to nervously rub the back of her head, same thing that Ruby does when she gets nervous. “Uh ha-ha, let that slip huh? But yeah, Blake and I have reached that step. We weren’t ready at first but well, when you are alone in a dorm room with your awesomely hot girlfriend and her “Bella-booty” things kind of speed up.”

“Ah. Well I am happy for the two of you and thankfully Ruby and I won’t have to deal with walking in on the two of you when we get back to Beacon.” Weiss said as she took a drink of her coffee that rested on the table beside her.

“Why is that?”

“Well, hopefully all this stuff with my father blows over soon or at some point in the future and Ruby and I are allowed to resume classes, we decided it would be best if we got our own room. For us and the baby I might add. Wouldn’t want you and Blake to wake up in the middle of the night due to crying, now would we?” Weiss explained.

“Aw. Good point. Well at least you two can try and get a room close by. Blake and I would love to be able to pop by and see the little on and you guys without having to walk all the way to the other side of the school.”

“Don’t worry.” Weiss smiled. “Glynda said that she would be able to prepare something for us by the time we get back.”

Yang nodded. “That’s good.” She then took a glance at her scroll. “Well I am sorry that I have to cut this short but Blake wants me and her to finish up some studying before the day ends.”

“That is fine. I need to go make sure that Ruby is alright after earlier.” Weiss lightly laughed. “I will make sure she calls you tomorrow okay?”

“Thanks. Oh, and don’t worry about Ruby hiding something from you. I am sure it is fine and nothing to fret over.”

“Thank you. Bye Yang.”

“Adios Ice Queen.” Yang then quickly disabled the connection to avoid the stern lecture that Weiss had at the edge of her tongue.

Sighing, Weiss got out of her chair and headed towards her and Ruby’s bedroom to check on her girlfriend. As she entered the room, she found Ruby laying down on her belly, face hidden in a pillow. 

“Ruby.” Weiss said earning a muffled groan from said girl. “It wasn’t that bad.”

Ruby slightly picked her head up from the pillows. “That’s what you think. You didn’t accidently just show off your body to your sister while trying to seduce your girlfriend to have crazy sex now did you?”

“No.” Weiss said while trying to hide her stifle a laugh. She moved to the side of the bed and sat down before starting wave a hand through Ruby’s hair, picking out the roses as she did. “But I did just have an odd conversation with said sister that I would rather never have again thanks to that.”

Ruby groaned again as moved to rest her body on its side, her elbow resting on the bed and leaned on it as she looked at Weiss. “I’m sorry.” She said sadly.

Weiss lifted a hand and lightly brushed Ruby’s cheek. “Hey there, is nothing to be sorry for. I like that you want to _that_ with me. Makes me feel wanted.”

“But…”

Weiss silenced her with a finger to her lips. “No buts, unless it’s yours as it is amazingly cute.” Her words caused Ruby to blush and herself to giggle. “I know it is because of your hormones and not entirely your fault.” She then gave her girlfriend a kiss to the lips before starting to get up from the bed. “Now, I am going to make us some snacks and then we can get some studying done before Glynda arrives later this week with our finals.”

She started to leave but a pair of strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her down to the bed causing her to shriek. “Ruby!” she yelled as she soon found herself on her back and Ruby straddling her waist with a small frown.

Ruby slowly leaned down and started to peck several kisses on her lips. “Please Weiss?” she whimpered out. “Please?”

“Ugh fine, but no cookies at dinner.” Weiss answered sternly. Ruby pouted and let out a whimper again that deep down made Weiss crumble and her heart melt with how adorable her girlfriend could be. “Fine. You can have cookies.”

“Yay!” Ruby grinned.

Weiss rolled her eyes before flipping Ruby onto her back and smirking before she attacked her lips.

_‘Better make that thirteen.’_

** ……………………………………………………… **

****

“Bye Winter!” Weiss yelled as she waved a final goodbye to Winter from the house deck, watching as the airship took off.

The oldest of the Schnee sisters had made a surprise visit for her birthday after completing her mission the day before much faster than anticipated. The spent the entire day in the same nearby town that Winter had taken Ruby to just the week before. Weiss had to wear a red wig and some make-up over her scar to conceal her identity. The new hair got Ruby completely by surprise when she showed it off and the redhead had doubts that it was really her, but, after a few convincing kisses she was a believer.

Ruby stayed behind saying that the first part of the day should be just for the sisters and while Weiss was reluctant to leave Ruby alone, Winter pointed out that everything would be fine and they would be only gone a few hours. Plus, Ruby practically pushed her out of the house and onto the airship before Weiss could further argue.

While they were in town, Winter took her shopping and not just for Weiss or Ruby but for her coming nephew or niece. The still didn’t know the babies gender but that didn’t stop the older woman from buying almost everything the store offered from clothing to toys to even a couple…or rather a dozen stuffed animals for the little one. Weiss found it incredibly odd to see her sister acting so happy and upbeat but the soldier in her still kept her from doing anything that Yang would do in the situation.

Besides all the shopping, Winter took her out to a small diner where Weiss was able to get her sister to try her very first cheeseburger. Seeing Winter try to eat the sandwich with a knife and fork made her almost laugh just as her team did when she did the same thing during their first year. Being on the other side of the situation made the moment all the better but once Winter took the first bite, she simply said that it pleased her but it didn’t stop her from ordering another before they left. It was while they ate that Winter brought up and interesting topic.

_“So, what are you and Ruby going to done once this is all over? You go back to Beacon and continue your training?” Winter asked as she at a French fry._

_Weiss nodded as she swallowed her food. “That is the plan. We will probably need to figure out someone to take care of the baby while we go to classes but when we are not, Glynda was kind enough to prepare us a room just for Ruby, me, and the baby. She even got started on building the crib.” She chuckled._

_Winter laughed. “I swear. I am starting to wonder who is getting the biggest benefit out of this child of yours, you and Ruby or her.”_

_“I know but it is nice to know that we will have her as well as Ozpin to help us in case anything happens while we are at school. I am sure that the rest of the faculty will be just as helpful too. I can probably get Professor Port to retell some of his stories to try and get the baby to sleep at times.”_

_This got both of the sisters to laugh and earned them a few stares from the other customers but they didn’t mind. As they calmed down and continued their meal, Winter asked Weiss a question she wasn’t exactly expecting._

_“Are you going to let your child be a hunter or huntress?” The older Schnee questioned._

_Weiss stopped mind bit of her salad and put the fork down before answering. “Honestly. I don’t know. While I do admit that the idea of him or her becoming a hunter alongside Ruby and I does sound fantastic but…I don’t want to force them to become something they don’t want. They have the right to choose their future, not me.” Weiss took a breath before continuing. “You know, when Ruby and I decided to keep the baby, I took a silent vow that I would be a better parent than my own and that I would never be like father and mother. I swore to love and protect my child like every parent should and even more.” She then let out a small chuckle and wiped away a tear. “It’s funny, not even here yet and I already love the little one just as much as I love Ruby.”_

_Winter got up from her seat and took the spot in the booth next to Weiss and wrapped her arms around her. “I think you are going to be an amazing mother Weiss, actually I know you will be. I really do.” She said with a kiss to Weiss’s head._

They then finished their meal and after few more hours of shopping and going to see a movie in a nearby theater, Winter had to take Weiss back home as she needed to get back to Atlas before Father or Ironwood suspected anything. Weiss was sad to see her sister go but after spending some much-needed sister time together she was looking forward to the next time Winter would visit.

Once she finished waving goodbye to Winter, she grabbed the bags filled with various baby stuff as well as clothing for her and Ruby and headed inside. “Ruby! I’m home!” Her words were only met by silence.

Looking around, she noticed a trail of rose petals going all the way up the steps. She smiled and lightly shook her head before setting the bags down and walking up the stairs. The trail lead straight to their bedroom door which Weiss opened and stepped inside. She was expecting to see Ruby laying on the bed in a rather…. seductive pose…but was instead surprised to find a beautiful knee-length black dress that was decorated with white snowflakes and a red ribbon around its waist. Accompanying the dress were a pair of red heals and black elbow-length gloves.

As Weiss walked closer she noticed a note resting on top of the dress. Picking it up she opened it and read the contents:

_“To My Beautiful Princess,_

_Please adorn this dress that I have prepared for you for tonight’s events. When you are finished I request your presence downstairs in the dining room where I have prepared a feast only fitting for a woman of such loveliness as yourself. I would be deeply honored by your attendance._

_-Your Loving Knight”_

Finished reading the letter, Weiss couldn’t stop smile forming on her face and a small giggle from escaping her lips. Just imagining Ruby actually speaking as such made her want to laugh but instead she looked down at the dress and decided to play by Ruby’s rules.

It took her some time but she was soon dressed as her girlfriend expected her to be and since she hadn’t said anything about the hair she chose to let it down as that was Ruby’s favorite. Next, she headed down the stairs, towards the dining room as Ruby requested but was confused as when she returned from her trip with Winter, she failed to notice anything different in said room. When she got downstairs, she turned to face the room and let out a gasp at what was in front of her.

The lights were dimmed and several candles were lit around the room to add to the romantic effect. The table had the center piece taken out making it much smaller, perfect for two. A large white table cloth was set and several plates and bowels covered the table with a vase of red roses with a white one at the middle, resting in the center. From what could be seen, there were dinner rolls, mashed potatoes and gravy, corn and green beans, a salad with various vegetables, and a plate of carved roast beef. Everything smelled absolutely delicious and would make anyone drool and marvel at the site but none of that was what got Weiss’s attention.

Standing next to the table with both hands behind her back was her girlfriend, Ruby Rose. She was dressed in a long sleeve blue dress shirt, that hid her baby bump well, with a black vest overtop that matched the pants and shoes she wore and finally had a white tie wrapped around her neck. Her hair was put in a ponytail with the holder being placed in the center of her long locks down her back and her bangs were framed to her face perfectly. To Weiss, she was looking at a goddess in human form and was having some difficulty breathing at the moment.

“Good evening Weiss. You look esquis…esquisate…esquis…” Ruby looked up at the ceiling and sighed at her poor attempts at “fancy speak”. She looked back down at Weiss and smiled. “You look breathtakingly beautiful. Sorry.” She mumbled the last part.

Weiss could tell that Ruby was nervous but couldn’t help but giggle as she took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around Ruby’s neck and planting a kiss on her lips. “It’s okay. English isn’t for everyone.” Ruby glared at her before Weiss laughed a little and kiss her again, this time little more passionate.

“So, what is the occasion?” she questioned as she looked up at Ruby.

Ruby nervously started rubbing the back of her head and let out a stifled laugh. “Well, you see, I might have figured out how to allow us to go back to Beacon and get your father off our back.”

Weiss took a step back, her mouth and eyes open in surprise. “What? How?”

Ruby moved to Weiss and took both her hands in her own. “I will tell you later but for now, let’s eat. I spent a long time researching and practicing how to cook for it to go cold on us.” She said with a smile.

Weiss felt herself grow calm and nodded as she returned the smile. The moved to opposite ends of the table. Getting her food, she slowly took a bit of the roast, aware of Ruby’s eyes on her as she ate. Swallowing, she looked up at her girlfriend who was waiting for the final verdict and smiled, resulting in Ruby letting out a small cheer.

“This is quit exquisite Ruby.” Weiss started to say.

“Exquisite. That’s the word.” Ruby said with a snap of her fingers.

“I should have you cook more often.”

Ruby raised both hands in the air and shook them. “Noooooooo. Just a few times is good for me. This meal took forever and I had to have Ren help me over video-chat pretty much the whole time.”

Both her and Weiss let out a chuckle. “Regardless Ruby. This is wonderful. Thank you.” Weiss said as she reached across the table and took Ruby’s hand.

“Anything for my princess.” Ruby said with a squeeze of her hand.

The pair continued their meal, discussing things like the exams that were coming up to what Weiss and Winter did in town. When they finished, Ruby got up from her chair and walked to Weiss’s side, stopping only to pull out the single white rose in the vase and put it in her vest pocket, and held out her hand. “We aren’t done yet, milady.”

Weiss rolled her eyes and took her girlfriend’s hand. Said girl took the lead and lead her outside. Thankfully the weather had yet to grow to freezing temperatures but it was still enough to require a coat so both girls through on a light jacket to keep themselves worm.

As Weiss was lead down the steps, she realized they were heading to the lake for some reason. She desperately hopped that Ruby wasn’t planning on swimming. They soon reached the edge of the small pier that rested on the lake and the snowy haired girl looked to her partner. “So, what’s next?”

“You’ll see.” Ruby smirked. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a vile of clear looking dust that Weiss had never seen before. Before she could say anything, Ruby popped off the cork and poured all the contents into the lake.

The reaction was almost instantly as Weiss watched the water start to freeze as a layer of ice started to spread from their spot towards all ends of the lake. Soon enough, the entire lake looked as if it was frozen solid.

“What was that?” Weiss questioned Ruby.

The redhead only smiled and shook the vial. “Some special dust that Winter got me for just the occasion. The lake is now completely frozen and unbreakable but it will be back to normal by tomorrow. It is also slip proof which is great for us.”

Weiss raised an eyebrow. “Why is that?”

“For this.” Ruby then took a step onto the water and Weiss franticly tried to grab her and pull her back but failed.

“You dolt! What are you doing?! You could slip and hurt yourself and the baby!” she yelled.

“I told you Weiss. I can’t slip on this. Watch.” And with those words, Ruby took off in a run and each step made Weiss’s heart skip a beat in fear but soon she started to realize that what Ruby said wasn’t a lie. The younger girl was running on the ice as if it was regular ground.

Ruby reappeared in front of Weiss with a hand raised. “Told you.” She said with a wink and smile. “Now, care to join me.”

Weiss grumbled with both of her arms crossed in front of her but relented after a while. She took Ruby’s hand and slowly took a step onto the ice. She followed Ruby to the center of the lake.

“Wait right here.” Ruby said before disappearing in a wave of rose petals for a few moments and the suddenly reappearing. Weiss looked around and noticed that the entire layer of ice around them was now littered by hundreds of roses.

“Wow.” Weiss whispered.

“Now,” Ruby pulled out her scroll and pushed a button. Moments later, music could be heard all around them. Ruby then bowed in front of her. “May I have this dance?” she asked as she outstretched her hand.

Weiss started to blush and smiled as she gently took Ruby’s hand and was pulled close. Her hands were now wrapped around Ruby’s neck while the redhead’s rested on her waist.

They moved slowly to the sound of the music. They danced together for what seemed like hours and it was after some time that Weiss pulled herself closer and rested her head on Ruby’s shoulder. “This is nice.”

Ruby placed a kiss on Weiss’s snowy head and rested her own head on top. “It is…but it isn’t over yet.”

Weiss picked her head up and looked at Ruby in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Ruby took a deep breath before speaking. “Weiss. These past two years with you have been amazing, the past year more so than the last as I finally got to spend it with you as not just your best friend but as your love. Ever since I lost my mother, I felt as if there was this massive hole in my heart, almost as if someone tore at my soul. I tried to fill it but nothing worked. I eventually decided that I needed to become a huntress to both honor my mom and hopefully fill my emptiness. I just wanted revenge really, for myself and for my mom, I didn’t care for much else. The plan was to be a huntress for a few years, save a few lives, and maybe become the hero that my mother used to read to me when I was a kid. Maybe after that I will be whole again and be able to die in peace.”

Weiss could feel her heart start to break at Ruby’s words. Never before has she heard her girlfriend speak like this and just the thought that she only became a huntress to get revenge for her mom and then pass was just too much as soon tears were flowing down her cheeks.

Ruby started to cry and lowered her head as she spoke. “I just wanted my mom back you know? I didn’t want to be alone again. I know that Yang, and my dad, and Uncle Qrow were there for me and that Yang did her best to fill in the role but it wasn’t the same. I kinda just shut myself out from the word, I just didn’t care. But then,” she then raised her head and looked at Weiss with a smile. “I met you. I would never have expected it and I never planned on it but before I could even start training to be a huntress you exploded into my life.”

“Literally.” Weiss said with a chuckle as she wiped away her tears and then Ruby’s.

“Yeah.” Ruby laughed. “I was just so, mesmerized by your beauty and even though you were a bit of a…meanie,” Weiss rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, “I couldn’t help but start to fall for you. It wasn’t long that I had fallen completely head over heels in love with you and when you said yes to being my girlfriend, I felt more happiness in that moment than I ever have before. And now, almost a year later I am only getting happier. We have a child on the way, our own child, and we have a bunch of friends and family that support us. Because of you, that emptiness that I have felt for so long has been filled.”

“Ruby.” Weiss said under her tears.

“But, it isn’t enough. I want more. I want this to last forever.” Ruby then started to lower herself onto on knee and Weiss could feel her heart speed up to the point it could burst. “I want to be your and you to be mine forever.” Ruby reached up and grabbed the white rose that was in her vest and held it in front of Weiss. Weiss looked down at the flower and noticed a sparkling red in the center. Ruby took a deep breath and muttered the words the older girl would never forget.

“Weiss Schnee, will you marry me?”

And for Weiss, time stopped. She could breath, she couldn’t speak, she couldn’t even think as all she could do was look at the scene before her.

“Yes.” She finally spoke in a whisper that Ruby could barely hear.

“What?” the redhead asked.

“Yes. Yes! YES!” Weiss shouted before tackling Ruby to the ground causing the taller girl to groan in pain but that didn’t stop her from wrapping her arms around her crying girlfriend. “yes. Yes, yes, yes.” She kept muttering as she placed kisses on Ruby’s face and lips.

They rested there on the cold ice for a few moments, exchanging loving kisses and words.

“Was this your plan then? To escape my father?” Weiss questioned.

“Yep. Can’t force you to marry someone when you are already married.” Ruby answered with a smirk and wiggle of her eyebrows that made Weiss chuckle.

“True. If I am to marry anyone, I am happy it is you.” Weiss said before kiss Ruby.

“As am I.” Ruby said between kisses.

After a while they finally stood back up and Ruby pulled out a ring that was in the center of the rose and placed it on Weiss’s finger.

The older girl could only marvel in its beauty. The stone was a bright red ruby that was perfectly carved in a rose. Etched around the ring in black were vines with thorns and the words _‘My Princess’_ written inside.

“Ruby. How did you pay for this?” Weiss inquired. “Not that I hate it or anything, it is beautiful but how?”

“I had some help.” The redhead answered.

“Help?” Ruby nodded. “From who?”

“Well Winter helped me get it made and then we went to pick it up last week which is why we went to town and she helped pay for some of it. I had some money saved up along with Yang and Blake helping to pitch in. Even my dad helped out when I told him that I planned to propose. The thing is though that for Winter, Yang, and Blake it required a few conditions.”

“Like what?” Weiss asked with a little fear at what exactly her girlfriend or rather fiancé had agreed to.

Ruby started to poke her fingers together nervously. “Well for Yang I had to promise to build miniguns to Bumblebee, Blake just wants to be allowed to write our life story once this is all over, and Winter, well she wants to decide the baby’s middle name.”

“Oh, well that isn’t so bad. I was suspecting worse.” Weiss stated, a little surprised.

“Same here.” Ruby then took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Weiss and pressed her lips to her ear. “So, shall we go back inside and…celebrate?”

Weiss smirked and pulled Ruby into a passionate kiss. “I thought you would never ask but remember, we got a busy few weeks ahead of us. We got a wedding to plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! We got a WhiteRose wedding coming up! I got some pain in the butt wedding creating to do for that chapter (yayyyyyy) but I think I got it. The next chapter will involve Ruby and Weiss starting to plan for their wedding with the help of Winter as well as their friends. I don’t know when that will be done with as I have a crappy week filled with overtime at work coming up but I will try and finish it. 
> 
> Also, I will try and get a chapter done for A New World and Awakening for those who are reading those stories as well and check out my new story if you can. Bit more angst but I will eventually make it fluffier at some moments. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a comment!!!


	20. Happy Birthday Weiss Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss celebrate the later's birthday with loving and general fluffiness. Friends and family arrive as well along with a surprise guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!! Yay!! We are getting closer to the end of the story, probably be like five or so chapters left and after that I will get working on a sequel. Enjoy the surprise at the end and FYI, there is smut in this chapter under the wishes of byepolarbear who helped review the chapter. Look at his story, Crossroads, as it is great even with the angst. 
> 
> Please Enjoy!!!

The sun started to rise, filling the bedroom with its rays, slowly moving over the contents. When the rays reached the center of the room it started to wave over the large bed, revealing the couple wrapped up under the sheets.

Weiss scrunched her eyes when the rays hit her face, grumbling as she started to awaken. Her senses came to finally, smelling the scent of roses, the soft blankets wrapped around her naked form, and the warm body pressed against her with an arm draped around her waist. Fluttering her eyes open, she put a hand up to cover her eyes and protect herself from the sun. She rolled over and snuggled closer to Ruby, nuzzling her head into her girlfriend...fiancés chest.

_‘Fiancé.’_

Just the word make Weiss feel all giggly and warm on the inside. Her thoughts went to just the day before when she was so worried about Ruby and then suddenly surprised by the delicious meal the redhead had prepared followed by the freezing of the lake outside and dancing to beautiful music. At first Weiss thought it was just a beautiful birthday gift but her assumption was proven wrong when Ruby stopped dancing and started talking about her past. Just knowing now that her love did not plan on living that much of a life after Beacon and wished to honor her mother as a huntress before meeting her end broke her heart. Weiss hated herself for not realizing such a thing sooner and promised that she would always be by Ruby’s side whether it was as a huntress or as her girlfriend. It was after that silent declaration that Ruby dropped down to one knee causing her to realize that her declaration was already going to have to change and then Ruby asked her a question that most woman wished to hear from their love.

“Weiss Schnee, will you marry me?”

That sentence repeated in her mind repeatedly. Ruby was asking _her_ for her hand in marriage. Weiss knew that she couldn’t say yes enough to show how much she loved the redhead.

She had always known that Ruby would be the one for her, that they would eventually reach this stage in their relationship but never so soon and definitely not so soon before they were to have a child. Having a kid was always something that she had wanted but adoption was really the only feasible way. Science had yet to devise a way for two women to safely have a child of their own but now, not only was it possible, it happened completely by accident. Now here she was, lying in bed deep in the woods to hide from her father with the mother of her child and future wife.

Just thinking of such a thinking made her heart flutter as just images of her in a wedding dress, waking down the aisle with Ruby at the end and them saying their ‘I do’s’ made her excited and happier than she had ever been. Marrying Ruby is just a dream come true and it was an amazing feeling that the redhead wished to spend the rest of her life with her.

Her. The Ice Queen of Beacon and former Heiress of the SDC.

After their moment on the ice, Ruby explained that her plan was for them to get married therefore making it almost impossible for Weiss’s father to force her into marriage. After the wedding, they would leak the news to the media about it and where Weiss would renounce her inheritance and removing herself from her family name. After that, they would return to Beacon, have their child, and live as a family before graduating Beacon as Huntresses, together. Weiss had to admit that it was a surprisingly simple plan and it surprised her that she didn’t come up with it ages ago but then again, she was still attached to the idea of reforming the SDC into something better and worried about Ruby and the baby a majority of the time.

She still couldn’t believe how much her life has changed since meeting Ruby.

Nuzzling herself and pulling closer to Ruby she started to lay kisses along the girl’s collarbone, trailing up her neck, onto her cheek, and finally her lips. After a moment, the younger girl started to return the kiss, moving her lips against Weiss’s own. Her hands started to move up and down Weiss’s pale skin causing her to moan, opening her mouth only a little but just enough for Ruby force her tongue inside and meet her own.

Eventually, they broke the kiss and Weiss’s blue eyes met Ruby’s silver. “Good morning my love.” Weiss said before giving Ruby another kiss.

“Good morning.” Ruby said with a small yawn. “And Happy Birthday.”

Weiss giggled. “Thank you.” They exchanged another kiss and tangled their tongues once more with Weiss giving one of Ruby’s breast a gently squeeze causing the redhead to let out a deep moan into Weiss’s mouth.

“Is there another reason you seem so giddy this morning besides your birthday?” Ruby asked with a smile.

“I think you know why.” Weiss answered as she brought up her hand and revealing the ring Ruby just gave her the day before.

“Well if I knew proposing would make you this happy in the mornings I would’ve done it a long time ago and probably every day.” Ruby laughed and brushed her nose against Weiss’s in an affectionate Eskimo kiss bring the snowy haired girl into a giggle.

“I think I would like that though I think I would run out of room for all the rings you would give me. My fingers aren’t that big.” Weiss smiled.

“They seemed pretty big last night.” Ruby smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“Perv.” Weiss said with a light slap but a bright red blush on her face.

“If anyone is the perv here it is you my dear.” Ruby laughed with a gesture to the empty bottle of whip cream and Nutella on the nightstand. This caused Weiss to blush even brighter and burry herself underneath the covers.

This caused Ruby to laugh and duck under the covers as well, giving Weiss another kiss. “Hey. I didn’t say I didn’t like it. Just never thought you were so adventurous.”

“I can be at times.” Weiss grumbled. “Besides, we have lived her by ourselves,” a bark was heard from downstairs, “…and with Zwei.” She said with an eye roll. “so, I thought we could be a little more…adventurous besides occasionally doing it in the hot tub.”

“I suppose we could. Just figured that the infamous Ice Queen would do things so, lewd.” Ruby said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Weiss blushed again to which Ruby giggled and gave her another kiss before throwing off the covers, revealing her naked body and heading towards the hanger next to the door and throwing on a pair of panties, forgoing the bra as her breast were still growing and wearing one was getting uncomfortable, and a robe overtop. “I’m going to go downstairs and make some breakfast. Go ahead and give yourself a few extra minutes of sleep and I will come and get you when it is ready.”

Weiss smiled and nodded before laying back down in the bed. She brought her hand out from under the covers and just stared at the ring on her finger. She still couldn’t believe it and had to pinch herself a few times to convince herself she wasn’t dreaming. She heard a light ping from behind her on the nightstand. Turning around, she reached out and grabbed ahold of her scroll.

It was a text from her sister saying that she had just left Beacon with the others and that they would be arriving later on.

Winter, along with Yang, Blake, and team JNPR would be arriving later to celebrate her birthday with Ruby’s father arriving himself much later. He was invited because he wanted to prepare his famous white chocolate cake for her and Ruby swore not to eat all of it.

Smiling, she sent her sister a text saying that she would be expecting them and to have a safe trip before putting her scroll back down and getting out of bed. She knew that Ruby wanted her to relax but just lying in bed made her feel lazy.

Throwing on her own robe and underwear, she headed downstairs and into the kitchen to find Ruby just finishing making a couple pieces of French toast as well as a batch of bacon and eggs before throwing them onto a couple plates.

The redhead turned around just in time to see Weiss walk in before setting the plates onto the table. “I thought I told you to stay in bed.”

Weiss smiled and walked up to Ruby and place a kiss on her nose as she wrapped her arms around her neck. “True but I don’t think I could stay up there too long by myself without wanting to see my beautiful fiancé. Especially when she is making something that smells so delicious.”

Ruby smiled and lead Weiss to her chair by the hand before pulling it out and allowing Weiss to take a seat before pushing it in. “Well I hope that it lives up to your standards.” Ruby then went to her own seat across from Weiss.

The snowy haired girl grabbed her fork and took a bit of French toast. She moaned at the taste and recognized the pinch of cinnamon that was used to enhance the flavor. Swallowing, she smiled at Ruby. “It is…acceptable.”

Ruby shook her head and laughed. “Well, I will take what I can get. Not everyone can be skilled as Ren when it comes to cooking.”

“True but you are an extremely close second.” Weiss joked.

The couple laughed before eating their food. They ate in silence but their subtle glances and light touches of hands spoke volumes during their meal.

A loud clang was heard that broke silence. “Whoops. I dropped my fork.” Ruby said, full of innocence before ducking under the table to grab it.

Weiss smiled and rolled her eyes, used to Ruby’s clumsiness before returning to her meal. She suddenly let out a loud squeak as she felt a hand trail up her thigh. “R-R-Ruby. What are you doing?” she said without looking down.

Ruby’s hand moved up and down the inside of her thigh, each stroke getting closer and closer to Weiss’s core. “Just, giving you one of your birthday presents.” She said before spreading Weiss’s legs and placing kisses on her thigh.

Each kiss caused shudders to race through her body as her nerves lit on fire. Her legs mindlessly spread even further and allowed Ruby move access. The redhead wrapped her arms around Weiss’s legs and pulled Weiss closer before removing a hand and running it along the silk of her panties.

“Ahhhhh” Weiss yelled with a jolt at her fiancés touch. She could feel herself getting more and more wet under Ruby’s touch and it was starting to become unbearable.

“Hmmm…. looks like someone is excited. Do you want your present now Weiss?” Ruby asked before placing a single kiss on Weiss’s soaked panties earing another jolt that almost caused Weiss to fall out of her chair.

“Y-yes Ruby.” Weiss moaned.

“Anything for the birthday girl.” Ruby said. Then moved Weiss’s panties to the side before moving her face closer and lightly flicking her clit with her tongue.

Weiss moaned even louder, thankful that they were alone and that nobody but Ruby could hear her. She reached down with a hand and placed it onto Ruby’s head, gently running it through her crimson locks.

Ruby moved closer and started running her tongue up and down Weiss’s wet folds before plunging her tongue deep inside. Weiss started to breath faster and faster as Ruby’s tongue moved up and down inside her before a finger was pushed in as well. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to release.

She soon found her robe had been opened by Ruby’s unoccupied hand and her bra pushed up as the hand started massaging her breast, squeezing her nipple every so often sending jolt upon jolt through her body before pushing in another finger into her opening.

The sensations were starting to become too much for her. Every touch, every flick of her clit, or movement Ruby did was lighting all her senses on fire.

“I-I’m cumming!” she yelled before pushing Ruby’s head closer and climaxing. Ruby did not stop her motions and Weiss could feel her orgasm increasing with each lap of her tongue as Ruby gathered as much of her as she could.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body suddenly felt lighter than air as she reached higher and higher into bliss. She shuddered in her seat for what seemed like hours before she felt Ruby’s movements slow before stopping completely.

Weiss was still coming down from her high before she felt a pair of lips on her own and a taste that she knew had to be herself as Ruby straddled her lap. The couple continued to kiss, even as Weiss picked Ruby up from her lap and set her down on the table, opening her robe as she did, revealing all the love bits and markings from the night before.

She reached up and grabbed both of Ruby’s breast into her hands, marveling at how much bigger they felt then usual with a small ping of jealousy but brushed it off knowing that her and her alone would even be allowed to do this to Ruby.

Weiss pulled and pinched each nipple as she trailed her kisses down Ruby’s neck until reaching her breast and flicking it with her tongue. Ruby moaned on the table and pulled Weiss closer to her chest to which the girl enveloped the nipple into her mouth, sucking on it while playing with the other.

She switched between each breast for a few minutes. “Weiss. Please. I need you. Please.” Ruby begged as she looked down at Weiss, her eyes filled with lust and a need for release.

Weiss smirked. “Of course, my Rose Petal. Anything for you.” She then pulled Ruby into a passionate kiss and trailed a hand down Ruby’s stomach, over her belly bump, before reaching her panties and running her hand underneath them.

She used her index finger to gently tease Ruby who buckled her hips to try and gain release and growled as Weiss continued to tease her. “Weiss. You promised.” She whimpered.

“I did no such thing my love. I just wanted to play with my present for a bit. Was that so bad?” Weiss said with a pout, mimicking Ruby’s own.

“No. But…”

“It’s okay. I can just play some more later if I want. Best you get your fun now.” And with that Weiss plunged two of her fingers into Ruby who let out a deep moan that Weiss could feel rubble throughout her body and then wrapped both arms around the former heiress, pulling her closer.

Weiss moved her fingers in and out, building up the pace and bring Ruby closer and closer. The problem or not a problem really but one of the side effects of Ruby’s pregnancy was that she was extra sensitive so it didn’t take too long for the reaper to feel herself reach her peak.

“W-W-Weiss!!” she screamed as her body squirmed and her legs clenched together around Weiss’s hand.

She sat there and jolted every so often as she felt pleasure move throughout her body. When she was finished, Ruby looked up and smiled at Weiss who returned the smile and the two met in a passionate kiss.

“Best Birthday present ever.” Weiss said as she broke the kiss but their lips were still lightly touching.

Ruby giggled and the two started to kiss again. It was then that the front door opened and a shout was heard.

“WEISS! RUBY! WE’RE HERRRRRRE, OH MY GOD!!” the voice shouted.

The pair turned with shocked faces to see Yang covering both her eyes and running out of the house. Ruby and Weiss quickly covered themselves up before Winter and Blake walked in with curious looks on their faces but it was quickly answered once they saw the condition Ruby and Weiss were in and the large blushes on their faces.

“Oh. Well.” Winer let out an awkward cough. “We shall leave you two alone to…. clean up. Just let us know when it is safe to come…I-I mean go inside.” Winter said to which Blake nodded, a wide-eyed expression still on her face. Both girl’s faces were red as well and they quickly turned around and left.

** ………………………………………… **

****

It had been about thirty minutes since the…incident…and everyone, including team JNPR, were now sitting in the living room. A strange silence filling the air. Ruby and Weiss were dressed much more conservatively now, both wearing a thick sweater with Ruby wearing a red one with black sweatpants and Weiss with a white one and a pair of light blue jeans.

“So, having a good birthday so far Weiss?” Pyrrha asked in hopes of moving things along. Team JNPR knew what happened as Jaune couldn’t look at Weiss and Ruby, Pyrrha was blushing so much that it matched her hair, Nora had a wide grin on her face, and Ren just looked as if he didn’t care which was just like him.

“Good.” Weiss whispered. Her and Ruby were sitting on the couch large couch on one end with Blake and Yang on the other side. Winter sat in a chair a few feet from her sister and Ruby while JNPR sat on a few chairs that was brought into the room.

“Obviously.” Nora smirked as she sat on the chair backwards with her arms crossed on top.

Weiss glared at her as Yang murmured with her head in her hands. “I am never eating off that table again.”

“We will probably burn it and get a new one.” Winter chuckled before taking a sip of her tea.

Yang got up from her seat beside Blake on the other end of the couch from Weiss and Ruby. She headed to the kitchen and started looking through the cabinets. “What are you looking for?!” Blake yelled from her seat.

“Bleach to clean out my eyes and wash my brain! An older sister should never see her sister and friend like I did!” Yang shouted back to which Ruby rolled her eyes at her sisters over reaction.

Blake groaned as she got up from her seat and headed into the kitchen. Next thing she was pulling Yang out by her ear and put her back onto the couch. “You will do no such thing. Now, shut up and give Weiss her present.”

Yang slightly grumbled before reaching into a bag that sat beside her on the couch. She pulled out a large box wrapped in blue paper and a white bow on top. “Here.” She said as she handed Weiss the box.

Ruby watched with excitement as Weiss looked over the box and started unwrapping the box. Inside was a large binder that look alike the binder she took from Weiss in their first semester. “What is this?” Weiss asked with a quizzical look at the bumblebee pair.

Blake smiled and simply said, “Open it.”

Ruby moved closer to Weiss as the snowy haired girl did as the cat Faunus said. Inside were dozens upon dozens of phots from the very first one they took at Beacon to the one they took only a few weeks ago on Thanksgiving. “Oh my God guys. This is awesome.” Ruby said excitedly.

“Yes. It is, awesome.” Weiss smiled and lightly bumped shoulders with Ruby. She turned to Blake and Yang. “Thank you, guys. It means a lot.”

“No problem.” Blake chuckled. Yang smiled back but turned away, still unable to meet Ruby or Weiss’s gaze.

The next hour was spent exchanging gifts. Winter gave Weiss a brand-new coat, Pyrrha gave her a new cleaning kit for her rapier, Nora and Ren gave her a cook book with dozens of cookie recipes that made Ruby almost bolt to the kitchen to try them all, and Jaune gave her the guitar that he used to sing to her along with a beginner guide to playing it. While opening gifts, Tai showed up and brought the cake.

“Hey Weiss.” Tai said as he hugged the girl in question. “Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you Tai and I am glad that you could make it.” Weiss smiled.

“Of course. Anything for my future daughter-in-law.” Ruby smirked as she thought about her and Weiss’s surprise later. Thankfully nobody had noticed the ring yet except probably Winter who helped her planned it.

He brought the cake into the kitchen and started handing out plates with slices on it. He watched as everyone brought their food to the living room and not at the table. “Why isn’t everyone eating at the table?”

Yang was eating a bite of her cake when he asked and ended up chocking on it. “Yang? You okay?” He asked before patting his daughter on the back.

“I-I’m okay and we just decided it was more comfortable in here.”

“Really?” he questioned and looked at everyone.

Everyone nodded so he just shrugged and joined them.

Everyone enjoyed the cake, especially Ruby who had a bit too much including a batch of cookies that her father brought along as well. Now, everyone was finished their food and Ruby decided it was time to tell everyone.

“Dad, Winter, everyone. Weiss and I have an announcement to make.” Ruby said as she looked to Weiss with a smile and tightened her grip on her hand before looking back to everyone else.

“Really? Another one? You guys have one hell of a life.” Jaune chuckled but shut up one Weiss gave him an icy glare. “Okay. I will shut up.”

“Okay. What’s the announcement?” Tai asked. Weiss simply smiled and held up her hand, showing everyone the ring. It took everyone a moment but suddenly a loud squeal was heard.

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!” Yang suddenly jumped out from her seat by Blake and was about to hug Ruby and Weiss but was stopped by Blake.

“Yang. You got to remember to be careful when hugging your sister.” The brunette said.

Yang started to rub the back of her neck. “Yeah. Sorry.” She then gently hugged her sister and Weiss before returning to her seat.

Tai then got up and happily hugged both Ruby and Weiss with a few tears on his face. “My baby girl is getting married. Your mother would be so happy.” Ruby wiped away his tears and a few of her own and nodded.

After him, everyone hugged the couple and told them their congratulations before asking dozens of questions about the wedding and what they were planning. Nora being practically excited as she wanted to plan the bachelorette party while Ren did his best to calm her. Jaune and Pyrrha simply said their congratulations and Winter hugged both girls and welcomed Ruby to the family with a smile on her face.

“You do understand that just marrying Weiss isn’t going to get our father off your, back right? He could still kill you and the baby or just take the baby after he or she is born.” Winter pointed out.

“Wow. Way to ruin the mood.” Yang murmured.

Winter rolled her eyes but continued. “Anyways, I think that I have a plan to keep that from happening. I have someone that can help.”

“How?” Weiss asked.

Suddenly, the sound of an airship landing outside got everyone’s attention. “What is that?!” Pyrrha yelled as she and everyone else stood up and prepared for the worst. Minutes later, a knock was heard on the front door drawing everyone’s attention.

Winter casually walked to the door, ignoring the protest of everyone and opened the door. “Welcome. Come on it.” She said to whomever was at the door.

Ruby stood by Weiss as the mystery person walked in. It was a woman. She had short white haired pulled into a low bun and her bangs were pulled to the opposite side of Winter’s style. Her eyes were familiar, the same blue that she started into whenever she said goodnight to Weiss or cuddle up with her on the couch. It was then that sudden realization came to Ruby. That is why this woman looked so familiar. She was Weiss and Winter’s….

“Mother!” Weiss exclaimed in shock. “What are you doing here?!”

The older woman smiled. “Why Weiss my dear, I am here to help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss’s mom is here!!! Wonder how she is going to help out our two lovebirds? 
> 
> I got a few more surprises left in the tank for you all and I am excited for each and every one. I hope I can get the rest of it out soon but my lazy ass can’t seem to write when I am supposed to lol 
> 
> For my other stories, I should have something ready by next week but no promises as work is a bitch. Also, if you have any ideas or suggestions for a chapter or for a one-shot story for me to write just let me know and I will do what I can.
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	21. A Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow reveals the truth about Weiss's inheritance and her father's plan for her. Another problem is that Willow has a secret of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!!!! About damn time huh? I am sorry for making you all wait especially since I said that I would do so more often with my last chapter. Work has been crazy as has my personal life (depression and anxiety suck by the way). I will try to update more often but no promises. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter though I must warn you…it is a bit…angsty.
> 
> Oh, and I plan on this story being done by chapter 30 just you all know and I have a lot planned before then, so, be prepared.

Everyone stayed seating in the room, neither moving or speaking. They were too surprised at the unexpected arrival of Weiss’s mother as well as her stating that she had come to help her daughter. The silence went on for seconds, each person wondering what Weiss will say or do. Needless to say, what she did do wasn’t surprising to most of them.

“Help? HELP?! You probably led father here straight to us!” Weiss shouted as she pointed an accusing finger at her mom. “And you helped!” she then pointed the finger at Winter who raised an eyebrow at the accusation.

Winter raised her palms in front of her, “Now Weiss, I know that you are upset.”

“Upset?!” She yelled, her icy blue eyes were wide and filled with rage.

Oh boy, she was beyond upset. She was having a good birthday up until now. Got engaged the day before, had great birthday sex, received several wonderful gifts from her friends but now, now it was all ruined. Just the sight of her mother fueled her with anger but not at her sudden appearance. No, it was anger that had been building up for years from both her mother’s verbal abuse and lack of even caring about her. Now it seemed that her mother suddenly grew a conscience and decided to help but Weiss wasn’t believing any of it.

“You brought mom here and I am sure that father is not too far behind and it’s because of you!”

“Weiss, please.” Her mother looked at her, the older woman’s eyes pleading. “Please just give me a chance to explain.”

“And why should I do that?!” Weiss yelled. “You were cruel to me as a child?! No matter what I did I was just another disappointment to you and could never live up to the Schnee name!” Weiss could feel her anger building and clenched her fist together even tighter. “A name that I don’t care about anymore. A name that is frowned upon and hated by so many in this world and not just by the Faunus! I don’t want be a Schnee anymore and thankfully I won’t have to be for much longer.” The former heiress moved closer to Ruby and took a hold of her hand. “I am going to marry Ruby and take her name. I don’t care what you think or about your disapproval and…”

“Weiss.” Willow interrupted, her voice barely a whisper as she spoke. “I know that I haven’t been the best mother, to you and to Winter.” She turned to her eldest daughter as she said her name before turning back to Weiss. “I am truly sorry and I do not expect you to forgive me. Being with your father for so long had changed me so much that whenever I look into the mirror I don’t even recognize myself.” She lowered her head slightly and turned away as a tear fell down her face. “Your father,” she took a deep breath, “when we were first married, he was actually a kind man. It wasn’t until he took the company over did he reveal how he truly was. Over the years he became cruel and abusive, especially when I questioned him on what he was doing with the company. After so many years I was slowly started to care less and less. When he wanted a child so he may have his heir, things got worse.”

Winter moved and place a hand on her mother’s shoulder to comfort her. Weiss watched the act and wondered as to why her sister was suddenly being so kind to their mother. While her mother’s words did make her less angry, it still didn’t make her trust the woman and only wanted her to say what she needs to say and then leave.

“When we had Winter, he was very disappointed. As you can probably guess, he wanted a male heir and the fact that I delivered him a female made him engaged. He blamed me for it and after that, the yelling and the abuse only got worse. To him I had ruined the Schnee name and he practically forbid me from being able to properly take care of Winter, deciding to leave the raising to him.” Her mother then scoffed. “Raising her. Years later he decided to try again as apparently Winter was not living to his expectations as his daughter. When we had you,” she looked at Weiss with a sadden expression, “things got even worse. A second daughter only made him furious and when he tried to raise you to become his heir after Winter left, he only saw you as another failure. While I know I was cold and seemed uncaring, I still did love you as a mother could.”

Willow took a step forward and placed a hand on Weiss’s shoulder. “I saw how he treated you and I did try to help even when you didn’t notice. When your father wanted to fire Klein for giving you candy and other treats when you were little, I talked him out of it stating that finding another caretaker would take too long while in truth I knew that Klein was your only true friend. When you brought home that dog and secretly hid it in your room for a month, I knew.” Weiss suddenly looked at her mother in surprise both at her words and the smile on her face. “I told Klein to buy food and treats for him and whenever your father got close to finding out, I was able to lead him away. When he did find out, he wanted the dog put down but I made sure that he was given a proper home. I have even been sabotaging your father’s attempts to get you married the past few years by revealing some unwanted information about the other families to the press.”

Weiss lowered her head as she could feel her eyes begin to water. She tried to fight the tears and keep them in but one managed to escape as she felt it fall down her cheek. Suddenly, a hand brushed against her cheek causing her to look up to see her mom looking back down at her as she wiped away the tear.

 “I do love you Weiss. I truly do and I am very happy to see that you have found someone to spend your life with.” Willow said as she looked at Ruby who smiled in reply. “I only want to help so please, let me make up for everything.”

“Weiss…” the snowy haired girl turned to her side to see Ruby looking at her. Her silvers eyes almost pleading to her. “Please just, just listen to what they have to say. Do you honestly believe that your sister, who by the way has done so much to keep us safe, would put all that in jeopardy by inviting your mom if it was not worth it?”

Weiss thought for a moment. Ruby’s words did have merit and proved a good point. She then turned to her mother who was standing patiently, waiting for her decision. Weiss tried to read her face, to see if she could find any hint of deceit but could not. Taking a sigh, she made her choice. “Fine.” Ruby smiled and squeezed her hand. Winter and her mother smiled as well. “But!” she shouted with a raised finger. “I do not trust you. I trust Winter and it is thanks to her and Ruby that I will listen to you.”

Her mother smiled. “Thank you, Weiss. You will not regret it.”

“That has yet to be seen.” Weiss said. She took a hold of Ruby’s hand and went back to their seat on the couch as her mother walked into the living room. Her blue eyes scanned everyone in the room, only staying on Blake for a second before continuing.

“Hello everyone.” She said with a small wave. “As you probably figured it out, I am Weiss and Winter’s mother. My name is Willow, Willow Schnee.”

For a few moments nobody moved, clearly still questioning as to why the older Schnee was here. The first to get up was Tai as he cleared his throat and stuck out his hand to the woman. “Hello. The name is Taiyang Xiao Long. I am..”

“Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long’s father. Yes, I know.” She gracefully took his hand and shook it. Weiss was surprised to see her mother shake the hand of someone of lesser class and even more so that she didn’t run to the bathroom to wash her hands afterwards. It was confusing to see her mother act so, normal. It was as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She watched as her mother released Tai’s hand and then turn back to the rest of the room. “In fact, I know all of you.”

“How?” Pyrrha questioned in surprise.

“Well, given that you are all friends with my daughter I deemed that it would be best if I were to know you all. Her father did so as well but mostly to see you any of you were assassins or members of the White Fang in disguise.” Willow said as she took a glance at Blake whom both her and Yang glared at while the later wrapped an arm around the former. “Thought the one I am most surprised about is Miss Rose here.” She said, turning her full attention to Ruby. “To steal the heart of a Schnee is not an easy thing and you must understand that it was quite a surprise when my husband called me to tell me that you were not only dating but somehow pregnant with my daughter’s child.”

“You trying to say that my sister isn’t good enough?” Yang growled. Blake placed a hand on Yang’s arm to calm the blonde down but still held an angry glare at the Willow.

Willow said nothing but looked around to find a place to sit. Winter must have noticed this as she got up from her seat and allowed her mother to take her place earing a raised eyebrow from Weiss. “Well, yes I did. At first at least.” She said as she crossed one leg over the other and clasped her hand over her knee. “You must understand that given my daughters position in both terms of power and riches that many will try to fool her into a relationship only to take what is hers. That and the fact that Miss Rose is somehow carrying her child which is impossible for two women did earn some questions.”

“But it is Weiss’s!” Ruby almost yelled as she leaned forward from her seat on the couch. She looked down and placed a hand on her belly before looking back up to Willow. “It is and only is Weiss’s baby and if you think that I would try to trick Weiss into thinking so you are wrong. I would never do such a thing for something as stupid as money or stuff like that. I love Weiss and”

“I know and I approve.” Willow interrupted, making everyone look at her with a surprised and wide-eyed expression. The older woman simply smiled. “Ever since I found out about you and my daughter I have been looking into your life and everything that has happened since you two met. When I found the DNA test, I knew that the child was Weiss’s. Something like that isn’t something you can plan for even if you are trying to only gain entry to the family. That and the fact that you were willing to leave Beacon and put your career as a Huntress in jeopardy especially since it is your dream only proved your dedication to my daughter. What I want to know is how exactly you became pregnant in the first place?”

“Well,” Yang started. “When a mommy and another mommy love each other very much they..” she then earned a slap to the back of the head from Weiss.

“Not like that you brute!” Weiss sighed. She really didn’t want to repeat what Ozpin told them, especially to everyone in the room but least of all her mother. She decided to keep it simple and pray that she wouldn’t have to go further into detail. “You remember that Dust that father sent to me a few months ago at the beginning of the school year?”

“That new stuff that they made to improve your aura and glyphs?” Weiss nodded. “Yes. Then I remember.”

“Well, when I used it, it did in fact improve my abilities but it also had some…side effects.” Weiss blushed and looked slightly embarrassed as she spoke, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. “One of which is that I was somehow able…to impregnate Ruby.”

“So, the Dust did this?” Willow said in shock and surprise. Weiss and Ruby nodded. Willow let out a hum before nodding in understanding and letting out a small laugh. “If your father was to discover that it was because of him that you two were able to have a child he would be furious.”

“More so than he already is?” Blake said, her voice laced with hate at the man. One that Weiss completely understood as the cat faunas grew up hating the Schnee family, Jacques especially. Thankfully though, the past year together had allowed Weiss and Blake to become better friends, almost sisters and earn forgiveness between the pair.

“Touché.” Willow said with a smile. “Now, you must be wondering why I am here if not to bring you back home.”

“Yes.” Weiss said flatly.

“Well, as you know, your father is not a true Schnee. He married me to gain entry to the family and only became the CEO after your grandfather passed away.” Her mother’s expression as well as her own and Winter’s turned to one of sadness as they remembered that day.

She was only four when it happened and didn’t have very many memories of her grandfather but did remember him as a loving man. He took her and Winter out on many adventures and seemingly treasured every moment he had with them. There was one time where he practically kidnapped her from her babysitter one day just to take her out for ice cream and to play at the park because she wanted to. It was her first time having such a treat to his surprise and after that he made sure that every time they did something together, they would get bowl or cone of ice cream as a treat. Thinking back, she was thankful she didn’t get fat with how much she had. It wasn’t until she was much older did she discover that he hated ice cream but managed to eat it just for her.

When she found out he had died, she was confused but given how young she was it wasn’t a surprise. Her father became CEO and quickly changed almost everything her grandfather did, making it almost as if her grandfather was ever CEO at all. Bringing everything back and doing this as her grandfather did was one of the many things she wished to do when she was heiress to the company but now, she was powerless to do so and could see that she never even had the chance to change it.

Ruby must’ve noticed the change in her attitude as Weiss soon felt an arm wrap around her as she was pulled into a small hug and given a small kiss to the temple from her fiancée. It was in moments like this that made Weiss question how she was so lucky to have someone like Ruby to love her. She must’ve saved a bunch of orphans or something from a burning building in a past life to earn this.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Jaune asked but shut up after he was given an annoyed look from the older woman.

“The point is that it was never supposed to be your father in charge at all. He was never chosen to take control of the company. You and Winter were.”

Now she was confused. “What?”

Her mother took a deep breath. Winter appeared next to her and handed her a cup of tea for which she thanked her for and took a sip of before continuing. “When your grandfather passed, he left a will. In it, it said that you and Winter were to inherit the company once you were twenty-one years of age. Winter gave up that right when she left for the military leaving it to only you. Your father knew of this and when Winter left he tried to make you his puppet so that even when you became CEO he was still in control. After a few years and your wish to attend Beacon, he knew that you were not going to just become his puppet like he wished and hatched a plan.”

Willow took another sip of her tea before handing it to Tai who was clearly confused before taking it and placing it on a nearby table. “He knew that you wished to destroy everything he did once you took control and needed a way to do that but he also wished for a proper heir to take his place once it was needed. He wanted us to have another child but after a failed assassination attempt by the White Fang years ago, I am unable to have child.”

Weiss frowned, saddened by this sudden news. She knew about the attempt on her mother’s life and believed that she had gotten away with only a few scars but never did she imagine that it was something of this magnitude. To hear that you can never bring another child, another life into this world, was something nobody wished to hear. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” She said as she looked at her mother.

The woman only gave her a sad smile. “It is fine my dear. Very few people did and it wasn’t something so easily talked about. After your father found out, he pushed me away, clearly not happy that his chance at conceiving the perfect heir wasn’t something that I could do.”

“Couldn’t he have just adopted a child and left Weiss alone?” Blake asked, making a good point.

“Yes, he could have but then that child would not be a true Schnee. You see, Weiss’s father may not be of Schnee blood but he considers himself to be what it is to be a true Schnee. In a way, he is erasing the past and stating that if you are to be a Schnee then you must be like him or at least of his blood. Now, he could just have a child with another woman but then it wouldn’t be a Schnee as the name is mine and not his. So, he needed another way. He plans to marry Weiss off to Mr. Hendrix, to which you would produce him a proper heir to the company.”

“Wasn’t that always his plan?” Weiss inquired as she crossed both her arms in front of her. “I mean, I know that I never lived up to his expectations and that he would do what he could to make sure I was never CEO. But if I am to take the company when I am twenty-one anyways, what can he do? Besides, even then it would be my child to raise and not his so he wouldn’t exactly get his proper heir.”

“Yeah! It’s not like he can kidnap a kid and get away with it. Even if he were to kidnap our child, my father and even Glynda have the right to take care of him or her before he ever could.” Ruby exclaimed in clear and anger. It was rare to see her girlfriend so angry but when she did, it made her fear for whoever was on the other end, even the Grimm.

“He doesn’t want your child.” Willow stated. “He deems it unfitting to be a Schnee and wants nothing to do with it. If he could, he would probably kill you and the child so that there couldn’t be any other claim to the company.”

“He comes within even a mile of my family, I don’t care who he thinks he is, I will rip that mustache off his face and make him eat it before kicking his ass all over Remnant.” Tai growled with his fist clenched.

“And I’ll break his legs!!” Nora shouted causing everyone to roll their eyes.

“That is why he won’t do it.” Willow said. “It would raise to many questions so he instead wants to make sure that Weiss can produce him a proper heir as quickly as possible. After that, he will place Mr. Hendrix as CEO and control the company through him as a proxy while raising your child to be his proper heir.”

“And how exactly does he think I would even let him take my child even if that were to happen or even stop me from taking the company once I am old enough at the very least?”

Her mother looked away and seemingly refused to look at her. The woman’s expression changed to one of deep regret before a tear fell down her face. “He, he plans to kill you once you have the child.”

** ……………………………………………………. **

****

For the seemed like the hundredth time that day, the house sat silent. Everyone remained seated and shocked by the news that Weiss’s mother told them. Ruby herself was shocked to her very core. To hear that the love of your life’s own father wished to kill her was something she could barely comprehend. She knew that the man was cruel in many aspects but to want to kill your own daughter? And only so that you can stay in power? That was pure evil. As she thought about it, her body filled with rage at the man known as Jacques Schnee and the wish to see him beaten to a pulp.

Suddenly Ruby felt a ping of pain in her hand. She looked down to see that the glass of water that she had in her hand was shattered in her hand as trickles of blood dripped down.

“Oh my God, Ruby!” Weiss shouted in worry next to her. Her fiancée quickly moved and grabbed her hand, opening it to see a few cuts. “Oh my God. Yang! Go grab a few towels, alcohol, and bandages!” she yelled at the blonde who was already gone and heading back with the items.

Before Weiss could take them, her mother walked over and did so, kneeling in front of Ruby who was surprised to see the woman in front of her. She looked at the wound on Ruby’s hand for a moment before pouring some of the alcohol on her hand causing Ruby to cry out in pain.

“Sssh Ruby it’s okay. It will only hurt a bit.” Weiss said calmly as she ran a hand up and down the redhead’s back. Willow then took the towels to soak up the blood in Ruby’s hand before inspecting it once more.

“It will be fine. Just a few cuts and they aren’t deep enough to need stiches so these bandages will do.” She said as she wrapped the wound up. “Should be healed up in a day or two depending on your aura. Just make sure to clean it again and change the bandages later.” She finished and smiled up at Ruby before getting up and returning to her chair.

Ruby looked at her hand before a light flick to her head caused her to shriek in surprise. “You dolt! What the hell were you doing?!” Weiss yelled.

“I’m sorry Weiss. I guess my anger got the better of me. I didn’t mean to break the glass.” Ruby muttered as she poked the tips of her index fingers together. She looked up to see Weiss’s angry expression soften before she wrapped her up in a hug.

“It’s okay dolt. Just be more careful. Okay?” Weiss mumbled into Ruby’s shoulder.

“Yes dear.” Ruby smiled before placing a kiss on Weiss’s head. She then turned back to Willow who was watching them in interest but with a smile on her face. “How did you know how to do that?”

“Well I am a doctor. I didn’t exactly get my doctorate with good looks thought I am sure they helped.” The woman joked.

“You’re a doctor?” Yang asked, clearly surprised.

“Of course.” Willow said with a smile before looking away from her. “That’s how I found out about Jacques’s plans.”

“His plan to kill his own daughter you mean?!” Pyrrha shouted. “What kind of sick and twisted man would even think about doing something like that?!”

“What do you mean that is how you found out? How exactly did you?” Blake asked.

Willow took a deep breath and looked over at Winter who slightly nodded before turning back to everyone. “Because he wanted me to help him. His plan was for Weiss to suddenly die in childbirth and then take the child to raise while Hendrix ran the company which would make him look like a saint to many. He wanted me to be the one to do it as it would raise less question if I was there to help deliver the baby and when you died.”

“He, he wanted you, to kill me?” Ruby turned to Weiss and could see the tears falling down her face as just the idea that her own parents were to kill her.

“Yes.” Willow herself was now in tears, Winter was not doing much better beside her. “I told him no and he threatened to have me killed as well if I did not” She then let out a dry chuckle as she wiped away her tears. “My fate though, is not in his hands. Once I discovered everything I called Winter. “She then looked at her eldest daughter and smiled. “I told her everything and together we worked up a plan to stop your father. Over the past few months we have been trying to gather enough evidence against your father on everything from his illegal corporate dealings to his treatment of the Faunas but so far it has not been enough.”

“Couldn’t you just tell the police everything and get him arrested?” Ruby asked.

Winter shook her head. “That won’t work. For one, nobody would believe her and two he could make sure anybody who did would disappear. We need enough evidence to make sure he would be arrested and removed from power. The problem is that he is good at covering his tracks. Ironwood has secretly been investigating him for years but turned up very little.  Hopefully with moms help we can find something to bring him down.”

“What do you need us to do?” Weiss inquired. She was willing to work with her mother if it meant no longer living in fear of her father. She may not trust the woman at the moment but she seemed sincere enough about wanting to help, plus Winter seemed to trust her and her sister had a good sense of character.

“To stay hidden. You, Ruby, and the baby need to stay safe. Father cannot find you. If he does, who knows what will happen or how he will force his plan to work.”  Both Ruby and Weiss nodded in understanding.

“Don’t worry. He won’t get even close to you and if he does,” Yang slammed her fist together. “He will have to get through all of us first.”

“Yeah!” Team JNPR as well as Blake and Tai yelled.

Ruby and Weiss laughed as they held onto each other. “Thank you, guys. I know that we are safe thanks to you.” Ruby said as she wiped away a tear.

“Group hug!” Tai yelled as he got up from his seat and picked Weiss up in a hug, surprising the shorter girl. Everyone laughed and joined into the hug.

** ………………………………….. **

Willow smiled as she watched as everyone besides her and Winter embraced. She was happy that her daughter was able to find a true family. One that would always be there for her whenever she need them. She then frowned. _‘Unlike me,’_

She got up from her seat and silently headed out the back door. She made her way to the railing on the end and rested her arms on it as she looked up at the night sky. It was only moments later that she heard the door open back up and footsteps head her way. With a quick look, she saw Winter take the spot beside her.

“You okay?” Her eldest daughter asked with concern. Willow nodded. “You do know that she doesn’t hate you right? She hurt is all. She will understand everything in time and forgive you.”

“What if I don’t deserve to be forgiven?”

“I forgave you. Weiss will to. Just give her time.” Winter said as she placed a hand on her mother’s shoulder.

Willow let out a chuckle. “Time isn’t something we have a great deal of nowadays.”

The pair remained silent for a few moments, simply enjoying the night and each other’s company before Winter finally spoke up.

“You do know that you will have to tell her eventually.”

“I do. Just,” The mother took a breath. “Just not now. She has a lot to deal with.”

“Then when?” Winter asked with a soft glare.

Willow looked away. She remained silent for a while before speaking. “I don’t know.”

Winter sighed. “You will have to tell her soon because if you don’t, I will. She has a right to and she needs you now more than ever and you need to be there for her while you still can. Please mom, don’t make a mistake that you won’t be able to fix.”

Winter than moved and headed back inside where it seemed everyone was saying their goodbyes. Willow looked back and say the smile on her daughters face as she was given one last hug by Tai before he ruffled her hair earning a laugh.

“I’m sorry Weiss.” Willow said as a tear fell down her face. “I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…that was a chapter. Was a tough one to write as Weiss’s mother isn’t well known and not much has been said much about her either. Had to do a few rewrites and discuss things with my reviewers (big shout out to Gorsouul who has been helping me for so long and has taken time to review my stories and another to HellTurkey for helping me for both this story and Every Day. Check out their stories if you can!)
> 
> If you liked this story, please check out my other ones and please leave a REVIEW!!! I love them and they help me with my depression. Hearing from you guys and how you like my stuff is amazing.


	22. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss discuss wedding details and a certain someone pays them a surprise visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it’s been awhile huh? Almost three months since I last update this story and I greatly apologize to you all for taking so long. If I am being honest, I did try to keep going but at some moments, I actually considered just stopping. I just lost motivation in writing and no matter what I did, I just couldn’t put words on the paper. The story, A Ringpop Wedding, was an attempt for me to get back into the thick of things and I did for a while, but life decided to stick its ugly face in the way again.   
> The show also had a hand in how my motivation went way down as it has gotten pretty bad in my opinion as of late. Them hurting Weiss and making her seem useless in a fight get me pretty upset but mostly them teasing Weiss’s death. Nobody kills Weiss!  
> Anyways, I think I might just stop watching it all together after this volume if it doesn’t get any better and just stick with fanfiction lol   
> For this chapter, I hope you all like it as I tried to make it more meaningful and have a more touching moment between everyone in it. It is more than 7000 words so pretty much two chapters in one to make up for my lack of posting. That’s enough of rambling for now, please enjoy and let me know what you think!

Ruby let out a laugh as she held onto her belly and tried to her best to breath. She struggled and eventually fell back onto the bed.

“It’s not that funny.” Weiss said with a huff as she crossed her arms and sat down beside Ruby.

“Its” she sucked in a breath, “its,” another breath, “hilarious!” Ruby said before bursting into laughter once again causing Weiss to groan.

The pair were currently in their room and had been talking to Coco and Velvet over video-chat. It had been about two weeks since her birthday and Weiss has been on a none stop journey on planning their wedding. They eventually decided to get some help as they are unable to leave the house and chose to get some help to handle some aspects of the event.

Tai, Yang, and Blake were chosen to help with decorations as well as the music, team JNPR would handle the food, and Glynda was to oversee the groups and help with the organizing. Though, according to Yang, it was like they were in the military with how strict and all the orders the teacher was shouting at them constantly. Thankfully, the wedding wasn’t for some time, so it gave everyone ample amount of time to prepare. It was Weiss who had decided to have the wedding so quick as she wanted to do so before the baby was born but knew that they needed to have enough time to get everything ready.

After some talk, Weiss and she decided to just have the wedding down by the lake so that they wouldn’t have to travel far, and they would still be reasonably safe. The only problem was that not everyone that they wanted to attend might not be able to make it since that large of a group leaving Beacon at once would look suspicious. Thankfully though, Ozpin had organized a “mission” that involved a few teams to go as a cover so that everyone would be able to attend. Him and Glynda would be overseeing the mission, leaving Professor Oobleck in charge for the time being.

Currently the couple were getting help choosing and designing Weiss’s wedding gown, as Ruby decided to go with a tuxedo instead, and the bridesmaids’ dresses with the help of Coco and Velvet. The former agreeing to help and surprisingly for free as she understood what the pair were going through and was just excited that they were expecting a baby. She emailed them a few designs she had and figured they could either choose from one of them or come up with their own design. They had some time to choose before the wedding but given that Coco would be making them herself, they figured it would be best to make it as soon as possible. 

The dress they were looking at now was white that had what looked like floaties for arms and had a rather large and puffy skirt. Just imagining Weiss in it made Ruby laugh as she would look like a giant marshmallow. The former heiress however wasn’t having none of it.

“This dress is just crude. Who would even wear it?” Weiss said her face scrunched up in distaste.

“Aww, come on Weiss. I think you would look great in it.” Ruby giggled as she sat back up and wrapped both her arms around her fiancées shoulders and placed a kiss on her neck. “Besides, you know how much I love marshmallows.” She said seductively. Out of the corner of her eye, Ruby could see a small smile spread on Weiss’s face before she reached up and flicked her nose. “Ow.”

“That’s what you get you perv.” Weiss said with a small chuckle as she glanced at Ruby. “Now, are you going to help me find a dress or are you going to keep trying to get in my pants?”

“Of course, I will help you love.” Ruby then gave Weiss a small kiss on the cheek. “but can we get something to eat first? I’m starving as is the little bugger.”  She then grabbed a hold of Weiss’s hand and moved it onto her belly. “Feels like a soccer game is going on in there.”

Weiss let out sigh and smiled as she stood up from the bed and held out her hand. “Fine, but only a quick one. We still have to decide on the bridesmaid’s dresses, the flower arraignments, and about a dozen other things.”

“Yessss.” Ruby cheered. She took ahold of Weiss’s hand and was gently pulled up from the bed with a grunt. Being six months pregnant was starting to clearly show as it looked as if she had swallowed a basketball. Getting up and moving around was getting harder but that still didn’t stop her from helping around the house no matter how much Weiss told her to just sit down and relax.

Ruby walked downstairs with Weiss at her side, hand and hand as the snowy-haired woman helped her with one hand on her lower back to keep her steady. “You know Weiss,” Ruby grunted as reached the bottom steps, “even though I appreciate it, you don’t have to help me down the stairs and around the house all the time.”

Weiss let out a sigh as the pair headed towards the kitchen. “I know that, I just…I want to make sure that I am doing my part in all this.”

“What do you mean?” Ruby asked in confusion as she took a seat at the small island in the middle of the kitchen as Weiss grabbed a few things from the fridge.

“With the baby I mean.” Weiss shut the fridge and moved to the island to start making the pair a couple of sandwiches. “You’re the one who has to deal with carrying it, the kicking and all the cravings, and then you have to deal with delivering it.” She then let out another sign. “I just feel as if I’m not doing enough, you know?”

Ruby let out a small chuckle which caused Weiss to look at her, confusion evident on her face which made Ruby chuckle again. The redhead smiled as she reached across the island and took ahold of both Weiss’s hands with her own and stared into her blue eyes. “Weiss. You help me every day. You have done more than enough, so much in fact that if your hair wasn’t already white I’d swear that it would be turning it with how much work and stress you put yourself through.” Weiss let out a laugh at her joke that made her smile even more. She could never get enough of that laugh, not ever.

“Ever since we discovered that we were having this baby, you have been there helping me with everything, every step of the way. Whether it was getting up early in the morning to hold my hair as I threw up, going to the cafeteria to order whatever strange craving I was having that day so that I wouldn’t have to deal with the funny looks everyone would give me. Even now, when I would get hungry in the middle of the night, you would get up and make me whatever I would ask for no matter what it was. Still have a tough time believing that you were able to make those strawberry and bacon nachos that I asked for even though they were soooo good!” Ruby exclaimed with a small amount of drool. She was snapped out of her daze when she felt something brush against her cheek only to realize that it was Weiss wiping said drool away with a napkin. She smiled at the simple, yet, meaningful gesture. “See, even now you help me with even the smallest of things. I swear Weiss, I don’t know if I would’ve been able to have made it this far if it wasn’t for you” Shen the reached over and wiped away a tear that found its way down Weiss’s cheek.

“You dolt.” Weiss said with a sniffle. “You’ll never let me just wallow in my negativity, now will you?” she asked with a smile.

Ruby returned the smile and started leaning across the counter. “Nope.” Weiss was mimicking her actions and the pair’s lips almost met in a kiss before the sound of the doorbell stopped them midway. Ruby giggled as Weiss let out a groan. “I’ll get it.” She gave Weiss a quick peck on the lips and raced to the door, leaving Weiss to clean up but with a smile on her face.

Ruby hummed as she walked to the door. Once she reached it, she grabbed a hold of the handle and opened it. “HellooOOOO” her tone changed with surprise as saw who it was. Standing in front of her was Weiss’s mother, one Willow Schnee. “Well, this is a surprise. Come on it Miss Schnee.” Ruby said as she opened the door wider and stood to the side to allow the older woman in.

“Thank you, Miss Rose.” Willow said with a clearly nervous smile as she walked inside and looked around. As she entered, Ruby took note to what she was wearing. The woman was dressed in a large white fur coat and when she took it off, it revealed a simple blue blouse and with a white bolero jacket over top and a pair of white dress pants with same colored heels. _‘Bit of an odd chose of clothing in this freezing weather.’_ Ruby thought.

“Ruby! Who is it?!” Weiss shouted from the kitchen.

“It’s uh, it’s your mom!” Ruby shouted back as Weiss walked out of the kitchen with a washcloth in her hands. She stopped for a second once she saw her mother standing beside Ruby a few feet from the door. She resumed walking up until she was right beside Ruby and crossed her arms as she glared at her mother.

“What are you doing her mother?” Weiss asked. Ruby could tell by the tone of her voice that she wasn’t exactly pleased that her mother was here.

“I was invited here actually.” Willow answered to both Ruby and Weiss’s confusion.

“Invited?”

The older woman nodded. “Yes. Winter told me that you two would need some help with the wedding and considering that I had been in one before that I might be helpful. She said that she was to meet me her to talk to you about…” her voice trailed off as her scroll went off. Reaching in her pocket, she pulled it out and scanned whatever message it received. When she finished she let out a sigh and placed it back in her pocket. “Well, never mind I guess. That was Winter and it would seem that something had rather come up and that she wouldn’t be able to make it.” She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, something that Ruby noticed made her look almost identical to her youngest daughter. “I should’ve known she would’ve pulled something like this.”

“Well, I’m sorry that your trip here was a complete waste. If there is nothing else, then goodbye mother. Have a safe trip.” Weiss said with a fake smile before turning around and started walking back to the kitchen.

Ruby could see the hurt on Willow’s face at her daughter’s words as she nodded and started putting back on her coat. Clearly the older woman was looking forward to this meeting, probably in hopes that it could be a start at repairing her relationship with her daughter. While she wasn’t exactly forgiving for how Willow had treated Weiss while she grew up, Ruby could see by the hurt on her face and the teasing of tears in her eyes that the older woman did wish for a second chance. While she couldn’t fix the past, she knew that she could do something about it now. Besides, everyone deserved a second chance.

Ruby reached out and gently grabbed ahold of the woman’s arm before she could head out the door. “There is no need for you leave Miss Schnee. We could use your help, especially considering that neither of us know exactly what to do.” She chuckled.

“What?!” Yelled Weiss in surprise at Ruby’s extended invite.

Willow turned to look at her, a surprised look on her face at Ruby’s actions before turning back to Weiss and then to Ruby, shaking her head. “I’d rather not impose.”

Ruby shook her head and waved her hand. “Psh. Just some fluffy romantic moments between soon-to-be-newlyweds. Besides, I would like to get to know my future-mother-in-law a bit more and vice-versa.”

“Ruby. Could I talk to you for a second?” Asked Weiss as she stood in the middle of the living room, arms crossed and foot tapping in impatience.

“Heh, heh.” Ruby nervously laughed as she rubbed the back of her head. “Be right back.” She said to Willow before hurrying over to Weiss, ignoring the glare she was being given. “Yes dear?” she asked innocently enough.

Weiss, however wasn’t buying it. “What are you doing?”

“Being a gracious host to my future-mother-in-law?” she answered with a grin.

“Ruby.” Weiss said sternly. “I don’t want her here.”

“Come on Weiss. She just wants to make amends between you two. You just need to give her a chance. I mean, even Winter has.”

“Just because Winter has doesn’t mean I have to. Besides, she could be faking it just to make us feel safe until Father suddenly arrives.”

Ruby sighed. “Weiss, if she was planning on returning you to your dad, don’t you think she would’ve done that by now? We have been alone for weeks besides the occasional visit from Glynda, Blake, and Yang. She has had more than enough time to do whatever she had planned with your dad and, yet she has done nothing but try and be a part of your life.”

“Ruby.” Weiss let out a deep breath. “It just isn’t that easy. I can’t just pretend that the past eighteen years never happened and move on.”

Ruby stepped forward and pulled Weiss into a hug. “I’m not asking you pretend that nothing happened. I’m not asking you to forgive her, not just yet. I’m asking you to at least try and give her another chance.” She then stepped back so that her and Weiss were face to face, but her arms were still around her. “Just give her a chance. Please, for me?” Ruby pleaded.

Weiss started at her, her blue eyes staring into her own silver, seemingly searching for something. Eventually, she let out a sigh and smiled before reaching up and cupping Ruby’s cheek with her hand. “For you my dolt, of course.”

Ruby broke out in a smile and pressed her lips to Weiss’s in a kiss. They must’ve gotten lost in the moment as the sound of someone clearing their throat jolted them back to their senses. They turned to see a blushing Willow, her eyes scanning everything but them. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to, disrupt your…activities. I just wanted to let you know that I will be going now.” She moved to the door but was stopped.

“Wait!” Weiss shouted with her arm outstretched. Willow turned around and stared at her daughter. “You,” Weiss took a breath, “y-you can stay. Like Ruby said, it would be nice for the two of you to get to know each other.”

“Oh. Are you sure?” Willow asked.

“Yes.” Weiss stated as she took a few steps closer to the older woman. “Please mother, I insist. It will be…nice…for us to talk.”

Ruby watched as Willow seemed to take a moment to absorb her daughter’s words but once she did, a smile broke out onto her face and she nodded. “Thank you, Weiss. I will like that.”

They stood there for a moment in total silence, a silence that Ruby had to admit was getting a little awkward. In hopes of moving on and getting rid of the tension, she let out a fake cough into her fist that quickly got Weiss’s attention as the former heiress was quickly at her side. “Ruby you okay?”

“Yes Weiss, I’m okay. Just a little cough.”

“Are you sure?” Weiss didn’t seem to believe it however as she pressed the back of her hand to Ruby’s head to check for a fever. “Hmm. You don’t have a fever. I’ll get you a glass of water as well as your prenatal vitamins. Okay?” Ruby just smiled and nodded, knowing that no matter what she said, Weiss would still fuss over her. Just another of the many things she loved about the snowy-haired woman.

Weiss looked back to her mother. “Would you like anything to drink?”

“Just some water if you can, please. Thank you.” Weiss nodded. She gave Ruby a kiss on the cheek and headed into the kitchen leaving Ruby and Willow alone in the living room.

_‘Crap. Another awkward silence. Think Ruby think!’_

“Uh, please Miss Schnee, take a seat.” Ruby said as she gestured to the couch.

“Thank you.” Willow said as she took a seat and laid her coat along the arm rest. Ruby soon joined her on the other side with a foot between them. “So, I see that Weiss is taking diligent care of you?”

Ruby let out a laugh. “Yeah. She definitely is, and I love her for it.” She moved her gaze to the kitchen to see Weiss moving across the room and opening the fridge. “It seems that no matter what I need, even in the dead of night with something as simple as a snack, she is always there to help me.” She looked back to see a smile on Willow’s face.

“That’s good. It shows how much she cares for you, and the baby.” The older woman stated. “I’m proud of her for that. She will be a great mother.” She then lowered her head, her expression turned sullen. “Something I should’ve been.”

Ruby was about to say something but paused when Weiss walked back into the room with two glasses of water and a few pills in her hand. She handed a glass to her mother who thanked her with a smile before turning to Ruby and handed her the pills and glass. Ruby thanked her before popping the pills in her mouth and drank a few gulps of the water.

“I’m going to get started on dinner.” Weiss said, earning a nod from Ruby before heading back into the kitchen where the sound of pans clanking began as she started to prepare.

Now alone once again, Ruby took another drink before returning to their previous conversation. “You know, Weiss doesn’t hate you.” She then turned to Willow who looked at her with curiosity. “She just doesn’t know what to feel around you. She’s hurt by her past and even more by what you said the last time you were here.” Willow’s expression turned sorrow once more. “She wants to trust you, to have some sort of relationship, and I believe hopefully a mother-daughter one when you are both ready. You just need to give her time.”

Willow remained silent, taking in Ruby’s words. Ruby was about to speak again before the older Schnee finally spoke up, her voice sounded sad, almost broken in a way. “I really want to be her mother again.” She took a breath. “I spent so long lost in my own sorrow, in my own pain that I ignored my own daughters. I was so lost that by the time I found myself, I was lost in the bottom of the bottle and by then it was too late. I let their father control every moment in their life to the point where it wasn’t even their life anymore. While I did have a few moments of clarity, moments where I tried my best to be their mother, but it didn’t matter. They hated me, and I don’t blame them for it.”

“Over the years, I thought about trying to reconnect, but Winter was in the military and refused any chance at it and Weiss was too busy being tutored by her father’s many hired help. He wouldn’t even let me see her as he believed that it would interfere with her lessons. When I learned of her rebelling against her father to attend Beacon, I was proud.” She turned to Ruby with a smile before looking to the kitchen where they could hear Weiss cook. “She did what I should’ve done and fought against Jacques. Instead of doing what he wished and just been his slave, she chose to discover her own path, just like her sister. Winter had become more of a role model to Weiss than I ever could be.” She returned her gaze to Ruby. “Like how your mother was to you.”

At the mention of her mother, Ruby’s face turned grim, one that Willow must’ve noticed. “Oh, I’m sorry I-I didn’t mean to…”

Ruby waved her hand in front of her. “It’s, It’s fine.” She then took a breath and smiled. “I came to terms with what happened to my mother some time ago and yeah she has been one hell of a role model for me, but she isn’t the only one. My father, my sister, my team and my friends, and especially Weiss. All of them have been a role model to me in one way or another.” She took a sip of her water before continuing. “Just because Winter is her role model doesn’t mean that you can’t be as well. You just have to figure out how.” She said with a grin.

Willow just looked at her for a few moments, half in wonder and the other in curiosity before smiling. “You are quite an interesting woman Miss Rose. I am glad that Weiss has someone like you in her life.”

Ruby let out a laugh. “I think I am more of the lucky one and you can just call me Ruby.”

“Maybe that luck goes both ways and I suppose that you can just call me Willow then seeing as we will be family in just a few weeks’ time.”

“Well, Willow,” Ruby chuckled. She knew that this was a good sign. “There is one thing I have been wondering. How do you feel about being a grandmother?”

Now it was Willow’s turn to chuckle, “Honestly, I don’t know. I believed that Winter would be the first even with her being busy with her military career. Weiss never seemed like the one who would be in a relationship, at least not until she was older. She seemed too uptight and always busy studying or training.”

“That does sound like Weiss.” Ruby laughed, remembering how Weiss was when they first met and even up until their first few months together. “she was insanely uptight when we first met. It took her weeks to just talk to me without yelling at me or calling me names, except for dolt. It wasn’t until she talked to me one night and brought me coffee that she started to be my friend, after that, we practically became inseparable. I was surprised to find out that she returned my affections not to mention relieved.”

“Well, it’s good that she did or else I would’ve have a grandchild on the way. How is the baby by the way?”

“Great!” Ruby exclaimed. “He or she is doing wonderful though I would be better with less kicking at night. Thankfully Weiss is there to sing the baby a lullaby which brings both them and me asleep.”

“That is one thing that she did get from me. I used to sing to her when she was a baby, but Jacques grew tired of it. I’m happy though that she would be able to do the same for her child. Though, I don’t think her singing will be much help when it’s time for you to give birth.”

“Oh god, my father told me stories about how what both Raven and my mom were like when they were delivering Yang and me.” Ruby faced scrunched up just thinking about all the pain she would go through. “I am not looking forward to that part. I’d much rather just skip to where the little bugger just pops right out.”

Willow covered her mouth as she tried to hold in her laugh but failed. “Well I can tell you that while giving birth is one hell of an experience, one thing that is for sure is that it is all worth it.”

“That,” Ruby looked down and placed a hand on her belly, “I have no doubt.”

** ……………………………………………………………… **

****

Weiss continued peeling the carrots even as the laughter from the living room continued. Her frustration though continued to grow as the thought of her mother and the mother of her child continued to get along. She didn’t hate her mother, she just didn’t trust her and leaving that woman alone with Ruby just made her nervous.

After the realization that her own father was planning on killing her just so that he could take complete control of the SDC as well as the Schnee line was a horrifying revelation. According to her mother, she was the rightful owner of the SDC, but her father was doing all he can from allowing her to take control. His original plan was to have her marry someone of his choice and make her carry his potential heir before killing her. Such a loss would allow him to take the child as his own while her “husband” would run the company as a proxy while her father would make the real decisions.

Now, his plans have been ruined given that Ruby is technically carrying the heir to the Schnee name. Once they are married, her father would be able to do nothing to stop Weiss from taking control as he would have no hold over her. If she was to marry whom he wished, he could pass the company to him as he would be of Schnee name and Weiss would be unable to run the company as she would be with child. With Ruby carrying the child however, Weiss would be able to fight for control with help from her mother and sister as they gather enough evidence against him.

Another round of laughter from the living room got her attention. She turned to look to see her mother holding her mouth in laughter while Ruby grinned across from her. “What the hell are they talking about in there?” she wondered out loud. She watched them for a moment longer as they talked before shaking her head and continuing what she was doing.

She finished peeling the carrot and cutting them before placing them into the stew. She went to the fridge and grabbed a few pieces of celery to cut up and add to the dish as well as a few potatoes from under the cabinet. She proceeded to cut up the vegetable and was too busy to notice that someone had walked up beside her and started to peel the potatoes. It wasn’t until a few minutes later did she notice the presence beside her.

“You know Ruby, I am perfectly capable of getting this ready. You can go back into the living room and keep my mother company while I get this ready.” She said without looking as she dropped the slices of celery into the pot.

“That’s funny. That’s pretty much what Ruby said when I suggested that I come in here and help you while she went upstairs to take a nap.” The person beside her said.

Weiss turned to see her mother standing there with the potato peeler and in a red apron. “Mother. What are you doing?”

Willow looked at her in confusion. “Peeling potatoes? Why? Am I not supposed to?”

Now it was Weiss’s turn to be confused. “B-but, I thought you were talking to Ruby?” she then realized that her mother, a woman who more than likely never stepped foot in a kitchen in her life was helping her cook. “And when did you learn to cook!?”

Her mother let out a laugh as she continued to peel a potato and place it in a bowel. “Well, Ruby was feeling a bit tired and said that she was going to go upstairs to take a nap and suggested that I help you cook. I was adamite at first but that fiancée of yours is rather persuasive never mind pushy. And just because I didn’t cook my own meals doesn’t mean that I don’t know how to peel a potato.”

“That does sound like Ruby.” Weiss muttered. She let out a sigh went back to preparing the meal. “Well, just keep peeling and then you can go back to the living room and sit down.” While she was surprised that her mother would be willing to help, she would rather do it herself but her mother it seemed was adamite on helping.

“Nonsense Weiss. You need all the help you can get and besides, I’d rather not just sit back and do nothing while you prepare our meal.”

“Fine.” Weiss sighed. “Not like it would be the first time you sat back and did nothing.” She muttered under her breath so that her mother wouldn’t hear her.

She failed however to notice that her mother had stopped peeling and had placed her hands on the counter. “Weiss. I know that it must not be easy having me here and especially during such a…tough time but, I truly do wish to make amends.”

“A bit late for that don’t you think.” Weiss spat, her voice laced with venom.

“At least I am trying.”

“Trying.” Weiss slammed the knife in her hand onto the table and turned to her mother in furry. “Trying! Why didn’t you try when you had the chance? Why did you try when I was younger? Why should I give you a chance when you never gave me one?!” Weiss cried. “With all those moments where _I_ tried,” she pointed to herself, “to fix what we had. All the times I would come to you with my problems whether it was with my studies or general struggles, every time you just pushed me away and went back to drinking your life away. No matter what I did to try to please you or get you to notice me, you just ignored me and the few moments where you actually did notice me for once, you used that time to yell at me. To berate me on not being a true Schnee and how much of an embarrassment I was. For a long time, I thought that father was the only monster in our family, but I had come to see that he wasn’t the only one.” Even as she yelled, even as she cried, she could see the growing look of hurt on her mother’s face. Still she didn’t stop. She had been holding all this in for years and now that she had opened up the gates, it was all flooding out.

“You think that I wanted to be like that!?” Her mother suddenly yelled, startling her. “For years I tried to escape your father’s grasp, but I couldn’t, he had too much control. I tried to raise you, but he wouldn’t have it. Every time I tried to get close to you as you grew up, he would yell at me, scream at me about how I was interfering in you studies or your training. Eventually it grew to beatings and it only grew worse from there.

“I’m so sorry Weiss.” Willow broke out under the tears as she turned and rested her hands on the counter. “I should’ve been there for you. I should’ve been there to protect you from your father, but I was too worked up on my own problems. I failed to be there for you when you needed me most and I failed as a mother entirely. If I had only done what I should’ve and left your father or at least kept you out of his control. When I found out that you were going to Beacon against your father’s wishes, I was so proud of you. You did what I never could do. You chose your own path. A path of a Huntress. You did so in hopes of bring back honor to the Schnee name.” Willow looked up at her daughter and placed a hand on her cheek. She smiled and the tears brimming in her eyes glistened as she looked at her.  “My dear, you already have.”

Weiss gasped at her mother’s words. “What?” she whispered.

“Everything you have done has been to protect those you love, to honor the memory of your grandfather, and to become more than just a name. In just the past few years, you have done more for our family than your father or I have done our entire lives.” Willow’s smile fell, and her hand moved to the counter top as she turned away from her daughter. “Now your path is in jeopardy and your hiding from him in the middle of nowhere with the mother of your child and now you have to have your wedding out here instead of a nice church. Your own life is at risk because of him and it’s all my fault.” Willow cried.

Weiss’s entire body stood still, unable to move as she watched her mother cry. This was not what she was expecting to happen today at the very least. Never in her entire life had she seen her mother cry, hell, at times she didn’t even believe that she could. But here she was, the great Willow Schnee, standing in her kitchen and crying all the tears she had been holding for all these years.

Weiss didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t Ruby and didn’t know how to comfort anyone, especially one who had shunned her for a majority of her life. Should she walk away, should she comfort her? What was she to do?

** ………………………………………. **

Willow cried. The guilt she had felt for all these years and the conversation she had with Ruby brought everything up and Weiss’s comment was the final piece. Deep down she knew how much of a terrible mother she was, she always knew but now she wished to make up for it all or at least try. Try while she still had a chance.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder that turned her around and then a pair of arms wrapped around her as she was pulled into an embrace. It took her a moment, but she realized that it was Weiss. Weiss was holding onto as she cried. It was Weiss’s shoulder she cried into and it was Weiss that was gently rubbing her back.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Willow repeated over and over as she cried.

Weiss shushed her and rubbed her back but never said a word.

They stood like that for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes. Finally, the crying had stopped and, yet Weiss held onto her mother.

“I don’t forgive you.” Willow became stiff and felt her heart break at those words. “But I can try. We can try to be a family again, but it won’t be easy. There are many things we need to work on and it will take time but…I would like to try.” Weiss let go of her and pulled back so that they were a foot apart.

Willow smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Weiss. It means a lot to me and I promise to be here whenever you need me.”

Weiss smiled and hugged her mother.  “I will hold you too that.”

Willow and Weiss eventually finished cooking the stew, just in time for Ruby to enter the kitchen practically starving. Weiss and her mother set the table and eventually they all sat down to eat.

As they ate, Ruby did most of the talking while Willow and Weiss listened and added to the conversation at the occasional moment, Willow looked around herself.

Weiss was sitting to her right and smiling, her eyes filled with joy and love as she looked at the redhead sitting across from. Never before had Willow seen Weiss smile like that, at least not since she was a child. Seeing such a smile on your child is a gift and it was one that she couldn’t believe she was pervious too. While their relationship wasn’t perfect, it was at least moving forward, and it was a start.

To her left sat the energetic redhead who was currently grinning like a madwoman while she kept dipping her carrots in her chocolate milkshake. It was hard to believe that her cold and high standing daughter would fall in love with such a woman. They had little in common and were from two different parts of the world and yet, they found each other. This young woman was able to pierce the icy walls of her daughter’s heart and fill it with more love than she herself had shown Weiss her entire life. This woman had, in one way or another, saved Weiss from a terrible life and given her an amazing one in return. Right now, all Willow knew was that she owed this Ruby Rose one hell of a debt.

“And the dress would make Weiss look like a giant marshmallow!” Ruby exclaimed in laughter.

Willow laughed at the thought of her daughter walking down the aisle in what basically would be a marshmallow costume for a dress. “Well, that is nothing like what I wore during my wedding. It was, as simply as I could put it, absolutely breathtaking.” She then proceeded to take a drink of her water but as she did, a harsh cough escaped her lips. She placed the glass down and grabbed the handkerchief that she kept in her pocket and covered her mouth with it until she finished and placed it in her pocket.

“Are you okay mother?” Weiss asked, her face showing concern. For some reason, such an expression on her daughter’s face made Willow smile.

She waved her hand as to shoo away her daughter’s concern, “I am fine my dear. The water just went down the wrong tube is all.” She then took out her scroll and showed several photos of her in her wedding dress to the couple. By their expressions and the wows, they gasped, they definitely agreed at how beautiful it looked.

“Well, maybe Weiss could wear it.” Ruby suggested to the surprise of the Schnee pair.

“She could but I doubt that she would fit in it. I was older and more,” she thought for a moment of the right word, “filling at that age than Weiss’s is right now.”

Weiss gasped. “And what exactly are you saying mother?” she questioned with a glare.

Willow waved her hand in front of her. “Nothing dear nothing. Just that you have a few years of growing left in you before you can fit in it.”

“A few years nothing. I can fit in that dress if I wanted to.” Weiss stated with a huff.

“So,” Ruby spoke as tapped her fingers on the table, “you’re saying that you will wear the dress?”

Weiss hummed in thought. “Fine. I will wear it but only if that is okay with you mother.”

“Are you kidding? Seeing my daughter walk down the aisle in my wedding dress? What mother wouldn’t want to see that!?” Willow exclaimed as she reached across the table and placed a hand on Weiss’s arm.

“Then I will be happy to wear it mother.” Weiss said with a smile.

“Yayyyyy!” cheered Ruby. Suddenly a loud burp erupted from the redhead causing the Schnee woman to look at her in surprise. “Whoops. Sorry.”  The three sat in silence before breaking out in laughter.

Willow looked around at her daughter to see her smiling as she clutched her stomach in laughter, tears in her eyes. She truly couldn’t believe that she was sitting down and having dinner with her and her fiancée. She had her second chance and she knew that she couldn’t mess this up, not now, and not ever. As the laughter grew, the blood-stained handkerchief became a distant memory.

** ………………………………… **

****

Unknown to anyone inside, a dark figure stood out in the woods, hidden behind a tree and under the cover of the darkness. The figure looked inside the home, specifically the kitchen where a large, well lite window showed the three women inside, laughing as they ate their meal.

The figure let out a small hum before digging into their pocket and pulling out their scroll. They pressed a single button and placed the scroll to their ear.

“Report.” A deep voice said on the other end.

“I’ve found them sir.” They replied. A small smile spread on their face as the slits over their eyes in their mask lit up red.  “I’ve found them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things are getting more interesting, aren’t they? I really hope you liked the chapter as I tried my best at it and given that it has been a while since I have really written, I think it turned out well. Hopefully I can get the next chapter written this weekend or at least by the next, I pray I will at least and it’s going to be a big one!
> 
> Please leave a review and or comment!! I love seeing how you all feel about my work! Makes me feel all warm inside.   
> Oh, and if you love the fluff in this story, please take a look at my other story, A Ringpop Wedding. It will give you cavities.


	23. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake get ready for an exciting night when an unexpected guest arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, its been awhile huh?   
> Sorry for not updating, this story and any of my stories really, but I haven’t exactly been motivated to keep writing. I know that after my last chapter I said that I would start updating more regularly but life happened. I lost my job, was unemployed for a few months, only surviving by working for my stepdad, which I will tell you was not fun. Then my cat ran away, and I had to deal with a great deal of depression after that.   
> But now though I have a new job, got a new kitten who is adorable btw, and I even made got a new friend whom I must thank for editing this chapter for me. Her name is Chithepirate. Her and I working on a story together in the future so be sure to keep and eye out for that.   
> Anyways, I again apologize for the late update and I will try to do so more often. I am working on the next chapter currently and will hopefully have it out by next weekend.   
> I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Keep in mind that it has been awhile since I have written, and I am a little rusty. Hopefully with Chi’s help it all worked out all right lol

“So, baby, how do I look?” Yang asked in a seductive tone as she leaned her back against the bathroom door frame in a pose that would make anyone fall face first onto the floor. She had her hair wrapped in a ponytail that went down her back and was dressed in a short, yellow, strapless dress that had a small slit on the side that revealed enough for any guy or girl to go insane as well as a matching pair of heels. Those people however would have to eat their heart out as she was looking good for one girl and only girl only.

She watched as Blake, who was wearing a purple cocktail dress herself, with the sole difference of a white jacket covering her upper body to conceal her modest assets, moved around the room. She was in the middle of packing when her gaze finally locked onto the boisterous and impossibly attractive blonde. The reaction was instantaneous and one of awe, as the brunette’s jaw fell, and she was left ogling wide-eyed. Yang would even swear that she saw a small amount of drool fall out of the corner of the cat Faunus’s mouth.

Yang smirked. “I take it from the eye bulging and the drooling that I don’t look half bad?”

Shaking herself from the trance the blonde placed on her, Blake finally spoke. “Yang you look, you look…gorgeous.” Her words were true by the evidence of the large blush that coated her face a bright red.

Her partner let out a small chuckle at how bashful her girlfriend could be. “Awww thank you kitten.” She walked up to Blake, wrapping her arms around her waist and placing a kiss on her cheek in the process. “Buuuuut, I think you are the gorgeous one here.” She whispered rather seductively in Blake’s ear, one of her hands moving slowly down her dress towards a rather obvious destination.

“Yaaaaaaang.” The cat Faunus warned with a smirk, as she gently pushed the blonde off her a bit. “You know how much I love your flirty side, but now is not the time. We only have a few minutes before we need to meet up with the others at the landing pad and head over to…you know where.” She said the last bit in a whisper while playfully poking Yang in the chest.

In the months following Ruby and Weiss’s escape from her father, the Bumblebee pair believed that the CEO was willing to do whatever it took to discover his daughter’s location, which probably included bugging her teammates’ room. While to most it would seem like a ridiculous or paranoid idea, Weiss was positive that it was very well possible, so she requested that neither Blake, nor Yang would mention her, Ruby or their location, especially when they were about to visit them. She even had team JNPR do the same, just to be safe.   


While both Blake and Yang found it a bit difficult at first, Yang decided to use it to her advantage to freely express all the thoughts she could muster about the Schnee man and it was never anything good. She even likes to announce to whoever is listening on the other end that they better “enjoy the show” whenever she and Blake got “busy”, much to the Faunus’s frustration.

“We have a few minutes kitten, besides…” Yang moved her hands down Blake’s sides and rested them both on what Yang codenamed the Bella-booty, “don’t you want to have a little fun?” The brawler’s lips started to glaze over her girlfriend’s, her hot breath making Blake’s spine shiver. God did she hate Yang for whatever spell she had over her body at times. She was a second away from letting her body just do what it pleased, before a loud knock on the door caught both their attention.

Yang’s head fell back as she let out a frustrating groan. “Ugh. Alright, I’m going to see who the cock-blocker is, you just wait right her for me kitten. I’ll be right back.” Yang said with a mischievous look, giving Blake a quick kiss and squeeze to the Bella-booty before heading to the door. “Jaune if this is you, I swear that I am going to take that sword of yours and shove it so far up your ass that not even Pyrrha could…” Yang’s stopped what she was saying once she opened the door and saw who stood on the other side.

Dressed in a very expensive and immaculate white suit with a dark blue tie with the Schnee Crest designed at the top was one Jacques Schnee. Standing behind him to his left and right were two identically dressed bodyguards from what Yang could guess. All that white though was honestly making Yang’s eyes hurt.

“Hello Miss Xiao Long.” The man politely greeted her, but Yang could hear the disdain in his voice as he spoke her name. His cold, icy blue eyes moved from her to Blake who was walking up from behind her. “Creature...” Just with that word, Yang wanted to rip that stupid mustache off the man’s face and make him eat it, but thankfully, she held herself back.

Barely.

“What do you want, Mr. Schnee?” Blake said, her voice laced with venom as her amber eyes glared at the businessman.

The man scoffed at the question. “I think you both know why I am here.” Jacques then gestured with his hand towards the room. “May I come in?”

“No.” Both Blake and Yang said in unison.

He looked at the pair for a moment. “Hmph. As expected.” He said as he withdrew his hand behind his back. “No manners from either of you. Though I suppose it is to be expected considering where you both are from and who your parents are.”

“What do you know of our parents and who we are?” Yang growled.

Jacques grinned manically. “I know quite a lot actually. Say, for example, you Miss Xiao Long. Your father is an average huntsman, who’s achieved nothing in life and spends his days as a beat widower, drinking away his sorrow.” Yang’s lavender eyes flickered to red for a moment. “Your birth mother is an uncivilized bandit who would rather live in the dirt than be a member of society and don’t get me started on that useless alcoholic uncle of yours. Your adoptive mother is just as much of a failure as a huntress, like the rest of your family, or probably worse, considering that she died in on the job and, last but not least, that whore of a sister of yours that my daughter had the audacity to breed with and ruin the Schnee name. I swear that your family is just a giant pile of inbred…”

‘SMASH’

The room fell into a deadly silence as Jacques’s bodyguards had their guns out, ready and pointed at Yang, who had punched straight through the wall beside the doorway; her hair surrounded by flames and her eyes a bloody red, staring menacingly at the CEO.

Yang growled as she removed her fist from the wall, causing a few chunks to fall, revealing a much bigger hole. “You better watch what you say about my family or…”

 “Or what?” Jacques said with a dry chuckle. “You wouldn’t do anything to me. If you were to do so much as to even wrinkle my tie, you could kiss your career as a Huntress goodbye; the same goes for your freedom. I may even have that family of yours arrested and placed in prison right beside you if I feel like it.” He then roughly pointed a finger at Yang and his eyes stared at her own, challenging her to do anything. “You, Miss Xiao Long, will do nothing.”

Yang moved to take a step further into the doorway causing Jacques to take a step back and his guards to raise their guns straight at Yang, but she was stopped when a hand was gently placed on her shoulder. Turning her gaze from the three frightened men in front of her to see a pair of amber eyes looking back at her.

“Yang, you need to calm down. Can you do that for me honey, please?” Blake pleaded, her eyes scanning Yang’s face before her hands moved up to grasp a hold of Yang’s cheeks. She then proceeded to gently rub them with her thumbs as they stared into each other’s eyes.

 Yang looked at Blake for a moment, then turned her attention to Jacques, seemingly weighing her options before closing her eyes and turning back to Blake. She took a deep breath and her fiery hair died down. After a brief second, she lifted her head and opened her eyes, revealing her normal lavender eye, a smile spread across her face when they met amber. Blake returned her smile before a cough interrupted them, causing them both to turn back to the source of their troubles.

 “If you are done with your ‘touching’ moment.” Jacques emphasized, with a sour look on his face. “I’d like to talk to you about the purpose of my visit.”

“And that would be?” Blake questioned with a glare as she moved to stand between the man and her girlfriend, not so much for his protection but more so to keep Yang from harming him and being sent to jail.

Jacques looked at Blake as one would look at an insect landing on their food before finally answering. “To tell my daughter that she has one last chance to return to me and to get rid of that child of hers.”

Yang growled at the man, both her fist clenched as she spoke to him. “We haven’t spoken to her since she left and even if we did, I definitely know the answer she would give you.”

Mr. Schnee shook his head. “I do not care for what you think, nor do I think that my daughter would refrain from remaining in contact with you after her disappearance, you know where she is and if you were to tell me, I would be inclined to…reward you for your help.” He said with a grin and a gesture of his hand.

Yang could feel her stomach turn in disgust at what the man was insinuating. Her fist clenched so hard that she was sure that she would be bleeding if not for her aura.

“Do you really think that you could bribe us to tell you where Weiss is? Even if we knew where she is, we would never tell you.” She took a step forward and got into the man’s face. “Weiss is like a sister to me, hell, to both of us,” she gestured to Blake, “and there is nothing, I repeat, **nothing** , that you could offer to get us to betray her like that. That is what being a family means. Trusting one another.” A smirk then formed on her face. “But then again, you wouldn’t know anything about what it’s like to be a family man, would you? To you, everyone is just a tool and nothing more. Hell, I’m sure that you would sell your own mother to make a quick buck, wouldn’t you, _Mr. Schnee_?” Yang said, saying his name in a mocking tone.

Jacques’s face turned a bright red and he raised a jarring finger at the blonde. “Why you little…you have no idea who you are talking to, do you?!”

Yang let out a light scoff. “I do but I honestly don’t care. Now,” turning around, she took a few steps towards Blake, wrapping an arm around her as she turned back to the man. “leave or else we will make you, Mr. Schnee.”

Jacques fumed at Yang’s words and took a step towards the brawler. “Now you listen to me, you insolent brat…!”

“Jacques Schnee! What do you think you are doing, trespassing one of my students’ dorm rooms?!” A feminine voice yelled causing the man to stop and look down the hall.

That is when Yang saw Professor Goodwitch suddenly appear and step in front of the man.   
While he did beat her in size, he failed to have any intimidating stance on the woman as she glared at him. “Do I really need to ask you again, or should I just call security here? …Actually, I might even remove you from the premises myself.” The dorm mistress concluded with a small grin, seemingly pleased about the idea of possibly throwing the vile man out of the building.

“No.” Jacques replied, his teeth grinding together as he controlled his anger. He then took a deep breath and straightened out his suit. “We,” he looked back at his guards before addressing the professor once more, “were just leaving.” He turned to Yang and Blake with a fake smile, “thank you, young ladies, for your help. My daughter is lucky to have friends like yourself.” He lied and proceeded to walk down the hallway, guards in tow.

Yang stepped into the corridor and waved at the man, “You’re welcome, Jackass, I mean Jacques.” She corrected herself with a smirk, laughter almost escaping her mouth as the man glanced over his shoulder seemingly quite livid. Once she turned her head, laughing, she was greeted by the sight of her professor standing right in front of her, hands on the waist and an unamused expression on display.

“What?”

 “Would you mind telling me what that was all about Miss Xiao Long?” 

“Aww come on Glynda, we are practically family, you know you can call me Yang.” The blonde said with a grin at her teacher while Blake stood behind her, rolling her eyes before turning back to her unfinished luggage.

“On school grounds I am your teacher and I shall address you as I would with any other student, Miss Xiao Long,” Goodwitch said sternly as she placed one hand on her hip, holding a white coat in it while the other bore her suitcase, “off grounds, however, Yang it is.” She said with a smile that quickly went away, “Now, are you two ready to go?”

It was only then that Yang realized how her professor was not dressed in her usual garb. Instead, she wore a much nicer purple, short-sleeved dress that fell just below her knees and had a small hole above her chest, which showcased just the right amount of cleavage. “Damn Miss Goodwitch, hoping to run into someone special tonight?” Yang teased with a grin and a wink.

Her professor, however, did not find her teasing amusing, sending a death-stare her way whilst failing to conceal the red blush that resulted from the embarrassment. Before any scolding could take place, Blake appeared between them carrying two pieces of luggage and shoving a yellow jacket into Yang’s arm. “Ready.”

With a small huff, Glynda calmed herself and headed down the hallway, her heals loudly clicking against the floor as she walked, “Well let’s hurry then, we best not be late.”

The two students proceeded to follow her, Yang taking both suitcases, after taking the jacket from Blake and putting it on, the latter looking at her with a frown. “Could you please refrain from pissing of Miss Goodwitch at least until we reach our destination?”

“No promises babe.” Yang said with a chuckle and kiss on Blake’s cheek as they walked down Beacon’s empty halls.

It was a long walk to the airship, especially with the cold, but Yang and Blake used that time to explain to Glynda why exactly Jacques Schnee was there to see them. Soon enough they were within eyesight of the ship and could see Pyrrha and Nora standing there waiting, a set of luggage by their feet. They were both dressed rather elegantly, Pyrrha in a fiery red, sleeveless dress with a strap around her neck that made even Yang blink twice even though she was the one who helped the redhead pick it out. Nora wore a dress much alike the one from the dance of the previous year, but with a black strap wrapped around her waist. Both wore a set of jackets that matched their dresses and looked a bit contempt with the weather.

“Wow Glynda, you look smoking hot!” Nora shouted as the three approached them.

Yang couldn’t help but laugh as the three came to a stop in front of the ladies of team JNPR and she saw their professors jaw clench. “Hey now, better be nice or she might put you in detention.” She said with a wink that caused Nora to giggle while the two more reasonable girls on both teams simply rolled their eyes.

“If you two are done,” Pyrrha said with a small smile, “we best get going; that is, unless we want to miss out on the fun tonight.”

“And what kind of ‘fun’ would that be, might I ask?” said a feminine voice from behind the group.

Everyone turned to see a short, purple haired girl dressed in the school’s uniform inquisitively inspecting them one by one, perhaps in an attempt to get a glimpse or a clue reflecting their intent and destination. All five immediately recognized her as the one person who forced two of their closest friends into hiding.

“Kathy.” Yang growled. “What the hell are you doing here?”

The more than slightly insane girl grinned manically as she skipped to the group. “Oh, not much. Just out for a walk when I saw the interesting sight of a teacher and her four students all dress up to seemingly go out.” She came to a stop in front of them and began to tap her chin, deep in thought. “Now I wonder why that might be.” Her tone was one of mockery.

“Is there a problem with five beautiful women wanting to go hang out in town?” Yang asked with a small glare that suddenly turned into a smirk. “I mean, we would’ve asked you two join us, but you don’t really fit into either one of those two categories, plus, we simply hate your guts.” This earned a very light smack on her arm by Glynda, which all five girls knew had no meaning behind it.  
Yang’s remarks, however, had succeeded in their goal of bristling Kathy’s feathers. “Well, for one, a teacher joining you is rather unprofessional and probably against school policy. Teachers and students hanging out… I’m to bet that Ozpin wouldn’t be too happy to hear about this.” She said with a threatening tone.

“On the contrary, the Headmaster does not care what I do off the clock and getting a ride with students to the same club means nothing now, or does it, Miss Roades?” Glynda said with a very challenging demeanor towards the first year.

“I’m sure that it doesn’t Professor, but I think we both know that is a lie. You are all going to see Ruby and that bitch of hers aren’t you!?” Kathy demanded.

That was the last straw for Yang. Taking a step towards the shorter girl, she raised her fist and threw a punch aimed at the girl’s face, causing her to flinch, when suddenly it stopped only a centimeter away from her face. Yang turned to see Glynda holding her riding crop in hand, clearly using her semblance to stop Yang’s attack.

“Miss Xiao Long, while I do think that Miss Roades’ manners and language are very much out of place and unbecoming of a young woman, I cannot have you follow through with assaulting her.”

“Even if she deserves it.” Yang said with a huff as she pulled her arm away and hatefully tore at the purple haired girl with her eyes.

“Even then.” The professor said towards Yang, before glancing back to Kathy, “Now, I think it is time for you to head back to your dorm Miss Roades. It may be winter break but there is still a curfew out for first years and I can still give you detention if need be.”

The threat of detention and the bad looks from the other girls made Kathy relent resentfully. “Fine, but I know the truth and when Ruby becomes aware of the mistake she made with that Schnee woman, she will realize that _I_ am the only one for her.” She proudly stated, adding emphasis by placing a hand on her chest before turning and skipping away from the group back into the building.

“Wow. You can just smell the crazy coming off her.” Nora said.   
Her comment caused everyone laugh, stealing a small chuckle even from Glynda as the group boarded the airship.

“Well if Glynda would’ve let me do what I wanted to maybe I could’ve knocked some sense into her.” Yang stated with a small chuckle.

“Perhaps you can wait till sparring classes begin again, Miss Xiao Long.” Glynda stated as she set the ship to autopilot before taking a seat a few spots away from the blonde in question.

“I can only hope.”

The airship slightly shook as it began to take off and the five women braced themselves for the trip ahead.

“So, how do you think Weiss will react when we arrive?” Pyrrha asked, crossing her legs in her seat next to Nora and across from Yang, Blake, and Glynda.

“Oh, I’m thinking along the lines of, <<You are all incorrigible! >> or <<This is probably the most preposterous and crazy thing I have ever heard! >>. Something along those lines.” Blake replied, earning many laughs at her impression of Weiss.

“Well at least we know that Ruby will be okay with it or at least, I hope she will be.” Yang grimaced. “She is pregnant after and well…she can get pretty scary sometimes.”

Blake nodded. “That is putting it lightly. Do you remember that one time where we came to visit and you accidently took her last quadruple chocolate cookie?”

Yang paled at the mention of that event. “Oh, yeah.”

When Ruby discovered where her cookie went, Weiss and Blake had to spend 15 minutes trying to stop her while she chased Yang around with Crescent Rose, threatening to cut off all her hair. Thankfully, she was unable to use her semblance due to the baby and the physical strain of the chase did not bring any harm to it, sparing Yang a lot of suffering or, very likely, a mental breakdown, since she was able to outrun her. After Ruby’s onslaught had been halted in its wake, Weiss held her as she cried in the living room while Yang and Blake baked five dozen batches of quadruple chocolate cookies to make up for the collateral damage. From there onwards, Yang decided to never eat a cookie at Weiss and Ruby’s place ever again.

A few hours of flying went by, the girls keeping themselves busy with talk about the wedding and other things. The sun soon enough began to set, finalizing the group’s imminent arrival at their destination: Ruby and Weiss’s home. They headed off the airship and towards the front door where they could hear the background noise of a television coming from inside. Yang went to knock but before her fist could connect with the door it suddenly opened, causing her to hobble a bit to stop herself from falling over. Thankfully, Blake helped her steady herself before she could eat a mouthful of concrete.

“What exactly are you all doing here?” Weiss questioned with a stern glare as she stood in the doorway, one hand on the door and the other on her hip. Ruby suddenly appeared behind her, a cookie in her mouth and a strange looking shake in her hand, muffling what Yang could only guess was a greeting of sorts. Both were in casual wear and clearly didn’t expect any visitors.

A large grin spread across Yang’s face. “We are to take you ladies out to town.” She then proceeded to open her suitcase and held up two dresses and a blonde wig. “Can you say, ‘Bachelorette party’?”


End file.
